KGRE: Wrath Of The Emperor
by Shuriken16
Summary: Arc 2: Weeks after the Survivor Uprising, an old threat resurfaces to induce a cybernetic apocalypse on Earth. With the newly formed Team KG tense after recent events, can they band together to save their home once more from Emperor Quazla and other adversaries of the Creature World?
1. Justice's Advent, Kindred Emotions

Chapter 11: Justice's Advent, Kindred Emotions

_"You people…you people don't understand anything! __None__ of you understand what kind of power Quazla boasts, what kind of influence he and the other Cyber Lords have! I will do whatever it takes if it means that I can protect my home!"_

_"Was it worth stealing their memories?!"_

_"THEY WERE AFRAID! They…He…was afraid of Quazla's power. I only took it, so they would forget. So, they could fight him without having that fear of him… You must see things my way now, don't you? We're all afraid. Director Roman is afraid. And instead of taking affirmative action, he wants to play it safe and keep what we do a secret. Meanwhile Quazla __continues__ to use his exploits to manipulate his way into this world… I can't…I will not follow an organization that's willing to have us all wiped out when we have a clear fighting chance."_

The projection was stopped. The four creatures sitting at the table took a moment to ponder the evidence.

"As I've said countless times before…the humans world is plotting against us. And if we don't act soon then everything we've built and fought for will all be for naught." The red eyes of the little blue humanoid scanned his audience. Gandar rubbed his chin, considering the option, while Star-Cry Dragon folded his arms, clearly against the entire thing.

A purple horned brute of a creature was the first to respond. "I'd say let them come. If they're so confident in destroying us, then I'd like to see them try."

"With all due respect, Crath Lade, we should go with Shtra's suggestion. Quazla's had first-hand experience with the humans during the Survivor Uprising incident. With this, this is clearly proof that they aren't going to wait. I vote we strike them before they get the chance to prepare." Gandar's appearance didn't note someone to be soft-spoken or eloquent, but his words on the other hand...

"Underhanded for a being of Light." Draconis noted, skeptical of his words. "The Light's role in our society is to protect us all from invaders. Not suggest an invasion."

"Desperate times call for desperate measures Star-Cry. After all, you are partners with one of the humans, aren't you? You of all people should understand the situation we find ourselves present with."

"And it's exactly my experience which has me conclude that an invasion is off the table. No offense Shtra, but we all know how cunning Quazla is. Last thing we need is that lunatic string us all along."

"Ahem" the small Cyber Lord cleared his throat. "It seems we have reached a sort of impasse. Diamondia, what do you suggest?"

The four creatures turned their attention to the older woman who sat in the chair clearly twice her size. Dressed in Fiona Academy's headmaster attire, she pushed her glasses up and folded her hands. "My main concern is the World Tree that's sprouted in the Human World. The son of Star-Cry's partner was able to summon the tree and for the last month it has been amplifying the abilities of those within its radius.

"In other words, the K-Waves of the Humans are growing." Shtra deduced.

"That in of itself may sound like a cause for alarm, but we have been monitoring it closely. I also have been in touch with the leaders of the Humans. They claim that the one responsible for unleashing the Survivors in the Human World, as well as Quazla's prisoner are accounted for, both of which are under strict surveillance."

"So, in other words, who's side are you on?" Crath asked.

"As of right now, my own." Principal Frediano stated. "As I said, the role of us Snow Faeries is the protection of the World Tree. I only joined this meeting as its my duty as the representative of the Nature Civilization." She rose from her chair. "Therefore, my answer is this: whatever you agree upon, I urge you to not get the Human World involved unless absolutely necessary. While its true they may be plotting, its safe to say they have a valid reason for it. Quazla, who for whatever reason sent his assistant to represent him, better watch his back before all of his manipulation bites him back."

Principal Frediano snapped her fingers, summoning a Dimension Gate before walking through. The portal sealed itself, leaving the four creatures silent.

* * *

"The American Civil War ended…when?" Dylan asked

"May 9th, 1865." Jamie responded in a bored tone.

"And Slavery?"

"1863. Although history shows that African Americans were still treated unfairly over the next hundred years."

"And that ended with?"

"The civil rights movement."

"Are you sure you need tutoring?" Dylan asked, setting his notebook down. "It sounds like you've read everything beforehand."

"Its not my choice. That hippie of a teacher didn't leave me with an option." Jamie groaned. "I think she has it out for me."

"What makes you think that?"

"She's making me take tutoring when clearly I don't need it."

"You know, we could argue that you're just a bad test taker." Jake quipped from a K-Terminal nearby.

"No one asked you." Jamie replied with a fake smile.

Jake shrugged. "Aeris evolves into Alcadeias, and…double break."

Karon retrieved the last two shields and sighed. "Just my luck to get a Terror Pit now of all times."

"It's like that sometimes. Urth Direct Attacks for game." Jake tapped his remaining creature, winning the duel against the Darkness Duelist.

"Me next." Jamie stood up.

Dylan grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "Nuh-uh, deal was no dueling until you pass Frediano's next exam."

"I'm beginning to regret making that deal…" Jamie muttered.

"Speaking of Frediano, where did CJ run off to after class?"

"Dad picked him up after 6th period. Guessing it was to fill him in on where we're going from here." Jake said.

"Surprised you know that considering that you two aren't talking still."

"Just because I'm not talking to him doesn't mean our parents aren't talking to each other." Jake took a seat at the table. "After everything that's happened, it's taking time for both of us to adjust to what we learned."

"I've been thinking about that myself." Karon said. Attention was focused on him. He looked at the three and continued on. "You have yet to explain yourself."

"What's there to explain? Yeah, I kept the fact that I was on a secret mission from the DCA to expose my father for his crimes. Yeah, I'm sorry I lied to you all, but I was under direct order. Watch, once you guys more integrated in the DCA's way of doing things, it will make more sense."

Karon expected an answer like that, but for the sake of his own "investigation" he let it go for the time being.

"Seriously man, you've been grilling me ever since that night. You guys know if I could tell you what really goes on I would honestly. I will promise this, the payoff will all be worth it."

Dylan and Jamie looked at each other.

"Gonna be real, the whole survivor thing was fun and all, but are we _really_ obligated to handle every interdimensional invasion that hits New York?" Dylan asked.

"When you realize you're literally part of the only defense between us and them, then that question becomes irrelevant."

Dylan sighed and rested his head in his arms. "By the power of the Creature Gods I hope to GOD that you're wrong about that."

"Trust me. I wish I was." Jake said.

* * *

CJ followed Nate through a pathway within Central Park until they stopped in front of the large tree that took up residence. CJ immediately felt something as they came into view, as though energy started to pulse through his veins.

"Been meaning to take you all here, but with everything happening I couldn't find the time." Nate said resting his hand on the massive trunk.

"This is where I dueled Mr. Wilson…" CJ recognized the scenery, despite it being a bright sunny afternoon.

"This is where you all _saved_ Manhattan from a pandemic." Nate responded. "The World Tree is THE heart of the Nature Civilization and Nature Duelists. Its primary goal is to bring about life and tranquility to all those who aim to protect its blessings."

"And so why is it here in Central Park?"

"Because, for reasons beyond my understanding, you managed to summon it. And because of it, it was able to reverse the effects of the Omnistrain Virus and purify it. Now, all those duelists who possess the ability to access K-Waves have their senses heightened and strengthened."

CJ eyed the tree while listening to his father. "But…wouldn't that mean that Creatures like Omnistrain and our own would be able to enter our world more easily?"

Nate nodded. "And that's why we're standing here right now. Earth's version of the World Tree will provide untold blessings as long as no one is daring enough to tamper with it. On the other hand, Duelist who abuse their powers and sync with diabolical creatures from the other side may pick up where Robert left off. One of the most notorious ones, is a being known as Emperor Quazla."

That name…it clicked in CJ's head as soon as he mentioned it. "Mr. Wilson…he said everything that's happened, from Tsume and the other's losing their memories and being sealed in the Deck Cases, to trying to take over the DCA, all of it was because he wanted to beat Emperor Quazla no matter what."

"And if Draconis' report is anything to go by, the leaders of the Five Civilizations are in talks on how to respond to Robert's actions."

"Well it's not like we're planning on doing anything, right? I mean we stopped Mr. Wilson for them. They're safe."

Nate sighed. "Life doesn't work like that. Knowing Quazla, he'll find a way to manipulate things in his favor, any reason in the world to justify his obsession of crossing over to our world. It's been a goal of his since we ran into him all those years back during our time as rookies at the DCA."

"And what if he succeeds?"

"Well, Jonah put it this way. NYC was one of the first cities to undergo a Cybernetic Revolution. Quazla, will be responsible for the Cybernetic Apocalypse."

CJ scoffed uneasily. "Because that's not scary at all."

"You laugh now, but to tell you the truth you can't even begin to understand the kind of trouble we're in if things go south. Which is why I'm telling you to get ready."

CJ nodded. "Gotcha."

"And don't tell anyone, especially Jake about this. Not until I can understand where he stands in relation to his father. Matter of fact, until I give you the OK, this will stay between us."

"Jamie's going to know I'm lying the second I see her."

"Yeah, don't give her any hints either. She's another one we're keeping an eye on. Her K-Waves are on a constant flux ever since she was kidnapped. Best we just try to focus on one thing at a time before we end up making a first move into a massive regret."

"Makes sense."

Nate put his hand on CJ's shoulder. "I'm proud of you Son."

"Yeah, I know Dad. You have my word."

"I better have it, or you're spending the night with Junky." Nate started to walk.

"Oh no, nuh-uh not after last time." CJ followed. "You'd think for a stuffed doll he'd know how to keep quiet at night. Or you know, _sleep_!"

"He's a Death Puppet, they're active in Darkness."

"Remind me again how Mom because synced with the Darkness Civilization?"

Nate crossed his arms and thought to himself. "She told me once she had a goth phase in High School. Something about one of her exes that we don't talk about."

"No wonder you used a guitar to woo Mom."

"Hey, you were born, weren't you?"

CJ laughed and shoved his Dad. "At least something good came out of it." He ran off realizing his father caught wind of what he said.

"I'm gonna get you for that!" Nate exclaimed tailing him.

They went back and forth, CJ continuing to provoke his father as he took advantage of his youth to outwit him. All the while their laughter echoed throughout the surrounding area, the tree towering over them like a silent guardian.

* * *

Jamie checked her phone for the third time as she leaned up against the wall of her apartment building. CJ said he would be down in five minutes fifteen minutes prior. First and last time she decides to be nice and wait on him to head off to school.

She slid her phone back in her pocket as the teen caught her attention, stumbling through the doorway.

"You do realize I have Frediano's make-up exam this morning, right?"

"If that's the case why didn't you tell me that?" he said catching his breath.

"Because I expected you to be down. What, did you forget your deck or something?"

"Not exactly…" he straightened up. "He's about ye big and talks in third person." CJ held his hands about a foot apart.

"Junky can't be that much of a nuisance."

"I swear you and my Mother sound the same."

Jamie started walking. "Either way we need to get to class."

"Yeah, right behind you." CJ acknowledged.

"Hey, Jamie! Got your message, what's…going on?"

Jake's voice hit CJ's eardrum from a distance and suddenly his presence crept up his spine.

"Jake! So glad you could catch up with us!" Jamie exclaimed with fake enthusiasm.

CJ threw a glare at her. "What are you _doing_?!"

"Jamie…" Jake crossed his arms. "What gives?"

"What?" she acted surprised. "I just thought it was a good idea for the three 'besties' to bond a bit is all. That so wrong?"

"What about your make-up?" Jake reminded.

Jamie rolled her eyes. "That can wait. What's important now is that you two are here, together, which means…" she grabbed CJ by the arm and yanked him forward to Jake. "You two can do that 'thing' I've been waiting on."

"You can't be serious right now." CJ started to walk off, but Jamie swung back and grabbed his jacket collar. "Let go!"

"Don't even think about running away. And that goes for you too!" Jamie whipped back around towards Jake. "I've about had it with the both of you, it's been well over a month already! It ends today; talk it out duke it out, do something!"

"Or else what?" Jake asked. "You can't make us do anything."

"You're right. I can't. But I could remove myself from the team."

That took Jake aback. "Wha—you can't just do that!"

"And why not?"

"Because—!" Jake retracted his statement.

"My Dad wouldn't have that happen." CJ pushed. "Not after everything that went down especially."

"I won't be too far off. I'll just join my brother's team. Because let's face it, I much rather have his overbearing attitude over having to babysit a pair of morons who can't get past a stupid dispute. I mean come on! You two are best friends! Nature and Light are allies! There's no reason why either of you should be fighting."

"Jamie, I told you no matter what I'm not going to—"

"Fine then." Jake cut him off.

"Fine what?"

"Let's get this over with then." Jake reached into his pocket and retrieved his K-VYZR.

"Are you being serious right now?" CJ asked.

"Why not? If it'll make Jamie stay on the team and end this stupid issue between us, then I'll just beat you. Sound fair?"

CJ tried to find a way to interject, but gave up, arming himself with his K-VYZR. "Fine then, I accept."

The pair spread themselves out roughly several feet apart. Jamie like the two boys, clipped her K-VYZR around her ear.

"K-VYZR: On!" The trio exclaimed. A shimmering effect traced around their faces and in an instant their immediate surroundings shifted. The apartment building disappeared from behind them, and trees and grass sprouted from the concrete underneath CJ, whereas the winds picked up around Jake, covering his legs in clouds and blue skies.

The holographic tables materialized before them as well as virtual versions of their decks stored in their cases. The pair drew and five teal-shaped rectangles materialized for each of them.

"Ready…?" With the game set, Jamie glanced at both of them before waving her hand down.

"DUEL START!" CJ and Jake exclaimed.

* * *

Jake took first turn, setting Light mana. "I Summon La Ura Giga, Sky Guardian!"

The grey-colored airship flew in on Jake's side and hovered, awaiting orders from its master.

**_La Ura Giga, Sky Guardian_**

**_Civilization: Light_**

**_Power: 2000_**

"That's right. Light Civilization plays defense." CJ remembered. "Only way to get through that is to smash your way through." He drew and set Nature mana.

"That's one way of looking at it." Jake noted, drawing his card. He set mana and tapped both. "I summon Sarius, Vizier of Suppression!"

The gold gear-like creature materialized alongside Sarius and took its place with La Ura Giga.

_**Sarius, Vizier of Suppression**_

_**Civilization: Light**_

_**Power: 3000**_

CJ drew and set mana. "I summon Golden Wing Striker."

The white Hawk-like humanoid burst from the tree-top and landed behind CJ, taking note of its impending prey

_**Golden Wing Striker**_

_**Civilization: Nature**_

_**Power 2000+**_

Jake drew and set mana. "You have to have some plan, don't you?"

"Like I said, I'm just gonna have to bust through your blockers." CJ said.

"You should know me better than that. My defense is impenetrable. Miele Vizier of Lighting, I summon you."

The brown drone resembling a trio of teardrops materialized into the battle zone. It pulled its arm back and tossed one of its electrified rings towards Golden Wing Striker, paralyzing it. The card automatically tapped on CJ's table to his surprise.

_**Miele, Vizier of Lightning**_

_**Civilization: Light**_

_**Power:1000**_

"When Miele enters the Battle Zone, I get to tap one of your creatures, making it susceptible to be attacked. Sarius, take out Golden Wing Striker!"

"Whoa say what?" CJ exclaimed not seeing this coming.

_**Sarius: 3000**_

_**Golden Wing Striker: 2000**_

With no freedom of movement, Golden Wing watched as Sarius charged a ball of electricity, flinging it forward towards the creature. Golden Wing screeched briefly before dissipating in a stream of data.

"Sarius, Miele…" Jamie studied. "You upgraded your deck?

"After all that's happened, I'm surprised you all haven't. No telling what we're gonna get hit with so best be ready."

"Oh, I see, no wonder you agreed to duel then. You're using me as a test dummy!"

Jake rolled his eyes. "I'm not even going to entertain that theory of yours. It's your move."

"Either way, I'm not letting you beat me." CJ said, drawing. He set mana and tapped three. "I summon Bronze-Arm Tribe. When he enters the Battle Zone, I gain one mana from the top of my deck."

The short green hippo creature swung in, pitchfork in tow as well as a green orb of light, one of which it casted into the air, representing the extra mana.

_**Bronze-Arm Tribe**_

_**Civilization: Nature**_

_**Power: 1000**_

Jake drew and set mana. "I cast Lightning Charger."

"Lighting what?"

As soon as CJ uttered those words a bolt of lightning crashed into Bronze-Arm Tribe from overhead, leaving the teen astonished. Bronze twitched from the electricity, just before being rammed by Sarius and dissipating like his comrade a turn prior.

"You've gotta be…" CJ looked over to Jake who set Lightning Charger to mana. "What are you doing?"

"It's a Charger Spell." Jamie chimed in.

"Explain."

"In other words, Charger Spells work like normal ones, except after they're casted they go to the Mana Zone instead of the Grave."

"How is that fair?"

"That's rich coming from the one whose civilization is all about mana acceleration." Jamie quipped.

"You're supposed to be on my side!"

The shattering of a shield pulled CJ's attention back to the game as Miele floated back to Jake.

_**CJ**_

_**Shields: 5-4**_

"Ahem, it's your turn dude." Jake stated.

CJ clicked his tongue and retrieved the broken shield. Afterward he drew, set mana and tapped five. "I summon Raging Dash Horn!"

An orange-furred horned hounded dashed out of the woods and stood defensively next to CJ, growling towards Jake and his squad of Light creatures.

_**Raging Dash Horn**_

_**Civilization: Nature**_

_**Power 4000+**_

"If all the cards in my Mana Zone are Nature, then Dash Horn gains +3000 power and Double Breaker."

Dash Horn howled as the surrounding area began to glow and empower the creature.

_**Raging Dash Horn**_

_**Power: 4000-7000**_

"Like I said, I'm going to bust through your defense."

"And like I said," Jake drew his next card, "I'm going to beat you. I cast Diamond Cutter."

CJ's enthusiasm shrunk. "Are you for real right now?"

Jake smirked. "Until the end of the turn, any restrictions on my creatures that would prevent them from attacking you are now nullified."

"Yeah, I can read what's on the card!"

"The real question is are you prepared for this full-on assault?" Jake asked. "First up is Miele!"

Miele responded, sending a light ring to shatter the second shield.

_**CJ**_

_**Shield: 4-3**_

"Follow up, Sarius!"

Sarius charged another energy ball and shattered another shield.

_**CJ**_

_**Shield: 3-2**_

This shield however reacted differently. The shards turned into vines and retaliated against La Ura Giga, crushing it into green light.

"Shield Trigger: Natural Snare!" CJ revealed.

Jake crossed his arms. "Lucky, if anything."

"As if that's not an understatement." CJ said, drawing. "But do realize I'm not wasting this opportunity for a comeback."

"I'd be insulted if you did."

CJ smirked. He set mana and tapped two. "I summon Torcon!"

The tribal wolfman materialized in the Battle Zone alongside Dash Horn.

_**Torcon**_

_**Civilization: Nature**_

_**Power 1000**_

"And then…" CJ tapped two more mana. "I evolve it into Barkwhip the Smasher!"

Torcon howled into the sky, the Evolution Crystal descending over him and reforming him into the four-armed Ogre creature.

_**Barkwhip the Smasher**_

_**Civilization: Nature**_

_**Power 5000**_

"Alright guys! Let's run wild!" CJ exclaimed. Raging Dash Horn, Attack Sarius, Barkwhip, go after Miele!"

_**Raging Dash Horn: 7000**_

_**Sarius: 3000**_

_**Barkwhip: 5000**_

_**Miele: 1000**_

Barkwhip jumped on Raging Dash Horn's back and the pair ran off towards Jake. Both his creatures took to the air, but Dash Horn wouldn't let them get far. He leapt high into the air, far enough for Barkwhip to whip the pair forward. Dash Horn pierced the gear creature and Barkwhip smashed Miele back down to the earth with its hammer.

Sending the pair to his grave, Jake glanced at CJ who held on to his confident comeback, and who looked eager to keep things going. Jake drew and ended his turn.

"Someone's salty." CJ joked.

Jamie looked over to Jake, immediately realizing what he was doing.

He was biding his time.

CJ drew. "Now it's time to _really_ get wild. Roar the Savage Hero: Fighter Dual Fang!"

Barkwhip looked up and saw the new Evolution Crystal descending. He bid his partner farewell and jumped for his new prize. From it, Dual Fang reformed into a larger, panther-like creature, keeping his four arms though they grew black fur and claws on the tips of each of the fingers. The whip was replaced with a large sword as well.

_**Fighter Dual Fang**_

_**Civilization: Nature**_

_**Power: 8000**_

"When Dual Fang enters the Battle Zone, I gain two extra mana. And I'm gonna use them to bring our a second Torcon."

Fighter Dual Fang roared to the skies, summoning Torcon by his side, now giving CJ his own trio of creatures. The tables were currently flipped, yet, Jake kept his composure.

"Raging Dash Horn: Double Break!"

Raging Dash Horn's horns began to glow as he picked up speed, drilling through two of Jake's shields.

_**Jake**_

_**Shields: 5-3**_

"Tsume, Go for it!"

Fighter Dual Fang nodded, drawing his blade. He slashed the air, a green blade of energy spewing from the blade and howling towards the shields. Two shields were cut clean in half and shattered.

_**Jake**_

_**Shields: 3-1**_

But then suddenly, one of the shields reformed into a gold orb, covered in circuitry and armed with small wings and talons, resembling a semi-hatched egg. Said creature shot a bolt of electricity for Torcon.

"Shield Trigger: Kolon the Oracle. I tap Torcon."

"Yeah, okay, not really gonna matter in the long run." CJ shrugged.

"You really think so?" Jake drew. "Ah, here we go."

"What?"

"Oh nothing, just thinking how reckless you were when breaking all my shields like that."

"I'm trying to beat you, and the opportunity was there."

"Hate to break it to you, but unless you're planning on rushing him, breaking that many shields in one go is only helping him." Jamie pointed out.

"But he did the same to me with diamond cutter." CJ pointed out.

"Yeah but I have blockers to counter whatever swarm tactic you could throw at me. What defense do you have to keep me from beating you at this point. Especially since you just refilled my hand and gave me what I needed?"

"Yeah yeah, keep talking. I can tell when you're bluffing."

Jake smirked, setting mana. "Alright then, have it your way then. La Ura Giga, Sky Guardian. And then, Siri Glory Elemental, I summon you both!"

"Siri…?" CJ repeated. A large shadow casted over him and he looked up, taken aback by the giant creature that took up space behind Jake.

It had a slim bronze body, its head being a three-tipped fork clad in red. Its arms waved back and forth like mechanical tentacles, golden in color with red arrow-tips on all ten of them. Lightning traced all over its body.

_**Siri, Glory Elemental**_

_**Civilization: Light**_

_**Power 7000**_

"What…I don't know if I should be scared or stoked to see this."

Jake grinned. "That's a first. Someone's fascinated by their impending demise."

Jake's words pulled CJ back to reality. "Jake…?"

"Kolon, attack Torcon!"

_**Kolon: 1000**_

_**Torcon: 1000**_

Kolon kicked itself into the air and rushed Torcon. Torcon, managed to regain some feeling in its arms to catch Kolon, but by the time the pair made contact, Kolon was leaking energy and the pair ended up exploding together, green and yellow data spewing from their ashes.

"Go." Jake said.

CJ felt something was off. Jake's demeanor was different all of the sudden. He had about him a newfound seriousness as if something just switched on as soon as he started his turn. It was a familiar feeling he thought almost like…

When he was facing Luke…

Regardless of whether or not he was imagining it, CJ's budding anxiety was warning him to end things here and now. He drew and tapped Dash Horn. "Break his last shield!"

La Ura Giga did little to stop Dash Horn as he leapt over the creature and barreled itself into the final shield.

_**Jake**_

_**Shields: 1-0**_

"Tsume, Direct Attack!" CJ didn't waste any time.

"CJ wait a second—!" Jamie snapped, but it was too late for CJ to retract his play. His astonishment at the tendrils piercing Dual Fang, as well as the card that Jake held in his hand.

"Shield Trigger…Protective Force. One of my Creatures gains +4000 Power and Blocker until the end of the turn.

_**Siri: 7000-11,000**_

_**Fighter Dual Fang: 8000**_

Dual Fang dropped the blade and collapsed, disappearing before CJ's eyes.

Jamie facepalmed herself. "You idiot…"

"How did you…you had to have known…"

"That I would get that lucky? I'm not you." Jake drew. "I summon Sarius and Dia Nork, Moonlight Guardian."

Sarius returned, along with the Green-tinted Guardian, that was slightly bigger than La Ura Giga.

_**Dia Nork, Moonlight Guardian**_

_**Civilization: Light**_

_**Power: 5000**_

CJ drew, his hand beginning to shake. He brought his arm down. "I end my turn…"

Jake drew. "Siri, evolve into Alcadeias, Lord of Spirits."

The name shot into CJ's ears like a bullet. The name of the creature that stood on that rooftop that night. Jake's weapon. The thing that ripped Hypermind to shreds and nearly along with it. Siri grasped its Evolution Crystal and wrapped itself in its tendrils, the tendrils turning white and feathery, before spreading themselves outward becoming wings for the gold and sapphire robot.

_**Alcadeias, Lord of Spirits**_

_**Civilization: Light**_

_**Power 12500**_

"Alcadeias, Break his last two shields."

CJ looked up and saw the massive being charged its laser. In an instant, the shields melted before him. And when they returned to his hand, a wave of relief washed over CJ. Here it was. His chance at a comeback.

"Shield Trigger: Mana Nexus!"

But nothing happened. CJ looked at the card and thrusted his arm out again. "Mana Nexus! I add one card from my…my mana to…why isn't it working?!"

"Alcadeias…" Jake pointed. "Unless Mana Nexus is a Light Spell, then you're out of luck."

CJ's went pale. His last shot of overcoming Jake was stripped away at that very instant. His arm dropped to his side and he drew the card from top of his deck.

"…I end."

Jake drew. "Alcadeias, Direct Att—!"

"OH CRAP!" Jamie cut Jake off, drawing their attention to her. She looked at them both. "The Test! Frediano's make-up starts now!"

"Are you kidding me?" Jake exclaimed. He shut his K-VYZR off and ran to her. "Jeez Jay, why did you make us go through all of this?!"

"I didn't think you were gonna stall this long!"

"How is it my fault all of the sudden?"

"Ugh whatever, when's the next train?"

"In like 3 min. If we run, we can catch it."

"Ok got it. CJ let's book it!"

CJ was lost in a trance, Alcadeias still staring him down. The intimidating stare of the creature lingered for a moment. He couldn't explain it, but it was though it was studying him. Almost…

Sizing him him…?

"CJ!"

He snapped back and turned, seeing Jake and Jamie already down the street. He looked back, but Alcadeias was gone. CJ switched the K-VYZR off and took a deep breath. He didn't know what he was feeling, but he was still shaking.

Jamie wanted him and Jake to get along again. But it looks like CJ's feelings ran deeper than just secrets alone.

There was something about him that downright _terrified_ him. And like it or not, he had to figure out what that was…


	2. Just A Maiden In Ecstasy

Chapter 12: Just A Maiden In Ecstasy

Kaitlyn's arms were curled around her head, leaning up against the face of her desk. She thought she was being nice in giving some of her lesser performing students help to boost their grades up, but with the amount of work she had to do the night before, aside from making up the test at the last minute, she was regretting not just curving everyone's grade instead. It didn't matter though. It was only like three or four of them who took the opportunity to boost their grade, which meant that she can grade the papers during her break between classes and get them out the way.

And catch up on the several hours of sleep she forsook.

The commotion from outside the halls made her turn her head to look up at the clock. Five minutes to eight. She felt like crying because that meant that class would be starting soon. She sat up and stretched herself awake. "Alright guys, start finishing up, the bell's about to ring…"

She stared down the three students sharing answers between themselves. They didn't notice her waking up as they were too caught up in their cheating.

Kaitlyn stood up and walked over to the door, looking out through the window, before turning back to the trio. "Was it that hard?"

The three looked at each other, not knowing whether or not her question was rhetorical. She went and collected the test from the guilty students and looked at them through. Seeing the eraser marks and crossed out work put Kaitlyn in a bit of a fix.

"I'm…gonna curve the grades. Don't worry about this okay?" A small trail of guilt settled in her voice, throwing the students off.

* * *

"Come on come on come on…" Jamie impatiently tapped her foot against the subway car's floor as the train pulled into the station. The second the doors opened, she blew through the crowd of people in opposition to her, with Jake and CJ apologizing on her behalf as they squeezed through themselves. The two boys desperately tried to keep up with the girl as she raced towards Fiona Academy as if her life depended on it.

Not only did the duel take up more time did she expected, causing the trio to just barely make it to the train, but due to "traffic", the train stalled for even more time. The sight of students in the terminal made them all nervous, as this meant that first-period was starting soon. Which also meant that Frediano's test was probably wrapping up. Jamie was the first to make it topside, continuing to burrow through the crowd of people as she inched closer and closer to the school.

So much in fact that a sudden ferocious roar shook her, the image of a pair of red wings capturing the corner of her eye.

"Jamie!" Jake screamed.

Jamie fell back and started back at the giant wyvern that flapped above her. The beast roared again, and Jamie allowed fear to constrict her. Her pulse was beginning to race, reaching and not being able to grab her deck from her locked case. She crawled back as the creature came closer and closer, until…

Jake grabbed her and pulled her to the sidewalk, the latter shaking and hyperventilating. CJ followed up and knelt in front of the frantic girl.

"Jamie relax!" he exclaimed. "It's okay! You're fine! Hey, look at me!"

Jamie's eyes were moving erratically, but eventually, CJ was able to get her to focus on him. Once she did her breathing slowed. She looked at the wyvern, which now became a Coca-Cola truck, the driver of which was out, making sure he didn't hit her. People surrounded her, helping CJ and Jake get her back on her feet.

"You okay?" CJ asked her.

Jamie looked around, looking at the people who crowded around them.

"Do you want me to call an ambulance for her?" the truck driver asked them.

Before either of them could respond, Jamie broke from them and continued down the street. Left surprised, the two boys apologized to the driver and went after her.

Jamie made it to the school, sidestepping students in her way as she made her way through the door, not losing her pace. She ignored the security guard yelling at her for running and began to slow her step the closer she got to the classroom.

As she approached, she stopped, watching other test takers high fiving one another as they exited the room. Her despair began to settle as she approached the room, seeing Kaitlyn insert the completed test in her folder.

"It's over already?!" Jamie asked, worn out from the last ten minutes.

Kaitlyn turned around. "Hey there, you don't have my class this early, do you?"

Jamie bit her tongue, ignoring the fact that Miss Frediano knows full well that she's in her first-period class. "The make-up test! Did I miss it already?"

Kaitlyn suddenly remembered that Jamie was the fourth person scheduled to take the test. "Um yeah, you did." She shrugged, playing it off. "Not your morning, huh?"

"I…overslept."

Lucky, Kaitlyn thought to herself. "Oh well, maybe next time." She reached for her notebook and began to write on the board.

"Hey wait! Can't I just take it during my lunch break or something?"

"That wouldn't necessarily be fair to the three who did show up on time, now will it?"

"But come on! I don't give you any trouble in class, and I practically have all this stuff memorized! I'm not asking you to curve my grade or anything, I just wanna chance to take the make-up. Why can't you cut me a break?"

"But I did, didn't I? I invited you early this morning to take the make-up and you didn't show."

"Well maybe if you didn't make your tests so hard then maybe I wouldn't have to take a make-up!"

The chalk in Kaitlyn's hand broke. Jamie took that as a sign to back up.

"This conversation's done, Miss Martin," Kaitlyn said. "Go take your seat."

Realizing this fight was lost, Jamie reluctantly took her seat. There the two boys, along with Karon and Dylan, were present. Jamie ripped the seat from underneath the desk and dropped into it, intentionally being as obnoxious as possible.

Dylan turned to CJ for input. "So…what's her deal?"

CJ sighed. "It's complicated…"

Dylan scoffed. "All that time tutoring I could've spent it dueling had I known it'd turn out like this…"

"Quiet, Rodriguez!" Kaitlyn snapped, causing Dylan to straighten up.

* * *

Nate exited the elevator after it made its full stop on the bottom-most floor of the building. He rolled out a cart of breakfast food down a hallway that recently had its light fixtures redid, onwards towards a room. Nate scanned his hand on the pad, allowing him access to the sole cell beyond. On the other side, a man slept soundly, a brown beard coating his face, a look that Nate hasn't seen on the man in what felt like years.

"Rise and shine. You hungry?" Nate knocked on the glass barrier, drawing a reaction from the sleeping man.

The man groaned. "What time is it?"

"Does it matter down here?" Nate asked.

The man sat up and yawned. "I suppose not." He rubbed his face, stroking the hair growing on the lower sides of it. "I need to shave…"

"Really? I think it's a good look for you." Nate said.

The man got his feet on the floor and cracked his neck. "Now you know, how much my wife hated this thing. She always said it made me look like Tarzan."

Nate laughed. "I forgot about that. Good thing my wife loved me enough to keep mine." He rubbed the neatly kept black hair that circled his cheeks and chin.

"Think Roman would be kind enough to get me some clippers at the very least?" he smirked.

"I'll run it by him. Tell him that Mrs. Wilson wants a clean-shaven Robert when we return him."

Robert's smirk faded as the tray of food rolled over to him. "Still nothing…?" he removed the cover to the food and saw the pancakes and bacon

"I'm trying my best," Nate said, taking a seat beside him. He reached underneath and pulled out a coffee pot and other ingredients for him as well. "Call me a sucker for sticking my neck out for you, but it seems like you were right after all."

"Oh?" Robert said, cutting into his pancake. "What about?"

"About the invasion," Nate said. "Because of you, the Civilizations are divided on how to proceed."

"So you're implying that I kicked the beehive then?"

"I'm pretty sure the beehive already fell from the tree. But yeah, you kicked it alright."

A piece of bacon snapped between his teeth. "So what's Roman doing about it?"

Nate scoffed. "He's more focused on the Duel Circuit. Being as cautious as ever."

"Sounds like him. What about Jonah?"

"What about him?"

"How is he readjusting to life back on this side."

"He's aiding the R&D department and helping me keep an eye on things on the other side. If anyone knows Quazla, it'd be him.

Robert stayed silent, remembering the time back when Jonah visited him. "Watch your back around him, Nate."

"Are you kidding, all things considered, I don't even trust my wife nowadays. She and that stupid doll is like having a pet I didn't ask for."

"I'm being serious, Nathan. Jonah rubs me the wrong way is all."

"Considering you locked him down here for all this time, of course, he would."

Robert caught himself and kept quiet.

Nate looked at his phone and stood up. "Do you need anything before I head back up?"

Robert stayed quiet. Nate took that as a "no" and pulled the cart back.

"How's Jake doing?" Robert quipped as Nate headed back to the entryway.

"Strong kid. Stronger than a lot of us gave him credit."

"And the rest of them?"

Nate licked his lips and exhaled. "Moving at their own pace."

The conversation ended there.

* * *

"So if you remember in our discussion last week, I mentioned we're coming up to the anniversary of World War II in a few months. Who can tell me the dates?"

Jamie raised her hand.

"Casey."

"September 1st, 1939 to September 2nd, 1945."

"Excellent, so we're talking just over a hundred years ago. Now, being that this is American History, were we involved initially? What made us take part in the war…?"

Jamie raised her hand again.

"Mark."

"The attack on Pearl Harbor by Japanese forces on December 7th, 1941."

Jamie's hand hit the table hard, grabbing the stares of several people, teammates included. CJ could almost feel the heat emanating from the girl.

"That is correct! Now before we move on, who here knows what lead up to Japan's preemptive strike? Okay, Jasm—"

"The attack was the result of failed negotiations between the US and Japan. In the aftermath of WWI, Japan saw the opportunity to invade China to bolster themselves as a powerful nation, and due to pre-arranged negotiations decades prior, the US penalized Japan so bad to the point where the Japanese forces feared literal extinction unless they sent a message for the US to back off. That lead to Pearl Harbor." Jamie explained. She looked back at the girl, Jasmine, who sat speechlessly. "My bad, I thought she called on me."

Kaitlyn herself was also speechless by the sudden outburst, but she wasn't surprised. She turned to the girl again. "Jasmine, can you answer the question?"

"I just answered it." Jamie reiterated.

"But I didn't ask you to do it, did I? I asked Miss Jasmine."

"But what does it matter if I answered it already?" Jamie was now on her feet.

"Jay, chill…" Jake whispered.

"Miss Martin, I've had a long night, and I don't have the time nor patience to deal with your temper tantrum."

"Excuse me?!" Jamie snapped. "I bust my butt in this class and you refusing to acknowledge that is no fault of my own, so back off!"

"Jay _shut up_!" Jake's whisper grew sterner.

"Don't kid yourself. If you did you wouldn't have to take a make-up test I had to rush through preparing for you!"

"You're not even allowing me to take it!"

"Because I'm not wasting my time trying to help a spoiled little girl who's in way over her head, and who doesn't know the first thing about the kind of world we walk in!"

Jamie was about to retort but she caught herself. The room was silent after the outburst. Jamie felt tense as if her blood pressure was high. Her heart thumped into her ears, her head was spinning. She tried to speak, but her voice escaped her. That made her start shaking. Why was she shaking? Why was her chest pounding? What was happening to her? How can she make it stop? Does she scream for help? Can she? Wouldn't that make her weak? Is she a weak person?

Before she knew it she was being escorted out of the classroom by the very girl she interrupted. Where was she going? Where was she taking her? Why do people have to constantly come to her aid?

Why does she have to be so weak…?

* * *

Principal Frediano removed her glasses and tugged against the bridge of her nose, refusing to look up at Kaitlyn, and Jason, Jamie's brother, who was called to the school.

"As you know, Kaitlyn, I have a lot on my plate right now. You, starting a fight with one of your students _will not_ be one of them!"

"Principal Frediano, if I may…" Jason slowly raised his hand. "I don't think she should take full responsibility for my sister's actions. After all—"

"_After all_, while both of us are here on Earth we need to keep up the persona that we are faculty at Fiona Academy. That said, it doesn't matter what statuses we hold in the Creature World fact is Miss Frediano verbally assaulted a student and needs to be reprimanded as such."

Jason retreated. Kaitlyn looked over. "You tried."

Principal Frediano leaned back in her chair. "How long has she been having panic attacks?"

"I wanna say around the time of the DCA attack. I've tried to ask her about it but she's reluctant to say anything."

"Like the both of you, she's a stubborn child."

"In my defense—"

"As thin as it may be,"

Kaitlyn hesitated. "I was only trying to call on people who I barely hear from in my class. I know Jamie knows all this stuff, which is why I don't call on her. As for her test scores, I know she's training at the DCA, but my Grandmother is right, we're not Snow Faeries in this world, we're Fiona Academy faculty. Her activity in the DCA is important, but so are her grades."

"But if you factor in these panic attacks?"

"Well now that I know that, I'll ease up. Maybe I should've told her that I curved the grades anyway…" She looked up at both of them. "Neither of you heard that!"

Principal Frediano sighed. "This day can't get any worse…"

The door to the office was thrown open, startling the three out of their seats. A big husky man, full facial hair and in a white suit trotted in a very carefree manner. "Greetings Miladies!" The man looked down at Jason. "Earthling."

"Been a while, Quinten. How's the Burning Beasts doing?"

"A beautiful day isn't it? Yes, what a lovely day to be heroic?!"

Jason rolled his eyes and slouched back. He should know better by this point.

"What have the Burning Beasts discovered thus far?" Principal Frediano asked him.

"Milady!" he bowed. Jason ignored the sweat marks creeping from his underarms. "My men have informed me that after countless hours of digging we may have finally come across what we have been looking for!"

Kaitlyn perked up. "What's he talking about?"

"A contingency plan in case Emperor Quazla tries something."

"I thought you weren't getting involved in the conflict," Jason said.

"I never said I wasn't. I simply said that this world right now takes my priority. This means that as the Guardian of Earth's Dimension Gate I need to be assured that this world is protected. Under our agreement, the DCA monitors actions of you Earthlings, regarding the Creature World, whereas it's my responsibility for the other way around. I intend to keep our threats on our side, as is your responsibility to keep your threats here."

"So in other words, we're doing this then?" Kaitlyn asked.

"For now the Nature Civilization will remain Neutral, in the conflict. If things escalate and we are threatened, then it will be our responsibility to protect this world. Until then, focus on your role as an instructor."

Kaitlyn bit her lip. "Okay." She stood up and squeezed past Quinten. She turned back. "Hey Jason, can you do me a favor?"

"I will be more than glad to help you!" Quinten blocked Jason.

"Yeah, it's something only he can do so…"

"I'm listening!" Quinten restated.

"Just text it to me," Jason said, not even bothering to get around Quinten.

* * *

"Right, so let me get this straight," Dylan started as he and CJ walked down the street towards TCG Towers for the afternoon. "She dragged you and Jake to you guy's building this morning to duel one another knowing that she had that important test to take."

"Yup." CJ nodded.

"And you lost?"

"Irrelevant but yeah,"

"And then because that took time, you guys ran overtime and had to race to school before zero-period ended."

"Mhmm."

"But then she got too far ahead of you two and nearly got hit by a coke truck."

"And not only did she miss the test, but she also pissed off Frediano, and had a 2nd panic attack, which got Jason to pick her up and dismissed early."

"Yeah, I was there for all that."

"Has she said anything about these panic attacks?"

Dylan scoffed. "You're her partner dude, I should be asking you that."

"I've been busy!"

"Ignoring Jake right?"

"More like moving into our new apartment. Remember, ours got scorched? Besides, during that time she was spending time at the DCA. Like my Dad's been personally coaching her and everything."

"Really?" Dylan hummed.

"Nuh-uh, I know what you're thinking. I can't handle that hothead."

"Oh yeah, you say that now. Word of advice, to get to Belle, you get around Gaston."

CJ rolled his eyes. "She's nowhere near being a Disney Princess, don't even go there." He then stopped. "Wait time out, who'd be Gaston in this? It's not who I think it is, is it?"

Dylan laughed approaching the door. "I ain't saying nothing. Let's just waste the rest of the afternoon slinging cards and dominating the only way Team KG can."

"Not if Frediano's essay has anything to say about…" CJ stopped as he walked into the doorway. "Dylan?"

"No dude, I see it too." Dylan blinked.

The pair stood astonished for a moment, watching Jamie's brother Jason, and the familiar young woman at the counter of the large area.

"That's our history teacher, right?" CJ asked.

"Yup."

"And…that's Jamie's brother…right?"

"I would say so."

They walked closer and stood for another moment, watching the clerk hand Kaitlyn a Theme Deck from the shelf. Afterward, Jason showed an ID card and paid for the deck. Excited at her prize, Jason motioned to a nearby table.

"Well, guess that explains the panic attacks." Dylan crossed his arms.

"Not that I find an issue with this or anything but…" CJ also crossed his arms. "It's kinda…"

"Awkward."

"Awkward, yeah…"

"I'm just gonna pretend that we didn't see this and I'm gonna head over there."

"Yeah, I'll catch up," CJ told him. "Reserve a K-Terminal and I'll be there in a sec."

"Aye Aye."

The two boys split, and while Dylan grabbed one of the free K-Terminals, CJ hesitantly made his way to Jason and Kaitlyn. As he got close, Jason was the first to look up. "Hey CJ, how's it hanging?"

Kaitlyn turned back and saw her student. As CJ feared, the awkwardness of their eye contact set the mood for how the rest of the conversation was likely gonna go.

"Miss Frediano, I'm…kinda surprised to see you—"

"With Mr. Martin? Well, you see—"

"Here. At TCG Towers…"

Kaitlyn caught herself. She turned to Jason for help.

"We're old friends. From our days going to Fiona Academy."

CJ didn't expect that. "Oh. Cool."

"Yeah, when I came to the school this morning, I found out that she's Jamie's teacher and we just decided to catch up at our old stomping ground."

CJ didn't expect that either. "Old stomping ground?"

Kaitlyn saw the opportunity to insert herself into the conversation. "Back when we were younger, Jason and our other friend were _obsessed_ with Duel Masters, and he'd always bugged me to play. I didn't care for the game much, but I see the monsters, especially the green ones have gotten cuter."

Nature? Cute? If his deck was anything to go by, all he had were big beasts and giants. There wasn't anything cute about them. CJ looked over on the table, glancing at the deck they must've picked up from the shelf.

"Snow Maiden's Wonderland?" CJ noted, reading the title on the box.

"Yup." Jason held the box up. "Brand new expansion is coming out and TCG Tower's contract gives them the Theme Decks early to promote the upcoming set."

"Does the new expansion include Charger Spells?"

"Yeah, they do. What did your Dad spoil it for you?"

"Erm…maybe." CJ lied.

"Hey, there she is." Kaitlyn pointed towards the doorway.

The two boys turned back and saw Jamie walk into the store, cellphone in hand. She caught sight of CJ and made her way over to her. As she got closer, CJ noticed something was wrong.

"Hey bro," Jamie said to Jason. She then took notice of Kaitlyn sitting down with them. "Okay…what's she…?"

"Remember that favor I needed?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, what about it?" She looked down at the deck on the table, then to Kaitlyn, then at Jason. "You got to be kidding me."

"Oh come on, baby sis, please? I have to run back to work and I can't do it. Besides, CJ here says you're a great teacher. Right?"

"He did?" She glared.

"I did?!" CJ glared.

Jason threw a glare back at him and CJ reluctantly nodded. "I mean, yeah, you are though. That's why my Dad made us partners after all. We complement each other, right?"

"Aww, classroom romance, that's adorable." Kaitlyn let out a giggle.

The two teens were taken aback and quickly denied it. Jason couldn't help it. "It's nothing like that Kati. It's a part of their internships. They're just assigned together."

"Yeah I know, I'm just teasing them," Kaitlyn said. "Goes to show how much I love my students."

Jamie internally scoffed at the concept that this woman had any sort of caring bone where she was concerned.

"So will you do it?" Jason asked again.

"Why not ask lover boy over here?" Jamie pointed.

"I—," CJ rolled his eyes. "Dylan's waiting for me to duel him. Chances are he's probably getting impatient. You know how he is."

Jamie scanned the trio again and sighed. "I hate you all."

"Awesome! I owe you one kiddo!" Jason hugged his sister.

"Oh yeah, you are alright." She said as he quickly made his way to the doorway.

"Thanks, partner!" CJ patted her on the shoulder and ran off to join Dylan.

"You owe me too!" She snapped, with no response.

With the two girls remaining, Jamie turned to the sole woman, who's pink-shaded eyes seemed to grow from anticipation. "What's the first lesson, teacher?"

Jamie, not feeling her unusual enthusiasm sighed and brought her to a K-Terminal. She pulled her glove from her bag and set the system up for her and a guest player.

**"Duelist Jamie Martin: Confirmed!"**

"Shuffle your deck, set the top five face down on the middle squares, then draw five afterward."

"Gotcha!" Kaitlyn said, doing just so. "Just so you know, it's not that I don't know how to play, it's just been a long time."

"You of all people? Well, I've seen crazier things. Shields Up!" five teal squares appeared on Jamie's side.

"Seriously, all the time I've watched your brother duel, I never played personally but I've seen enough of his games to get the gist of things. Shields Up!"

"Well, let's see then if that holds then." Jamie said, drawing her cards. "Ready?"

"Let's get started," Kaitlyn replied.

"DUEL START!"

* * *

"How about you go first, so I can know what to do?" Kaitlyn said.

Jamie rolled her eyes. "I set fire mana and end my turn."

"Right, right, it's coming back to me. We set cards in our mana zone each turn to summon creatures and cast spells. Man, maybe I do know how to play after all."

"Just do your move." Jamie snapped.

"Hey, just because we're not in the classroom doesn't mean I stop being your teacher." Kaitlyn drew. "I set nature mana and end."

Jamie drew and set mana. "I summon Mini Titan Gett."

Mini Titan Gett skated his way into life, appearing from the two fire crystals that materialized just before

_**Mini Tian Gett**_

_** Civilization: Fire**_

_** Power: 2000+**_

"Mono Fire huh? Does that mean you intend on getting things over quick?"

Jamie didn't know how to respond to that. "Are you sure you haven't played this game before?"

"I told you," Kaitlyn drew. "I watched your brother's games a lot as kids. I wasn't interested, but I just have a habit of picking things up absentmindedly." She set mana and tapped two. "I cast the spell, Faerie Life. With it, I set the top card of my deck into my Mana Zone."

As she stated, Kaitlyn took the top card of her deck and added it to her Mana Zone. Jamie watched her opponent make her move and decided to put her guard up. "My turn." She drew and set mana. "I summon Cocco Lupia!"

Three fire crystals materialized and joined together to create a small red bird wearing a crown on its head. It pulled its flute from its messenger bag and blew into it to announce its arrival. Gett responded by clapping.

_**Cocco Lupia**_

_** Civilization: Fire**_

_** Power: 1000**_

"Mini Titan Gett, Break her shields!"

Gett acknowledged the command and broke from Cocco Lupia, flipping into the air and hammer kicking the first of Kaitlyn's Shields.

_**Kaitlyn**_

_** Shields: 5-4**_

The Shield popped up from the console and she grabbed it from the air. She looked at it and brought it close to her face.

"If it has a lightning bolt on it, it's called a Shield Trigger. You can use it for free if it was a broken shield prior." Jamie said, moving her hand over her two creatures.

"Oh, okay then," Kaitlyn said. "Then I activate the Shield Trigger: Faerie Life. Thanks to Gett, I gain extra mana.

Oh. She thought. For a moment, Jamie expected a Natural Snare to come from the shield, due to the cards Kaitlyn has being Nature and all. "I end my turn."

"Okie dokie," Kaitlyn said, drawing. She set mana again and tapped four. "I summon Elf-X."

Four of the five total mana materialized and joined to form an orange flower bud. The Bud opened up, revealing a creature inside of it, branches making up its body and florets covering them like skin. Its hands were folded as if it was praying as well.

_**Elf-X**_

_** Civilization: Nature**_

_** Power: 2000**_

"Elf-X allows me to pay one less whenever I summon a creature. And since I have one mana left, I think I'm gonna use it to summon Essence Elf as well."

Elf-X hummed as a sole green crystal appeared and began to reform itself into strings of olive vines intertwining with each other. They formed into a figure resembling a slim woman along with orange leaf-like appendages similar to wings.

_**Essence Elf**_

_** Civilization: Nature**_

_** Power: 1000**_

"Essence Elf makes my spells cost 1 less as well. Not bad, huh?"

Jamie didn't answer and drew. She looked at the card that she drew.

"Everything okay Teach?"

Jamie looked at Kaitlyn. "Cocco Lupia's effect lets me summon Dragons for two less mana." She set another card to mana and then flipped over the initial card, revealing Bolshack Dragon. "Arise from the Flames of Justice: Bolshack Dragon!"

Cocco Lupia, on sight of the four mana crystals materializing played its flute. The music notes flew into the air and encircled the four crystals, combining themselves into Jamie's Ace. Metallic wings ripped into the sky and cut through the air as the brown-scaled dragon landed in triumph.

_**Bolshack Dragon**_

_** Civilization: Fire**_

_** Power: 6000+**_

"Mini Titan Gett, break her shield!" Jamie tapped her creature.

Gett nodded, turning to Bolshack Dragon. The latter held its claw down, allowing Gett to step onto it. With a thrust upward, Gett was launched into the air, and land kicked a shield upon descent.

_**Kaitlyn **_

_** Shields 4-3**_

Feeling proud, Gett turned around to return to Jamie's side. But that's when suddenly, vines shot past him, forcing him to duck. He looked up, seeing the Bolshack Dragon held down and watched in horror as the vines crushed the dragon where it stood.

"Shield trigger!" Kaitlyn said in a singsong voice. "Natural Snare. I send Bolshack Dragon to your Mana Zone. Shame too."

"Why's that?" Jamie asked, irritated that her Ace was taken out so easily.

"Because I just _love_ dragons! So majestic, so powerful! Just like Ja—never mind." She cleared her throat. "My turn?"

Jamie clicked her tongue. "Cocco Lupia!" She tapped the Fire Bird.

Cocco Lupia responded to the call of her duelist and dove into Kaitlyn's shields, taking out another shield.

_**Kaitlyn**_

_** Shields: 3-2**_

Kaitlyn took the third shield and added it to her hand. "Did I make you mad?"

This woman is aggravating, Jamie said to herself. "What gave you that idea?"

"Oh, nothing. Just that I didn't think I'd have this easy of a time getting under your skin."

Jamie paused. "I'm sorry?"

Kaitlyn drew. "Jason said you were a bit of a hothead, but now you're just making things easy for me."

"Am I now?"

Kaitlyn set mana. "You tell me. To tell you the truth, I don't think I've brought out the full power of this deck just yet."

"For someone who's never played the game before, how can you tell?"

"For someone who's watched the gameplay of this game for as long as I have, I can tell very easily," Kaitlyn replied just as confidently. "I summon Bronze-Arm Tribe, adding the top card of my deck to my mana zone. Then as a follow-up, I'll summon this cutie right here: Charmilla, the Enticer."

Bronze-Arm Tribe materialized into the Battle Zone and stuck the ground beneath it with its pitchfork, sending a green mana crystal upward. Two others joined it, reforming themselves into snowflakes.

Jamie watched as the Battle Zone was covering itself in snow. She looked at Kaitlyn who held on to the smile she presented. Jamie not knowing what to make of it, looked back down as one massive snowflake suddenly appeared, and a thin, white-skinned girl sat upon it as it hovered downward. Wearing a white hat covering her teal-white hair, as well as wearing pink underlining and a purple fabric around her waist and head, the new creature gripped her staff with a snowflake-tip and designated her spot in the Battle Zone.

_**Bronze-Arm Tribe**_

_** Civilization: Nature**_

_** Power: 1000**_

_** Charmilla the Enticer**_

_** Civilization: Nature**_

_** Power: 3000**_

"That's…new," Jamie said.

"She's a Snow Faerie," Kaitlyn stated. "Maidens who reside in the northern outskirts along with the Nature Civilization's tropic ecosystem. Legend has it they share a common ancestor with the Water Civilization due to their cryomancy abilities which is why they avoid contact with the rest of the Nature dwellers who oppose the Water Civilization. Despite this, they remain an integral part of the Civilization due to the role of their queen Diamondia, who is the current representative of the Nature Civilizations seat among the current Council Body. Diamondia seeks to work for her country and chooses to focus on their wellbeing, encouraging the Nature citizens to avoid conflict with the other nations."

Jamie stood quiet. "Um…what are you talking about?"

Kaitlyn cleared her throat. "Sorry, just quoting what I read on the box. Now then, where was I? Elf-X attacks Mini Titan Gett, and Essence Elf attacks Cocco Lupia."

_**Elf-X: 2000**_

_** Mini Titan Gett: 2000**_

_** Essence Elf: 1000**_

_** Cocco Lupia: 1000**_

The two elven creatures went into action, using their abilities over the wildlife to summon vines from underground. The roots below erupted with a sense of mightiness, that predatorily sought after the pair of small creatures. As they tried to dodge them, Gett and Lupia got together and decided to run towards the pair of elves, leading the vines back at them. The two pairs collided, and the vines overtook them all, leaving Kaitlyn's creatures remaining.

"I end my turn," Kaitlyn said.

Jamie ignored her and drew. She set mana afterward. "I summon Rothus the Traveler."

The brown robot rolled its way into the Battle Zone and proceeded to scan the two targets.

_**Rothus the Traveler**_

_** Civilization: Fire**_

_** Power: 4000**_

"Rothus forces us both to choose a creature to destroy. I destroy Rothus."

"And I, Bronze." Kaitlyn chose. "Sure you want to waste Rothus like that?"

"Shut up…" She muttered.

Rothus then proceeded to aim into the sky and unleashed a pair of missiles, one aimed for Bronze-Arm Tribe, and one that fell back down and crashed into it.

Kaitlyn drew. "Just saying. I cast Enchanted Soil. This spell allows me to take two creatures from my Graveyard and set them in my mana zone. I take Essence Elf and Bronze-Arm Tribe. And then…" she tapped Charmilla. "I activate Charmilla's tap ability."

Of course, she'd have that, Jamie thought. She watched as Charmilla held her staff upward, the blue gem in the middle glowing like a radiant star.

"Charmilla allows me to search my deck for a creature to add to my hand," Kaitlyn explained, picking up her deck. "I select, Nocturnal Giant."

_Of course, she would_! Jamie thought.

"And that's all. It's your turn."

"Okay, what gives? What's the point of this duel? You don't need me to teach you anything."

"To be fair you stopped teaching me on your second turn and then afterward you've been standing there giving me the death look."

"Because you're standing there treating me like an idiot!" Jamie snapped, loud enough for people to turn their heads. Even Kaitlyn was caught off guard.

"An idiot…?" She asked surprised. "Jamie, you're one of the smartest girls I know, the last thing you'll ever be is stupid."

"Then why pretend to duel if you know full well what you're doing?!"

"Because like I said, I wanted to play the game and your brother said you were a great teacher."

"He said _CJ_ said I was."

Kaitlyn caught herself. "Ok, well, Jason said that the only way to win you over was to beat you in a duel, since this is your favorite thing and so…" Kaitlyn exhaled. "Look, I'm sorry for the way I acted this morning. I've got a lot on my plate, as I'm sure you do as well. And I may have taken it out on you when that was wrong of me. It's not easy being a new teacher and, well, I'd hate to drive one of my brightest students away in my class."

"So you figured a duel would help me see you in a different light then?"

"…Maybe?"

Jamie rolled her eyes. She then drew and set mana. "I summon Gatling Skyterror."

The Armored Wyvern with gun turrets on its wings and a propeller on its back materialized in the Battle Zone.

_**Gatling Skyterror**_

_** Civilization: Fire**_

_** Power: 7000**_

"If I win, then you give me a second chance at the make-up exam. Deal?"

Kaitlyn felt a smile curl on her face. "What if I win?"

"You're not going to. That's the point."

"Big talk for a little girl." Kaitlyn realized what she said.

"Yeah, well this little girl has some big friends who have her back." She said, getting a roar from Gatling Skyterror in agreement.

Kaitlyn laughed. "Well, you're not the only one." She drew and set mana. "I summon Nocturnal Giant!"

The snowy ground rumbled, with a dark figure rising from the white surface. It stood, towering over everything, and reaching as high as Kaitlyn's midriff in terms of height, making the creatures remaining within the K-Terminal dwarfed by comparison.

_**Nocturnal Giant**_

_** Civilization: Nature**_

_** Power: 7000+**_

"I'm guessing that's your Ace?"

"For now. I have some other cards in mind, but Jason told me that I have to wait until the set releases proper."

"Lucky. He wouldn't tell me when I asked what to expect. He just gave me some cards to test out with my friends."

"And I'm the lucky one," Kaitlyn responded. "Well, I'll pass it back to you. You say you're gonna win, I wanna see this for myself."

"Oh trust me, you're nothing compared to what I faced before." Jamie drew. Gatling Skyterror, Double Break!"

Gatling Skyterror heeded the command and swooped in, firing with its guns until the last two shields shattered.

_**Kaitlyn**_

_** Shields: 2-0**_

The final two cards popped up before her. She flipped one of them over. "Natural Snare. Skyterror to mana."

Jamie clicked her tongue as she was forced to dump her only attacker to mana. She looked at the field. Nocturnal was a Triple Breaker, and add Chamilla to that, that's four shields gone next turn if Kaitlyn attacked. And with no Speed Attackers or anything, Jamie needed to pray for a miracle to pull this off.

"By that look, I'm guessing that Natural Snare did more damage than anticipated. Maybe I am lucky after all."

Jamie sighed. "Just get it over with."

Kaitlyn drew. "Aww don't do that to me. I already feel guilty about this morning, at least take the loss like a champ. "I summon two Garabon the Gliders."

A pair of big snowballs formed out from the snowy ground beside the two preceding creatures. They both grew arms and heads, the heads splitting open to reveal a cyan-blue tongue in each of them. In the snow, they both reached down and grabbed wooden sticks covered in snow, both of them with a gem on top of them.

_**Garabon the Glider**_

_** Civilization: Nature**_

_** Power: 1000+**_

"And now, Nocturnal Giant, Triple Break her shields!" Kaitlyn ordered.

Nocturnal Giant, on Kaitlyn's cue, brought its arms to its sides. Three radiating rings of light, two at his arms and one at his chest began to grow brighter. Three lasers fired from them and as the two arm lasers curved and fused with the main one, they blew through Jamie's shields, taking out three instantly.

_**Jamie**_

_** Shields: 5-2**_

"And Charmilla, you too!"

Charmilla now took her turn, waving her staff into the air, sending a wave of cold air spiraling towards the shields, taking out another one.

_**Jamie**_

_** Shields: 2-1**_

Jamie took her four cards and after a moment of checking them, her eyes grew.

"Get anything good?" Kaitlyn asked curiously, noticing the look.

Jamie looked back at her with a grin. "Shield Trigger: Phantom Dragon's Flame! I destroy one of your creatures with 3000 or less. I choose one of your Garabons!"

In the terminal, one of the groups of shield shards rode on Charmilla's winds, circling back and igniting, transforming into a flaming dragon serpent, that immediately retaliated on one of the Garabons, shocking Charmilla and making the remaining Garabon frantic at its partner's demise.

"Well," Kaitlyn said, adding Garabon to her Graveyard. "That was unexpected."

Jamie smirked. "You have no idea. My turn?"

Kaitlyn shrugged. "Have at it."

Jamie nodded. She drew. "I summon Migasa, Adept of Chaos, to start."

The drabby-looking humanoid materialized in the battle zone, before the Giant and remaining Snow Faeries.

_**Migasa, Adept of Chaos**_

_** Civilization: Fire**_

_** Power: 2000**_

"And? He doesn't have Speed Attacker, so I don't…oh." Kaitlyn realized.

"Yup. Arm yourself with blazing cannons of victory! Migasa, evolve into Armored Blaster Valdios!"

Migasa looked up from his scarfed face and saw the mysterious red Evo crystal descend. As if he was drawn to it, he reached for it. Once having it in hand, a bright light engulfed him and blinding the creatures before him. Out of the light, cannon, after cannon, and belt after belt exited the light like an army of tanks.

Migasa was replaced by a small white humanoid, who carried massive artillery on his shoulders. He stationed himself right where he stood and hunkered down, using the scans on his purple visor to lock on his potential targets.

_**Armored Blaster Valdios**_

_** Civilization: Fire**_

_** Power: 6000**_

Kaitlyn crossed her arms. "I take it that's your real Ace, huh?"

Jamie smiled. "Nope. He's just one aspect of my strength."

"Duly noted."

Jamie nodded. "Valdios, Direct Attack!"

Valdios locked on and unleashed a full-on assault of bullets towards Kaitlyn's side, completely decimating everything on her Battle Zone.

**"GAME OVER: WINNER: Jamie Martin!"**

Jamie let out a sigh of relief. Kaitlyn walked over to her and held her hand out. "Good game. Gotta hand it to you, you're skilled at this game.

"Yeah, you're not bad yourself. But yeah, a deal's a deal. You have to let me to the makeup."

"Yeah about that…" Kaitlyn started.

"What's up?"

"What if I decided that I was just gonna curve the grades to the last test anyway…?"

Jamie blinked. "Are you serious?"

"You said it yourself, even the make-up test was too challenging! Look, for winning the duel you'll get a full letter grade next exam, deal?"

"Why should I? I can pass the test fine as long as you don't make the questions so hard to understand."

"Give me a break! There's no pleasing you is there?"

"Jason could've told you that."

Kaitlyn groaned. "You are such a pain I swear!"

"Talk to all your students like that?"

"We're not in a classroom so I can get away with it!"

"Not if I report you!"

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Try me!"

This went on until one of the store clerks had to ask them to leave.

* * *

"So, Miss Frediano's a duelist? Go figure." Jake folded his hands on his head.

Jamie on the other side of the face cam agreed. "She's good. A little too good in my opinion."

"Well, goes to show that you can't judge a book by its cover," Jake said.

"Yeah, I guess. Speaking of which, Jake?"

"What's up."

"About what you told me earlier…" Jamie hesitated to continue.

"Don't worry about it. I kinda just spoke off the top of my head. You know, caught up in the chaos that was this morning and all."

"Yeah, I get it. Just saying it was just…"

"I know. I could've picked a better time to say something, it's just, with the thing's I'm hearing about around the DCA, I don't know how much time we may have left. How much I have left…"

"You make it sound like you're not coming back or something."

"Yeah well, it's that serious of a situation. And you're my best friend so if anyone needed to know the truth then I would want it to be you."

"And what about CJ or the others?"

Jake bit his lip. "CJ still doesn't trust me, and I can't wait on him. He'll find out sooner or later. But I much rather it not be from me."

Jamie slouched back in her chair. "Putting all the pressure on me. You're a jerk."

"Couldn't ask for a better co-leader." Jake smiled. He sat quietly for a moment.

"Just, if this all happens… promise me you'll come back to us. To me?" Jamie said.

Jake looked up. "I promise. I'll be back."

No matter what…


	3. Distorted Youth Leading Astray Notions

Chapter 13: Distorted Youth Leading Astray Notions

_**[One Day After the Survivor Uprising…]**_

"Anyone else feeling nervous about meeting THE Mitchell Roman? Just me? Okay…" Dylan crossed his arms, though his anxiousness couldn't be contained as the group of them rode up the elevator to Director's Roman's office. After the chaos that was the night before, four out of the quintet were exhausted, physically and emotionally. Even so, the opportunity to get answers was before them and they didn't want to pass up the opportunity to learn what it was exactly what they were dealing with.

"I'm nervous," Nate said. "I don't have any idea how Roman is going to react with everything that's happened. But you guys don't need to worry. As far as anyone in this building is concerned, you all are heroes. So breathe a little."

"As Dylan said, it's only him acting like this," Jamie noted.

"Come on guys! Director Roman defined our childhoods!" Dylan exclaimed.

"His game also nearly caused the apocalypse though…" Jamie pointed out.

Dylan scoffed. "So has several world leaders, but we're still alive, aren't we?"

"Barely," Karon added.

Dylan rolled his eyes. "Man, you guys are some real buzzkills, you know that."

"Not trying to be, honest," Jake said.

The elevator doors opened, and the group stepped out. Nate led them down the hallway and as they got closer, they saw a man standing outside the doorway.

"Gonna throw out a red carpet for us, Jonah?"

The man looked up and smirked. "You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"Guys, this is Dr. Jonah Collins. The _real_, Jonah Collins."

"You guys don't have to be so formal with me. Since we're gonna be working a lot together I want you all to be as comfortable as possible. Say, Nate, where's the man of the hour?"

"Recharging on this Sunday morning." He said, noting CJ's absence from the group. "Summoning the World Tree in the middle of Manhattan wasn't a routine thing after all."

"Not even Kaijudo Masters I know could pull something like that off," Jonah said. "Your son is gifted for sure."

"I wouldn't say all that. He, like the rest of you guys, have a long way to go."

"Define that please?" Dylan raised his hand.

"It means we're not gonna be able to talk ourselves out of what comes next," Jamie said.

"Right…makes sense."

"Come on, sooner we deal with Roman, sooner you all are free to go. Five minutes, I promise." Nate turned to the door and knocked. The door clicked and slid open. He turned to his group and motioned them to follow inside.

As they all piled inside the room, the man in the chair before they turned around to acknowledge his guests. He looked at each one of them individually for a moment. Needless to say, the brief stare-down made them all feel slightly anxious. Dylan more so.

Nate and Jonah saluted to the man before the latter waved them off to be at ease. Director Roman stood up from his chair, to meet the group at eye level.

"Let me start by first saying that I speak for the city of New York and the world for your brave acts of heroism over the last week. I can only imagine the number of questions you all have, and while I would like to answer each one of them, most of what I'm about to explain to you all is confidential and as such, I would require your full compliance with the DCA and its inner workings. If information about what our true objective is to leak out into the public, not only would that expose the existence of the Creature World, but it can lead to an even greater fallout than what just transpired."

"And what is your true objective then?" Karon followed.

Director Roman turned back towards the window and looked out. "Tell me, what do you know about the city's Cybernetic Revolution?"

All eyes turned to Dylan. He looked at them and rolled his eyes. "Way back in like 2015, a hacker, known by the initial "G" sent out a computer virus that connected itself to every signal-based electronic device within the five boroughs. Computers, cellphones, tablets, everything was infected. Only thing was, this virus didn't steal any information or anything like that, but it enhanced the technology infected. Scientists called it the "Alpha Code." With it, the Alpha Code was implemented in all kinds of technology and with it, technology and automation flourished into what was deemed a revolution. NYC was the first city in the country to adhere to this new technology and up until recently has been monitored as a test city to ensure this new technology was consumer-friendly."

"Kid knows his stuff," Jonah noted.

"My grandfather was one of the scientists who was part of the research team way back when. It's because of him I'm such a tech geek."

"And what if I were to say that the DCA was founded upon the origins of the Alpha Code?"

"I would say that's news to us as well," Jonah stated. "How long were you planning to drop that bombshell?"

"When I was sure enough that you were to be trusted," Roman said. "Yes, All those years ago, I was a young and upcoming intern at one of these research firms who encountered the Alpha Code algorithm. And like any virus, it multiplied and infected any piece of technology it could get its hands on. However, despite all that we did to research his mysterious program, we couldn't figure out what it was. The program itself was almost alien."

"And that made you automatically assume that it came from a different world?"

"Not entirely. For you see, our interactions with the Alpha Code also lead us to a discovery. The K-Wave phenomenon." He turned back to them. "Children, if you'd please take out your deck cases, I would like to see your Guardian Creatures present for this."

The four teens looked at one another, with Jake being the first to set his deck down. Jamie, Karon then finally Dylan all followed suit, and in like order, Tenshi, Blaze, Kage, and Lancelot all materialized from the holographic projector.

The four creatures looked up at the man, and he, at them. "These Creatures are all considered legends in the Creature World because of the Survivor Uprising. Each of them, especially your Bolshack Dragon, answered the call and stood up when no one else would.

"What about what my father told us? He said their memories were wiped to protect them from the threat that Emperor Quazla posed to them." Jake said.

Roman looked over to Jonah and Nate.

Jake continued. "He said that they were intimidated by Quazla and so were you. Which is why you haven't done anything about him."

"You will soon come to realize that matters such as this are never that simple. Say for example the people of this world learned about what happened last night and what the DCA is. Then what?"

Jake didn't answer right away. "What do you mean 'If'?"

"The prince of the Darkness Civilization, Schuka, Duke of Amnesia, was able to wipe the population's memory of last night and other allies of ours were able to fix any damage caused.

"So, what? The DCA just had to hit a reset button every time something like that happens?" Jamie asked.

"That makes you just as suspicious as you claim my father to be."

"Again, more complicated than any of you care to admit. The fact of the matter is your father's actions have put us in a dire situation and that can't be overlooked.

"So what does that mean?"

"Robert Wilson will be held in the same prison that he held Dr. Collins in for the last decade. However, I won't ignore the fact that he's provided many years of exemplary service so his treatment won't be as severe."

"What does it matter if no one remembers what he's done?!"

"But we remember…" Nate said bitterly. "Look, Jake, I don't like this any more than you do, but Roman is right. Until we learn what repercussions are to come out of this, we can't trust your father. And neither can you."

Jake bit his lip. As much as he wanted to argue, his sense of justice couldn't deny that what his father did was out of line and subsequent punishment needed to be implemented. He just wished that it was someone else who committed the crime.

"Regarding your Guardian Creatures and the World Tree, the Omnistrain Virus had infected a large population of the city, and the effects of the world tree reversed the damaging properties. But, as a result, what it's also done was heighten the overall frequency of an individual's K-Waves.

"That doesn't sound too good," Dylan said.

"It's not terrible either," Nate responded. "On one hand, you're right. Each individual has the essence within them known as K-Waves, but only a select few people have waves strong enough to cross worlds and sync with Creatures. With the Omnistrain and World Tree affecting the masses, it seems the combination has enhanced the K-Waves of a mass amount of people."

"So that means that people can start summoning creatures to this world?" Jamie asked.

"And vice-versa. You all, once you're able to tap into it, can sync with even more creatures to become Guardians." Dr. Collins said. "Of course, time will tell whether or not this will be the case."

"But regarding this revelation, as I stated initially, all of this information is confidential. And to ensure that you all do not pose a threat to either Earth or the Creature World, you are required to formally join the DCA."

Dylan raised his hand. "Does that mean we get early access to the new sets?"

Roman sighed. "If that what it takes to earn your compliance, I will think it over."

"I'm already a cadet," Jake said.

"And Mr. Henderson already enrolled CJ and me." Jamie said. "Weren't you two a part of this as well?"

Dylan looked at Karon who continued to stay silent. "I mean, I considered it, but I didn't make up my mind at the time. What with everything that happened to us the first time around. Like, I love Duel Masters, but the idea that everything that we grew up with, the anime, the video games, the card game itself…I didn't imagine it being a _real_ thing so…"

"So are you backing down on my invitation then?"

Dylan shook his head. "I'm definitely in. If anything, last night was so surreal that I felt like I was doing something great for the world. And well, my Grandfather helped build this city, and I wanna do what I can to preserve his handiwork.

Roman nodded, agreeing his answer. "And what about you?"

Karon looked over and shrugged. "Not like I have much of a choice."

"You are right about that," Roman replied, taking his seat. "You all are dismissed. Any further information will be told through Mr. Henderson."

"Sir." Nate saluted.

Roman nodded. "Best of luck to all of you."

As the group exited the room, Jonah positioned himself towards the opposite end of the hallway. "It was a pleasure to meet you all. If you'll excuse me, I have to get reacquainted with the new R&D department. Seems when you're on a vacation as long as mine, old faces retire and new ones pop up."

"Go on ahead. I'll keep you posted too with Roman and what he needs." Nate said.

"Copy that." Jonah threw a thumbs up, before taking his leave.

Jake looked to Mr. Henderson. "So, what does this mean going forward?"

"It means that for now, we acknowledge the fact that we won and pray this doesn't escalate any further," Nate answered. "Who's hungry? Breakfast is on me."

* * *

_**[Present Day…]**_

* * *

"Say, what got you into Duel Masters?" CJ asked Dylan as they walked out of the train station that evening.

"Why you ask? Thinking if I tell you, you might discover a way to beat me?"

"Two losses in a row today goes to show that those new cards the DCA is pumping out are no joke. First thing I'm doing when I get home is rebuilding my deck."

"Oh yeah, that reminds me. Have you guys signed up for the Duel Circuit?"

CJ blinked. "What's the Duel Circuit again?"

Dylan stopped. "Bro, it's the city-wide tournament coming up the first weekend in May. The deadline's this weekend."

"Okay, so today's Tuesday, right? I got 4 days to sign up. Plus, don't forget we intern at the DCA so I can sign up when I get there at some point tomorrow."

"Or you can just apply online as I did."

"Or I can do that. Did Karon and the others sign up too?"

"Jamie said her brother signed her up because she'd procrastinate otherwise, Karon was handing out slips and took one for himself and applied, and Jake…you know, I think he said he was going to be out of town this weekend."

"How come he told you and not me?"

"Because you two are still fighting, aren't you?"

"I don't even know anymore. But whatever, let him do what he wants. Also, before we get too far off-topic, you didn't answer my question."

"Oh yeah. A cute girl I knew growing up taught me the game."

CJ took a moment. "Why specify that she was 'cute'?"

"Wouldn't you be interested in something if a cute girl offered it to you?"

"I…can't argue with that."

"So yeah, cute girl, she taught me how to play because all the kids in her class were into the game and she thought it was fun."

"That's it?" CJ asked.

"Yeah…?"

"I mean…Jake and my parents, and Jamie's brother are/were DCA agents, and Karon's family owns the biggest card shop/social café in Manhattan."

"And my Aubelo helped pioneer the Cybernetic Revolution, which the DCA used to become what it is. So if you were looking for a way of how I connect to everything, that's how."

"Your grandfather helped but NYC to what it is today?"

"You weren't there the day after we saved the city?"

"I heard vague stuff like Director Roman threatening you guys to join the DCA; or else, you know, be arrested for holding confidential info."

"Oh yeah…well yeah, ol' Grandpa Rodriguez helped build the city thanks to the Alpha Code. You do know what that is, don't you?"

"I heard about it. Some replicating algorithm that makes any tech act like they're on steroids. Because that doesn't warrant any drawbacks…"

Dylan's phone rung. "What's up doc? I uh…I mean, yeah I guess I can stop by. Yeah. Okay, I'm on my way. Okay, bye."

"Everything cool?" CJ asked.

"That was Dr. Collins. He said that he needs me to meet him at the lab."

"Thought today was your day off."

"Ehh…"

"You're playing hookey, aren't you?"

"That's a mild way of putting it," he muttered.

"In what regard?"

"Wha? Nothing! Just talking to myself." Dylan waved off, turning back down the staircase. "I'll catch you at school tomorrow. Don't forget to sign up! I need early wins!"

"Yeah, you wish!" CJ yelled back. CJ pulled the strap of his bag and walked away from the staircase.

As soon as Dylan got to the bottom of the staircase, he waited a few minutes before heading back upstairs. He had to assure that CJ was long gone before he called him back.

Dylan scrolled down his phone screen before getting to Jake's name. He pressed the call button and began to walk in the opposite direction.

"So, 'doc', how bad was it?" Dylan asked.

_"Define 'bad'."_

"Either she rejected you or…she didn't give you a straight answer."

_"Latter."_

"Ouch. Well, I mean, it's not the end of the world. Although granted what other attempts would you have if you didn't say something now?"

_"I know. After everything that happened and what's going on now, I figured that now would be a good time as ever. I mean…"_

Dylan stopped and took a deep breath. "Look, dude, I get it, telling your best friend you like them after you watch them escape death numerous times can be…well it doesn't happen. But point is, she didn't outright reject you. That's something, right?"

_"Well, yeah but what if this makes things awkward?"_

Dylan laugh. "Bro, have you met us? I wouldn't worry about anything."

Jake sighed. _"Yeah, I guess. If things between CJ and I weren't awkward enough between us…"_

Dylan hesitated. "Oh yeah…that's a thing isn't it?"

_"Nevermind, CJ and Jamie? Psst, I'm overthinking it."_

"Yeah, like I said, nothing to worry about. Just give her time to process it and see what she says after everything's considered."

_"Yeah, you're right. Thanks for the advice."_

"It's what I'm here for. So, in other news, how pissed was Dr. Collins?"

_"He and Karon took care of today's work, so you weren't needed today."_

"Phew, thank god. Dr. Collins can be a slave driver sometimes, not gonna lie. I needed to remind myself that I have a life outside of everything."

_"I told you before, _this _is our lives now."_

"It's _your_ life. I still wanna entertain the thought I'm gonna live to see graduation."

_"Well, if all goes well tonight, I can assure that for all of us."_

"Tonight? You're leaving this soon?"

_"Dr. Collins feels that things are quiet enough to test the Dimension Gate, so…yeah."_

"Again, bear in mind you just admitted to your crush you like them… Oh, I get it."

_"Yeah…"_

Dylan scratched the back of his head. "Right…well, you think you're gonna make it back for this weekend's deadline?"

_"Well, time moves at the same pace as Earth does over there, so maybe?"_

"I'll have an application for you on Friday night as a welcome home gift."

Jake laughed. _"I'm looking forward to it."_

Dylan felt some emotions inside bubble a bit.

_"If I don't…if something happens, tell CJ I'm sorry,"_ Jake said.

"Nah, you can tell him that when you get back."

_"Dylan I'm serious."_

"So am I."

There was a moment of silence between them. Background noises erupted through the mic after a moment. _"I gotta go, dude. Thanks again for the advice."_

"Anytime, White Knight. Go save the world so we don't have to." He pulled the phone from his ear and hung up. Shoving the device in his pocket, he exhaled and picked up his pace towards home.

* * *

Late that night, Dylan was glued to his workstation, his fingers typing away furiously. Lancelot sat on the deck case watching his partner type like a mad man, as holographic windows circulated all around them.

"Your conscience is getting to you, isn't it?" Lancelot asked him, looking upward towards the tired boy.

"What makes you say that?"

"Because you've been here for the last hour, attempting to lock onto his signal. Needless to say, to do that, you've slipped through a mountain of firewalls to gain remote access to the lab from your bedroom."

"Point being?"

"That you may be regretting helping Dr. Collins out with this 'project.'"

"What do you want me to do? He's my mentor in this stupid internship!"

"You've could've done the right thing and reported this to Agent Henderson."

"Jake told me to not let CJ know about it."

"And after all the secrets that Jake's kept from them, you're enabling him to keep even more."

Dylan ignored Lancelot. The Crystal Paladin sat and sighed. "I'm only telling you as your partner. Don't let yourself be blinded by a sense of loyalty."

"Look, Jake and I've been friends since freshman year. Had it have not been for him; I wouldn't have the courage to open up to people." He sat back to let his fingers rest. "I mean, do you know what it feels like when people find out you're the grandson of the 'Great Albert Rodriguez?' My Grandfather abandoned everything for the Alpha Code research, and it drove him into the grave. He gave everything to the city by sacrificing his family for it. I can't forgive him for what he did, and it's frustrating to know that the thing that broke my family back then came from a world that inspired my gateway."

"So, is that it? Jake is giving you a method to detach yourself from everything, in exchange for helping him achieve whatever he and his father intend on doing."

"More or less. I didn't even have to ask either."

"You can assume that whatever he intends on pursuing on the other side won't end well."

Dylan scoffed. "As long as he gets rid of the threat before anyone else finds out, then no harm no foul, right? I'll just keep playing dumb in the meantime."

Lancelot reformed into a blue stream and tucked himself inside the deck case. _"As long as you continue to be dishonest with yourself and others, I can assure you it won't end well."_

Dylan exhaled and shut his computer off, the scattered screens disappearing in response. "Good night to you too."

* * *

"_DUEL MASTERS! With bigger threats on the horizon, Kyle and his friends take dueling to new heights with all-new Creatures with Tap Abilities that unleash powerful effects instead of attacking, and brand-new Charger Spells, which go to the mana zone after being cast! And deep beneath the grounds of the creature world, lie dormant beast ready to unleash their might on the Battle Zone! Duel Masters TCG: Wrath of the Emperor booster packs, __Available at local hobby shops and retailers where board games are sold."_

The promotion played on Dylan's phone after he opened the DCA App. The App acted as a social media platform operated by the DCA that allowed duelists to keep up to date with news both local and international, enabling users to IM in real-time to friends and teammates and spectate local duels, now thanks to the K-VYZR and K-Cases, as the deck cases were officially called now, being brought into circulation along with the new Booster series.

Naturally, Dylan was using this to get in contact with Jake. But after two days, with no sign of him, he was becoming worried. Maybe this wasn't a great idea after all. Not that he was going alone, as he was going to be accompanied by other agents, but still.

He shook it off. All of it was going to be worth it, secrets and all. After all, Dylan couldn't turn his back on Jake, even if the rest of them felt weary after everything.

"Hey, Dylan, have you heard from Jake at all?" Jamie, CJ, and Karon all turned to the boy who for the last twenty minutes was lost on his phone, avoiding the conversation amongst them. A clear indicator of this fact was his food on his tray was virtually untouched in the time, prompting them to respond.

"What was the question?"

"Jake?" Jamie repeated. "Have you heard from him?"

"Uh, no. Wasn't he going away or something?"

"I thought that wasn't until this weekend," CJ said.

"Apparently the trip was pushed forward. Don't ask me why."

Karon sat his drink down on the table. "Speaking of which, Dr. Collins was looking for you the last several days."

Dylan glared at him. "And?"

"If you want to quit the internship, then just do it," Karon said. "I can take care of the work on my own if its too much of a bother for you to show up."

"It's not a bother."

"Then show up for once."

"I can't."

"Why's that?"

"How about noneya?"

Karon scoffed. Dylan's glare zeroed in.

"Okay, time out," Jamie interjected. "Dylan, start talking. Is everything okay with you?"

"Everything's great. How about yourself."

"Wow, okay. Mind backing that tone up a bit?

"Why should I?"

"Because I'm co-team leader, remember? And while Jake's gone, I'm in charge all the more."

"Guess you got tired playing a damsel huh?" Dylan shot. "Good for you."

"What did you say you little—!" Jamie shot up.

"Sit." CJ pulled her back down. "Dylan, can we talk really quick?"

Dylan rolled his eyes and stood up. "Fine."

CJ stood up as well, with the two leaving Jamie and Karon alone at the lunch table. Jamie exhaled the little fumes she began to muster. Karon looked towards her. "Should I ask?"

Jamie looked at him. She gave him a frustrated look in response. "It's nothing."

Karon shrugged and began eating. Jamie looked back at him. "Have you heard from Jake?"

"Not since Tuesday. You?"

Jamie hesitated to answer. Her face turned slightly pink as she thought back. "Yeah, but…he was acting weird. I don't know, the last few days have just been overwhelming. How is it that you're the only one not going crazy like the rest of us?"

"Because I've made it a habit to be suspicious about a lot of things. That's the case when you come from a wealthy family. Trust is something that tends to be valuable."

"So, you've been suspicious about Jake since the Survivor thing, right?"

"Not just him. Dylan too."

Jamie took a second to respond. "What do you mean, 'Dylan too?'"

"Remember the day we went to the DCA and we found out about those duelists working with Mr. Wilson? Remember how we even learned about them?"

Jamie thought back to that afternoon and she remembered. "Jake had Dylan hack into the DCA servers to pull up their profiles…"

"Dylan's grandfather was one of the pioneers of the Cybernetic Revolution. If anyone knows how to manipulate it, even amateurishly, Dylan would be a most likely candidate."

"You think Jake and Dylan are up to something?"

"I'm not sure…I wouldn't be surprised though."

_ "DUEL MASTERS!"_

Jamie and Karon looked over, noticing Dylan's phone lying on the table. Karon picked it up and Jamie came over to watch the promotional video with him.

_ "Even delicate flowers can pack a mean punch! Arise Nocturnal Giant! Protect the Guardians of the Snow!"__ one of the anime's titular characters, Amy posed with Charmilla the Enticer and Nocturnal Giant, the card of the latter between her fingers._

_ "Hmph, everything in this world can be broken down into zeroes and ones. I already have the solution for my victory!"__ Another, rival-looking character posed with a blue baby-like robot riding on the back of a frog-like machine, as well as a blue humanoid creature with a crown-like design on its head and a large, mutated arm with pulsating circuitry. _

_ "Duel Masters TCG!"_

_ "Snow Maiden's Wonderland!"_

_ "And The Empire's Grasp!"_

_ "Available now!"_

"Emperor…Quazla?" Jamie noticed the name flash on the screen during the promotion. "Isn't that…?"

Karon, taking the initiative, escaped the promotional video and accessed Dylan's messenger. He found Jake's name and scrolled through the messages, Jamie growing shakier as they went through them.

"We need to find him," Jamie said, grabbing her tray.

Karon didn't answer, standing up and putting the phone in his pocket.

* * *

"You've been skipping the internship to avoid Dr. Collins, haven't you?" CJ confronted Dylan.

Dylan crossed his arms and slowly paced. "Well, 'skipping', sounds kind of harsh—"

"Enough with the games!" CJ snapped. Dylan's cold glare shot towards CJ and he froze up.

"No one's playing," Dylan said. "Everything that we've done up till now has been far from a game."

CJ got serious. Seeing this side of Dylan felt unusual.

"Dude…what's gotten into you?"

"Nothing." He said. "This is the 'real' me."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't bother, CJ." Karon and Jamie walked up. Karon threw the phone to Dylan, the latter catching it out the air. He looked at it, realizing that the messenger was opened. He looked back at Karon, internally seething.

"Don't bother explaining yourself," Karon said, taking out his K-VYZR. "I got the gist of what's going on."

"Do you now?" Dylan laughed. "Enlighten the whole class then. Explain to them the great sin I committed!"

Jamie stepped forward. "You two aren't going to actually duel, are you?! We have like 5 minutes left in the lunch period if you two get caught—"

"Go to class," Dylan said. "Use the DCA App to keep track of things if you're gonna be that worried."

Before Jamie snapped back, CJ stopped her again. "Let's just leave it to Karon."

Dylan looked over and chuckled. "Careful CJ, don't want to give Jake any more reasons to hate your guts, do you?"

Jamie looked at CJ but before either of them could respond, Karon walked up to him. "Let's get this over with."

Dylan looked at him with an irritated expression and then the bell rung. As the hallways began to fill, the pair disappeared in the crowd, and Jamie and CJ went to their class, hoping that Karon will be able to knock Dylan out of whatever the heck that was just then.

Karon and Dylan used the crowd to sneak out to the schoolyard. A wide spacious area, mainly used for outdoor basketball games and other events, the football field was adjacent to the area. Since the pair stopped in the former, it would seem they both deemed it suitable for a duel.

"Let's make this quick before anyone notices us," Dylan said, taking out his K-VYZR.

"I won't take long, promise you that," Karon replied, the phrasing getting under Dylan's skin.

Gritting his teeth, Dylan activated the device. Karon followed suit and the area around them shifted. The sky grew dark, the moonlight shining over them in place of the sun, and the crashing waves washed up on the beach shore which replaced the asphalt of the schoolyard. The tables materialized between them, and the shields were armed. They were ready to get started.

Jamie and CJ entered the classroom as the late bell rung and took their seats, which were across on each side of the room. Like Dylan told them, they took their phones out and accessed the app. Searching the network for local matches, they were able to find the duel in a list of names and they entered as spectators. Jamie and CJ looked at each other from their ends of the room and kept their phones underneath their desks as the teacher began his lecture.

* * *

"DUEL START!"

Karon started the duel off, setting Darkness mana and ending his turn. Dylan followed, drawing and setting Water mana. "I summon Aqua Guard!"

Aqua Guard materialized on Dylan's side, rising from the water behind him.

_**Aqua Guard**_

_** Civilization: Water**_

_** Power: 2000**_

Karon drew and set more mana. "I summon Propeller Mutant."

A small airplane covered in purple sludge materialized on Karon's side of the Battle Zone, arms extending from the wings underneath and a face dripping from the underside of the propellers.

_**Propeller Mutant**_

_** Civilization: Darkness**_

_** Power: 1000**_

"That's new. Guess you couldn't wait to break in the new cards either then." Dylan said, making note of the creature.

Karon didn't say anything. Dylan snickered and drew. "Just trying to make conversation."

"I know what you're trying to do," Karon said. "But as of right this second, that's not going to make me beat you down any less."

"Yeah, whatever you say," Dylan said. "I summon Emeral. When I put it into the Battle Zone, I can swap one of my shields with a card in my hand."

The small Cyber Lord materialized and did as Dylan said it would, grabbing the middle shield and swapping it with one of its computer screens.

_**Emeral**_

_** Civilization: Water**_

_** Power: 1000**_

Karon drew and set mana. "I cast Venom Charger, giving Propeller Mutant the Slayer ability. And since it's a charger, it—"

"Goes to your Mana Zone. I know already." Dylan finished.

Karon didn't respond, setting the spell to the Mana Zone. Propeller Mutant glowed in a purple aura, followed by Karon tapping the card. "Propeller Mutant break a shield!"

"Aqua Guard blocks that! Nice try there." Dylan confidently countered.

_**Aqua Guard: 2000**_

_** Propeller Mutant: 1000**_

Propeller Mutant dove forward, unleashing its artillery towards Dylan's shield. Aqua Guard, however, jumped in its path and smashed it down into the sand beneath it, causing it to explode on impact. Aqua Guard landed, but collapsed, purple goo traveling up its arm until it completely swallowed it.

As both set their creatures into the graveyard, a card in Dylan's hand snapped out and went behind Aqua Guard.

"What the—?" he said surprised. "I thought Venom Charger only gave it Slayer!"

"Propeller Mutant's effect. When it's destroyed, you discard a card at random."

"Are you kidding me…?" He muttered. He looked down at the discarded card, seeing it was Aqua Hulcus, a card that would've helped him draw an extra card. He looked back at Karon. "Let me guess, that deck of yours is directly countering me, isn't it?"

"It's your turn," Karon replied.

Dylan exhaled. "Alright fine. I'll just have to find out on my own then." He drew. "I charge mana, and cast Energy Stream! This spell allows me to draw two cards from my deck." He proceeded to do just that, adding two cards to his hand. "Emeral, break his shield!"

Emeral swooped in, typing into its keyboard and sending out a laser beam from the console that sliced a shield in half.

_**Karon**_

_** Shields: 5-4**_

"Shield Trigger: I summon Locomotiver!"

"Son of a—" Dylan couldn't finish his sentence, feeling Crystal Lancer be ripped from his hand.

Locomotiver at this point already was present in the Battle Zone, whistling its arrival.

_**Locomotiver**_

_** Civilization: Darkness**_

_** Power: 1000**_

Karon drew and set mana. "I summon Mongrel Man."

A green sludge monster materialized into the Battle Zone, armed with a broken frying pan as well as other garbage lodged on its body.

_**Mongrel Man**_

_** Civilization: Darkness**_

_** Power: 2000**_

"Locomotiver attacks Emeral." Karon declared, tapping his other creature.

_**Locomotiver: 1000**_

_** Emeral: 1000**_

Emeral in response to this threw up a line of screens to act as shields, but they were all for naught, as Locomotiver charged through every one of them and collided with they Cyber Lord, destroying them both.

As both cards were sent to the Graveyard, Karon drew two cards. "Whenever another creature is destroyed, Mongrel Man allows me to draw two cards from my deck."

"Okay, now you're just rubbing salt in the wound," Dylan said.

Karon again ignored him. The latter gritted his teeth. "No response?"

"You know what Jake is up to, don't you?"

Dylan retreated. Karon pushed further. "No response huh?"

The latter clenched his fist. "It's my turn!"

* * *

"Alrighty, who wants to come up and solve the problem?" The teacher, Mr. Crowley asked the class. The older gentleman scanned the room and saw CJ looking downward. "Mr. Henderson, why don't you?"

CJ jolted up. "Sorry, which one?"

Mr. Crowley tapped the board. "If you were paying attention you'd know."

CJ cleared his throat and stuck his phone further into his desk as he rose up. He walked towards the front, throwing Jamie a glance as he walked by. Both of them were keeping track of the duel through their phones, and by the looks of things, Dylan is leading, but Karon isn't giving him a chance.

As it stood, Dylan, with four mana and five shields, summoned Aqua Hulcus, giving him another card, and then he summoned an Aqua Guard, leaving him with one card left in his hand. Karon, with six mana, and four shields, responded by bringing out Vile Mulder and Bloody Squito. Thanks to Mongrel Man, Karon has been able to keep his hand steady, although summoning the two creatures left him also with one card remaining.

Jamie looked up at CJ, struggling to answer the problem. He was just as distracted as she was. She wished there was some way to get out of the room and find them.

_"Attention Students: Will Christopher Henderson, Jamie Martin, Dylan Rodriguez, Karon Davidson, and Jake Collins, please report to Principal Frediano's office. Again, Christopher Henderson, Jamie Martin, Dylan Rodriguez, Karon Davidson, and Jake Collins, please report to Principal Frediano's office. Thank You."_

CJ dropped the chalk the second he heard his name and Jamie was right behind him. Both of them escaped the classroom before Mr. Crowley could write them Passes.

"Is it me, or is Frediano's timing surreal right now?" Jamie asked as the pair ran into the staircase.

"Whatever it is, I'm glad it happened," CJ replied. "Where do you think Karon and Dylan ran off to?"

Jamie checked her phone. "The duel is still going on. My guess would probably be—" Jamie stopped short as well as CJ. An ominous feeling passed through them, causing them both to feel a cold sensation go throughout them.

"Tsume, please tell me that wasn't what I think it was." CJ tapped his deck case, allowing the Fighter Dual Fang to materialize on his shoulder. Jamie did the same with Blaze, who appeared on her shoulder.

"No doubt about it." Tsume sniffed the air. "K-Waves, and powerful ones."

"You need to stop them before they end up summoning Creatures to this side." Blaze said.

"You think whatever's going on with Dylan would constitute something like that?" CJ asked.

"You honestly want to wait and find out?"

"Not really, no."

Jamie took point. "The only places that they may have the ability to do that is the fields outside. We'll start in the schoolyard and then the football fields."

"Gotcha." CJ nodded. The pair got to the first floor and exited out of the emergency exit, racing off to their first destination.

* * *

"Arise, Vanguard of the Seven Seas! Arise, and lead your army to victory: Crystal Paladin!" Dylan slammed the card on top of Aqua Hulcus, the creature responding by grabbing the materialized Evo Crystal and evolving into the white centaur creature.

_**Crystal Paladin**_

_** Civilization: Water**_

_** Power: 5000**_

"Crystal Paladin, bounce my Aqua Guard and his Bloody Squito!"

Crystal Paladin rose its front legs into the air and slammed the ground, sending waves around it, tossing the only two blockers back to their owners' hands.

"Then, I'll re-summon Aqua Guard back to the Battle Zone," Dylan said, sending the blocker back. Aqua Guard materialized back next to Crystal Paladin, as though it never left. "Lancelot, break his shield!"

Crystal Paladin nodded, readying its blade and charging forward. It leaped over Karon's Mongrel Man and Vile Mulder and thrust its blade through Karon's shield.

_**Karon**_

_** Shields: 4-3**_

"I end my turn," Dylan stated.

Karon drew. "Are you going to answer my question?"

"Are you going to shut up and just do your turn?"

Karon set mana. "I summon Vashuna, Sword Dancer, and Bloody Squito."

Vashuna and Squito materialized alongside Karon's other creatures.

_**Vashuna, Sword Dancer**_

_** Civilization: Darkness**_

_** Power: 7000**_

_** Bloody Squito**_

_** Civilization: Darkness**_

_** Power: 4000**_

"Ever since the Survivor Uprising, it's obvious that Jake knew more about the situation than we did," Karon said. "And when you hacked the DCA servers that day to dig up info on those duelists working for his father, you can only imagine I would be suspicious."

"Some nerve accusing your own partner like that. Some friend you are."

"It's because you're my partner that I'm accusing you in the first place!" Karon snapped.

Dylan grinned. "There you go! I made big bad and brooding finally show a bit of emotion in this duel.

Karon gritted his teeth. He took a deep breath and regained his composure, seeing little use of getting mad. "There was no chance in hell that someone of Mr. Wilson's caliber would lose to CJ. He threw that match."

"Or you know, CJ is the 'chosen one'." Dylan put in air quotes.

"No…he knew he was beaten. No matter how that duel would've turned out, things got too out of control for him to contain it. He would've been arrested and sent to prison either way. And Jake knew that too."

"What's your point?"

"Jake isn't on Earth right now, is he?"

Dylan got quiet. "And just how did you come to that conclusion, dare I ask?"

"If you'd come to work for once you'd know that Collins doesn't _shut up_ about Quazla!" Karon exclaimed. "It wasn't hard to put two and two together. Wilson and Collins are both terrified of this Creature. And Jake having full involvement in his father's agenda, the only thing I can come up with is that he went into the Creature World to confront him. And you let it happen."

Dylan gritted his teeth.

"And going off your messages…he hasn't made contact in two days…"

Dylan's free hand fell to his side. It sparked with blue electricity when he clenched it.

"You have one more chance to come clean before I obliterate you," Karon said. His tone grew sharper.

"Okay…" Dylan said. "I deserve this. After all, if it wasn't for me, he'd still be here, right? As his friend, I could've talked him out of it right?! Because of me, he could be dead for all we know! But because I was selfish and wanted to be done with all of this crap I sent him to die! So he could fight a battle I had nothing to do with…!"

Karon and Dylan sensed something between them and looked over. CJ and Jamie stood several yards from them approaching the pair. Dylan's chest grew tight.

"Vile Mulder Double Break!" Karon exclaimed.

Vile Mulder acknowledged the command and shot a blast of darkness that shattered two shields.

_**Dylan**_

_** Shields: 5-3**_

Dylan collected his two shields and fought back tears as he drew and set mana. "Aqua Guard Evolve!" he set Crystal Lancer on top of Aqua Guard.

A green, water-based centaur-like creature replaced the former Aqua Guard in the Battle Zone.

_**Crystal Lancer**_

_** Civilization: Water**_

_** Power: 8000**_

"Crystal Paladin, break his shield!"

"Squito Blocks!"

_**Crystal Paladin: 5000**_

_** Bloody Squito: 4000**_

Crystal Paladin charged and thrust its weapon outwards towards a shield, but Squito appeared and took the attack head-on, exploding in the process.

"Mongrel man lets me draw a card."

"I'm not done; Crystal Lancer, Double Break!"

Lancer leaped over Crystal Paladin and slashed two shields in half.

_**Karon**_

_** Shields: 3-1**_

The shields returned to Karon's hand. He flipped one over. "Shield Trigger: Proclamation of Death: Choose one your creatures and destroy it!"

"I destroy Paladin!" Dylan said without hesitation.

Crystal Paladin subsequently imploded, the cards going to the graveyard.

"Destroying your partner without hesitation…" Karon said.

"Shut up!" Dylan cried out.

"Mongrel Man draws me one card," Karon said, taking the card. "Not that it mattered anyway. He then drew a card for his turn and set mana. "I cast Hopeless Vortex to destroy Crystal Lancer."

Dylan's eyes widened, the vortex appearing overhead and sucking Lancer in like a black hole. His other creature into the grave. Wide-open.

Alone.

"Mongrel Man—"

"Mongrel Man lets you draw a card, I get it!" Dylan cried again. His knees buckled as he fell and grasped on the table sobbing.

Karon drew his card, then turned to Jamie and CJ who hesitantly stood back. both of them looked pained to see Dylan like this. And even though he wouldn't admit it, Karon did as well. Regardless, he tapped Mongrel Man and the sludge monster wound up his arm and chucked it's frying pan across the field into a shield.

_**Dylan**_

_** Shields: 3-2**_

As Dylan continued to crumble, the system chimed. He looked up, realizing the system was telling him to pick the broken shield up. He did, and looked at it, surprised at what it was.

It was the middle shield that he set in the beginning; the Aqua Surfer he planted.

"Shield…trigger!" Dylan said, rising back on his feet and sending the creature into the Battle Zone. Aqua Surfer bounces Mongrel Man!"

_**Aqua Surfer**_

_** Civilization: Water**_

_** Power: 2000**_

Aqua Surfer slid off the waters behind Karon and landed on Mongrel Man, sending the creature back to his hand.

"And Vile Mulder, Double Breaks!" Karon said.

Vile once again gathered its dark energy and fired, taking out Dylan's last two shields.

_**Dylan**_

_** Shield: 2-0**_

"Shield Trigger!" Dylan flipped. "Spiral Gate returns Vile back to your hand!"

The spiral of water rushed Karon and swept Vile Mulder back to his hand, leaving Vashuna as the sole Creature.

"I end my turn," Karon said.

"You did that on purpose." Dylan accused. "You know full well that Vashuna can't attack when I have no shields, so why didn't you lead in with that?"

"Because I'm giving you a chance to come clean. About everything."

Dylan was taken aback. "I told you everything. I don't have anything else to hide!"

"I don't believe you."

Dylan snickered. "Whatever then, it's my turn." He drew and set mana. "I summon Aqua Guard and evolve it once again into Crystal Paladin!"

Crystal Paladin re-appeared in the Battle Zone next to Aqua Surfer.

"Aqua Surfer breaks your last shield!"

Aqua Surfer zoomed forward, surfing on the sand before kicking the board upward and breaking the last shield.

_**Karon**_

_** Shields: 1-0**_

"Now, Crystal Paladin, Direct Attac—!"

"_YOU FOUR!"_ A sharp screech ripped the airwaves, cutting Dylan off.

They all turned around, seeing Principal Frediano, Kaitlyn and Quinten standing together, the former, arms crossed and steaming. "My office. Now!"

"We—we can explain!" CJ started. "You see, Jamie and I were on our way to your office, but—"

"I don't want to hear it!" She snapped. "I don't have time for your poor excuses!"

"Yes, ma'am!" CJ straightened.

"Let's go. Now!" She turned and marched forward, CJ and Jamie following.

Karon and Dylan looked at each other. Karon looked down at the cards in his hand, in addition to the Shield trigger he got. Terror pit, and Ballom.

"Guess, we'll have to put our match on hold," Dylan said, deactivating his K-VYZR.

Karon looked at him and nodded. "Seems so." He deactivated his headset. Dylan stopped him for a second afterward.

"Look…I just want to say, thanks. I'll promise I'll explain everything."

Karon rolled his eyes and sighed. "Jake isn't the only one you can rely on. You have brothers in CJ and me, too. Remember that when it matters."

Dylan paused for a second. He felt a tear well up, but he smirked. "Not used to seeing you open up like this."

Karon shrugged him off. "Don't get used to it."

Jamie came up on Kaitlyn's side and whispered to the girl. "How did you know we were out here?"

She leaned in. "Their K-Waves spiked to the point where the hairs on my arms were standing up. Well, that and half of my class were ignoring my lecture and watching the duel on their phones."

Jamie looked at her. How did she know about K-Waves?

"I mean, lucky for us classes were just about over." She added. "Don't know how I'd be able to explain to my 6th-period class why there are mythical creatures duking it out in the courtyard."

Jamie stopped walking. "Okay, back up. Why do you know about K-Waves? Did my brother tell you about them?"

Kaitlyn turned around with a smirk. "I'll just let Grandma explain everything, so save the questions until we get to her office."

Jamie retreated a bit as the others joined up behind her. "I don't like where this is going."

"That makes four of us." Dylan agreed.


	4. Know-All Reaper's Ominous Night

Chapter 14: Know-All Reaper's Ominous Night

The four teens lined up in front of Frediano's desk as the older woman took a seat. Kaitlyn and Quinten took positions on each side of her.

"I swear you children are going to be the death of me." Principal Frediano said, exhaling sharply. "That is if Quazla doesn't do me in first."

Jamie raised her hand. She looked over to Kaitlyn who shook her head. Jamie put her hand back down.

"When you and Jake came to me to request you start a Duel Masters Club here at Fiona Academy, I went against my better judgment and allowed you both to start one." She looked up towards Dylan. "Or at least I thought."

Dylan hesitated to speak up. "Ma'am?"

Principal Frediano reached under her desk and pulled out a keyboard. She tapped a button, and a holographic screen appeared on her desk. One revealing the events of the Survivor Uprising as it unfolded.

"I at first thought I was going to regret my decision, and part of me still does. Regardless, what you five did that night doesn't go without warranting a thank you from all of us here at the Academy. That said, things have reached the point where you all need to understand the bigger picture."

She tapped another button changing the display of the screen. The screen, to the four's surprise, revealed Jake, and two others, one a large, built, blonde-haired man and a slim, raven-haired attractive woman. Each of them was wearing formal diplomatic uniforms, with the DCA's insignia on them.

"I don't know how much information you've obtained since the Survivor Uprising, but in any case, in response to Robert Wilson's actions, the five Civilizations have been divided in how to respond. Quazla has been reported to want to retaliate, gaining the backing of the current General of the Light Civilization. Fire's representative, Star-Cry Dragon, is sternly against it, and the current king of the Darkness Civilization, Crath Lade, in his way, views retaliation to be a waste of time."

"Does it matter though…?" CJ suddenly interrupted. "Quazla wants more than anything to cross over into this world, right? Won't he just disregard the other civilizations and act on his own accord?"

The room was silent. Principal Frediano zeroed in on him. "You seem to know more about this situation than you've led on."

CJ hesitated. He looked around, noticing his friends grilling him. "Well…"

Principal Frediano sighed. "Draconis and his big mouth."

"Wait so you knew about Quazla?" Dylan stepped up. "Bro why didn't you say anything?"

"The same reason why you kept quiet about Jake running to them!" CJ pushed back.

"He's doing us a favor!" Dylan shoved.

"He's gonna get us all killed!" CJ shoved back.

Before the two broke out into a fight, Jamie and Karon grabbed their respected partners and pulled them off one another.

"_ENOUGH!"_ Principal Frediano howled. The room suddenly grew cold, shocking the teens in place. They turned to the Principal, her eyes glowing with an amber hue. The four teens straightened up and the Principal sat down, rubbing her eyes. They returned to their brown color after a few moments.

"What else do you know?" Principal Frediano asked.

"What do you mean? My father explained the World Tree being here, what it did, and how Quazla may or may not use the heightened K-Waves of the city inhabitants to cross over into this world. And not just him, any creature that may have their eyes set on this world."

"Not…while we're here," Kaitlyn spoke up.

Jamie turned to her and the thought of their duel days earlier clicked in her head. "You mentioned all of that stuff about Snow Faeries before. Almost like…"

"I was one myself?" Kaitlyn asked.

Jamie nodded. "Something like that…? You even said the queen, Diamondia, was the Nature Representative…Are you?"

Kaitlyn shook her head. "She is." She pointed to the Principal.

Another wave of silence. Dylan broke it almost immediately. "Whoa, okay, time out. You guys are aliens?!"

Kaitlyn tilted her head. "Guess to you Earthlings?"

"Yes, our origins are indeed of the Creature World; however, our homes are Earth. I am Diamondia, Queen of the Snow Faeries and what's known as the current Gatekeeper between dimensions."

"My real name is Kachua," Kaitlyn stated. "I am next-in-line to succeed my Grandmother as Gatekeeper."

"And I, the best of last, am the Great, magnificent, ultra-super-hyper—"

"Snout." Kaitlyn cut in. "Quixotic Hero, Swine Snout."

Quinten cleared his throat. "The _Great_ Snout, to all you, future adventurers of mine."

Principal Frediano cleared her throat. "As I was saying, Christopher, it seems your father has told you a great deal about this predicament."

"I got a basic run-down thus far, yeah. Especially regarding my family's involvement back when they were agents themselves."

"Including a similar event to which this world recently experienced?"

"And then some," CJ added. "The Survivors were created to repel Quazla, weren't they?"

"That would seem to be the case, although that's not what ended up happening. Instead, those abominations ended up being the prelude to an interdimensional war. One of which, was stable until the DCA took it upon themselves to hold these negotiations."

"What I don't get is that Roman wanted to play it safe. So why is Jake and those two other agents over there in the first pla—" Jamie stopped talking. She looked over to Dylan.

Dylan rolled his eyes. "Look can we just agree that I got played?"

"Care to elaborate?" Kaitlyn chimed in.

"It was Dr. Collins' idea. Somehow, he managed to talk some other officials into crossing over to see if they could prove that we don't pose a threat. But those officials went silent. Jake took it upon himself to join the fireteam on the rescue mission. He told me not to tell you guys because he knew that after everything with his dad, you'd either talk him out of it or accuse him of making things worse. Which you guys ended up doing anyway."

"You didn't help that case to be fair," Karon said finally.

"Point is, Jake's trying to make up for what happened, that's all. Things just turned south in the long run."

"And he got you to help?"

"Yeah, because I figured the sooner, we obtain peace the sooner we can go back to having normal lives. Or at least I thought that would be the case."

"You all are fortunate that I have a constant surveillance network on several key sectors across the Creature World, and double the amount within Empreya City."

"Empreya City?" CJ repeated.

"I'm glad you asked!" Quinten jumped in enthusiastically. "Empreya City is The great city that unifies all five civilizations! Why, during the times of ancient war, this land was a constant battleground between neighboring forces. Legend has it, that to end the fighting, ten ancient generals built the city, and advocated peace, and since that fateful day, the city has become a hub for those who believe in the overall peace and unity between the five great civilizations."

"In other words, it's similar to a Sanctuary City in the Creature World," Kaitlyn added. "The Civilization Council appoints representatives to govern the city, which aids and addresses the needs of each of the Civilizations. Instead of fighting for dominance, things are discussed diplomatically. Although, due to the interactions with Earthlings in the last several decades, things have been…"

"We get it," Dylan said.

"As of right now, this footage of them entering Empreya City is roughly a day old. I have yet to hear anything on either end, but in any case, it is of dire importance, that Director Roman needs to address this." Principal Frediano said.

"And then what?" CJ asked. "You don't expect us to just sit here and do nothing while Jake could be in danger, right?"

Kachua and Quinten looked at each other.

"You guys…why would you tell us this if you're just going to hold us back?" Jamie spoke up.

"Because of you guys…" Kaitlyn made it seem she didn't want to say it.

"Are children!" Quinten interjected. Each and everyone of you have no combat experience, no sense of direction, certainly no bite to your bark and did I mention you're all children?!"

"Quinten, shut up." Principal Frediano snapped.

"Of course, Milady." Quinten straightened up.

"We may be young but we did save the world. Arguably you guys seem to be some of the few that remember that." Jamie crossed her arms.

"And wasn't it two of you who just nearly had a Kaijudo Duel in the courtyard?" Kaitlyn asked. "The very one that prompted this meeting in the first place?"

That got Jamie to shut up.

"The fact of the matter is, you all are children. But most importantly, you're students. _Our_ students. We have a responsibility to protect our students."

"We wouldn't be in this position otherwise," Karon spoke up for a second time.

"That's the most I've ever heard you talk," Kaitlyn noted.

Karon looked at her. "I tend not to waste my breath often."

"Duly noted. Still going to take points off for class participation."

Principal Frediano opened her desk and wrote out late passes. "All of you head to class. And Promise me that you won't be like Jake and act on your own. One student in danger is better than five."

Each of them took a pass. "I don't think we can promise that," CJ said without thinking.

"Then let me rephrase that. _Don't_ end up like Jake and act on your own. Is that understood?"

CJ didn't answer that.

"Crystal," Dylan responded. Jamie reluctantly nodded, along with Karon.

And then CJ, outmanned, agreed to it as well. As much as he didn't want to.

* * *

The duel that he had against Dylan stuck itself in his head. It was getting dark at this point, and everyone was off doing their own things. Dylan wanted some time to himself, and CJ and Jamie were off doing whatever they do. So Karon took it upon himself to relax up in his penthouse, above TCG Towers. He didn't realize at the time, but he had to admit to himself he needed a moment to process everything.

His Grandparents moved to New York decades back from Sri Lanka with no cents to their name but abundant in the American Dream. His Grandfather loved games and encouraged all around them to enjoy life rather than be a slave to it. His little game shop drew in the neighborhood kids and even some parents.

Then, when the Cybernetic Revolution happened, Karon's father, saw an opportunity to monopolize his father's store. He feverishly researched the technology, invested in the stock markets, anything that could push them to that dream that his parents left their poor country for. And little by little, the dream grew bigger, and bigger, and bigger…

And Karon, the heir to the riches that came as a result, was one who didn't let the wealth blind him by the dark side of the world. He fully understood the underhanded methods his father implemented to garner their riches. He turned his family's dream into a financial nightmare. But like any smart businessman, you exploit the subtle loopholes to get around them.

Karon, however, takes after his grandfather. He admired his enthusiasm and his willingness to help those and bring smiles. But, he can't deny he's a product of his father's intelligent, yet underhanded methods to lie, cheat and steal. When he started playing Duel Masters, Darkness was the only civilization that he could relate to. A civilization that thrived through the exploit of others; but can also exploit itself to better itself and make itself stronger.

Like the Darkness, Karon may have grown up around the wealth and status of his family's actions, but he refuses to be a slave for it. And he's certainly positive, to not allow others to manipulate his motives either.

Passively, he took his tablet and logged into the security footage to see how the store was doing downstairs. He never told his friends, but he was essentially the General Manager of this main stores and the subsequent, smaller card shops throughout the five boroughs. Of course, just barely turning Seventeen, he would be expected to be too young to be able to do something to that extent, but being surrounded by the family business, it wasn't difficult for him.

He swiped through the footage, from the main area where the K-Terminals were set to the main registers, the larger "K-Colosseum" Dylan nicknamed that one time but he refuses to acknowledge as such, the food courts and outside the bathrooms. Everything checked out.

Yomi materialized from the Deck Case on the coffee table. Likewise, the Ballom was just as much of the silent type as his partner. So much to the point that he doesn't come out his Deck Case as often as maybe the others.

"What's wrong?" Karon asked, setting the tablet down.

Yomi, forever in a meditative state, floated over the case and looked up at Karon. "I have been thinking about the meeting we've had with those three earlier."

"What about it?" Karon got comfortable on the white sofa.

"Nothing…I just had a feeling. Or a memory would be more accurate."

Karon opened one eye. "A memory?"

Yomi nodded. "Our memories were erased, however, when your principal explained who she was, I felt a memory resurface. About my time in the Creature World."

Now both eyes were opened. "What kind of memory?"

"I don't quite understand it yet. But, what I do know is that it makes me understand why you and I sync. We both reject our social statuses, or at least that's what I believe the memory is connected to."

Karon was upright. "Is that all you needed to tell me?"

"No, not only that. I only brought it up because I sensed K-Waves nearby. Strong ones."

"How nearby?"

Before Yomi could answer Karon's phone rung. He picked it up. "It's me." he then exhaled. "Be down in a minute. Don't call the police yet, I'll address it."

Karon hung the phone up and stood up. He grabbed the case and Yomi rose up to his shoulder.

"Shoplifter again?" Yomi inquired.

"It better be," Karon said, walking out of the apartment.

* * *

Karon came downstairs and the first thing he noticed was the alleged shoplifted arguing with the clerk over the counter.

"For the last time, I didn't swipe anything!" The boy screamed.

"We have footage that'll say otherwise. Why else would you acting so suspicious over by the booster pile over there?" the clerk pointed to the bargain bin off in the distance of the store, right where one of the security cameras had a small window to see.

"That's none of your business!"

"Ahem." Karon cleared his throat. "I'm the manager, what seems to be the problem?"

"Aren't you a little young to be a manager?" The boy eyed Karon.

"Aren't you supposed to be a little more careful when you're shoplifting?" Karon countered. Likewise, he eyed him, noticing his young, thuggish appearance. Probably part of a gang looking for trouble. Not worth his time.

"For the last time, I didn't—" the boy got quiet when Karon revealed the footage of him shoving packs in his jacket pocket.

"Want to try this over?" Karon asked him. "Or should I just call the police, either way, works for me."

"You got some mouth for a kid." The boy sneered. "Outta teach you a lesson on how to speak to adults."

Karon smirked, the thought the peach fuzz on the boy's face made him an adult. "That a threat?"

The defendant didn't know how to answer that. He noticed that Karon's demeanor shifted. And his expression grew darker as the fear in him built.

Who was this kid? He thought to himself.

Karon turned to the clerk. "Call the police. Tell them—" Karon heard the cock of the hammer.

"Don't mess with me kid…!" The defendant's hand shook as the handgun weighed heavy in his grip. Karon looked over to him, and the gun shook worse.

"Get out of my store," Karon said, his tone reverting to the darker persona.

The defendant stood astonished. How was this kid not fazed?

"Did you hear what I said?! I said get—"

The gun went off. The light fixture above them shattered. Screams erupted. The defendant shot the glass panes and broke through, into the street. After getting several blocks the boy took deep breaths, shaking at what he just did. He didn't things were going to escalate to that. Whatever just happened then, was _not_ what they told him was going to happen. Even then, just how was he going to explain that TCG Tower's manager is a literal monster?

A drop of water trickled from a pipe above and plopped on his forehead. The boy looked up and wiped it off, looking at what hit him.

And then it was as if his brain went silent.

* * *

"Is everyone okay?" Karon asked, brushing glass of his shirt.

"The question is are _you_ okay Sir?!" the clerk asked frantically.

Karon gave him a calm stare. "I've been through worse. He was just a punk, looking for mischief, not worth the time."

"_If I may interject_," Yomi quipped.

Karon snickered. "Call the police. I'll be back."

"Where are you going?" The clerk asked.

"Need to get some air," Karon said. He exited the store and ran off in the direction of the boy.

After a few minutes of searching, Karon stopped and looked around. Sirens passed him, heading in the direction he came from, but he wasn't focused on that. His senses felt sensitive suddenly. It was similar to sensing K-Waves but something was different. Familiar to an extent.

"_It's not far from here,"_ Yomi said.

"These are the same that you felt earlier, right?" Karon walked slowly.

"_I believe so."_

"That's not a lot to go on."

"_You as well notice something different about these. As though it's distorted."_

"Good, I'm not the only one. Well, what's your take?"

"_Aside from one of the countless victims of the Omistrain Virus? Feels like someone else is involved. If I could place a word to it like the K-Waves were hijacked."_

"Sounds like a certain Emperor," Karon noted.

"_Jumping the gun? That's not like you."_

"Just a hunch, all things considered," Karon said. He came up to an opening between the buildings and looked over. The boy's slump body laid up against the wall, as though he collapsed before making it out.

The boy, noticing someone near him looked up. Karon locked eyes with him, but the latter noticed the emptiness in them. The boy got up and grinned wide. Suddenly an explosive wave of energy emitted from him and sealed them in a blue, transparent dome.

"_It's a trap!"_ Yomi exclaimed.

Karon didn't feel the need to rebut. He got defensive and watched the boy chuckle. "Didn't think you'd be stupid enough to follow me," he said in a rather monotone voice.

"It's the principal of the matter," Karon said. "I hate thieves."

"What a coincidence. I do as well." The boy said.

Karon didn't waver. He clenched his fist and threw it upward, purple electricity shooting from his palm and hitting the top of the dome. Energy scattered all around, making the transparent blue dome radiate with purple hues as well.

The boy pulled a deck from his pocket, and Karon did so as well. As they shuffled, the holographic tables materialized, and they then set the cards on them. The Shields materialized, and then they drew their cards.

"DUEL START!"

* * *

The boy started the duel off, setting Water mana. "I summon Marine Flower."

The small blue flower-like cyber virus materialized on his side.

_**Marine Flower**_

_**Civilization: Water**_

_**Power: 2000**_

Karon drew, set mana and ended his turn. The boy then drew, set mana a second time. "I next summon Emeral."

Emeral, likewise, materialized next to Marine Flower.

_**Emeral**_

_**Civilization: Water**_

_**Power: 1000**_

"When Emeral is put into the Battle Zone, I can—"

"Swap a card from your hand with one of your shields." Karon finished the statement. Facing off against another Water duelist on the same day filled him with Déjà vu. He watched Emeral swap the Shields and his opponent passed the turn over to him.

Naturally, he thought, since he's a water duelist, He shouldn't be too different from his duel with Dylan. Karon drew and set mana. I summon Bloody Squito.

Bloody Squito materialized on Karon's side. He winced a bit, but quickly shrugged it off, the strain not being as bad as he anticipated.

_**Bloody Squito**_

_**Civilization: Darkness**_

_**Power: 4000**_

The boy drew and set mana. "I cast Virtual Tripwire and tap Squito."

Karon was taken aback. Emeral typed on its keyboard, summoning a blue sludge to rise underneath Squito and entangle it. The card likewise tapped on Karon's table.

"Emeral, attack Squito." The boy ordered.

_**Emeral: 1000**_

_**Bloody Squito: 4000**_

Emeral gathered its screens together like a battering ram and without any regrets charged headfirst into Bloody Squito, the impact taking them both out and making Karon stagger from the explosion.

"I end my turn." The Boy stated.

Karon regained his composure and drew. He set mana and tapped two. "I summon Propeller Mutant."

Propeller Mutant materialized on Karon's side.

_**Propeller Mutant**_

_**Civilization: Darkness**_

_**Power: 1000**_

"I end my turn," Karon said, with a hint of reluctance. Virtual Tripwire was an unexpectant choice, he had to admit. Normally he'd expect that out of Light users, not Water users. Plus by this point, its such an old card that he didn't think it held any relevance anymore.

The boy drew and set mana. "I cast Energy Stream, and I draw two cards." He drew two cards from his deck. "And then I summon a second Marine Flower."

As he stated, a second Marine Flower materialized.

"I end my turn."

Karon drew. Two blockers, each with 2000 Power, versus his sole Propeller Mutant with 1000 Power. He looked at the card he drew; Venom Charger. He can get his opponent to bait one of his blockers and get extra mana in the process. Otherwise, a Shield broken will give him an advantage if any.

Karon decided. He set mana and tapped three. "I cast Venom Charger to grant Propeller Mutant Slayer." He moved the spell to his Mana Zone. "Propeller Mutant, break his Shield!"

Glowing purple from the spell's effect, Propeller Mutant dove in towards the Boy's Battle Zone. Both Marine Flowers moved out the way and allowed the Shield to break.

_**Boy**_

_**Shields:5-4**_

The Shards flew past him, but the blue aura around him protected him. "Shield Trigger: I summon Hunter Cluster."

A blue shark-like creature with yellow circuitry marks and arm-like appendages materialized from the shards. The jaws on each arm snapped at Propeller Mutant and Karon.

_**Hunter Cluster**_

_**Civilization: Water**_

_**Power: 1000**_

Of course, he would get a third Blocker.

The boy drew and set mana. "I evolve Marine Flower into Cosmic Nebula."

As the boy set the Evolution Creature on top of Marine Flower, the wind within the dome began to stir violently around him. The blue Evolution Crystal descended on Marine Flower and engulfed it in the typhoon. The winds began to center themselves, forming into a blue-colored tornado with a buzzsaw-like rim.

_**Cosmic Nebula**_

_**Civilization: Water**_

_**Power: 3000**_

"Cosmic Nebula breaks your Shield!" The boy ordered his creature.

Karon braced for impact as the storm's might barreled ahead and sliced one of his shields to bits.

_**Karon**_

_**Shields: 5-4**_

Karon gathered the Shield to his hand. "Shield Trigger: I summon Locomotiver!"

Locomotiver materialized from the shards and stopped, whistling in response.

_**Locomotiver**_

_**Civilization: Darkness**_

_**Power: 1000**_

"When Locomotiver enters the Battle Zone, you discard one card from your hand randomly."

With only one card left, the Boy tossed it into his graveyard, unfazed by Locomotiver's threat.

"Hunter Cluster attacks Propeller Mutant."

_**Hunter Cluster: 1000**_

_**Propeller Mutant: 1000**_

The two creatures charged one another. Propeller Mutant pelted Hunter Cluster with bullets, but despite it, it's jawed claws managed to grip it before it exploded.

Karon added Propeller Mutant to his grave, finding it a shame that its discard couldn't be activated due to his opponent's empty hand. It felt like a wasted opportunity. He drew and set mana. If there was ever a time to turn things around, now would be the time.

He set and tapped mana. "I summon Vashuna, Sword Dancer!"

Vashnua materialized on his side of the Battle Zone, readying its blades for a comeback.

_**Vashuna, Sword Dancer**_

_**Civilization: Darkness**_

_**Power: 7000**_

"Cosmic Nebula allows me to draw an extra card during my Draw Phase." The Boy said. That said, he drew two cards. He set mana and flipped over the other card. "Purify the world with the Emperor's intellect you tool of his desire! I evolve my second Marine Flower into Astral Warper!"

The new Evolution Creature came down upon the second Marine Flower, and once again, the winds stirred up. The Evolution Crystal likewise materialized and descended on the creature, causing this one to turn white and sprout a linear spiral from its top like a blooming flower. This spiral was bigger than Cosmic Nebula, and once it curved downward, Karon could see the gold eyes within the windstorm, and the jawline that broke from underneath. Once it finished, it resembled a cobra formed from clouds.

_**Astral Warper**_

_**Civilization: Water**_

_**Power: 5000**_

"When Astral Warper enters the Battle Zone, I draw three cards from my deck." He stated, adding even more to his hand. "Cosmic Nebula, break his shield once more."

Karon braced once again, the shield exploding from before him.

_**Karon**_

_**Shields: 4-3**_

"Astral Warper, break his shield."

The cloud serpent hissed and slithered over to Karon's side, diving down and crunching down on another shield.

_**Karon**_

_**Shields: 3-2**_

Karon took his two cards, Ballom and Death Smoke, neither triggers to repel the two Evolutions. He looked up and saw what he had to deal with. He was down to two shields, one creature and two cards in his hand, one of which was an Evolution he would be one mana short of summoning this turn. Meanwhile, his opponent has two Evolutions and a massive card advantage over him, and two more Shields. He was normally more careful and calculated than this. Why was he being so sloppy with his plays all of the sudden?

"Are you going to draw?" The boy asked in his monotone.

Karon gritted his teeth and practically ripped the card from the top of his deck.

This must be what Dylan felt going up against him earlier. This feeling of being driven into a corner. Karon looked at the card he drew. He set mana and tapped five.

"I summon Photocide, Lord of Wastes." Karon set the creature into the Battle Zone.

An orange spider-like centaur materialized next to Vashuna, its small upper body dwarfed in comparison to its much larger lower half.

_**Photocide, Lord of Wastes**_

_**Civilization: Darkness**_

_**Power: 9000**_

If he can just last one turn, he can evolve one of them into Ballom and end things then. He'll still be left with two shields allowing Vashuna one more opportunity to attack next turn. He just has to pray that the Shield isn't a trigger.

"Vashuna, Double Break!"

Vashuna heeded his master's orders, as it leaped into the air and came down, slicing two Shields down the middle.

_**Boy**_

_**Shields: 4-2**_

The two shields came to him. "Shield Trigger: I summon Hunter Cluster to the Battle Zone."

Karon released a huge sigh.

"You seemed worried for a second. Or am I mistaken?" The boy asked.

Karon smirked. "It was all in your imagination."

"Hm." The boy drew. "Very well then. Cosmic Nebula lets me draw an extra card,"

Karon looked back at his hand. Even with Hunter Cluster, Ballom will wipe out all non-Darkness creatures so he has nothing to fear. He can bring out as many defenses, Ballom will obliterate it all.

"And I summon Grape Globbo."

Karon looked back up. Even he had to question what he said. "Grape Globbo…?" Karon looked down and saw the small purple bird-like glob with what looked like a jellyfish on its head.

_**Grape Globbo**_

_**Civilization: Water**_

_**Power: 1000**_

"When Grape Globbo is put into the Battle Zone, you have to reveal your hand to me."

Karon looked at the small glob and it blinked at him. He looked back at his opponent. "Get a good look then." He flipped both cards over, revealing his Ballom, Master of Death and Death Smoke.

"Okay." The boy said. "In that case," he tapped four mana. "I cast two Spiral Gates."

Karon stood in awe watching both his Shadow Commands be swept up by the spiral waves that were unleashed by the two Evolution Creatures.

"Overconfidence…" The boy said.

Karon took his two cards and looked back at him. "What did you say?"

"You're overconfident. You claim to be overly cautious, but that makes you think you can read people. But then again, who am I to talk? Seeing that Photocide appear made me hold back the Spiral Gate I got from my Shield, just in case you had something like Ballom lying in wait."

"What did it matter if you had one, to begin with?!" Karon snapped unexpectedly.

"I didn't. I just happened to draw it this turn along with Grape Globbo."

Karon got quiet.

"Manipulating probability is different from assuming. Using my Evolutions to draw me more cards increased the chances of getting the cards I needed. And facing someone like you, who sent out a Shadow Command midgame, after several Hedrians, was enough of an indicator that a Ballom was lurking in the deck."

"Wouldn't you just be assuming by that point then?"

"You don't seem like the type to be spontaneous, however. Too much of a risk. Which means all I had to do was gain a footing over you and disrupt your rhythm."

Karon gritted his teeth, but he took a breath. Something was off from the start. His mannerisms from the store to now, the Kaijudo Duel and this mind game he's trying on him."

"You lured me out here alone," Karon stated. "And I fell for it."

The Boy finally cracked a smile. "At the very least you acknowledge it." he set his hand on his card. "Astral Warper, Cosmic Nebula, break his last shields!"

The two storms barreled forward and shattered the final two shields.

_**Karon**_

_**Shields: 2-0**_

Karon took the two cards and flipped one over. "Shield Trigger: Terror Pit! I destroy Hunter Cluster!"

The shards retaliated, morphing into an army of dark hands that crushed the creature.

The Boy leaned back from the table. "Your move then."

Karon drew and smirk. "Not much I can do." He looked up. "I end my turn."

"Shame. To be fair, you were much more fun than I expected." The boy drew and tapped Astral Warper. "Astral Warper, Direct Attack!"

The cloud serpent rose into the air and dove down on its prey. Karon stood silent, waiting for the creature to finish him. As his eyes rose skyward, the beast coming down like a raging storm, in the corner of his eye, a mysterious mass fell downward.

Almost in the shape of a fish…


	5. Cyber Heretics Rise In Silence

Chapter 15: Cyber Heretics Rise In Silence

* * *

_**[Two Days Earlier…]**_

* * *

The words he uttered couldn't be taken back. Her reaction, her initial silence weighed on his chest. He was scared. Legitimately scared. Of several factors. What if that was it? What if the truck did…what if tonight doesn't go as hoped? How long was he going to be gone? What are the chances that someone can say something before he did because he spent years of holding his feelings back? His father held his focus on becoming a DCA agent, to be his contingency plan if he failed to expose the wrongdoings of the corporation. His envoy to bring peace.

If what his father said about the atrocities of the Creature World were to be accurate, and the DCA's hand to continuously cover it up were true as well to save face, then how was that true justice? Didn't the public have a right to know about the dangers they faced? What they've been in danger of for decades?

He'd never admit it to any of his teammates, but he shared Dylan's feelings. He wishes that he could've been a normal teenager. With normal friends, normal hobbies. And the opportunity to have a normal relationship with the girl of his dreams…

But life isn't fair. And justice only calls on those it can rely on.

Jake took a final look at the reflection in the mirror inside his locker. The diplomatic uniform designated for DCA was a standard black, formal dress, with a pin on the left breast to signify the agent's Civilization affiliation. Like normal politics, in matters like this, one's K-Wave signature typically influences one's views on matters, especially when it comes to the Humans of Earth.

Tenshi materialized on Jake's shoulder, sizing up Jake in the reflection. "If what Dr. Collins tells us is true about Emperor Quazla…"

"That's why this is nothing but a scouting mission. With the Civilizations currently in a standstill even after a months of talks, the best we can do is plead our case and try to convince them that we present no threat."

"But as you say, it _is_ a scouting mission. Based on Agent Henderson's findings, we learn about what the Emperor and the Water Civilization is planning, and we act accordingly." Tenshi said.

Jake nodded. "Although…"

"What is it?"

"Dr. Collins had to sidestep Director Roman to even set up this meeting with Quazla's advisor."

"I understand that you may feel that this leans on the side of underhanded espionage and doesn't necessarily reflect our definition of justice."

"But regardless of that I already made up my mind." Jake said. "I'm doing this for them—for Jamie's sake. It's because of them that she nearly died today, why she's experiencing panic attacks."

"And I've told you numerous, times, that your feelings—!"

"I know!" Jake shouted. "But this is different. It's my feelings that's driving me to do this. And not just for her, for all of them. As their leader, I need to protect them from what's to come…"

"…even if they'll hate me for it."

* * *

_**[Present day]**_

* * *

"Can I say it's weird that this is the first time I've been to your house?" CJ said, taking a seat at Jamie's coffee table. The girl walked back into the living room with a shoebox sitting it next to the stack of cards opened from a pile of open booster pack wrappers they bought that afternoon.

"Blame my brother. He's out 90% of the time due to work, so that means no boys allowed while he's gone. Sucks, because I don't like girls all that much."

"But he's fine with me being here? I mean like I said before, we could've just done this back at TCG Towers; get Karon's input while we were at it."

"It's fine. You're my partner, after all," she sat down. "Plus, you live two floors beneath us. If ever the need to kick your butt they'll be here in a flash."

CJ scoffed. "As if you could, sore loser."

"Want to try me?" She suggested.

"Yeah, no. Dylan's already shown me that my deck needs a much-needed upgrade. If I want to put up with Chargers and Tap Abilities and all that stuff."

"Is there a reason why haven't you upgraded your deck since that duel with Jake?"

"Don't know where to start. Which is why, as my lovely partner, I turn to you to give me a hand."

Jamie turned to him. "Ok first off, never use those two words in the same sentence again."

"Noted."

"Secondly, do you at least have a basic idea on what you're going for?"

"Not a clue. I mean, I've been watching deck tutorials and set reviews online, but nothing really stands out."

Jamie pondered for a second. "Let me see your deck?"

CJ unlocked his deck case and handed it over to her.

"In case you forget, this is twice you owe me, by the way." She spread the cards out and then set them out on the table, separating them by costs. "I don't know if you played any other card games growing up, but what I noticed, was these decks were set up like they're for beginners. Basic strategies based around the Civilizations."

"Like how your deck is quick and Jake plays defense."

"And how yours accelerates cards in your mana zone." She finished laying out the cards. "Cards like Fighter Dual Fang for example, or Bronze-Arm Tribe. Aside from the fact that you have Tsume, you almost always play Beast Folk, so why not focus on a deck like that?"

"Horned Beasts I use a lot too." CJ noted. "Raging Dash-Horn is really strong in this deck. Why not use a deck focused on those two races?"

"Yeah, I guess we can do that. Did we ever collect any Horned Beasts …?" Jamie opened the shoebox, revealed to be filled with cards. After skimming through she stopped. "Well hello, what do we have here?" she pulled out the shiny green card.

"Is that good?" CJ asked.

Jamie shrugged. "I mean it could be worth something on ebay? I mean, if its junk then its not worth much at all, but it is Nature Civilization and is a Horned Beast."

"Let me see?" CJ took the card from her. "Niofa, Horned Protector?" CJ read the card and looked at his spread-out deck. "It's just Rumbling Terrahorn, just one cost higher and an Evo."

"Well…think of a situation like this. Tap five, summon Terrahorn, search your deck for Niofa, next turn, evolve it into Niofa, search Dual Fang, and then next turn, have Dual Fang. There, two double breakers. Plus 9000 power is just over Avalanche Giant."

"But Avalanche Giant isn't an evolution."

"Avalanche Giant can't attack creatures, so in the event that you're getting pummeled, it can't do much. At least with Niofa you have a searcher, a double breaker and a 9000-powered beat stick all in one. And a Psuedo-Speed Attacker because it's an evolution."

CJ, naturally didn't have much to counter her argument so he accepted it. Jamie handed him two Niofa and he pulled the two Avalanche Giant out.

"Hmm…" Jamie takes another look. "We can get rid of Burning Mane and Fear Fang. This set gave us some Beast Folk like Mighty Bandit and we can add Leaping Tornado Horn for Evo Bait for Niofa."

Likewise, the six cards were swapped with three of each of the new cards. Jamie handed him an extra Torcon.

"Make Torcon a playset and additional Shield Trigger."

"Gotcha. What do I swap out with it?"

Jamie looked over. "Invincible Unity, easy."

CJ looked down. "That card…"

"Costs too much and its effect is conditional. It's more mana fodder than anything else. Scrap it."

CJ threw a glare when she wasn't looking but looked back at the card. That card was the key to saving the city. It would be hard to part with such a powerful card, but…she had a point. It wasn't like he was gonna use it every duel. And in reality, he wouldn't be able to summon another World Tree like that in the city either.

Maybe he'll buy a frame for it. he took the card and slid it in his pocket for safekeeping.

"Alright, what else?"

Jamie looked over again, by this point having some cards she gathered. Bliss Totem, Avatar of Luck, instead of Roaring Great-Horn."

"Roaring Great-Horn is a Horned Beast."

"That you barely use. Plus it costs 7. You'd have Niofa out before you even play him. Bliss, on the other hand, has a Tap Ability, letting you put three cards from your graveyard into your Mana Zone."

"Yeah, used Shield Triggers and destroyed Creatures can be turned to Mana with him."

"Exactly! Now let's see what else we have…three, six…ten…thirteen…" She reached for Golden Wing Striker. "Ten Beast Folk bait is good. "Let's add…an extra Raging Dash-Horn, and two Stinger Horn, the Delver."

"Stinger Horn does what?"

"It has a Stealth ability. In other words, if your opponent has any cards in their mana zone that corresponds to the creature's Stealth ability, then they can't be blocked."

"Oddly situational but could come in handy."

"Plus, Niofa bait."

"Plus, Niofa bait."

"And…lastly, remove one Rumbling Terrahorn and add an extra Barkwhip."

CJ looked at the progress of his deck thus far. "Seven Evos in total? Think that'll be safe?"

"You have plenty of bait between them. I figure your deck plays up on the whole "accelerate to big stuff," so, why not just enhance that? Dual Fang, Niofa, Raging, are your heavy hitters, in the mid-late game, and early game, the Shield Triggering Torcons, the extra Barkwhip for a turn 3 speed attacker, Mighty Bandit can boost creatures with its own Tap Ability, Tornado Horn gets its own boost, and Bliss can charge your mana zone without top decking anything important. Speaking off, we're gonna take out Ultimate Force and adding Faerie Life."

"Faerie what?"

"Faerie life. 2 Mana Shield Trigger spell, acts like Bronze-Arm Tribe. It's irritating, trust me." Jamie proceeded to swap the cards out. Jamie looked at the pile again. "Muscle Charger…a significantly better Aura Blast. Swap them."

CJ took Aura Blast out and put the new Charger spell in place of it.

"Natural Snare, Dimension Gate, Mana Nexus…" Jamie looked at the Shield Trigger Spells.

"Since I have both Rumbling and Niofa, do I need Dimension Gate?"

"I mean, it wouldn't hurt, but I get your point. Let me see…" She turned back to the box.

CJ looked over and saw a Spell that caught his eye. "What about this one? Pangaea's Will? 'Choose one of your opponent's evolution creatures in the battle zone and put the top card of that creature into your opponent's mana zone.'"

"It'd be a dud if there's no target."

"Then how about just one of them?"

Jamie shrugged. "It's your deck, do what you want."

CJ acknowledged that and swapped a Dimension Gate for it."

"And I think we're done." Twenty Creatures, seven Evolutions, thirteen Spells.

"Awesome, can we test it?"

"Of course, we're gonna test it. I can't send you out of my house with a half-baked deck."

"True. Besides, what kind of team leader would you be if you led me astray with your building skills?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jamie asked.

CJ smirked. "Whatever you want it to mean."

Jamie's eye twitched. "Such a creep."

CJ turned red. "I didn't mean anything by that!"

"Now I'm really gonna kick your butt!"

"As if, you couldn't beat my old deck!"

"You're asking for it!"

"Bring it on!"

"DUEL ST—"

"_**EYEWITNESS NEWS REPORTING FOR A SPECIAL NEWS BREAK! AN ATTEMPTED ROBBERY AT MIDTOWN'S CAFÉ AND HOBBY SHOP TCG TOWERS ERUPTS AS THE SUSPECT OPENS FIRE IN THE STORE. THE SUSPECT FLED ON FOOT AND WITNESSES SAY THAT THE MANAGER OF THE STORE WHO STOOD UP TO THE SUSPECT WENT CHASING AFTER THEM BEFORE POLICE ARRIVED. EYEWITNESS NEWS WILL KEEP UP TO DATE AS NEW INFORMATION COMES IN.**_

Jamie and CJ sat in utter shock at the news bulletin and didn't hesitate to clean their decks up and race out the house.

* * *

Karon's eyes slowly peered open, taking note of the soft bed and the splitting headache that weighed on him. He slowly waited for himself to become fully conscious before he tried to move. All the while he tried to think back to what happened to him.

"Hey, he's awake." A voice said from across the room.

"Already? Well then, couldn't ask for anything better."

Karon tried to lean up, following the trail of the voice, but a pair of hands lightly held him and eased him back down. Karon looked over, noticing the familiar brown-haired girl, dressed in smart-casual attire. The boy scoffed lightly. "Didn't expect to see you anytime soon."

The girl smiled. "Opposites attract I suppose."

Karon relaxed in the bed. "I would ask what happened, but I can't be bothered with this headache."

"Good." Jonah's voice said after the sliding door in the room opened. "Because I wanted to be the one to explain it."

Karon's vision shifted over again, towards Jonah who came into view. Joining him was said girl, a rebellious looking rocker kid, a red-head girl wearing a red shirt, white jacket, and black skinny jeans, and a blonde-haired boy wearing an open blue plaid shirt with a black shirt underneath, and dark-blue khakis.

Karon looked at each of them and wanted to turn over and close his eyes. But he knew he couldn't. Not that he could anyway, what with the aching and all.

"I take it back…" Karon forced himself upright, feeling his tense muscles resist him. "What was up with that kid? One minute he's some punk trying to rob my store…next minute he's sounding like a robot…"

"And next thing you know he sounds like a charismatic sociopath?" Brian, the rebellious boy guessed.

"Again…what was up with that kid?" Karon asked.

The boy in plaid, Luke, walked back over to his console and typed something on it, pulling up security footage of moments after the boy ran out the store. "Pay attention to this."

Karon looked over, watching the boy run into the alleyway where he found him. He watched the boy look up for a moment, wipe his head then suddenly collapse into the wall, remaining like that until Karon approached the alley.

"Notice that?" Luke asked.

"No." Karon said plainly.

Luke's eyebrow twitched upward, before turning back and rewinding the footage. The frames played until the drop of water was noticeable. Luke zoomed in and focused on it.

"I know that something dropped on him, I don't see how that's relevant."

"You don't find it weird that a literal drop of water made this kid pass out and challenge you to a Kaijudo Duel out of the blue?"

"Not as weird as a giant fish swallowing me like I'm Jonah from the Bible."

Luke crossed his arms. "Okay I'll give you that." He zoomed in further into the water drop and heightened the resolution as far as it could. "Now what do you see?"

Karon looked closer. "Those look like…"

"Circuitry?" Luke finished. "That's because they are."

Karon leaned back. "So was his brain hacked or something?"

"Not necessarily. If this was the Darkness Civilization's doing that'd be a different mess." Jonah stepped in. "This, however, has Water Civilization all over it."

Karon looked at him. "I have a feeling there's more to that statement."

"Unfortunately," Jonah crossed his arms. "If only Roman listened to us when we said Quazla was moving things forward on his end."

Karon looked at him, internally disgusted that he's pinning this mess on Director Roman.

"Well, what's done is done." Brian said. "How are we gonna fix things?"

"We start by tracing all cases of hackings. Quazla will've most likely left breadcrumbs to follow." Jonah stated. "Luke, get on that. Cindy, you Megan and Brian, go patrol. Luke will provide sitrep.

"What about Jake?"

Jonah turned to him. "I'm afraid that—"

"Afraid of what?" Karon interjected.

"He's not my priority at the moment. Right now, we need to keep Quazla in his place and keep things from escalating. Besides, if Roman and the rest of the DCA finds out then this whole operation will end up in Antarctica."

Karon exhaled and forced himself out of the bed.

"Hey, you're injured." Megan got in front of him.

"Move!" Karon snarled, emanating the same dark tone from earlier. That cased the Light duelist to back up from him.

"Karon, I know how you're feeling, but you realize in your state you can't possibly—"

"I'm not the only one." Karon turned to him. "I have a whole team worth willing to do what you all refuse." That said, he limped towards the door.

"Karon, I'm telling you'll make it worse for the rest of us; Quazla isn't a force to be trifled with! KARON!" Before Jonah knew it, the door was already sliding shut. He took a deep breath and turned towards the rest of the team. "You four get to work, I need to make a call."

Karon, dragged himself against the wall until he adapted to the pain and limped the rest of the way to the familiar elevator. It was clear he was in the DCA building. As for why Jonah had those four here was an entirely different matter in of itself. That said, the soreness he felt paled in comparison to the anger bubbling inside him. He reached for his phone, seeing the several texts from the very teammates he mentioned. He texted them all back via group chat.

And he told CJ to get his father in on this as well. And from there he rode down from the R&D department.

* * *

"Can I ask you something…?" Jamie suddenly brought up as the pair exited the train station several blocks from the DCA building.

"What's up?" CJ replied as they took steps towards the building.

Jamie took a minute to get the words out. CJ turned back when he noticed her hesitate. "Are you…"

"I'm fine…" she managed to say. "Look, there was a reason why I invited you over today."

"You mean, besides me asking you to help me build my deck?"

Jamie nodded. "I…just wanted us to be alone for a minute."

CJ blinked. "Sorry, what?"

She looked at him. CJ's face was already turning red, and something told him that this conversation didn't need to go any further…but Jamie's expression told him something was off. Just like the other day when he ran into her at TCG Towers.

"What did Jake do?" CJ asked, feeling a spark of misplaced anger.

"It's not what he did…more like what he said…" Now her face was turning a pinkish-red hue.

"Oh." CJ replied. Then his eyes widened. "OH…! Um…"

"Look I'm sure Dylan already knows after what he said this morning; and Karon's smart enough to figure things out without saying anything."

"I thought Dylan was just being a jerk by saying that." CJ crossed his arms. "Explains the 'beauty and the beast' joke…" he muttered.

"What's that?"

"Nothing!" CJ spoke back. "So…You wanted to tell me this because…"

"Because I don't feel like I can tell anyone else. Certainly not my brother for sure…and well, you're my partner. And against my better judgment, I…just trust you."

"Wow thanks." CJ turned away.

"Sorry…"

"I'm just kidding, don't stress it." CJ looked back at her. "I mean…I don't want to know what you told him, but…you're worried about him, aren't you?"

Jamie's eyes began to well up. All she could do is nod. "He told me that night…that after everything that's happened. That he wanted to keep me safe. That he'd sacrifice his wellbeing because he cared so much about me…"

CJ suddenly remembered Jake saying something similar back during the night he confronted him. He said those words; that he'd do whatever it took to protect those he loved.

"While we're being honest…" CJ started. "I'm worried too. I haven't been able to forgive him for everything, but I finally understand where he's coming from. And as stupid as it is, I can't really fault him for it."

"I just want him to come home…" Jamie's tears finally fell. "It's not fair that he forces these burdens on himself…"

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm going to be the first to remind him that we're not going to sit around and let himself burn out for our sake. We're a team for a reason. And he's leading by example."

Jamie looked at him. And then without warning, Jamie grabbed CJ and cried into his shoulder. Flustered initially, CJ hugged the girl back, steeling his emotions for the time being.

* * *

Eventually the pair reached the building. Once they walked inside, they noticed Dylan walking towards Karon, who seemed worn out. Dylan handed him a Styrofoam cup and the two boys sat sipping the hot beverage inside them. Dylan noticed the two near the doorway and waved them down.

Jamie, seemingly high off affection, hugged Karon, grateful that he was safe and sound. Dylan looked at CJ but CJ kept tight lipped.

"What happened to you?" CJ asked, noticing the gauze pad on his cheek and slight bandaging underneath his collar.

"Store got robbed. I chased the kid who robbed us." Karon replied, taking a sip of tea afterward.

"And how did you end up here? Why not a hospital?"

"Said robber challenged him to a Kaijudo Duel and he was bailed out by Team Neo." Dylan filled in.

"Team Neo?" CJ repeated.

"Luke Collins and his team." Karon said. "Dr. Collins mentioned at one point that Director Roman acquitted them for their actions during the Survivor Uprising and in return, Luke works as a freelance researcher with Dr. Collins. They're the ones who saved me from the duelist I faced."

"'Saved' meaning…you lost?" CJ asked.

"I'm not perfect." Karon said.

"Well, yeah but, I mean…since when—"

"Fact is, they know what happened to that kid." Karon cut him off. "Somehow his K-Waves were messed with and essentially he was brainwashed into conducting a Kaijudo Duel, most likely to take me out."

"How could he be brainwashed?" Jamie asked.

"I can explain that." Nate's voice said.

CJ turned around, seeing his father approach the four of them. "You four need to come with me."

"Where are we going?" CJ asked.

"To see a friend of ours. So you all can get a proper understanding of what we're facing."

It seemed almost unanimous who he was referring to. And so, they followed him to an elevator and using his ID, it allowed them to travel further than normally accessed.

Down to the cell where Robert was being held…

* * *

When the elevator door opened, and the long hallway greeted them, the four of them were left in awe that this even existed in the first place. It really did feel like a secret dungeon down here, and even more, the knowledge that a sole cell existed down here made it seem like the worst of the worst were sent down here. As Nate began to lead them down the hall, he began to explain to them what all this was.

"In our years since its establishment, the DCA has had its share of administrative discipline, and in rare cases, criminal justice. And in the wake of this sudden change with K-Waves and more people likely to have access, it raises concerns of whether or not these new ones will use the creatures to commit crimes, both petty and…otherwise. Hence why he have this detention center. But as you can tell, this floor, at the bottom-most, only has one solitary cell. And up until recently, Robert used it to hold Dr. Collins hostage. That is until recent."

Nate approached the scanner and like before, scanned his palm on it, unlocking the door. It opened, allowing the five of them to enter into the room, where Robert was.

Robert looked up from the book he was reading, noticing the additional guests. "I thought you were getting me a razor."

"No time for jokes, Robert." Nate said firm enough for Robert to tell he was serious.

"Okay then, shaving can wait." He said, straightening up. "Why have you brought them?"

"Because they need to hear it from you. About Quazla."

"They already know. I told them everything that made me fear Quazla."

"No, they haven't." Nate said. Robert looked up at him.

It was at this point, Tsume materialized. CJ noticed the holographic Fighter Dual Fang on his shoulder and walked towards the cell where the glass pane separated them.

Robert looked at CJ, but focused on Tsume, who locked eyes with him.

"You erased their memories." CJ said. "You said it was so that they could fight Quazla without facing fear."

"That is true."

"Quazla's power doesn't derive from physical strength as does it from manipulation and utter control. The Cyber Lords of the Water Civilization are as old as time itself. Rumors say that they were one of the first races to appear in the Creature World, and it was through them that the Water Civilization became the technological marvel it is. They serve as the medium between the lawful order of the Light, and the greed for knowledge within the Darkness Civilizations. They viewed the Fire Civilization as intellectually inept as they advocate passion over knowledge, and the Nature Civilization who act on instinct and spirituality instead of science.

Quazla, a lowly, newly born unnamed Cyber Lord at one point, suddenly rose into power. Through the power of what came to be known as the Alpha Code, he was able to evolve into what he is now. Quickly, and swiftly, he amassed a following and overthrew the Water Civilization's counsel and took the helm as the ruler. His greed, however, was unsatisfied. But unlike us Earthlings who invade other nations, he weaved his influence into the ears of his allies and planted his seeds in the hearts of the Light and Darkness Civilizations. And during times of war, when the passionate fire would take up arms with the Darkness' soldiers, and the nature civilizations would steel their resolve in support for Light's knights, it would be Quazla pulling the strings all the way through."

"So, he's just a puppet master." CJ said.

"That's putting it lightly. Quazla is the very definition of a demon." Robert clarified. "One so powerful that the Creature World's greatest champions cowered in the sheer influence he boasted."

Tsume's subtle growling rung in CJ's ear. Between that and the tense sensation emitting from the K-Waves, CJ knew that Tsume didn't take kindly to that comment about being a coward.

"How do we stop him?" Tsume growled.

"You tried." Robert said flatly.

"Things will be different."

"No they won't."

"Why are you sure about that?" CJ spoke for Tsume.

"I erased their memories so that the fear of Quazla wouldn't paralyze them any longer. I locked them in the decks because I knew that one day things may be different. But believe me when I tell you now, that I was wrong."

They were quiet. And it took a moment for Nate to speak up. "What the hell do you mean you were wrong?"

Robert looked at his friend, and that pushed Nate to walk up to the cell. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU WERE WRONG?!"

"Quazla is here." Robert said. "On Earth."

Nate's blood grew cold.

"He's been here. All this time. I was wrong because I spent all these years, not realizing he was under my nose this entire time."

Karon perked up. "Manipulating probability is different from assuming…"

Robert looked over to Karon.

"We assumed that Quazla was in the Creature World…" Karon uttered.

Dylan bought a clue and felt like he was rammed by the guilt train. "That means… Jake…"

Robert diverted his attention over. "What about Jake?! Nate, where's my son?!"

"Jake is on a secret rescue op to save officials who were lost in the creature world…all in an attempt to keep things…from escalating."

"Which means that Roman doesn't know about it…?"

"And neither did I until just now." Nate turned to them. "What are you four up to?"

"Not them!" Dylan quickly defended. "This one's on me. Dr. Collins approached me to help Jake and him set the meeting up and…I'm sorry."

Robert took steps back from the cell until he hit the wall. "My son…"

Nate was at a loss for words. "Dear lord I'm not going to hear the end of this. Alright. Not panicking. I need to find Jonah and get this—"

"HAVEN'T YOU FIGURED IT OUT YET?!" Robert roared in fury.

The tensions were high in the small room. Confusion, anger and panic permeated the air. Silence constricted them all, as their brains desperately tried to process how to proceed from here.

And to make matters worse, were the half-dozen DCA agents who were able to get the door open and who filled the hallway outside.

"What's going on here?!" Nate demanded. He was surprised to see Director Roman entered from among them.

"Sir, what is going on?" Nate asked.

"Agent Nathan Henderson, it's with great regret that you, from this point forward are hereby terminated from your position, effective immediately." Director Roman said.

"Terminated?!" CJ exclaimed.

Nate pushed his son behind him. "On what grounds?"

Director Roman motioned. One of the DCA agents pulled out a tablet and held it out for him, revealing footage of Nate standing with other DCA members others as Jake and the two other agents alongside him approached the Dimension Gate housed within a secret area of the building.

"You not only authorized an interdimensional jump without my knowledge but on top of that your actions have set off the Civilization Counsel to retaliate." He turned to the agent who adjusted the tablet to pull up another clip. This time it showed Shtra.

"_To the Earthlings who dare underestimate us; As the envoy of our great leader, Emperor Quazla, I speak to you now to inform you of the great outrage we feel in regard to the senseless, and utter disrespect of our treaty amongst us. After the events involving your cruel experimentations on our fellow citizens within the Creature World, and your reckless demonstration in your own world, to which we have incriminating evidence of the propaganda you feed yourself in your biases against us, the recent actions of you Earthlings attempting to sway our decisions to act have only fueled our desire to protect us. To prevent interference from you, we of the Civilizations Council have no choice but to retaliate against your reckless decision to incite disarray among our people. It was far from an easy decision, but understand that we must protect our world, as you desire to do yours. We are not acting out of hate, only to defend. And so, to defend our world, we declare war against you._"

The group was left astonished. Before they could even rebut the accusations, they moved in to apprehend Nate.

"Dad!" CJ exclaimed, finding him and his friends divided between them and Nate.

"Don't worry about me! We'll get to the bottom of this, I promise!" Two of the agents took him out of the room, while Director Roman and those remaining stayed in the room with them. Robert watched as they took Nate away. Gritting his teeth, feeling powerless, the subtle click of the lock undid itself.

"You four aren't off the hook either. We need to discuss what roles you played in all of this." Director Roman stated sternly.

The four teens stood defensive, backing up to the cell as the agents pressed on. Once they got close enough, Robert swung the door open and pulled CJ inside. CJ instinctively grabbed Jamie who likewise flew back. Dylan noticed the door, as did everyone else, and Karon, endured the strain as he lifted his leg and kicked as hard as he could, the agents that pushed up against them. They fell back like dominos, leaving enough seconds for the remaining two to slide into the cell before Robert shut it back. And immediately, it locked. Director Roman, even more heated, stomped over to the lock and set his hand on it to open it.

But it denied him.

He tried again, and again, and again. Nothing.

"Someone get those children out of there _now!_" Director Roman roared.

"Okay, so now what?" Dylan asked. "We went from one trap to another. Of course, that is unless Mr. Wilson here's been working on an escape route.

An idea went off in CJ's head. He opened his deck case and pulled out Dimension Gate, handing it to Robert.

"This cell suppresses K-Waves." Robert told him pushing his hand back. "As it stands I'm not strong enough to activate it."

"We can help." CJ said. "The five of us should be able to gather enough to trigger something."

"Regardless, you kids are still inexperienced, the ramifications of this could be dangerous."

"It's worth a shot." Jamie said. "This is for Jake's sake too…"

Robert looked into her eyes, then looked at the rest of them. "You kids misplace your trust very easily."

"Desperate times." Karon responded.

Robert swallowed. "Fair enough." He set the card on the floor, setting two fingers onto it. Green energy traveled down his arm. CJ mimicked him, followed by Jamie, Dylan and Karon. The five of them watched as the multi-colored streams of electricity traveled down their arms, making the card glow in a myriad of colors. The cell began to illuminate, blinding Director Roman and the agents and then…

_BOOM_

Director Roman and the agents were all flung back in the room, glass covering the floor all over. When they each got up, they saw the remains of the cell, utterly destroyed. And what's more, the lack of five people.

It was at this point that Director Roman's own K-Waves, taking up the appearance of both purple and red energy erupted, signifying his burning anger…

* * *

_**[Empreya City, Creature World.]**_

Her eyes were lit with a furious jade color, Principal Frediano left ice after each step as she walked down the hallways that dwarfed her human form. Kaitlyn and Quinten tried their hardest to keep up with her, but the older woman wouldn't stop for them.

Once she reached the door she swung her arm, the doors, despite their towering size blasted apart, disrupting the current meeting from the other four representatives. Draconis was already hunched over the table with a talon waving in Gandar's face, and Crath Lade was busy enjoying his light counterpart be berated. Shtra, the culprit in all this mess was waiting patiently for them to calm down, but that's when the doors blasted apart and he saw the Nature Representative enter.

"Glad you could finally join us Diamond—"

"Not a word out of you!" She spat, silencing the Water Envoy. This as well silenced Draconis, who out of respect returned to his seat. "How dare Quazla! Declaring war when this council was locked in a standstill goes against his oath as a council member and he knows this! He had no right to undermine me or anyone else in this room for that matter!"

Her skin began to turn into an indigo-white color and she began to grow in size. Principal Frediano's body began to reform until the room around her became much smaller, and she was now a creature with a body of ice, with long whitish indigo hair and a gown that fed into the head of a ice golem-like entity that was the lower half of her body. Her glasses were now replaced with a transparent visor, and her once glowing green eyes, were now burning orange in appearance.

Quinten and Kaitlyn finally made it to the room, but the sudden chill they felt as they entered was enough to tell them to be ready for what could happen next. A blue mist stirred up as a result of the transformation.

Gandar was the first to respond to the sudden outburst. "With all due respect it was your inactions that have pushed us to act."

"And that gave you the right to make a final decision without a proper vote?!"

"As I stated prior, I trust Quazla's judgement, for had it have not been for him our world would've fell from those abominations. Need I remind you, you are _not_ a human, although you and those two behind you like to parade around as such."

That began to get to her. Frediano turned to Shtra, the little Cyber Lord smirking underneath his hands. The mist got thicker. "Where are you keeping the Earthlings that you captured?"

"Unfortunately, I am forbidden declassify that information as per my Emperor's orders."

"The hell you are!" Draconis snarled. Frediano threw her icy hand up to him to hold him back.

"Alright fine then. Then let's try this: How long has Quazla had his influence on Earth?"

That piqued the interest of the three remaining members, especially Shtra. "Ten years." The Cyber Lord responded.

"Try again." Frediano countered.

"I'm fairly certain that I'm right." Shtra insisted.

Quinten began to pant, catching Kaitlyn's attention. At first, she was going to tell him to stop, but seeing his sickly face, she immediately felt that something was off. She looked down at the mist and found herself wanting to vomit herself.

"Then tell me, about the Alpha Code. Does it not share origins from within the Water Civilization? Isn't the Alpha Code what sparked the Earthlings to cross over into our world? Wasn't it the Alpha Code that gave birth to those 'Abominations' as Representative Gandar put it?"

"Are…" Shtra scoffed. "Are you insinuating that my Emperor, and the entirety of the Water Civilization, are traitors?"

"As I said before, Emperor Quazla's manipulations would bite him in the back if he wasn't careful."

Quinten and Kaitlyn's eyes widened, as the mist gathered to a singular point and began to rise over Frediano. Skulls upon skulls started back at them, seemingly smiling at their agony. As badly as they wanted to scream, it choked them to the point where their throats were burning. Crath and Draconis however, picked up on it.

"Ironic you say that…" Shtra noted.

Before Frediano could respond, the arms of the phantasmal assassin gripped her from behind. The blue mist completely shrouded the Snow Faerie and her screams of pain were completely muffled by the cackling of the green hooded, specter, known as Wisp Howler.

Draconis reacted, launching himself at the Ghost, but at the corner of his eye, he watched as Gandar stood up and thrusted his hand out.

"Justice Jamming!" a beam of light shot from his palm and paralyzed the Dragon, causing him to crash to the floor. Crath, not wasting time, grabbed the struggling ice queen, Kaitlyn and Quinten, and flew out of the council room, the group diving into the nearest shadow to escape.

Gandar snickered. "They got away…"

"It's fine. Its only a matter of time until Wisp's poison does away with them. Even Crath's scientists can't do anything to save her."

"You…do you two realize…what you're doing?!"

"I already established what we're doing. Emperor Quazla has declared war on Earth. Representative Gandar and the Light Civilization is siding with Water in that regard, as well as Darkness."

"Crath…has more honor than that. He would…never…"

"Which is why I decided to turn my attention to another source. Ones who unlike that coward doesn't shy away from an opportunity to crush all in their path." Shtra said. "The Fire Civilization still has an opportunity to join us as well. Lord Skycrusher would surely—"

"Crush you… under his claws." Draconis finished. "Don't…underestimate us Fire dwellers you runt…!"

"Underestimation is the key to illogicalness. I assure you, everything I do is in the interest of my Emperor." Shtra snapped his fingers, signaling the opening of a blue Dimension Gate and the appearance of the very two diplomats that disappeared days prior.

He turned to Gandar. Holding up the two hand-like appendages on his head, Shtra aimed each, one at the bigger man, and one at Gandar. He flexed them and both individuals began to glow with a yellow-ish gold aura. Both contracted initially but began to relax themselves as the auras faded. They looked at each other, and the man held his hand out. Gandar began to glow once again and the beam of light shot to his hand, reverting to a card."

Shtra as well had a card materialize before him as well. He grabbed it and hurled it to the man as well. "Return to Earth and await further instruction." Shtra ordered.

The two nodded and re-entered the portal, disappearing behind them.

The Justice Jamming undid itself, allowing Draconis to unfurl its wings and take off away from Shtra. The only thing on his mind was reporting this to the Fire Civilization and explain to them of the drastic turn of events.

Shtra, left alone in the room couldn't help but chuckle. "The Alpha Code will soon return to where it belongs, and we great minds of the Water Civilization will stand unparalleled…

…Even towards those who walk the stars…"

* * *

CJ's head was spinning when he came to. "Where…are we?"

Robert groaned, sitting up in the dark room. "The Dimension Gate typically locks on to the wielder's desire of location." Robert looked over, seeing Dylan, Jamie and Karon rise up, headaches all around.

"I imagined somewhere quiet." Karon admitted.

"Home." Jamie added.

"Somewhere safe." CJ said.

"A place where I could get my hands on a deck." Robert said.

"Well, I imagined TCG Towers." Dylan said.

Karon looked towards him. He stood up and clapped, and the lights to the room flashed on. "We ended up in my apartment…"

"Well, think that checks off everything on that list huh?" Dylan justified.

"To an extent…" CJ said. He turned to Robert. "So now what? I mean, for all intents and purposes, we're fugitives where the DCA is concerned."

"How about, if you don't mind…" Robert turned to Karon and motioned towards his face.

Karon pointed in the direction of the hallway. "Second door to the left. Feel free to use the shower as well."

Robert nodded. "I appreciate it. I promise I won't be long."

"Take your time." Dylan said, making himself home on the couch. "I need about an hour to mentally prepare myself for the insanity we're about to get into."

"Dylan has a point…" Jamie crossed her arms. "We should let your mom and Jason know what's going on, if they haven't heard."

"Fair point." CJ agreed.

"While y'all do that," Dylan grabbed the remote and propped his feet on the coffee table. "Netflix beckons…"

With Dylan commanding the sofa, Karon directed himself towards the kitchen for additional painkillers, Robert to the bathroom, and CJ and Jamie each took one end of the room to call their respected relatives. Eventually, as the night dragged, Robert was out of the bathroom, freshly shaven and straight, and as a thank you to Karon's hospitality, took to the kitchen and took advantage of supplies provided.

The five of them gathered around the coffee table and enjoyed the dinner that Robert made for them. Because nothing says "home" than Chicken Parmesan and Spaghetti. Each of the four felt as though it was the one relief amongst a stressful day overall; the one calming factor amongst the chaos.

"It feels as though I forgot how much home cooked food tastes like." Robert said.

"DCA food isn't _that_ bad is it?" Dylan asked. He then thought for a moment. "No, actually, I see your point."

"I remember when you used to make this for Jake and I when we were kids." CJ said. "Feels kind of nostalgic."

Robert smiled. "I'll take that as a compliment. When Jake gets home, I'm gonna get him to make it for you all. He must've gotten it from his mother, because, whew, he blows my food out the water."

"Wait," Dylan swallowed. "Jake can cook?"

"And bake. Again, my wife's doing. She says that there's nothing more attractive than a man with many talents."

"She's not wrong." Jamie said. She noticed Dylan's smirk and kicked him under the table.

"You're talking as though we're going to actually find him…" Karon said.

They all looked at him. He sighed and rolled up some pasta with his fork. "It's the painkillers talking. Don't mind me."

"Talking like that is what's keeping me hopeful." Robert said. "I know Quazla, but I know my son. He gets his strength and determination from me. I wouldn't be sitting here eating chicken parm if I knew he was in grave danger."

That all made them feel a little better. CJ then spoke up. "So…now what? We're fugitives with the DCA, Principal Fre—I mean Diamondia, has forbidden us from acting further—"

"We broke that promise already." Dylan noted.

"Right…what I'm trying to say is, the only way to get to the Creature World is through the Dimension Gate inside the DCA right? If we can't get anywhere near the place, then what do we do?"

"That will involve some negotiations with Diamondia." Robert said, taking a sip of his drink. "Because she is considered the Gatekeeper between both dimensions."

"She mentioned that before," Jamie responded. "What does she mean by that?"

"It means, that she has been the sole authority of those passing in and out of the gate for centuries, long before the DCA even came to exist."

"Whoa, you mean creatures actually have been on Earth before?!" Dylan exclaimed.

"More than that. Rumors claim that the two dimensions used to be one. As for why they split is another story for another time. Regardless, if you think about it, the Creature World has Human creatures, don't they? Diamondia has told us once that we share ancestors with them. They were Humans that ended up trapped on that side of the dimensions. Likewise, the creatures that eventually died out, most likely were urban legends and cryptids like Big Foot and Nessie."

"Or Slenderman." Dylan said.

"Ahem," Jamie cleared her throat. "I can barely sleep as is, thanks." She turned back to Robert. "She knows of a Dimension Gate?"

"She guards it with her life." He sipped his drink again. "Why do you think the school is named Fiona Academy?"

The four looked at each other, not making the connection.

"_The Fiona Woods…_" Tsume suddenly spoke. He materialized from his case and got onto the table to look up at Robert. "Fiona Academy has a direct link to the Fiona Woods."

"Exactly."

"How do you know that?" CJ asked.

Tsume turned to him. "I don't know. I may be slowly getting my memories back. Either that, or this bad feeling I have just made me think of it."

"Bad feeling huh? Because that's exactly what we need at this point."

Tsume stared CJ down to show he was serious. "It could be my imagination, but I just feel off."

"Could be exhaustion." Robert yawned. He stood up and collected their plates.

"You guys can stay the night." Karon said. "The floor below us has guest rooms."

"For real? Sweet!" Dylan said excitedly.

"You're oddly prepared for an impromptu sleepover," Jamie joked.

"My Father has business clients stay over all the time, to the point he turned the lower several floors into dorms." Karon said, walking to one of the draws in the room. He retrieved key cards and handed one to each of them.

"Got to admit, it's better than sleeping on a couch." CJ noted.

"Bro, these couches are like marshmallows. I can't imagine what the beds are like."

"That being the case, tomorrow is still a school day." Robert said, acting in as the parent for the teens.

"Ugh why is it Thursday?!" Dylan whined.

"Come on, get a move on." Jamie shoved him forward with Karon not far behind.

Robert stopped CJ, allowing the former three to walk off out of the room and into the hallway where there was an alternative staircase.

"How's your mother?" Robert asked.

"She's with Mrs. Wilson now. With everything that's happened, She's proven strong for her."

"Your mother is a saint." Robert admitted. "After all, first I screwed up, and now Jake is gone…your family has been more of a blessing for me than I deserve."

"Yeah well, everyday my Dad would come home and tell us about how you were doing. How despite what happened, you were still in high spirits, and that you always asked about how we were doing. If our training was going well, if we were getting the hang of things." CJ smirked, "I want to say that it's because of my Dad that I find it easier to trust you this time around."

Robert bit the side of his lip. "I truly appreciate that."

"We're gonna find Jake. And then, once Quazla's out of the picture, maybe we can finally go back to how things should've been. Like the camping trips, or the Disney Land trips…"

"You sound like you just want a vacation."

"So badly." CJ laughed.

"Well, that'll be my promise to all of you. Once we win, I'll take you guys and your families to wherever you want to go."

"Seriously? Anywhere in the world?"

Robert pulled out the Dimension Gate card. "Anywhere in the world."

CJ laughed, with Robert joining him. "I'll hold Jake to it."

Robert nodded. "Let's get my son back."

CJ agreed. "Without a doubt…"

And with that, the both of them concluded the night. To everyone's surprise, their exhaustion outweighed the anxiety they all felt and each of them slept soundly through the night. The next morning, they all gathered, Robert and Karon together cooked breakfast for the team and before they knew it, they were all out the door on their way to school.

Only this time, with their lingering anxiety, they were prepared for whatever curveball that would come their way.

As they exited the train, their perception of their surroundings were all covered. Tsume appeared once again, taking CJ's focus for a bit.

"You've been acting weird since last night…" CJ noted. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't." He admitted. "Like I said I just have a really bad feeling."

"That's not gonna make us feel any better going forward." Dylan reminded. "Whatever happened to TGIF?"

"That went out the window when a mutant tiger-tree-thing attack the city that Saturday night." Jamie pointed out.

"It was rhetorical."

"Now it was."

"Look, guys can we just please just get through today without any…Jamie why is your brother here?"

They all looked over and say Jason standing, with a trio of bookbags and a solemn expression on his face as they came closer.

"Jason…are you okay?" Jamie asked her brother, sensing something was off.

He responded by hugging his sister. Not knowing how to react, as this was unusual for him, she just returned the hug.

"You guys are safe. Good." He released her. "Sorry, things have been rather hectic."

"Have you seen my Dad anywhere?" CJ asked.

"He's fine. Roman has him under surveillance but as of right now, he's okay."

"Then what about you?" Jamie asked again. "Something happened, didn't it?"

Jason hesitated. "Look, I don't know how to say it…"

"_Attention Students of Fiona Academy…It is with a heavy heart, that we inform you this morning, that our beloved principal, Ms. Diana Frediano, has tragically passed away last night due to unknown circumstances at this time. At this time, we would like to extend our condolences to her granddaughter and fellow staff member, Kaitlyn Frediano, who was also related regarding the tragedy that took our beloved principal and is currently recovering. If anyone would like to contribute to a fund towards the family, or who would like to pay their respects, please come to the main office for more details. Again, this is a solemn day for us all, but as we know, Principal Frediano prioritized her students above all else and would like for them to continue to push forward despite the many trials that may come our way. With that, we of Fiona Academy would like to thank you for the time you have taken to hear us out. Details regarding staff changes will be forwarded to the necessary patrons later in the day. Thank you all and…stay strong."_

"Frediano's…gone?" Dylan uttered. He took a step back. "I…if I didn't…then she…" tears began to trail his face.

Karon turned and hugged the boy, the latter caving into his guilt.

"I messed up man…I messed up…!" Dylan's muffled sobs made out.

"Where's Miss Frediano?" Jamie stepped to her brother. "What happened?"

"She's fine, everything's going to be okay."

"You're lying! Jamie screamed, her eyes watering. "Principal Frediano is gone, the DCA is hunting us, we're about to be invaded, how can you lie to me and say everything is going to be okay?! What kind of brother are you to lie to me like that…?"

Jason grabbed his sister and she as well busted into tears. "Everything is going to be fine…!" He tried to hold back his emotions. "We're not out of the fight yet..."

CJ seemed to be the only one who couldn't shed a tear in that moment. Tsume as well, fangs locked between themselves, both of them, fists clenched. Energy cackled around his hands and near his feet, Jason the only one to notice.

"…Not by a long shot."

* * *

Jonah whistled to a tune as he entered the doors of the DCA that morning. He walked through the shocked and somber atmosphere that made the air thick with despair. Principal Frediano's face was posted up on the televisions in the lobby, as news anchors from different stations were covering the "accident" involving the deadly car crash on the FDR that killed the beloved principal and wounded her granddaughter and family friend, both of whom survived and are in stable condition at a private hospital.

His tune continued until the elevator doors opened and he found himself as the sole occupant. Once the doors shut, he opened his eyes, the glowing blue irises sitting above a devilish grin. Everything is in place. Sheer logic and calculations have resulted in the death of an opposing obstacle, powerful allies, and a wide assortment of puppets to string about. And now with all the pieces in place, all he needs to do is give the signal…

…and declare checkmate.


	6. Karma's Thunderclap

Chapter 16: Karma's Thunderclap

The atmosphere within Fiona Academy was somber. It was clear that the mark that Principal Frediano left amongst her student body was felt throughout. Instead of going to First Period, the student body was called to the auditorium to hold a small memorial service for her. Students were invited to give brief experiences of their time thus far at the school, as well as what impact that Principal Frediano left on them. Well wishes also went out to Kaitlyn as well, who despite being a new teacher, she's shown quite a lot of love and dedication to the students, with some seeing her as a big sister.

The members of Team KG though didn't bother to go to the service. This service didn't do her justice. Because they knew what actually happened to her. They knew what the circumstances were. They knew that she's wasn't the first casualty and she'd definitely wasn't going to be the worse. They were furious about what happened but terrified of what was to come.

But above all, they were ready to strike back.

Jason explained everything, as well as the reason why he came to the school that morning. And while the members of Team KG felt somewhat relieved that the DCA wasn't hunting them down in the traditional sense, they weren't too keen on running back after everything that happened either. So, CJ suggested a place where they can go to get some peace of mind.

* * *

Draconis stood, the small holographic Dragon standing between Nate and Roman in the latter's office. Draconis' somber expression matched the tone of the room, both coming to grips with the revelation of Frediano's assassination.

"The assassin was nothing but a thug from the Darkness Civilization. Crath has already alerted me that they've disposed of him for his crime." Draconis crossed his arms. "As for Kachua and Quix, arrangements are made so that they can be picked up and are being tended to back in the Nature Civilization. They're expected to survive, but as for when they'll recover from the poison is anyone's guess."

"And you claim that neither of you foresaw any of this?" Director Roman sought to clarify.

"Robert may have backstabbed me, but Jake is like my own son. God knows I would never put these kids in any danger if I wasn't ready to handle it myself. You of all people know that as well." Nate defended.

"On top of that, as the proud representative of the Fire Civilization, me having a hand in Diamondia's demise would do nothing but destroy centuries of peace between the two Civilizations. Once again, all directions point back to Emperor Quazla. Diamondia was the only thing blocking him from full access to this world and now with her out of the way, there's virtually nothing stopping him from regaining the Alpha Code and leaving this world to drown."

Director Roman considered the defense and turned to the window. "I should've listened to you when you first brought this to my attention. I was so concerned with playing it safe I didn't realize that my very inactions made it all the easier for them."

Nate looked to his side, almost not wanting to comment. "What's done is done. What matters now is finding Robert and those kids before things get even—"

A knock at the door interrupted his thought. Jonah opened the door. "Am I interrupting?"

Director Roman welcomed him inside.

"Morning Nate," Jonah said.

Nate looked up at him. "…Morning."

Jonah looked back and yawned. "Didn't sleep well?"

Nate rolled his eyes and crossed his legs. "CJ and his friends went missing in all the commotion. What about you?"

Jonah yawned again. "Working late; trying to crack the case on that mysterious attempted robbery at TCG Towers. Don't know if you heard, but Mr. Davidson ended up in a Kaijudo Duel and my team is trying to link this incident, with several others over the last year or so."

Nate looked at him. "Last year or so?"

Jonah nodded, taking his tablet and pulling up the information. He showed it to Nate. "Agent Harrison's been at the European Branch in the UK aiding in the investigation."

"Guess that claim that he was studying at Oxford was a lie then."

"Actually, the DCA's covering his tuition as long as he remains in this investigation." Director Roman clarified. That said, what did your team come up with Jonah?"

"All the victims were similar. All of them woke up with no memories of what happened to them prior to drinking a specific brand of water, and all of them, after examinations showed that they had latent to moderate Water K-Waves. And they were all Duelists registered in the DCA's mainframe. The agents who apprehended them were like Mr. Davidson, dragged into Kaijudo Duels as well."

"Why would this be happening in the UK when NYC is the only city with any relation to the Alpha Code?" Nate asked.

"Short answer is the UK Branch has its own ways of handling interdimensional threats and leave it at that." Director Roman responded. "And what did Agent Harrison find regarding all of this?"

"That the Water Civilization is corrupting citizens to be soldiers for them before the real enforcements make their way over here," Jonah answered. "If you ask me, it seems like Quazla is beginning to make his move."

"I don't know if you heard, but he's already put out a statement; or rather his brat of an envoy did," Nate said.

Jonah raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"Didn't you hear? We're at war with the Water Civilization. They went even as far as assassinating Diamondia to assert how serious they are."

Jonah took a moment to process that. "Quazla must realize that Fire and Light are not going to take kindly to that."

"Light's well aware. The Light Representative bound me down while I watched it happen." Draconis said between his gritted jaw."

"How long until we're due to face them?" Jonah inquired.

"It's been about twelve hours until the announcement." Director Roman said. "Things have been quiet thus far but everyone's on high alert in the event this gets worse. Jason Martin is at Fiona Academy in the event the children opt to head off to school."

"And what do you expect them to do? For all, they care the DCA is hunting them down alongside Robert."

"If anything, Quazla will soon be coming after them as well. When things simmer down, then I'll extract any necessary information out of them, but right now, they need our protection. As for Robert, I know he can't be hiding far. Robert would see matters like this to the end no matter how much the odds stacked against him."

"So does this mean that once this is over, you'll acquit him of his crimes?"

Director Roman looked at Nate. "I'm not discussing that matter any further. For now, I want both of you to find him and bring him back. In the meantime, I'm going to get a hold of Agent Harrison and tell him to make his way back here—"

"Oh, I took care of that already," Jonah said nonchalantly. "He'll be arriving at JFK early this afternoon."

Director Roman looked at him. "What gave you the right to—"

"I've spent years as a prisoner of Quazla," Jonah said. "I'm your trump card when it comes to beating that lunatic, so with all due respect, I'll handle it." he turned to Nate. "Let's go find Robert and get him up to speed."

Nate blinked and looked back at Director Roman. The older man reluctantly scoffed and waved them both off. Nate took that as approval. Draconis dissipated and Nate followed Jonah out of the room.

* * *

CJ leaned up against the massive tree that hung overhead. Dylan was already climbing it to an upper branch while Jamie and Karon watched how far Dylan could make it. Jason joined CJ underneath the shade, as the spring air filled their lungs with warm assurance.

"Where do we go from here?" CJ felt the need to throw the question out there. At best he'd get an answer. At worse, it could be left rhetorical.

"That's honestly up for you guys to decide," Jason responded. "As you can probably imagine, the DCA is filled with Agents who've had their fair share of fighting invaders from another world. But, considering the circumstances, I have a feeling that you guys aren't going to let this one go."

"What about you?"

"I have a horse in this race, yeah. Like you guys, Principal Frediano's death is hitting me hard too."

CJ crossed his arms. "Come to think of it, how did you even get involved with the DCA in the first place?"

Jason turned to him. "Because of them."

CJ turned over to face Jason, wanting to know more about that statement. Jason looked over to Jamie, who from a distance was cheering Dylan on as he climbed higher.

"Our parents died when we were young. Jamie and I were placed in an orphanage in Brooklyn, and hopping from foster home to foster home, somehow, we managed to make it through years of abuse along the way. One particular couple who fostered us though were friends of Principal Frediano. At her behest, I was enrolled at Fiona Academy. Unfortunately, I wasn't the best student, and I made sure that everyone knew it. Unfortunately for me, Frediano wasn't having it. It was almost to the point where I spent more time in her office than in the classroom. But I didn't care. It took me a while to realize it, but I think back, and I figure that some of the times I spent disrupting the class, was just an excuse so I could hang out in her office."

"You and Frediano were close like that?" CJ raised an eyebrow.

Jason shrugged. "She was the closest thing I had to a mother. And she treated all of the students in the school like her kids. As a matter of fact, she was the one who gave me my first deck."

"Wait, Frediano did what?" Jamie heard that last statement. "We're talking about the same Principal right?"

"Come on, I told you this story."

"Not that part!"

Jason shrugged. "Anyway, to curb my behavior problems, she gave me my first deck. Run-of-the-mill Fire Civilization deck, nothing special. And whenever I would have an issue with my teachers or any issues in school, I went straight to her office and dueled her. If I lost, then detention. If I won, then I went scot-free."

"And so, what happened?" Dylan called out, being deep in the bushes of the tree but close enough to hear.

"Spent my entire spring break in detention!" Jason answered him. "I became a better duelist so it wasn't a total loss. I ended up meeting my other teammates in detention too. That's how we became friends."

"You don't seem like the juvenile type," Karon said.

"I grew up," Jason admitted.

"So how does Ms. Frediano fit in all this? She said that you guys were friends when you were our age."

"Right; That's a long story that—" Jason stopped hearing his phone chime. He pressed the button against the K-VYZR on his ear. "Agent Martin speaking. Yes, I'm with them now. Right. Yes Sir." He tapped the headset off.

"Everything okay?" Jamie asked.

"Director Roman wants me to stick by you guys for the time being. Reports are coming in about some abnormalities throughout the city."

"They can't even give us a day to mourn?" Dylan asked, disgusted.

"Let's just hope that it's a false alarm before we jump too far to conclusions," Jason said.

As Jason spoke, Karon's vision shifted over to the tree, as a creature resembling Bloody Squito scurried up the tree when it noticed it was spotted.

"Yo Karon we're moving out," Dylan said, grabbing his attention.

Karon looked up at the tree and acknowledge the boy. "Yo Dylan, make sure you're not bringing anything back with you."

Dylan started patting himself down. Once he felt safe, he gave Karon a thumbs up. The latter rolled his eyes but kept in mind the bug that disappeared in the shrubs.

* * *

"So, remind me, how long are we going to play stupid with your quote-on-quote 'pops'?" Brian asked Luke as they stood outside the terminal gate." Behind them was a DCA-affiliated sedan with the driver of the car arguing with others behind him as traffic piled on top of one another.

"Is it him you have issues with or the fact that we're back with the DCA after everything we did?"

"It's definitely your dad for sure. After the mess the first time around, had it not have been for Megan deciding to take up Roman on his offer to be reinstated instead of jail time, I'd be off on one of these planes on a one-way trip to Cancun or something."

Luke chuckled. "Didn't think you were a fan of sunlight."

"I offered to come out here with you today, didn't I? Besides, I wanna see how much stronger Trey's got since he ran off to drink tea with the Queen."

"Afraid I've been quite busy to do so," A English-accented voice replied to the comment.

Luke and Brian looked up and noticed a tall Caucasian man walk up to them, with short brown hair and green eyes. He wore a green t-shirt and an open black vest, along with black jeans and sneakers. He smirked, gripping his bookbag and suitcase.

Brian scoffed. "Have you gone full-on British or…?"

"What? Y'all taking a piss?" The man asked.

Luke and Brian looked at each other. "What?"

The man laughed. "Okay, my vocal cords can't take it." He coughed, dropping the accent completely. "Sup guys? What did I miss?"

* * *

"Okay, don't take this the wrong way but…I called it." Trey said.

"We know you did," Luke said, leaning up against the window on the front passenger side. The car drove down into the Queens/Midtown tunnel as the group crossed the boroughs back into Manhattan.

"I knew you guys were going to do something stupid when I left."

"We know you did." Brain said.

"Like…okay so Agent Wilson wanted to usurp Director Roman and used you guys because each of you had issues about how things went."

"Not for nothing but it didn't help that you were going on a secret mission and left us to fend for ourselves," Brian muttered.

Trey heard the comment. "Fair point. Regardless, you got those other kids involved too."

"_I_ got them involved. Not only did they fix our mess, but they're also still fixing it."

Trey crossed his arms. "I get it. You're working with the DCA for redemption."

Luke didn't respond. He didn't have to.

"And how are you going about it? Dr. Collins has been reinstated, and I heard that Agent Wilson was thrown in prison for his actions."

"He was assigned to your investigation. And he insisted he'd watch over us and have us help him." Luke explained. "In other words, what better punishment is there than working for the people we swore to destroy?"

"Can't argue with that. But I know you guys, and there's more to it, isn't there?"

Luke smirked. "Depends on what you experienced back over there."

Trey nodded. "That'll depend on what Director Roman wants me to do."

Luke sighed. "Typical DCA Lapdog."

"Much rather be a lapdog than a stray goldfish." Trey countered.

The car suddenly came to a stop. Horns echoed through the tunnel, bouncing off the hollow airway.

"Wow, I forgot how bad NYC traffic can be," Trey said.

"If you think this is bad you should—" Luke stopped talking. He turned to Brian. "You guys felt that right?"

"I felt like someone just socked me hard," Brian said. "Those waves are intense."

Trey got out the car, prompting Luke to pop his head out the window. "Trey, what are you doing?"

"Stretching my legs. I spent all morning on a plane, I need to loosen up." Green energy crackled around him. "Ready to rock Mantia?"

A green stream of data rose from his deck case and perched itself on his shoulder, forming into a Green Mantis creature with scythe-like appendages.

"Always," Mantia responded, with an even better British accent than Trey could pull off.

Trey smirked and jumped onto the car's hood, bouncing from it and onto the car in front. He car-hopped all the way to the front, where the source of the commotion was revealed. Trey came across people standing in awe of the La Ura Giga ships that hovered overhead along with the tear in the sky that continued to push them out one by one.

Trey looked closer at one of the ships near the center and saw someone standing on the ship with his arms crossed and a smirk signifying impending triumph.

"So he's the troublemaker." Trey raised his hand. He snapped his fingers, sending a green lightning streak into the sky, grabbing the man's and the innocent bystander's attention.

"What are you doing?" Mantia asked, making note of the awkward stares.

"Grabbing his attention," Trey jumped on the hood of a nearby truck and managed to volley up over the guardrail above him. "Over here, tough guy!"

The man ordered the La Ura Giga he rode upon to lower himself over to where Trey was, to let him off before the ship circled back and joined the fleet to keep the bystanders at bay.

"Who are you supposed to be?" The man asked in an irritated tone.

Trey bowed. "Just your friendly neighborhood duelist. And judging by that uniform of yours, you're affiliated with the DCA."

The man scoffed. "What's your point?"

Trey looked up at him. "I shouldn't have to tell you that someone of your status holding a large group of civilians hostage like this does the DCA any favors."

The man looked over and pondered the thought. "You know what? You're right about that." He waved his hand around and the La Ura Giga scattered. In that next instant, the La Ura Giga took to the streets and began firing towards the buildings, scattering the civilians who had to instantaneously start running for their lives.

Trey, astonished at the sight of the devastation and the screamed that ripped the air, made purple energy erupt from his feet. The man gritted his teeth at the sight. Trey's head contorted over to him, his face spelling a sudden mood shift filled with rage.

The man stifled his laughter. "You brought this upon yourself, Earthling." He stopped laughing when he noticed a crooked smirk cross Trey's face.

"You're right about that." He copied his words. "And now I'm pissed." He raised his arm and cast it back, a green and purple wave expanded around them, creating a Duel Field.

The man stood firm. "Very well then, since you want to die so badly, I'll be sure to make an example out of you!" the man flexed his chest, a blue and yellow wave of energy overlapping Trey's field. Yellow, Blue, Purple and Green waves flickered in the air and ground around them, the four energies clashing about with one another as the tables materialized before them. Decks were set, Hands drawn and the Shields were deployed.

"DUEL START!" They exclaimed.

* * *

"I summon Bolmeteus Steel Dragon!" Jason's eyes were glowing red as he cast his Guardian Creature's card into the sky. The card then summoned the blue-armored white dragon, jaws opened wide as it clamped down on a La Ura Giga that attempted to strike at them. The dragon landed and allowed them to get on its back.

"Beeline it to the DCA Inferno!" Jason ordered.

The dragon nodded and took off into the sky. The screams grew shallow as the teens looked back at the small explosions that echoed behind them as debris and smoke swallowed the skyscrapers beneath them.

"This is Agent Martin, everyone is here and accounted for. Permission to land on the roof."

"_Permission Granted. Godspeed Agent Martin."_

Jason nodded and hung up. "Are you guys okay?"

"As good as can be…" CJ answered for the group. He re-joined everyone who was fixed on the destruction below.

"Those are innocent people down there…" Jamie said.

"Quazla doesn't care. No amount of reasoning is going to change that factor either." Jason said. "The only thing we can do is fight back."

Dylan looked up. "Uh, not to ruin the moment or anything, but is that…a battleship?"

Jason looked ahead and felt his blood run cold at the sight of the massive silver aircraft in their pathway. A purple light began to radiate from the front of the ship that grew larger and brighter as the seconds rolled by.

"That's not a battleship that's a Syrius!" Jason exclaimed.

"We're seriously screwed if you don't move!" Jamie screamed.

The laser fired. Inferno reactively flanked right, forcing the kids to hold on for dear life as Bolmeteus barely barreled out of the way. When the dragon straightened, a massive explosion and a red scorching light erupted behind them.

They were afraid to turn around. They knew what was behind them and they couldn't bear to see the utter hell that was behind them. They were all shaking at the idea that they could've been caught in that blast.

And even more, horrified that the ship was already recharging its second shot.

"INFERNO!" Jason screamed, causing his dragon to charge its cannon.

"Sarius, Evolve into Craze Valkyrie the Drastic!"

"Pyrofighter Magnus Evolve into Lava Walker Executo!"

As the two voices echoed in the air, two blurs shot past them appearing before Syrius. One was a silver and red robot-like creature that used its powers to bind Syrius, cutting off its attack, while the other was a bronze armored Dragonoid with a flowing cape and an iron lance attached to its right hand. It aimed for the barrel of the cannon and as a mysterious girl jumped from its back, it thrust itself through the ship, tearing through the other side.

"Now!" Megan's voice called out as she popped up over the shoulder of Craze Valkyrie.

Jason didn't know what was happening, but he took the initiative and ordered Inferno to charge towards the ship, the cannon building up subtly during the moments. Again, the teens held on for dear life as Bolmeteus gained altitude. Bolmeteus unleashed the contents of the cannon on its back, blowing through the hole that Executo made. The ship exploded in another red fireball, knocking everyone back.

Inferno looked around for a spacious rooftop to land on and took the teens to it. The other two creatures and their duelists followed them.

"Are you guys okay?" Cindy said, being carried by Executo bridal style.

"Never did I expect to be saved by you of all people," Jamie admitted.

"Consider ourselves even then," Cindy said. She gave Jamie a sincere smile, causing the other girl the incentive to return it.

"She is right though, what are you guys doing here?" Dylan chimed in.

Megan turned to Karon, who looked the other way with arms crossed. Dylan picked up on that.

"We were on patrol, investigating the abnormalities that were reported of the brainwashed duelists when those Guardians started flooding the streets," Megan explained.

"This is all Quazla, right?" CJ asked almost sure of his assumption.

"Not just him," Cindy said, reaching out for the mini projector in her pocket. She activated it, revealing one of the accomplices. "Surveillance shows that Agent Matthew Griffin, one of the delegates that went missing is the one leading this charge. We're assuming that Quazla or someone affiliated corrupted him on the other side."

"How do you figure?" Jason inquired.

"Because the Light Civilization was unaware up until recently of Representative Gandar's hand in Diamondia's assassination." Craze Valkyrie spoke up. "Details are scarce, but what we do know is that a duelist affiliated with us is currently in a Kaijudo Duel against Agent Griffin, who presumably has been forcibly synced with Gandar."

"So what does that mean? Aside from Gandar laying waste to all of Manhattan?"

Megan hesitated to say something. "…It's…not just Manhattan."

The teens all looked at her, and even Cindy gave her a glare of disproval. Reluctantly, she scrolled down the hologram, revealing the chaos unfolding through the other boroughs.

"Earth Eaters and Liquid People are marching along beaches between Staten Island and Brooklyn, while Chimeras and Living Dead are plaguing subways between Queens and the Bronx," Cindy explained. "Agents are already en route to drive the creatures back, but by the looks of things, we don't have much time until Quazla's army of creatures leaves all of NYC in total waste."

"This is unbelievable…" Dylan uttered. "We gotta fix this."

"Don't worry, we're going to." Jason exhaled and thought to himself. "CJ, your Mom, she's synced with Shucka, Duke of Amnesia."

"I…okay?"

"Schuka is the heir apparent to the Darkness Civilization. His father is Crath Lade, the Darkness Representative."

"I get it! My Mom can call Schuka and we can get him to take us to Ms. Frediano!" CJ exclaimed.

"And that'll give us a better idea of what's going on with the Darkness Civilization," Jason added. He turned back to the girls. "Crath Lade was opposed to attacking the Earth in the first place, not only that but despite being enemies, he saved Kachua and Snout from being taken out by that Assassin. We need to get to him so he can explain to us how Quazla got his hands on those Darkness Creatures."

"Well, what are you waiting for? Call her and tell her we're on our way!" Jamie pushed CJ.

CJ nodded and reached for his phone, dialing the number. After a minute someone picked up.

"Mom, it's me, CJ, listen I need—"

"Hey there, your mother is in a bit of a bind, but I can let you know that you called…" Jonah's voice responded in the speaker, sending CJ's blood to turn ice cold.

* * *

"I cast Faerie Life! I add a card from the top of my deck into my Mana Zone!" Trey cast the spell to the side and added it, giving him a total of four mana. This was along with his five shields, one card in hand, and the Bloody Squito and Sniper Mosquito in the Battle Zone.

"Sniper Mosquito break his Shield! When Sniper Mosquito attacks, I return one card from my Mana Zone to my hand!" He scooped up the Cranium Clamp that he got from Faerie Life and added it to his hand, while the large green mosquito creature buzzed towards Agent Griffin's Shields.

Agent Griffin's stats, on the other hand, were relatively the same, the only difference was the two mana, three cards in hand and the two Water Cyber Virus Blockers, Marine Flower and Kelp Candle on his side. "Kelp Candle block!" Agent Griffin tapped the Water Blocker, the small, vibrant, flowy creature rushing to intercept the Giant Insect.

_**Sniper Mosquito: 2000**_

_**Kelp Candle: 1000**_

Sniper Mosquito pierced through the tiny blocker, destroying it and sending itself back to Trey's side.

Griffin drew the top four cards of his deck and spread them out. "When Kelp Candle blocks, I can look at the top four cards of my deck and add one of them to my hand." He studied the four briefly before siding with one and sending the remaining three to the bottom of his deck."

"Not that it's going to help you," Trey said.

Griffin drew and set mana. "We'll just have to see then. I cast Energy Stream to draw two cards from my deck." He drew his two cards and a smirk crossed his face.

Trey drew and set mana. "As I said, it's not going to help. I cast Cranium Clamp. You choose two cards in your hand to discard."

Griffin callously revealed the two chosen cards, Keeper of the Sunlight Abyss and Dava Torey, Seeker of Clouds. "Whenever Dava is discarded from my hand during your turn, I can put him into the Battle Zone instead."

Trey clicked his tongue as Dava materialized behind Griffin. The Creature was a grey-brown cloud wearing silver armor with electricity flowing within the joints, armed with a double-bladed laser-sword.

_**Dava Torey, Seeker of Clouds**_

_**Civilization: Light**_

_**Power: 5500**_

"Don't think those little tricks you picked up from those scum will work on me. I, a proud soldier of the Light Civilization, have cut down many of the Darkness Civilization's forces."

Trey scoffed. "Guess that means I'll be alright then since I'm more of a Nature Guy."

Agent Griffin grinned, almost devilishly. "Nature, Darkness, bugs are bugs. They all get squashed the same." He drew and set mana. "I cast Justice Jamming, which taps all Darkness or Fire creatures. With it, I tap Bloody Squito and order Dava Torey to attack it!"

_**Dava Torey: 5500**_

_**Bloody Squito: 4000**_

A bright blinding light shined forth towards Trey, which briefly made him flinch and for Bloody Squito to become paralyzed. In the light, Dava Torey emerged and brought its blade down on Bloody Squito, forcing the latter to explode.

Trey dusted off his jacket and drew his next card. He set mana and tapped. "I summon Trench Scarab and end my turn."

A golden-eyed blue beetle materialized behind Trey, its wings extending out, revealing razors on each end, while its massive thick limbs touched the ground, also armed with razor-sharp claws.

_**Trench Scarab**_

_**Civilization: Nature**_

_**Power: 4000+**_

"What's the matter? Not so tough now after all?"

"Called strategy; I'd expect you of all people would get the gist of that."

Griffin drew and set mana. "Call it whatever you like. Just know that you haven't seen anything yet…" Trey didn't like the tone of that last statement, watching Griffin's mana tap. "Now then, witness the power that Emperor Quazla has bequeathed to me! I evolve Dava Torey into Kuukai, Finder of Karma!"

Trey was taken aback. "A Mecha Thunder evolution?!"

Griffin grinned as the Evo crystal materialized before Dava Torey. The Mecha Thunder took hold of the power it was granted, and a bright light expelled itself, making Trey shudder even harder, and Griffin to cackle in enthusiasm. From the light, the body of a gold mythical lion emerged, and on its back, a matching gold suit of armor rode along, electricity filling itself throughout like a centaur-like creature. The sky grew dark and as the Creature pointed its long silver blade into the sky, a bolt of lightning crashed through the Duel Field and struck the blade, seemingly empowering the massive creature.

Luke and Brian managed to emerge from the tunnel, immediately struck by the golden titan above them.

And as for Trey, he clenched his fist, already working on a method to take on the beast before him…


	7. Bonds That Transcend Dimensions

Chapter 17: Bonds That Transcend Dimensions

Inferno touched down on the uptown apartment building and the group of five quickly dispatched, rushed the rooftop door and down the staircase. CJ's new apartment was on the second floor of eight, which put them quite far from where they needed to be. Nonetheless, CJ took point in the sprint, ignoring everyone behind him who trailed behind.

By the time they got to the bottom, CJ ripped the door to the staircase open and bolted into the hallway, nearly stumbling into the wall across from him. Jamie was on his tail, quickly catching a glimpse of him already halfway down the hall.

"CJ hold up!" She called out to him. One by one everyone else popped out of the stairway. And eventually caught up to him who was struggling to get his key into the lock.

"Come on come on…! Go in already!" CJ gritted his teeth as his shaking hands kept the key from entering the lock.

Jason got ahead of Jamie and pulled him away from the door. "Are you crazy?!"

"It's my apartment!" CJ snapped.

"We don't know what's on the other side of that door!" Jason retorted. "The last thing we need to be is reckless!"

CJ snickered and went back to fidgeting with the doorknob. Before he could grab it though, the lock clicked and Catharine was revealed to be on the other side of the door, wearing an apron.

"What's going on with you guys?" She asked him. "What, your key doesn't work?"

"Mom!" CJ impulsively hugged her. Tears grew as he tightened his embrace.

Surprised she stumbled back some. "What's…" she looked at everyone. "What's happening?"

"The better question is what's going on here?" Jason asked.

"Hey guys," Jonah's voice called.

CJ's ears twitched at the sound of his voice. He pulled away from his mother and saw the four other adults sitting at the table with coffee and snacks.

"Dad…" CJ uttered. He and the group entered into the apartment as Catharine went and closed the door behind them.

Nate rose. "You guys are alright."

"Yeah, …what happened with Roman?"

"I took care of it." Jonah bit into a cookie. "Roman's up to date on the whole—"

"I didn't ask you!" CJ snapped.

Catharine's head whipped over. "Watch your mouth!"

"But Mom—!" CJ was cut off as Dylan put his hand on his shoulder. CJ looked over and Dylan's expression was the same serious look he had the day before when he and Karon dueled. That was enough for CJ to realize that something was off.

"I'm sorry Dr. Collins…" CJ said.

"It's fine. As I said, Director Roman's up to date with everything. Your father and I came here to get Robert, Catharine, and Janet up to speed. I figure that we need all hands on deck."

"Smart…" Jason noted.

Catharine wiped her hands on her apron. "Might as well stay awhile. I'll make some more coffee and you guys can relax for a minute."

"So we're just going to ignore the apocalypse, cool," Dylan muttered. Both Jamie and Karon jabbed him on both sides.

CJ noticed something flash from the corner of his eye, in the direction of his bedroom. "Just going to grab something out of my room real quick."

"Yeah, take your time. We're not going anywhere." Jason reassured. He threw CJ a look and CJ acknowledged it, backing off from the group and heading to his room. He closed the door and locked it, turning his attention to his bed.

"It's me, Junky. You can come out." CJ said, kneeling.

The covers moved slightly, and the grey snout of the donkey head peeked from the covers. "Chris…? That you?"

"Yeah, it's me, buddy." CJ walked over and knelt. He held his hand out and allowed the doll to sniff him. That caused it to inch itself until he was completely free.

"Chris…" Junky looked up. Its voice reflected his relief, although he kept his excitement bound.

"Hey," CJ picked up the doll and hugged it. Junky nuzzled itself in CJ's arms like a frightened child.

"Chris…Junky so scared…! What's happened to Mommy?" Junky whimpered.

That confirmed Dylan's suspicion. "I don't know bud, but I'm going to find out."

"Not just Mommy." Junky's little arms bent to push back on CJ's embrace. "Darkness Civilization is in Chaos."

"Over there too?" CJ asked.

Junky nodded. "Bad criminal escaped. Leading army. Want nice Faerie girl."

"Ms. Frediano…" CJ deduced. "Junky, what about Schuka? Where's he?"

"Protecting Faerie girl. King Crath wants her escorted back to Nature Civilization. But Darkness rebels make it difficult. Light and Water also approaching."

"Guess that makes sense," CJ considered. "Being the Gatekeeper's granddaughter and all."

Junky shook its head. "Faerie girl is key. She has the power to beat them back."

"What do you mean?" CJ asked.

"Faerie girl can break the seal. Awaken legendary powers. Quazla's afraid of that power…!"

That statement clicked in his head. "Ms. Frediano…she has powers like that?"

But more importantly, she's a threat to Quazla. Whoever this criminal is must've been ordered to finish her off, CJ thought to himself.

CJ's phone vibrated. He pulled it out and looked at it, seeing the message from Dylan.

"_Your mom's looking for you. Best come back just to be safe."_

CJ slid the phone back in his pocket. "Stay hidden, okay bud?"

"Save Mommy, Chris. Save Darkness Civilization too…"

"Don't worry. We're going to save everyone." CJ affirmed.

Junky broke from CJ and returned under the bed, while CJ rose and headed back to the door. When he re-entered the room, the adults were all standing, awaiting his return. CJ immediately felt the intensity in the room and looked around them, noticing his friends were all sitting on the couch, still and hesitant.

"What's…going on?" CJ asked cautiously.

"Glad you could join us," Jonah said stepping forward. He pulled out a phone and typed a message.

CJ's phone went off and the cold chill shot back through him. He reached for his phone, hesitant to look at the message. But he did anyway.

"_I'm going after that little runt when I'm finished with you all…"_

Something in CJ snapped at that moment. His gaze shot upward and his feet left the ground. Robert instinctively stepped out of line and caught CJ, body slamming him on the floor. The air escaped him sharply, as heat rushed into his chest. Robert stood up and hoisted CJ up on his feet, getting behind him and holding him in place. He felt something slide in his pocket, but with everything happening he didn't focus on it.

"Put him with the rest." Jonah waved. Robert nodded and pushed CJ forward.

As the teen struggled, he looked over to his parents, and noticed up close, blue, vein-like lines going down the side of their necks downward. Robert pushed CJ on the couch, making Dylan force a space for him.

"He took my phone…" Dylan whispered.

"Yeah, I noticed," CJ whispered back.

Jonah took a seat on Nate's recliner and crossed his legs. "Now that's everyone's here, guess we should get started."

"With what?" CJ snapped.

Jonah grinned, his eyes flashing blue before them. "I feel some explanations are in order. Starting with who I am." He reached for his tie and undid it, following by undoing the top buttons on his shirt.

Jamie instinctively shied away, but the rest of the guys sat puzzled by what was happening. It was only then that when Jamie turned back, she was the first to react, covering her mouth in shock.

A blue orb laid embedded in Jonah's chest, blue circuitry feeding into it. He found a bit of joy at the sight of their reactions, being a mix of shock, and if he had to assume, sympathy to a degree.

Jason mustered up the words to speak. "What…what happened to you?"

Jonah chuckled. "I became one of them."

* * *

Trey set mana and tapped four. "I summon Amber Piercer."

A white mosquito-like creature materialized with an amber-like tube going through its skull that filled its eyes. It lined up along Sniper Mosquito and Trench Scarab, the both of which attempted to stare down the golden titan that was Kuukai.

_**Amber Piercer**_

_**Civilization: Darkness**_

_**Power: 2000**_

Griffin, unfazed drew and tapped mana. "I summon La Guile, Seeker of Skyfire."

An amber-colored Mecha Thunder materialized along Kuukai, riding on a pale blue cloud, gold electricity filling the armor, at the head especially, which gave the appearance of a wavy set of hair.

_**La Guile, Seeker of Skyfire**_

_**Civilization: Light**_

_**Power: 7500**_

"Have you given up?" Griffin began to taunt. "Or is this all a part of your 'strategy'?" he laughed heartily as the two thunder titans stood as proudly as he did.

Trey drew. He looked at the card and smirked. "Sniper Mosquito, evolve…"

Griffin cut his laughing short and looked back at Trey, who revealed the card he drew. His hand sparked, the green and purple electricity traveling up and down the card.

"…into the Queen of the Swarming Army: Ultra Mantis, Scourge of Fate!" Trey swung his arm back and slammed the card onto Sniper Mosquito.

The Duel Field erupted, as the Evo Crystal materialized amongst the chosen insect. It too engulfed it in light. From it, emerged into a towering jade mantis that rivaled that of Kuukai, its scythe-like front legs sliced the light away as it took its place amongst the other bugs.

_**Ultra Mantis, Scourge of Fate**_

_**Civilization: Nature**_

_**Power: 9000**_

"Amber Piercer attacks!" Trey announced, tapping the creature. Griffin's attention snapped back as he reactively moved towards Kuukai. "Kuukai blocks that!"

_**Amber Piercer: 2000**_

_**Kuukai: 10500**_

Amber Piercer began to glow purple before charging towards the Shield Zone. Kuukai, effortlessly backhanded the creature in response.

"Whenever Amber Piercer attacks, I can return a creature from my Graveyard to my hand," Trey said, retrieving Bloody Squito. His confidence suddenly disappeared as he watched Griffin untap Kuukai.

"Whenever Kuukai, Finder of Karma blocks an attack…" Griffin looked up. "It can untap itself."

"Are you serious…?!" Trey's words escaped from him unintentionally.

Griffin nodded, taking joy in his shock. "No matter what you do, Kuukai is an impenetrable wall. The Emperor's Sentinel."

Trey snickered. "I end my turn…" A shadow passed over them, causing them both to look up. Trey turned back, seeing Craze Valkyrie and Executo dive down over the balcony. Seconds later they popped back up, having Luke and Brian in tow, followed by both Cindy and Megan joining them.

"How cute. Your friends are gathering together to pay their respects."

Trey looked at each of them and turned back. "Actually, they're here to welcome me home. And what better way to show them my thanks, than to kick your butt back to where you came from?"

"You can surely try, insect." Griffin chuckled and drew. "I set mana and order La Guile to Double Break your Shields!"

La Guile raised hits hand and held his arm steady, the palm charging like a cannon, then firing a gold blast of lightning. Trey shielded himself as the shards flew past him.

_**Trey**_

_**Shields: 5-3**_

Despite taking the first major hit of the game, Trey didn't let it get to him. "Shield Trigger: Mana Nexus! I add one card from my Mana Zone into my Shield Zone!" He grabbed Whip Scorpion from Mana and set it in the Shield Zone.

_**Trey**_

_**Shields: 3-4**_

Griffin sighed. "Resilient."

"Like a roach," Trey replied. "My turn!" he drew. "I summon Pouch Shell!"

A green beetle-like creature with a whitish crusted shell materialized in the battle zone.

_**Pouch Shell**_

_**Civilization: Nature**_

_**Power: 1000**_

Griffin examined the new creature. The Creature stared back at him. Then at Kuukai. A slit appeared on one of the pincers, which then opened.

"When Pouch Shell enters the Battle Zone, I can choose one of your Evolution Creatures, and blast the top card of it straight to the Graveyard," Trey said.

Griffin's eyes widened. "What did you say?!"

Trey covered his mouth, his crooked grin peeking from the sides. "Say goodbye to your 'Sentinel'."

Griffin shifted to Pouch Shell, who unleashed a beam from its pincer that broke Kuukai's Evo Crystal, causing the creature to stagger. "NOOO!"

Kuukai tried as hard as it could to resist the undoing of its form, but without the power of the crystal above him, Dava Torey was forced to give up the form, seemingly exhausted afterward. Griffin could only look dumbstruck at the sight.

"Trench Scarab attacks La Guile!"

"Marine Flower blocks it!" Griffin howled.

_**Trench Scarab: 4000-8000**_

_**Marine Flower: 2000**_

Trench Scarab dove in towards the defenseless La Guile, but the tiny Marine Flower swooped in at the last second and took the hit instead.

"Ultra Mantis, Double Break!" Trey followed up.

As Trench Scarab returned, Ultra Mantis took to the sky to slice two shields apart.

_**Agent Griffin**_

_**Shields: 5-3**_

The force of the attack forced Griffin to shield himself as shards scattered about. With gritted teeth, he whipped his arm forward. "Shield Trigger: Spiral Gate! Pouch Shell returns to your hand!"

As directed, the shards flew back and turned into a spiral of water that swallowed up Pouch Shell and sent it back to Trey's hand. Trey's smile was still visible, and this irritated the once taunting Griffin. He practically ripped the card from the top of his deck.

"I Summon Re Bil, Seeker of Archery!" Griffin said, summoning yet another Mecha Thunder. This one was a leaner pale-gold armored type, whose black cloud surrounded it. Electricity cackled as the lightning rods on its lower side began to ignite.

_**Re Bil, Seeker of Archery**_

_**Civilization: Light**_

_**Power: 6000**_

"Re Bil, avenge your fallen General by aiding your allies!"

Re Bil's lightning rods began to generate a current, and by swinging its right arm, it created an electrical arc around it, before pulling its arms back, using the arc as a bow. It aimed skyward and unleashed a current into the air, which shocked Dava Torey and La Guile, boosting their powers.

_**Dava Torey: 5500-7500**_

_**La Guile: 7500-9500**_

Griffin moved his hand over to La Guile. "Squash that bug that is Ultra Mantis!"

_**La Guile: 9500**_

_**Ultra Mantis: 9000**_

Mantia moved in to defend herself, launching into La Guile, who moved out of the way. Mantia continued to swipe at the Mecha Thunder, but its cloud-like body made its attacks almost ineffective. Once La Guile found an opening, it took full advantage and shot a massive electrical blast that incinerated the Evolution Creature. The blast blew Trey back some but he kept steady, holding out as he endured the loss of his Ace.

"I'm far from done; Dava Torey breaks the Shield you set." Griffin tapped the creature and Dava Torey went in and slashed the shield in an act of revenge.

_**Trey**_

_**Shields: 4-3**_

"Shield Trigger: I summon Whip Scorpion," Trey said, calculating the move.

A purple Scorpion creature materialized in Trey's Battle Zone, its tail, being in the shape of a swatter.

_**Whip Scorpion**_

_**Civilization: Nature**_

_**Power: 2000+**_

"It doesn't matter how many traps you set for me, I'll just keep blowing through them," Griffin stated. "I'll keep stomping away until I crush every single insect in this pathetic world."

Trey drew. "And then what?"

Griffin stopped. "What?"

Trey revealed Faerie Life in his hand after tapping two mana, sending the top card of his deck to the Mana Zone. "I asked, 'Then what?' What do you get out of helping Quazla?"

Griffin gritted his teeth. "Don't mock me."

Trey tapped mana and reset Bloody Squito in the battle zone while Trench Scarab dove in towards Dava Torey who stood ready.

_**Trench Scarab: 4000-8000**_

_**Dava Torey: 7500**_

Trench Scarab in parallel to Ultra Mantis before it, ducked and weaved around Dava Torey's sword swipes before tackling the creature and sending its claws through it, causing it to explode in response. The ensuing explosion threw Griffin off balance.

"As a soldier of the Light Civilization, don't you advocate justice?" Trey asked. "How are you showing justice by murdering innocent civilians?" Trey drew.

"Your humans have done the same to our civilians!" Griffin roared. "You Earthlings have used the Alpha Code to develop these things!" He pointed to his deck. "These cards that force us out of our world to yours, to do battle with one another. Quazla has warned us time and again about you Earthlings, what you lack in brawn you make up for in brains, which is far more dangerous than any firepower one can muster." He drew his next card.

"Isn't that what Emperor Quazla's done?" Trey countered.

Griffin got quiet. Trey continued. "I'm not going to deny that we Earthlings messed up. But, the creatures that we call, are ones who've decided of their own free will, to fight for those who they deem defenseless. At least my creatures, the insects you continued to criticize, are allies that I developed bonds with all the time I've come to know them."

Griffin was growing agitated, listening to Trey. "La Byle, Seeker of Winds, come forth!"

A new Mecha Thunder materialized, however more armored than the others, but presumably having gold electricity flowing through it like La Guile, judging by its head. It floated down on a white cloud and joined its allies.

_**La Byle**_

_**Civilization: Light**_

_**Power: 5000**_

"I wonder how long it will take for those 'bonds' to falter," Griffin said. "Re Bil grants La Byle +2000 power.

_**La Byle**_

_**Power: 5000-7000**_

"What about you? You said you were a soldier right? Those bonds you have with your allies. They haven't faltered, have they?"

"You tell me! La Guile Double Breaks!" Griffin tapped his creature, causing La Guile to aim and fire.

_**Trey**_

_**Shields: 3-1**_

"Shield Trigger: Mana Nexus!" Trey countered. "I send Natural Snare from my Mana Zone to my Shield Zone!" He discarded the initial trigger and added the new one.

_**Trey**_

_**Shields: 1-2**_

"Not going to stop me! Re Bil, Double Break his last two shields!"

Re Bil likewise gathered its electricity into an arc and lined up its arrow. Once it fired, it split into two bolts and shot through both shields, lightning shooting past Trey, narrowly grazing him.

_**Trey**_

_**Shields: 2-0**_

"Shield Trigger: Natural Snare! Re Bil to the Mana Zone!"

The shards halted in their places and retaliated, turning into a mass of vines that surrounded and crushed its assailant.

_**La Guile**_

_**Power: 9500-7500**_

_**La Byle**_

_**Power: 7000-5000**_

Griffin moved Re Bil to mana while Trey drew. The latter set mana and tapped six. "Trench Scarab, evolve into Ultra Mantis!"

Ultra Mantis reappeared, taking Trench Scarab's spot. Griffin, clearly motivated by rage, stood defiant of the giant bug.

"Ultra Mantis attacks La Guile."

_**Ultra Mantis: 9000**_

_**La Guile: 7500**_

"La Byle bloc—" Griffin was interrupted by La Guile exploding behind him. "How?"

"Ultra Mantis can't be blocked by creatures with power 8000 or less," Trey explained.

"Since when?!" Griffin growled.

"Since always. Why did you think I attacked with Amber Piercer first instead of Ultra Mantis against Kuukai? It was more than just getting Squito back from the Grave, but I couldn't risk losing Mantis like that so easily. And it was a good thing I did since Kuukai had that ability of his."

That made Griffin's blood boil. "I swear I'm going to—"

"Squash me like a bug, I get it already!" Trey cut him off. "Look, if you're gonna intimidate someone whose attuned to the Darkness Civilization then you're gonna have to try a different approach aside from hiding behind a bunch of clouds."

Griffin was at a loss for words, so he responded by drawing. He looked at the card and wasn't entirely pleased with what he drew. Regardless, he played it anyway. "I summon Overload Cluster!"

A tortoise-like robot with various flashing colors materialized in the Battle Zone.

_**Overload Cluster**_

_**Civilization: Water**_

_**Power: 4000**_

Trey stifled his laughter. "That the best you can do given the circumstances?"

"I'm going to savor killing you," Griffin said. "One by one I'm going to exterminate your bugs until you're the only one left."

"Are you?" Trey drew. "You and what army?" He flipped the card he drew over. "I summon Carbonite Scarab!"

An olive-green bug with purplish-red horns and claws materialized on Trey's side.

_**Carbonite Scarab**_

_**Civilization: Nature**_

_**Power: 3000**_

In response to this, Overload Cluster retreated into its shell. Griffin smirked. "Whenever you summon a creature or cast a spell, Overload Cluster gains Blocker.

"Not that it matters, because I'm not gonna attack yet," Trey said.

That caught Griffin off guard. "What do you mean?"

"I asked before, you're gonna exterminate me and my creatures; I wanna see how you plan on doing it. I wanna see your army, and then I wanna show you that no matter what you do I'm going to blow you all back to where you came from!"

Griffin drew. "I cast Energy Stream, to draw two cards, then I summon Kelp Candle."

Kelp candle returned to the Battle Zone, giving Griffin potentially three blockers. At three shields, even if Ultra Mantis double breaks him, Whip Scorpion and Carbonite Scarab can't get past La Byle, let alone any other of his blockers. And that's because La Byle can also untap when it blocks. And then when it's his turn once again, he will finish him off once and for all.

Trey, however, after drawing, smiled. "This is game."

Griffin scoffed. "Indeed it is. There's no way you can get through to me. Three blockers, and three Shields, what can you possibly—!"

Trey revealed the two spells in his hand. "I cast Freezing Icehammer on Overload Cluster, and Critical Blade on La Byle!"

And just like that, Overload Cluster faded away and La Byle exploded, leaving the small Kelp Candle all alone.

"What kind of luck…?"

"Not luck, strategy. Got Critical Blade from Shields. I just held onto it in case Kuukai showed back up. But, seeing my odds, drawing Freezing Icehammer was just what I needed to finish things here. Hm, y'know, maybe a bit of luck was involved."

"So what? I still have a blocker, you have three creatures, and you spent five mana using those two spells. You can't finish me off this turn."

"Wanna bet? Ultra Mantis!"

Ultra Mantis screeched and launched, slicing the shields.

_**Griffin**_

_**Shields: 3-1**_

"Carbonite Scarab!" Trey tapped. The card glowed green in response.

"Kelp blocks!"

_**Carbonite Scarab: 3000**_

_**Kelp Candle: 1000**_

The little Cyber Virus tried its best to block the glowing green bug that charged it but it rammed it through, knocking it back and into Griffin's lone Shield.

_**Griffin**_

_**Shields: 1-0**_

"How did it still break?!" Griffin was left astonished. He looked back at Carbonite Scarab, noticing it glowing.

"It's called Turbo Rush," Trey stated. "An ability that activates whenever one of my other creatures breaks your Shield. By attacking with Ultra Mantis, Carbonite Scarab's Turbo Rush allows it to break a shield when it's blocked."

With his field wide open, Griffin took a step back, as Whip Scorpion approached him. "How…? I'm one of the Light Civilizations' representative…! I swore to fight for my world! So why?! Why did I lose to an Earthling?!"

"Because," Trey tapped. "You underestimated my bond between me and my partners. Whip Scorpion Direct Attack!"

Griffin covered himself as Whip Scorpion's tail rose and came crashing down on Griffin. The latter of which flew back and crashed into the Duel Field, falling on the concrete afterward.

The Duel Field collapsed, allowing the Creatures to disappear and for Luke and the others to catch the exhausted Trey who fell back from the overall strain.

Trey looked up at his friends. "Hey, guys…? Long-time no see."

Brian was the first to speak up. "Care to explain when you decided to take up Darkness?"

Trey weakly grinned. "Didn't do it justice, huh?"

Brain helped him on his feet. "It got the job done."

"I'll take it." Trey nodded.

Megan walked over to Agent Griffin to check for a pulse. Luke came up behind her to collect his scattered deck, Picking up Kuukai and Kelp Candle in particular.

"So, this is what Quazla did. He's using Cyber Viruses to brainwash people through their K-Waves."

"That explains what happened to him then, along with that other case." Megan agreed. "Luckily, Agent Griffin is still alive. When he wakes up, we can get some information out of him hopefully."

"First we gotta contain the outbreaks all over the city." Cindy joined them. "Surely there's more where he came from."

Trey pulled his head up and saw a card sitting amongst the scattered cards behind Luke and the others. Gandar, Seeker of Explosions suddenly sparked.

"LOOK OUT!" Trey screamed at them.

The three of them noticed too late and where knocked back by the sudden blast of K-Waves.

Gandar rose from the cards and towered over them, the monstrous Light Creature summoning the roar of the thunder above and a fierce howling wind that matched his anger. "_I'M FAR FROM DONE WITH YOU LOT!_"

"And he called me resilient!" Trey manages to say as the winds threatened to carry them away.

"_THIS WORLD WILL BURN TO THE GROUND AND EVERY EARTHLING ALONG WITH IT!_" Gandar raised his hammers and allowed lightning to strike them. Using the concentrated energy he swung, sending the charged blasts slicing through buildings, causing massive explosions to run via domino effect down city blocks. Smoke and debris were all that remained, as the several blocks were left completely decimated.

The five attempted to use this small opportunity to run, but Gandar caught them at the corner of his eye. "_GET OVER HERE—!_" Gandar stopped

_Gandar we have a problem! _Shtra's communicated in his head. _Get back here as soon as you can!_

Gandar growled. "What could be so important that you have to—Sky Crusher is what?!" Gandar growled. He turned his back and called forth another bolt of lightning that struck open a dimension gate. He entered it and it closed behind him, causing the thunder to cease and the wind to quiet down.

Luke and his friends attempted to process what just happened, opting to just get Griffin and make their way back to the DCA before things got any worse.

* * *

"Many years ago, back in college, your parents and I were like you, kids who discovered our favorite game was more than a game. We got involved with the DCA, learned all that we could about the mysterious world on the other side, and devoted ourselves to protecting it and our world. This went on for several years mostly through college until past graduation. Around then, was when Emperor Quazla advocated that we Earthlings were going to threaten the Creature World's societal values. It was around then we slowly learned more about him and how much of a potential danger he was. As a result, I took matters into my own hands. I discovered the Omnistrain Virus and experimented on willing creatures to push their abilities, leading into the Survivor Uprising. But I'm sure you all know everything about that, right?"

They sat silent. Jonah looked down and re-buttoned his shirt. "Better?"

They remained silent. It wasn't that they were disturbed, but they were intimidated by the man. He carried an aura about him that was similar to that of a psychopath. They were at his mercy and he made it seem so normal.

"Anyway," he clapped his hands. "Robert was the one who confronted me about what I was doing. I explained to him why I was doing the experiments, and how the end would justify the means. It was Emperor Quazla's initial attack on us that made us fearful in the first place, hence why I was so obsessed with making this work…but then something happened."

"What happened?" Dylan finally spoke up.

"Robert isolated me. Director Roman got word of my actions and ordered me to face justice. Naturally, I tried to argue my points, but it was to no avail. The Survivors were able to keep Quazla's forces at bay, but it wasn't enough in their eyes to excuse my actions. By that point, I was willing to face the music, but Robert had other ideas. I don't know what triggered in him, but he saw the strength of the Survivors and asked me to join him in taking over the DCA. When I refused, saying that the Survivors were created to keep Quazla back, he didn't take kindly. He challenged me to a Kaijudo Duel, and with my Survivors still relatively unstable, he laid waste to my attempts. He captured them and abandoned me to die.

A tear fell from Jonah's face, which they all felt hard to ignore. "My son was barely three-years-old at the time…" he sniffled. "And because of him, I missed out on him growing up…I can't ever get that time back…"

Jonah's tears grew and he began to sob, making things even more awkward. CJ looked over to the adults who stood obediently but focused directly at Robert.

Robert nodded. CJ immediately bought a clue.

"I'm guessing it was when you were at death's door, that Emperor Quazla found you."

Jonah wiped his eyes and looked up. "His Royal Guard stumbled upon me. I was brought to them and they helped resuscitate me, augmenting any damaged organs with cybernetics, including this core which ended up replacing my heart. Quazla gave me a second chance at life, and I took it, all though there was a condition tied to it."

"Condition…?" CJ repeated.

"Yeah, condition…" Jonah nodded. "Cyber Lords are the brains behind the entire Water Civilization. Rumored to be extremely old, they were the ones who created the Water Civilization and all that swim through it. But, amongst these great minds, was an outcast, with no name. That outcast fought with every breath, to make its situation better. It hard to lie, and cheat, and steal, all so that it could rise to where it rightfully belonged…" The atmosphere began to weigh down as they slowly pieced things together. The orb on Jonah's chest began to illuminate, the more he spoke.

And through his white button-down, the core's light grew brighter, allowing the small silhouette of a being staring back at them to become visible.

"…My Sync Partner, this unnamed Cyber Lord who fought all its life to survive…became the Emperor of the Water Civilization…" Jonah said, grinning.

"…and now, we're forever one and the same…"


	8. The Hearts of Broken Men

Chapter 18: The Hearts of Broken Men

The teens sat speechless as Jonah's grin grew more crooked by the second. A sense of horror filled the room, as they found themselves staring at Jonah. The thought of Emperor Quazla and Jonah becoming one person…It twisted their stomachs in knots.

"Now then," Jonah said standing up. "Now that you know my little secret, you have two options; You can head back outside, and watch as those beneath me continue to kill every organic thing in this dimension, allowing me to rebuild it in my image, or you can join them and take part in said destruction."

"What's option C?" Dylan asked.

Jonah grinned. "Take a wild guess."

It was at that moment that Robert suddenly broke from them and hooked his arm around Jonah's throat in a headlock. "Go now! Stop the forces from the other side! I'll hold him off as long as I can!"

"How…did you resist…?!" Jonah choked as he tried to pull his arm off.

"Because you little runt, no amount of mind control is going to overwrite my hatred…!" His grip tightened. He looked back at them, "GO!"

CJ snapped back and reached for his pocket, pulling out the card. Everyone grabbed part of the card and the room shook. Energy began to spark around them, triggering a Dimension Gate to appear on the floor. One by one they each jumped in, with CJ being the last to go through. He looked back at Robert. "We'll be back with Jake."

Robert nodded, "I know you will."

CJ turned to the portal and jumped in, the rift sealing behind him. Enraged, Jonah flexed, blue K-Waves exploding from his person, knocking Robert onto the floor. He coughed, loosening his collar to breathe.

"Of all the illogical things…" Jonah said. "Hatred. You really hate me, after everything you did?"

Robert sat up. "Not you. I hate myself."

Another unexpected revelation. Jonah scoffed. "You don't get to play that card now. You're not allowed to feel guilty NOW! AFTER EVERYTHING YOU DID TO ME!"

Robert laughed, forcing himself back on his feet. "Too bad. Earthling tendency after all."

"Bullcrap!" Jonah shouted.

"Shouldn't you be chasing after them? After all, what if they get to it?"

"Diamondia's long dead." Jonah retorted. "She poses no threat to me. Nor do those beasts that she kept hidden all these centuries."

"I wouldn't be so sure…If I know my friend, she'd have a contingency plan or two."

"If you're talking about that brat of hers, she's not going to last much longer either. But then again, why should you believe a word of what I say?"

"That's true; why should I? All you ever do is lie."

"Says the one who kept all of his actions up to this point a secret from his beloved."

Robert paused. Anger began to rise inside him. Jonah grinned.

"There's a reason why I'm not so quick to run off…" He threw his hand forward and a sharp pain snapped in Robert's head, causing him to grit his teeth and drop to a knee. "As I thought, you didn't actually break my link; you managed to suppress it long enough to let those brats escape. Well, as I said, Kachua's a dead woman walking. So I think I owe it to myself to have a bit of fun."

His head felt like it was in the middle of a vice. Through grinding teeth, he looked up to Jonah's humored expression and grew angrier. He watched Jonah's other hand rise, and then the sound of Janet's voice slid into his ears, her painful headache erupting within her.

"Leave her alone!" Robert exclaimed through the pain.

Jonah shook his head. "Not a chance. You two are going to be my entertainment for a bit, so best not disappoint me." he moved his hands about and strung them along like puppets over to the kitchen table, forcing them to both take a seat. The pressure wore off slightly, giving Robert some reign to move.

"What are you planning?!" Robert hissed.

"What? All I'm doing is being a good teammate, letting my dear friend's wife vent out some of her grievances the only way she knows how." Jonah said taking a seat in the middle. "You see, being able to hack K-Waves allows me to treat you all like puppets, as you can tell. Know what it also allows me to do? Access your brain waves like data. And like any computer, I can read them."

"You're sick…! So what? You're going to list all the ways I tore my family apart?!"

"Actually, it'd be much more of a pleasure to make her tell you all about it herself." Jonah snapped his fingers, making Janet regain her consciousness. She blinked, looking around, but stopped to focus on Robert.

"Janet…" A mix of fear and relief laced in his voice.

"Rob—gah!" Janet cried when Jonah gripped his palm.

"Stop this! I'm begging you, let her go!" Robert pleaded.

"You're gonna have to do more than beg, my friend." He released his grip, making Janet gasp as the pain released itself. She looked up at Robert again, this time her eyes began to glow a gold color.

Robert horrified looked at him. "A Kaijudo Duel?! Are you insane?!"

"I'm bored!" Jonah countered. "Besides, I'm well aware a Kaijudo Duel would bring this whole building down on top of us. So we're gonna do things a bit different."

"How 'different'?" Robert was afraid to ask.

"Use your imagination," Jonah smirked.

* * *

_**[Umbreos Manor, Darkness Civilization]**_

* * *

The eternal moonlight stood like a sentinel in the endless night sky of the Darkness Civilization. The slender woman took in the sour smells of the toxic air like an alluring perfume, while she watched from a cliffside as the army of specters marched along the path towards the large castle that stood before them. On the other side of this army were a pack of Gigagriffs, creatures resembling a combination of tiger, lion and avian. They roared at the army of Ghosts while both their handlers or rather _former_ handlers and remainder of their pack laid lifeless behind them, the rebellious troops making a hard assault on the defending party.

"_Such a lovely night for a massacre…"_ A wild cackle made out to the woman.

She smiled, leaning back as the two opposing forces made contact. "Never would I have dreamed to have synced with someone like you." The woman said, moving the hair from her eyes.

"_Likewise. T'was fate that Emperor Quazla united us._ _Words simply can't describe how thrilling it is to finally exact revenge on the man who allowed those holy hypocrites to bound me for all these centuries. Restraining me for adhering to my calling. The nerve of Crath and that wench Megaria!"_

The woman reached for her deck and opened the case, pulling out the very card. "Megaria, Empress of Dread…Queen of the Darkness Civilization, now our hostage."

"_Remind me, dear, why can't we just ax her right now?"_

"Because, where's the fun in that? Why lose our only bargaining chip when we can get two instead? It'll only be a matter of time before she'll be joining her Grandmother in the afterlife, after all." As she said this, Guardians began to sound off on the horizon. She smiled, taking it that Gandar was finally joining in on assaulting the manor, especially seeing a figure amongst the Guardians.

As the Guardians broke formation and descended, the figure began to become more clear, and to the woman's surprise, it wasn't Gandar.

"_Don't tell me…!" _The voice said in shock at the sight of the gold and blue warrior.

White wings expanded from the robot before it dove down and held its hands out. Gold beams lit up the specters and the Dark Lords that commanded them. The Shining Command pulled up, and took notice of the woman on the cliff, before fading away.

She snickered, looking down at the smaller figure racing into the manor. "He doesn't know when to give it up."

"_Good. Things would've been boring otherwise…"_

* * *

"I summon Emeral…" Janet stated, setting the Cyber Lord on the table.

_**Emeral**_

_**Civilization: Water**_

_**Power: 1000**_

"Emeral allows me to swap a shield with a card in my hand." She set a card down from her hand and added a shield to her hand. "I end my turn…"

Robert, with his lone Torcon, drew. So far, aside from Janet's monotone, the duel seemed relatively normal. Jonah sat, studying the game, seemingly fascinated by it. It was as if he never saw anything like it before.

Robert set nature mana and tapped his cards. "I summon Mighty Bandit, Ace of Thieves.

_**Mighty Bandit, Ace of Thieves**_

_**Civilization: Nature**_

_**Power: 2000**_

"Torcon breaks your shield." Robert tapped Torcon and pointed to a shield. Quazla looked over and snapped his finger. The shield popped up in front of Janet's blank stare.

_**Janet**_

_**Shields: 5-4**_

And then her eyes went wide.

She clenched her head, dipping down as a sharp sensation ripped through. Robert reacted, surprised at what just happened. He turned to Jonah who smiled.

"Told you." He tapped his temple.

"When this is over, I'm going to rip every circuit out of—"

"You…lied to me…" Janet's broken sentence came in between pants. Robert grew cold, turning his attention back to his wife.

"Janet, sweetheart I—"

Janet drew and set mana, then announced in her monotone voice, "I summon La Ura Giga, Sky Guardian."

_**La Ura Giga, Sky Guardian**_

_**Civilization: Light**_

_**Power: 2000**_

"And then I cast Spiral Gate, to return Mighty Bandit to your hand."

Jonah gestured over, with Mighty Bandit popping up off the table. Robert swiped it from the air.

"Emeral attacks Torcon."

_**Emeral: 1000**_

_**Torcon: 1000**_

Both cards snapped into the air, their owners sending them to the graveyard.

"I end my turn," Janet said.

"Bring my wife back!" Robert demanded.

"I have no control over that, I'm afraid. "Jonah threw his hands up. "I'm just a spectator. You want her to talk, you have to break her mind open."

Robert gritted his teeth, taking his choice of words literally, before drawing his next card. He set mana and tapped. "I summon Bronze-Arm Tribe, and send the top card of my deck into my Mana Zone."

_**Bronze-Arm Tribe**_

_**Civilization: Nature**_

_**Power: 1000**_

Janet drew and set mana. "I cast Lightning Charger, tap Bronze-Arm Tribe."

Jonah snapped, Bronze tapped and the Charger went to the Mana Zone.

"La Ura Giga attacks Bronze." Janet tapped.

_**La Ura Giga: 2000**_

_**Bronze-Arm Tribe: 1000**_

Bronze snapped upward and joined Torcon in the Graveyard.

"I end my turn."

Robert drew and set mana. "I summon Torcon and Mighty Bandit."

Janet looked down at the two creatures and went to draw. Her robotic mannerisms were slowly getting to Robert but he couldn't do anything about it.

"If you're still in there, please, say something…!" Robert said.

Jonah looked over to him and back at her. He flicked his hand, breathing life into his puppet.

"You lied to me…" She uttered, her monotone replaced by pain-filled dialogue. "You turned my child into a weapon!"

"Just like the DCA did to us!" Robert defended. "Weren't we just kids at one point? Didn't they use us for their war with them? I didn't think Jake would have the potential that he did but…I just couldn't pass up that opportunity…"

"You robbed him of his childhood…you robbed me of my son…" Tears started to stream from her eyes. Before Robert could apologize, Jonah flicked his wrist back and Janet straightened. She set mana and tapped. "I summon Jil Warka, Time Guardian, and Hypersquid Walter."

_**Jil Warka, Time Guardian**_

_**Civilization: Light**_

_**Power: 2000**_

_**Hypersquid Walter**_

_**Civilization: Water**_

_**Power: 1000**_

Setting the two cards down, her silent demeanor signifying her ending her turn. Robert held back tears as he drew. "Torcon, evolve into Storm Wrangler, the Furious!"

_**Storm Wrangler, the Furious**_

_**Civilization: Nature**_

_**Power: 5000+**_

Robert set the Beast Folk Evolution Creature on top of Torcon and tapped. "When Storm Wrangler attacks, I select one of your blockers. That blocker is forced to block, and when Storm is blocked his power increases by 3000. La Ura Giga blocks him!

_**Storm Wrangler: 5000-8000**_

_**La Ura Giga: 2000**_

La Ura Giga snapped up and floated into the Graveyard.

"I end my turn…" Robert said. This peaked Jonah's attention.

"I control her every move. I could've very well let that attack go through if you wanted to talk a bit more." He said.

Robert glared at him. "And make me cause her more pain?"

"Better you take the pain instead?" Jonah asked.

Robert didn't respond. Jonah sighed. "Do what you want I suppose…"

"I will," Robert affirmed. "I end my turn."

Janet drew. "I summon Petrova, Channeler of Suns."

The name caught Robert's attention. "A Mecha Del Sol?"

"Pays to have connections in the Light," Jonah said. "Gandar was more than obliged to supply me with one of them."

"Petrova allows me to declare one race to gain +4000 power. I choose Guardians." Janet explained dryly.

_**Jil Warka: 2000-6000**_

Robert leaned back and started laughing. Jonah again took note.

"You find this humorous?"

"I do." Robert said. "Because, if I remember correctly, Mecha Del Sols were only created for one sole purpose. And if you've given my wife one…then that means that you're afraid of what may come."

Jonah smirked. "You think you have it all figured out. I will admit, extra precautions are always nice to have, If for no other reason. But in the meantime, I can use it to entertain myself even further."

"Hypersquid Walter breaks your shield. When Walter attacks, I draw one card." Janet tapped, then drew.

_**Robert**_

_**Shields 5-4**_

A sharp spike shot in his head, but he endured it until it passed. He shook it off and drew. Setting mana he flipped the card in his hand. "I summon Spinning Totem."

_**Spinning Totem**_

_**Civilization: Nature**_

_**Power: 4000**_

"Mystery Totems…" Jonah took note. "That supposed to tell me something?"

Robert looked over to him. "Use your imagination. I end my turn.

Janet drew. "I summon La Ura Giga, Sky Guardian. Petrova boosts its power by 4000."

_**La Ura Giga: 2000-6000**_

"And then, blessed with the sun's might, the commander of my fleet takes point: La Ura Giga evolves into Glena Vuele, the Hypnotic."

_**Glena Vuele, the Hypnotic**_

_**Civilization: Light**_

_**Power: 8500**_

Janet set the Evolution Creature on top of La Ura Giga. Energy sparked on the table in response, sending a familiar wave through Robert.

Janet was still in there, he thought. She admired the Guardian's sense of duty and selflessness, which is why she was drawn to the light. And this Evolution Creature represented that. Her protectiveness of her son. Their son.

And it reminded Robert of the promise he broke.

A tear fell on the table. "I couldn't protect him…I tried. I really tried…but he's just like you."

Robert almost didn't want to say anything. He kept silent as Janet, for these few moments, pushed her grievance on him.

Jonah was humored. He pulled the plug again and Janet straightened once more. "Glena Vuele is boosted by Petrova, gaining +4000.

_**Glena Vuele: 8500-12500**_

Glena Vuele attacks Storm Wrangler."

_**Glena Vuele: 12500**_

_**Storm Wrangler: 5000**_

Storm Wrangler snapped up. A tear left Robert at that moment.

"I'm sorry…" Robert's voice nearly broke. "I'm so…so…sorry."

He could only hope she heard that. Her blank stare in the face of his apologies seemingly fell on deaf ears. He drew and was surprised at his draw. He didn't know if this was a sign, or what. Either way, if there was anything to truly get through to her it would be this.

Robert took a deep breath, his hand sparking in response. "Proud warrior of the Fiona Woods, hear my plea. Arm me with your immense strength. Your determination. Your twin blades."

Jonah turned all his focus on Robert. The sparking grew. Robert raised his hand into the air.

"Roar! So that your enemies can cower at the sound of your mightiness: FIGHTER DUAL FANG!"

Robert slammed the table, Dual Fang covering Mighty Bandit. The energy that dispersed around the card, made the top two cards of the deck leap into the Mana Zone.

_**Fighter Dual Fang**_

_**Civilization: Nature**_

_**Power: 8000**_

Jonah looked down, then back at Robert. He found himself starting to shake. His breathing grew as well. Robert looked over to him and for a brief second, Jonah could've sworn his eyes flashed green.

"Spinning Totem's Tap Ability; When one of my Nature Creatures becomes blocked, it breaks a shield. Dual Fang Double Break!" Robert tapped both cards one by one. He's more than willing to bet that Jil is going to block it.

Janet's fingers touched the surface of the card. "Jil bloc—! GAHHHHHH!" She pulled away from the card and clenched her head, agonizing in the pain that shot through her body.

Two shields popped up from their place. One of them landing face up.

_**Janet**_

_**Shields: 4-2**_

Robert astonished looked at Jonah, who equally seemed livid.

"You have some nerve playing that card!" Jonah hissed. "Don't forget _your_ lives are in _my_ hands!"

Robert turned to Janet who was whimpering from the double dose of shock she went through. Robert's heart was aching at the sight. Janet took deep breaths, holding up the card that flipped over. "Shield…trigger: Glory Snow…!"

Robert couldn't take it anymore. "We need to stop this, before she—!"

"Shut. Up!" Jonah snapped back. "Just play the game."

Robert gritted his teeth, frustrated at his powerless state.

"Glory Snow…allows me to add my two top cards to mana if you have more than I do. You currently have nine. I have six. Therefore, I add mana."

She set her extra mana and drew for her turn. "I summon Lu Gila, Silver Rift Guardian, who also is boosted by Petrova.

_**Lu Gila, Silver Rift Guardian**_

_**Civilization: Light**_

_**Power: 4000-8000**_

"Then, I cast Spiral Gate, returning Fighter Dual Fang to your hand."

Fighter Dual Fang bounced in the air, returning it to Robert's hand.

"Glena attacks Spinning Totem. Hypersquid breaks a shield. Hypersquid, when he attacks, allows me to draw a card."

_**Glena Vuele: 12500**_

_**Spinning Totem: 4000**_

_**Robert**_

_**Shield: 4-3**_

Another shock hit Robert, this time more severe as he was distracted by the turn of events. He was exhausted, but more than that, he was hurting emotionally. His son is gone, his wife is being tortured in front of him, and the one responsible for it is a friend that he turned his back on for a selfish and in hindsight a far cry from a sensible idea if at all.

Because at the end of it all, he sacrificed every connection he had.

He drew, re-summoning Fighter Dual Fang using Mighty Bandit. He manually set the top two cards of his deck into mana.

"Lu Gila taps all Evolution Creatures once they enter the Battle Zone," Janet stated.

Robert tapped his creature, trying his hardest to stay together.

Janet drew. "I summon Kyuroro."

_**Kyuroro**_

_**Civilization: Water**_

_**Power: 2000**_

As long as this Creature is in the Battle Zone, whenever one of your creatures breaks a shield, I choose which is to be broken."

"So if I attack, you'll just use the shield you set with Emeral in the beginning…" Robert said, without looking up.

"Lu Gila attacks Fighter Dual Fang."

_**Lu Gila: 8000**_

_**Fighter Dual Fang: 8000**_

Both Creatures bounced away as a result. Janet turned her attention to Glena. "Glena Double Breaks your shields."

With two shields broken, the same shockwave that hit Janet before exploded within Robert, jerking his body back. The pain felt ridiculous, he didn't scream. He took it. This was his punishment for what he's done.

_**Robert**_

_**Shields: 3-1**_

"Hypersquid breaks your last shield. I draw as a result."

The last shield broke as a result, and Robert felt it. That's what finally made him break.

_**Robert**_

_**Shields: 1-0**_

"Are you going to activate that Shield Trigger?" Janet stated.

Robert, weary-eyed looked up. His wife's stoic expression sat patiently, waiting for Robert to make his move. He looked down at the Natural Snare that popped over.

"Natural…Snare. On Petrova…"

"Whenever my opponent chooses a creature aside from attacking or blocking, Petrova cannot be selected as a target."

"…then Glena, to the Mana Zone…" Robert said. He barely had the energy to go on.

"When my opponent uses a Shield Trigger, Glena allows me to add the top card of my deck into my Shield Zone."

_**Janet**_

_**Shields: 2-3**_

That was fine, Robert thought. He looked over to Jonah, who patiently watched the back and forth. "Satisfied yet…?"

"What, you're giving up?"

Robert looked over. "Go on…finish me. I'm done."

Janet acknowledged and reached for Petrova. "Petrova direct—!"

"Uh-uh!" Jonah interjected. "No."

Janet obediently pulled back. "I end my turn."

Robert looked at him. "What are you doing…?"

"Ending this in the only way that'll satisfy me," Jonah said. He flexed his hand and the grip around Robert came back. He lost control of his hand, as he ended up drawing and setting mana.

"I…summon Cryptic Totem, and Silvermoon Trailblazer…!" Robert said involuntarily. He struggled to look over to Jonah who continued to pull him along.

_**Cryptic Totem**_

_**Civilization: Nature**_

_**Power: 6000**_

_**Silvermoon Trailblazer**_

_**Civilization: Nature**_

_**Power: 2000**_

Janet drew and ended her turn.

"Draw," Jonah ordered.

Robert couldn't resist. He drew the card and looked at it, horrified at the sight of it. "Why…do I have this?!"

Jonah grinned at the irony of the Invincible Unity card. "I slid it into your deck while you sat corrupted. I had every intention to do this, but I'll be honest, the fact that you've been conscious this whole time has made this little activity of mine simply surreal to watch..."

"…Earthlings are such fun toys to play with…"

Jonah snapped his hand, making Janet regain her consciousness fully. She blinked and looked around, seeing the pained Robert sitting at the other side of the table, along with Jonah.

"Robert…you're here…" she grew tearful at the sight of her husband.

"I cast…Invincible…U..nity!" Robert painfully said. Thirteen mana tapped on his side. "All my creatures gain… +8000 and Triple Breaker…!"

_**Cryptic Totem: 6000-14000**_

_**Silvermoon: 2000-10000**_

Janet looked down, realizing the cards scattered. She looked back at Robert. "Robbie? What's—?"

"Cryptic Totem…Triple Break…!" Robert screamed in agony as he was forced to tap the card.

The three shields popped up, and a curious look by Janet was quickly snuffed by an intense shock of unfiltered pain that sent her into a screaming frenzy.

_**Janet**_

_**Shields: 3-0**_

Her body fell back in the chair, motionless. Robert couldn't bear it anymore.

Jonah, on the other hand, didn't have enough. He forced Janet forward to look at her husband. The light in her eyes was slowly fading. And he wanted Robert to know this feeling. He wanted him to live with that feeling…

Of having your world ripped away from you by someone you considered a friend.

"Cryptic Totem locks shield triggers when tapped," Jonah uttered. "Silvermoon, Direct Attack."

The card tapped.

Janet's head fell back in the chair.

And Jonah released his grip finally.

Robert fell out of the chair almost immediately. He clawed himself up to his knees, checking to see if he could really move. But Janet's body crashing to the wooden floor stole his attention. He looked over and could think of nothing else. He dragged his aching body to his wife and clutched her lifeless body in his arms, as he screamed.

Jonah rose from the chair, biting his lip. A tear fell from his eye. "You did this to her. Not me…"

He stepped away from the table and snapped open a Dimension Gate. Before he stepped in, he waved his arm back, undoing the hacking on both Nate and Catharine, before taking his leave. Confused themselves, they saw Robert and Janet on the floor and rushed to his aid…

* * *

_**[Fiona Woods, Nature Civilization]**_

* * *

CJ opened his eyes, clean air filling them. A quiet, serene peaceful scene was what greeted his eyes as they peered wide. He leaned up, achy from a presumably rocky landing and looked around. An open field surrounded him and the others, who slowly came to themselves. Only Jason was upright and studying his phone while taking note of where they were.

"Everyone okay?" CJ announced, especially to let Jason know they were awake.

"Bit bruised, but what else is new?" Jamie noted.

"Ditto," Dylan said groaning.

Karon got up and dusted himself. "Where did we end up?"

"We're just outside the Fiona Woods," Jason stated. "In other words, welcome to the Creature World."

"Whoa seriously?!" Dylan exclaimed. "Like no joke, we're actually here?"

"You of all people are excited to be here?" Jamie crossed her arms, suspicious.

"I'm a very complicated individual," Dylan replied.

"So now what?" CJ asked. "We're here. Mr. Wilson told us to see if we can try to stop the invasion from continuing to pour into our world."

"That's right. But first, we need to figure out where Kaitlyn is."

CJ suddenly remembered. "Junky! He told me that she's in the Darkness Civilization. Schuka was trying to bring her back here but with Quazla's forces, he couldn't move. He also said that She had some kind of power…one that Quazla is afraid of."

Jason turned to CJ. "That's it!"

"What's 'it'?" Jamie asked.

"Oh man, you guys are in for a treat let me tell you." Jason grinned. "Alright, first things first, we need to get to the Darkness Civilization and help Schuka. Then from there, we can—"

"Watch it!" Karon exclaimed, pushing Jason out the way. The mysterious figure stabbed the ground with its sword and jumped, kicking Karon back. The figure followed him, but Karon flipped over and ducked the sword swipe, trading blows with the mysterious figure, before getting a lock with him.

"State your business here stranger!"

"You first." Karon countered.

"Hold up, time out!" Dylan stepped in. "Are you gonna explain to us when you learned Karate?"

"Hunter?" Jason noted.

The Creature looked over and took a double-take. "Jason?" he broke from Karon and high-fived the man.

"Hunter it is you!" Jason exclaimed. "What's up little bud you didn't change a bit!"

Hunter scoffed. "Wish I can say the same! You're huge!"

"It's called a growth spurt." Jason ruffled Hunter's hair.

"Jay, are you gonna introduce us?" Jamie waved.

"My bad guys. This is Innocent Hunter, Blade for All. A really old friend of mine from back in my youth. Hunter, this is my sister and her friends: Jamie, Dylan, Karon, who you just fought with, and CJ."

Hunter slid his giant sword on his back, walked up to them and studied each of them. And vice versa. Innocent Hunter was a simian-like Creature with brown-orange fur and purple skin. A tattered white scarf peeked from the top of his head like rabbit ears as well.

He stopped and focused on CJ, studying him intently. He scoffed and turned back.

Confused, CJ cleared his throat. Hunter turned back.

"I've seen better."

"Excuse me?" CJ asked, not knowing how to take that.

"What?" Hunter said. "You got weak waves, is all. Compared to those I met before, of course."

"_Watch it brat. I'll show you weak waves."_ Tsume snapped.

"Oh, now you decide to join in on the conversation," CJ said.

Tsume materialized, however, the stream went behind him and grew, fully materializing as if he was in a Kaijudo Duel.

Surprised himself, he looked at his size and realized that he towered over everyone.

"Wait you synced with _him_!" Hunter exclaimed, almost excitedly.

CJ looked up at Tsume and back at Hunter. "Yeah…?"

"This is INCREDIBLE!" Hunter exclaimed. All of you come with me now! There's someone that you have to meet!

Before they had time to interject, Hunter was already bouncing through tree branches.

"Guess we follow him?" Dylan suggested.

"You just want to ride Giant Tsume." CJ crossed his arms.

"You just want to be a buzzkill." Dylan also crossed his arms.

* * *

Tsume reluctantly became the group's cab as he carried them in his palm through the forest. The trees deep into the entrance were obnoxiously massive in comparison to typical trees on Earth. Not as big as the World Tree, but definitely sequoia tree status.

"The air is so clean; I can't get enough of that," CJ said, taking full deep breaths.

"This _is_ the Nature Civilization, after all. Nothing but trees and valleys for miles on end." Jason said. Up in the mountains, near the Water Civilization border are where the Snow Faeries reside. Then in certain rock quarries, near the Fire Civilization border, you'll find the Giants. Colony Beetles and Giant Insects creep around the Darkness Civilization border and Tree folk and Balloon Mushrooms gravitate towards the Light Civilization's border. Everything else tends to migrate throughout but stay in the middle mostly.

"The Great Elder's philosophy was that to restore peace, each of the Civilization would need to practice once more the ability to acknowledge and respect each other's ways of life, as did in the ancient times." Tsume explained.

"Great Elder? Who'd that be?" CJ asked.

"That's…a great question. How did I even remember that?"

"Being in this forest must be jogging your memories a bit," Karon said. "If we each visit our respected Civilizations that might help the others as well."

"Worth a shot I guess," Jamie said. "Now I'm curious as to what the Fire Civilization is like."

"Like you, it's probably hot…" CJ said off-handedly. He looked over to her and noticed her expression. "Headed! Hot-headed. Sorry, I saw something and lost my thought…"

Jamie slowly nodded. "Nice recovery there, air boy."

"Shut up." CJ rolled his eyes. "Seriously though, I do see something up ahead. Like a village or something."

Jamie turned and looked. "Yeah, you're right."

Jason stood up. "And it looks like we're getting a red-carpet welcome too. Courtesy of the Village Elder himself."

As Tsume got closer and things became more visible, CJ looked closely, seeing a large jade-colored beast slowly making its way towards the opening. Its small orange tusks are what tipped him off.

"It's Niofa, Horned Protector…" CJ recognized. He reached for his deck and opened the case, skimming through it and pulling out the card that resembled the Village Elder. Dylan peered over to see.

"You made some changes I see. Can't wait to send that deck packing too."

"CJ scoffed. "Yeah, you wish. After all the work Jamie put into this she'd kill me if I messed up."

"You know sometimes you need to learn to just not talk." Jamie snapped.

"What? You're embarrassed or something? You did a kind act, it's not something to be ashamed of you know."

"That's not what I meant!"

"Then what do you mean?"

"I'm not gonna bother trying to explain it."

"Then why say anything at all?"

"Just shut up already!"

"You first!"

"Creep!"

"Sore loser!"

"AHEM!" Tsume cleared his throat silencing the bickering teens. "Guys, this is Elder Niofa. Elder Niofa, these are—"

"Oh yes… I know exactly who they are." The Horned Beast replied in a soft, elderly voice. "Another Earthling has arrived recently. I'm sure they are familiar with one another…"

"Another…?" Jamie uttered.

As soon as Tsume laid his paw down for them, Jamie immediately leaped off and started running.

"Hey hothead wait up!" CJ chased after her.

Hunter approached the remaining three and crossed his arms. "They're excited."

"Hey, Hunter, Elder Niofa just mentioned there was another Earthling here…"

"That's right," Hunter confirmed. "As a matter of fact, he's the one who saved Diamondia's Granddaughter and brought her here.

Jason's head jerked. "What did you say?!"

Hunter chuckled. "Why do you think I said what I did before? He and this Alcadeias single-handedly wiped out the Darkness Rebels assaulting King Crath's manor. They relieved them of Kachua and Quix and brought them here to recover."

"Where are they now?!" Jason exclaimed.

Hunter pointed in the direction behind them and the three bolted after CJ and Jamie.

CJ meanwhile continued to follow Jamie and locked onto her when she entered a hut down the path from them. When CJ reached it, he was out of breath.

"Jamie…we don't know what we're gonna find out…here." CJ found himself at a loss for words, as did Jamie.

Jake stood across from them, standing near a cot where Kachua was resting in, aiding the Cavern Raider who was mixing medicine for her to take. His expression was one of astonishment as well.

"Jake…" CJ uttered. "You're okay…"

Before Jake could say anything, Jamie rushed him. Luckily for him, being a former football player, the tackle didn't faze him as he caught her. A tight, seemingly endless hug suddenly made CJ feel awkward for staring.

"Jamie…I must be dreaming right now…" Jake said, nearing the point of tears.

Jamie pulled back; her eyes watery. "Then let's make it a great one."

She then pushed her lips against his. Jake pushed back and they stayed embraced long enough for the others to reach them and see things for themselves.

And now, CJ _really_ felt the awkwardness settle…


	9. The Eclipsing Threats

Chapter 19: The Eclipsing Threats

Agent Griffin felt as if he was hit by a truck when he came to. The bland room was spinning, but once he came to, he was greeted by a DCA agent at the other side of the table.

"Where am I…?" He groaned, moving his hand towards his face. His palm just barely made it to his face with an unknown force keeping it from progressing. He looked down and noticed the handcuffs on the table.

"You're on Earth." The agent responded.

Griffin was fully awake at this point. "What do you mean…?"

"As I said, you are back on Earth."

"Why am I chained up…?"

"You were brought in for questioning."

"On what grounds?" Griffin looked around, noticing the glass behind the agent. "Is this some kind of a joke?"

The Agent didn't answer that.

"Where's Dr. Collins?" Griffin asked.

"That's classified."

"I outrank you."

"Not right this second." The agent moved over to the tablet on the table and accessed the surveillance footage acquired. "We're looking for information concerning this night in particular. This was taken several days ago. You, your partner, Melanie Belladonna, and a rookie named Jake Wilson, used the Dimension Gate without authorization."

"What are you talking about? Of course, we had authorization, it was for diplomatic purposes."

The agent flipped the tablet over. "We have reason to believe, due to current circumstances, that it was a factor in a staged invasion by the Water Civilization's Emperor. Can you tell me more about this 'diplomatic purpose', you three had?"

"Where's Director Roman?" Griffin asked.

"Answer my question, please."

"I said where is he?" Griffin repeated.

"He's busy attending other matters."

"So busy in fact that he can't come down here himself and interrogate me? Did he forget the amount of work I've dedicated over the last fifteen years of my life?"

"Your career record, as admirable as it is, doesn't excuse the fact that you've had a hand in the greatest catastrophe since the start of this millennium."

"For adhering to my assignment?! Are you kidding me?!"

"FOR INVITING AN ENTIRE GUARDIAN FLEET TO OUR DOORSTEP!" The agent's outburst echoed to the outer hallway. Agent Griffin got quiet and grew even more reluctant when the agent couldn't even control his emotions. "Everything…from Grand Central Station beyond is completely decimated. Hundreds if not thousands are already dead…My fiancé…was hiding in Grand Central Station when it came down on her."

Griffin felt a sudden wave of despair choke him. But all he could do is sit, confused. What happened? He tried to remember, but nothing came. The last thing he remembers is heading into the portal and then…nothing. Just waking up chained to a table while this young agent curses him for killing his fiancé. But not just them, all of these people.

The Agent turned to the door. Griffin perked up when he saw him walking.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"I can't do this. I thought I could be strong. Strong for her…but I can't even be in the same room as you without wanting to kill you." The agent was clenching his hand, red and green energy sparking. Without speaking further, the Agent stormed out, leaving Griffin alone in the room to stew in guilt.

Outside the room, Luke watched as Griffin began to break down himself. He sighed, being able to relate to his plight. The sense of being used and cast aside like a tool for someone else's endgame, especially when you feel like your actions are noble. Luke looked over, watching as his team came up to him.

"Anything yet?" Cindy asked.

Luke crossed his arms. "Not even close. How's outside?"

"Without a commander, the Light Forces started pulling out," Megan said.

"Water and Darkness, by comparison, are still putting up a fight, but Water is showing signs of retreating."

Luke rubbed his chin. "Water doesn't back down like that."

"It's a strategy," Trey suggested.

"Good chance it is," Luke noted. "But for what, I don't know."

"Bet you our friend in there knows." Brian pointed out.

"You're probably right. But, how can we get him to talk?" Luke turned back to him.

"I got it." Trey went to the door.

"Are you even authorized to hold an interrogation?" Cindy asked him, surprised he was actually going into the room.

Trey turned the knob. "Trust me, I have ways." He pushed the door in and went inside, closing it. The four of them processed what they just witnessed, and all settled with the idea that Trey has probably done some things while he was in London, that they best not try to find out.

"Agent Griffin, remember me?" Trey said flipping the chair over and sitting down on it. He leaned on the back of it and stared until he responded.

"Should I…?" Griffin asked, unsure.

"I'm the roach you couldn't squash," Trey said.

That statement made something in Griffin's mind click. "I…I dueled you before, didn't I?"

Trey nodded. "Now that we got introductions out the way, we're gonna take things nice and slow, and we're going to retrace your steps. Starting with the name…

…Light Civilization's Representative: Gandar…"

* * *

Dylan couldn't stop staring at the tea he was handed. The Essence Elf bowed and took its leave after handing everyone said tea. Karon looked over to Dylan who remained suspicious.

"Its just Green Tea," Karon said, sipping it.

Dylan side-eyed him. "How do you know it's just 'Green Tea'?"

"Because it smells the same as whatever Ms. Frediano brings to class every morning."

"She's a literal fairy, that's not a fair comparison!" Dylan argued.

"If it makes you feel better bro, I've been drinking this stuff for days. Trust me, it's not poisonous." Jake held up. His other hand was curled up with Jamie's who was sipping hers without any issue.

Dylan, still not convinced looked over to CJ who seemed lost in thought. When the latter noticed him staring, He sipped the tea. "Yeah, it's really good, try it yourself."

With the majority vote, Dylan reluctantly sipped it. It had a bitter taste to it, but it did taste kinda like the drink he was familiar with. Still, the idea that this was probably a Nature Creature in a cup unsettled him anyway.

"So, mind telling us what happened to you?" Karon spoke up towards Jake.

"Yeah, you told me you'd be back by Friday. And it's Friday." Dylan added.

"It's a long story…" Jake said.

"We got plenty of time," CJ spoke up. "World's coming to an end, but I mean we have time to sip tea so…" he sipped.

Jake chuckled, "Really, I much rather not—"

"Collins talked you into hunting down Emperor Quazla, didn't you?"

Jake hesitated. Karon sipped his tea before continuing, "you can be honest. You and two other DCA Agents, posing as diplomatic representatives came to the Creature World to locate missing agents who disappeared. But that was a lie, wasn't it?"

Jake looked at Dylan. The latter put his hands up. "Hey, he beat it out of me."

Jake turned back to Karon. "How did you know I was trying to hunt Quazla then?"

"Because I've been your friend long enough, to know that this whole thing was motivated because your father was locked up. You waited for an opportunity to pick up where he left off." Karon said.

"And you're saying when I learned about this hunting party, that I jumped at the opportunity immediately?"

"More or less…"

Jake smirked. "Can I be honest?"

"Be a first…" CJ muttered. He caught Jamie's glare, being that she somehow heard it, but he disregarded her.

"I know that Quazla's been on Earth," Jake stated.

The four of them shifted to him. Jake looked at each of them, feeling anxious. "You guys okay?"

"You knew?! If you did then why did you leave?!" Dylan exclaimed.

"Because I didn't verify it for myself until it was too late."

"Define 'too late…'"

"Sunday evening," Jake said.

Dylan thought back earlier in the week. He made the connection. "That's why—! And all this—! And the…why Creature Gods?!" Dylan cried.

"In other words, you still were keeping secrets from us," CJ said.

Jake turned to CJ. "For good reasons, obviously."

"That excuse doesn't work twice!" CJ shot up.

"Well, it's the one you're getting!" Jake fired back.

"And what if I don't accept that?"

"Then I'll beat it into like last time." Jake got up this time

CJ busted out laughing. "'Like last time?' Seriously? First of all, we never finished our match. Secondly, you only challenged me, because _she_ threatened to quit the team otherwise."

"Why are you getting me involved in this?" Jamie yelled at CJ.

"Because for reasons I can't understand you somehow always end up here."

"Because you're bringing me into it!" Jamie was standing up.

"You invite yourself to it!"

Jake shoved CJ, the boy stumbling back. "Back off."

"You first, Boy Wonder." CJ shoved back, although Jake didn't move far, being built like a truck.

Kaitlyn shot up from behind them. "WILL ALL OF YOU JUST SHUT. UP?!"

The teens got quiet, turning back to see their young History Teacher with glowing green eyes and steam radiating from the top of her head. Jason heard the scream and dashed in the room.

"Is everything okay in here?!" Jason asked around. He saw Kaitlyn awake but fuming. "Kait, you're—!"

"EVERYONE OUT!" She screamed in an ungodly tone that seemed like a dragon's roar. Without question, the six of them escaped before having to deal with her wrath.

* * *

After a while, when Kaitlyn finally was able to sit upright, The Cavern Raider nurse and Essence Elf aides had her drink the tea and medicine provided as well as tending to her in other facets. Quinten who was startled by her outburst earlier was also slowly in and out of sleep, being that much of a heavy sleeper.

The team was more or less split up, Jason, Hunter, Jake and Jamie off to search the forest for nuts and berries for Kaitlyn, while Karon and Dylan were off gathering water with the aid of some of the Horned Beasts. CJ remained in the village, deciding to cool his head and to get his thoughts together. He was overwhelmed with emotion. And just _tired_. The same can be said about everyone else, but they were still pushing along as if nothing's happened.

He said he understood Jake's position, so what changed? Why was he mad at him. He didn't do anything wrong…

"You are the Earthing called Chris correct…?" Elder Niofa approached from behind CJ.

"That's right." CJ nodded.

Niofa lowered his head. "Come, let's you and I go for a walk."

CJ hesitated to respond, not realizing initially that Niofa wanted CJ to get on his back. Once he figured that out, Niofa raised and began to take a stroll ahead.

"You know, it's been a few centuries since I've seen a Human," Niofa stated. "First time meeting an Earthling. You all are very different than the ones I remember."

CJ didn't know how to reply. "Really? So what are Humans in this world like?"

"Proud. Warriors who use what they have to defend themselves. Legend has it their ancestors were from your world, left stranded and fending for themselves. Their limited resources, but great minds, turned the volcanic wasteland that is the Fire Civilization, to a mighty kingdom where strength is all that matters. In my younger years, I proudly sparred with their current ruler, Lord Skycrusher, but this old soul takes things easy nowadays…"

"I see." CJ nodded. "My father was the same way he once told me. Always quick to defend someone, but once he had me, he put that life behind him. Or so he said he did."

"Ah yes, I may know who you are referring to. Young Nathaniel, a spry young lad if I remember correctly. May I assume that Jake fellow is the son of Young Robert?"

"Yeah, that's right. I guess you knew them way back when?"

"Quite so. Young Janet, Jonah, Catharine, Nate, and Robert. I remember them all. Young enthusiastic kids, who looked on our world in marvel."

"Wait, I thought you said I was the first Earthling you met…?"

"Oh, did I say that? Well, I am over three thousand years old so my memory can be a bit faulty." Niofa apologized. "Maybe it's your K-Waves that triggered my memories…"

"My K-Waves?" CJ repeated.

"Indeed. You have a burning passion inside you. It's sleeping, but I can sense it. Speaking of, that's not the only thing I can sense about you…"

CJ had an idea where this conversation was going but he felt that if he spoke up it'd be disrespectful.

"It may be none of my business, but that burning passion is being held back. You're afraid of expressing it."

"I'm not afraid." CJ started. "It's just…"

"Complicated," Niofa answered. "Things in life are always complicated, my friend. We make decisions that we disagree with and accept things that pierce our hearts. But no sacrifice goes unrewarded in the end. Destiny has a way of working things out in the end…"

"Yeah, I guess…" CJ agreed. "I always kind of knew it was there, but I didn't want to acknowledge it. And with everything else that's happening…it's too much to handle…" A tear trailed down CJ's face. "I'm sorry…"

"It's no problem at all," Niofa came up to the massive opening where everyone popped up at before. "It's as I said…

No sacrifice goes unrewarded…"

* * *

Gandar emerged from the portal, floating above pristine gold floors and rubble. He looked around, then the floor violently shook as fire flew through the window next to him. He looked out and was astonished at the sight of the mass army of Armored Wyverns and Dragonoids in the air. The one in the center of this army, was an olive-green Dragonoid with bronze armor and two blades, one a blazing red color and the other a plasma blue.

"I know you're in there Gandar!" Skycrusher's proud voice bellowed. "Come on out and face us!

"Skycrusher…!" Gandar hissed. He pushed from the window, flying through a nearby hole in the wall. The Light Creature stood before the Dragonoid's army. "Must you destroy everything you come in contact with you brute?!"

Skycrusher laughs heartily. "Don't act dumb, you know exactly why we're here!"

"Enlighten me anyway." Gandar crossed his arms.

"Word is you light bulbs tried picking a fight with Crath. And you didn't invite us to the party. Right men?!"

The Dragonoids all cheered in response. Gandar was already burning more brain cells than he intended. If only he could just kill them and get back to business.

"So you just wanted to pick a fight?" Gandar deduced.

"Not just with anyone…Today's the day that we're knocking you self-righteous do-gooders down to us surface dwellers. How about it, for old time's sake?"

Gandar pondered the thought. Shtra must have been the one who orchestrated those forces to invade the Darkness Civilization to go after Kachua. And assuming that Skycrusher is none the wiser…

"…Alright." Gandar grinned. "I accept your challenge."

"That's the spirit!" Skycrusher exclaimed. "Ready men?!"

Gandar smirked. "Project Sol is a go!"

The cheering suddenly came to a halt when sirens began to wail in the airspace. Skycrusher turned to Gandar, who revealed his Evo Crystal.

"What's…?" Skycrusher uttered, as the light began to invade his vision.

The mechanized weapons rose one by one, each different shapes and sizes. Their radiating light enveloped Gandar who re-emerged as Kuukai soon after.

When the light cleared and Skycrusher removed his arm to see, he was enamored by the feminine machines before him.

"Since you lot are of Fire, you should enjoy what's to come…" Kuukai raised his sword in the air.

Skycrusher, still in awe was smiling. Adrenaline filled his dragon muscles with much excitement as he prepared himself to face off against the machines. "ALRIGHT MEN! ON MY MARK!"

"No…" Kuukai interjected. "On mine…"

The Mecha Del Sols began to charge once more, the immense light blinding Skycrusher's forces once again.

"Embrace the Sun…" Kuukai dropped his arm, and the Mecha Del Sols went in for the attack…

* * *

As evening approached, everyone gathered in the center of the village where a big bonfire rose and dancing and music played throughout the area. As little ones stayed up in their treehouses and looked from below, the adult Beast Folk came together and performed a tribal dance for their new guests, as well as for the safe return of Kachua, who preferred to stay in her human form, for the time being, claiming it made healing easier. Jason didn't leave her side, helping her walk to where the party was held. Quinten, who took notice of those two together locked his gaze on them while chomping away at the Balloon Mushroom salad he had.

CJ, after talking to Niofa, held on to his words. He watched as Jake and Jamie danced along with the Beast Folk, before Dylan joined in and made it a threesome, copying the choreography of the dancers. CJ bit into the grilled Hunter Fish and stared at the bonfire. Niofa mentioned that he sensed a burning passion in him. Could the effects of the World Tree have triggered something? Like an affinity to another Civilization? His Father's base Civilization is Fire so maybe it was already there, like a hereditary gene thing. But his Mom's Darkness, so how he'd end up with Nature he doesn't know.

But if that's the case…why did it have to be Fire?

Taking his train of thought away was the small feminine Creatures that suddenly came in. The music changed from a celebratory anthem to a somber melody. Four of them, floated along as they lead the Fear Fang and Burning Manes who carried with them on a stretcher, the covered remains of Principal Frediano, who was in her Creature Form, Diamondia. Two on each side lined up as they came up to the bonfire. Elder Niofa followed behind, and everyone's attention was fixed on him.

"Children…" Niofa said aloud. "This night will be remembered, not as one of somber emotions, but proud beliefs. For Diamondia, Monarch of our sisters up north, lead her life always fighting and always putting the people of the Nature Civilization first. She advocated for peaceful relations with our neighbors, and she was respected for her efforts. While this sudden turn of events has shaken the foundation of our society, let it not have us descend into senseless violence. As proud warriors, we know that at the first drop of blood creates a river of chaos. And while her assailants seek to do everything in their power to convince that this is the work of others, let us, like Diamondia, neither entertain their lies or retaliate in a way that would bring dishonor on her sacrifice. Remember, children; no sacrifice goes unrewarded!" Niofa turned to the musclemen and gave them the okay.

With those words and gestures, the Snow Faeries moved back and the Fear Fangs and Burning Manes pushed the corpse into the fire. The music changed slightly, and silence befell everyone as they silently prayed for Diamondia to rest for everything that she did. Both for the citizens of the Creature World, and the people of Earth, on the other side.

Kaitlyn stood up, hands clenched as her emotions began to bubble up inside. She sobbed, the sight of the moments when the Ghost snuck up on them and choked her life away. The weakness that she was put in. The smirk on Shtra and Gandar's face as they took pleasure in her despair…

Kaitlyn turned to the air and screamed as hard as she could, hoping to get her emotions out in one shot. No-one stopped her as the young woman to her Earthling friends, was a little girl compared the Nature dwellers. A little girl who just lost her Guardian.

And then, a group of different toned roars responded to Kaitlyn's cries.

CJ, Jamie, and Karon all looked towards one another, then at everyone else. Jason hugged the calming Kaitlyn and Quinten attempted to break them apart, but the muscle men pulled him aside. While that was happening, Karon made a gesture towards them and the two rose. Jake noticed Jamie pull away from him, but after assuring that she'd be right back she broke off and followed Karon and CJ, not knowing that Jake was watching them from behind.

Karon led them a ways from the village center into the dark forest.

"Okay, is it me, or did you guys hear whatever that was just now too?" Jamie broke the ice.

"Sounded like something out of Jurassic Park, right?" CJ replied.

"And it seems as though we were the only ones who picked up on it." Karon crossed his arms. "What could've it have been?"

CJ thought for a moment and suddenly remembered what Junky said. "Ms. Frediano…"

Jamie and Karon looked towards him, and CJ looked up. "Her legendary powers…"

"What powers?" Karon asked.

"I found Junky in my bedroom before…" CJ began to piece together. "He explained to me the situation on this side. And that Ms. Frediano had special powers that can possibly fix everything."

"Oh really…" A mysterious voice spoke up, followed by the rustling of tree shrub above. The trio looked up and saw the mysterious figure sitting up in the tree.

"Tell me more about this…power?" the voice added.

Back in the village Jake was tapping foot anxiously, to the point where Dylan noticed it was out of sync with the music and was something else. "Uh…dude?"

"Where the heck did they go off to? They've been gone for like an hour already!" Jake exclaimed.

"It's been five minutes." Dylan corrected. "And look, I know you're ecstatic that you finally got your dream girl and all and trust me we're all happy for you, but…chill."

"Chill…?" Jake turned to him.

Dylan nodded. "Chill. With the week we had we finally have a moment to breathe and relax for a change. Let's not ruin it because you have issues with CJ being around Jamie."

"He's the one with the issues!" Jake snapped, making Dylan lean back.

"Ah, yeah, right. I forgot…" Dylan threw his hands up.

Jake sighed. "Sorry. I'm just stressed. I don't know what's been going on over there, but over here, since I came to, things have been crazy."

"' Came to?'"

Jake nodded. "When we first arrived, we met Emperor Quazla's Envoy, Shtra in Empreya City. Everything was going well it seemed at first, but then suddenly both the Agents who accompanied me were kidnapped. When I went to inform Shtra about this, I was ambushed as well. It was a trap set by Quazla, and after learning about Dr. Collins's relationship with him, I realized that he had me go on this mission to get me out of the way."

"So how did you escape?"

"Emperor Quazla didn't consider that the Light Civilization had spies in the Water Civilization. And as far as I know, Gandar didn't know that the Light Civilization was investigating him and his unusual behavior regarding them."

"In other words, the Light was playing Quazla's game."

Jake nodded. "Aqua Agent and Aqua Grappler brought me to the Light Civilization where they reported to the Light Bringers and got Tenshi and me up to speed. Through them, I got everything I needed to know about Quazla's plans for the invasion and how Diamondia stood in her way, and how Kachua was integral to forming a counterattack."

"Ms. Frediano? Look, I know she's a Snow Faerie and everything, but what makes her so special aside from the fact she can probably recite the United States Constitution by heart?"

"The Light Bringers explained to Tenshi and me that Diamondia gained support to become Nature's Representative because of her actions regarding an incident that predates the Survivor Uprising by several centuries. The Darkness, Fire and Nature Civilizations each had powerful creatures that pose a threat to not only Light and Water, but the Civilizations that they represented. Quazla posed to outright eradicate them, but Diamondia saw them as valuable lives that deserved to be protected as all else. The Light Bringers debated but ultimately couldn't disagree with Diamondia's value of another's life, as this aligned with their core beliefs. And so, instead of destroying the all-powerful beasts, Diamondia sealed them away to sleep, on the condition that there would be someone to preserve over the tomb always."

"Oh…and being that Ms. Frediano is her grandkid, she naturally has the powers to unseal the tomb if need be."

"And if what they also told me is any indication, then we may have to take a chance with that power of hers."

"What else did they tell you?"

"Quazla didn't take kindly to being denied his request, so for centuries, he's secretly been plotting, building massive machines that mirrored the legendary weapons the Light called 'Mecha Del Sols'…"

* * *

"…They are called Cyber Moons." An exhausted Griffin explained after hours of explanation.

Trey sipped his 3rd cup of coffee. At this point, he was doing it for the taste. Everything up to this point that he's managed to pull from Griffin was fascinating. Everything, from Jonah, approaching him and his partner about this mission, to Jake's involvement, to how while unconscious, he shared Gandar's memories and Gandar's desire to usurp the Light's governing body through Quazla, to rule it with a militaristic regime as he deems Light should, to bring about the "proper" sense of justice. Griffin who was exhausted and riddled with guilt tried his hardest to spit out every truth that came to mind as memories slowly resurfaced.

"Do you know what Quazla plans to do with the Cyber Moons?" Trey asked.

"Gandar didn't know much, only that they were just as powerful as the Mecha Del Sols. If I had to guess, Quazla will most likely station them here on Earth, and use them as bases of operation. As weapons go, they're virtually indestructible fortresses that will most likely house invaders as they cross over to this world."

"Which will mean that Earth will be colonized…the irony of it all." Trey couldn't help but laugh.

"That a world that grew through colonization is being colonized itself?"

"That the one telling me that Earth is gonna be colonized was just possessed by a being known for finding Karma," Trey replied. "So, after that?"

Griffin sighed and thought. "I believe…Quazla wants the Alpha Code. Diamondia's assassination, the invasion, the impending war machines…its all to obtain the Alpha Code in the easiest manner possible. He's covering all his bases. Once he gets his hands on it, the Water Civilization will be unparallel in terms of strength."

"God complex…" Trey deduced. "Got it. One more thing before we conclude."

Griffin looked up.

"Agent Melanie Belladonna. You've avoided talking about here this whole time. What happened to her?"

Griffin retreated from the question. Trey waited a moment before asking again. Still, Griffin stayed silent, growing emotional as the seconds passed.

Trey as well, watching Griffin slowly crumble from the weight of the words told him a lot. "You just remembered, didn't you? What happened to her…"

Griffin took a deep breath, fighting more tears. "You have an affinity for the Darkness Civilization, correct…?"

"As a secondary," Trey confirmed. "Does that have anything to do with my question?"

Griffin swallowed and nodded.

After a few more minutes, Trey walked out of the room, closing the door. Luke and the others, sat with Chinese food cartons up against the wall, looking up at Trey, who to their surprise was somewhat distraught himself.

"Brian…" Trey uttered.

The Darkness duelist looked up at him. "What's up?"

"Stallob. Name sounds familiar?"

Brian choked. "The hell?! Where did that come from?!"

Trey gritted his teeth. "Quazla…"

Brian got up and wiped his mouth. "That's bad. That's _real_ bad!"

"What's a 'Stallob'?" Cindy asked, curiously.

Trey and Brian turned to her. "Not a 'what'. A '_who._'"

"Okay then. _Who_ is Stallob?"

"One of the Darkness Civilization's worse criminals. Rumor has it that an agent synced with the creature, and during a mission, Stallob turned on the duelist and killed them during a Kaijudo Duel."

"What kind of Sync Partner intentionally attacks their duelist let alone kills them?" Cindy asked surprised at that revelation.

"I never said it was intentional. It just happens." Trey said.

"So Stallob just so happens to be a smoking gun that randomly fires?"

"More like a bomb that sets off under certain circumstances." Luke clarified. "I did some digging myself when going through the DCA's files in my spare time. Stallob was a threat, not only to the DCA, but also to the Darkness Civilizations, as prior, Stallob was described as a powerful warrior in their ranks, and the strongest in his particular Clan. But for one reason or another, he went insane and threatened the King and Queen. It was only one of the few times that Crath Lade asked for the Light Civilization's help in a manner, and they bounded him. With his powers limited due to Light's seal, his mind only broke further. Put it this way, Syncing with Stallob is suicide. Because at some point you're going to die."

Cindy slid a bit from Luke. "Thank God that Halloween is six months away."

"If Stallob's involved in Quazla's plans, then it might as well be a horror show."

"He wasn't…" Jonah's voice echoed. They all turned over and watched as Jonah made his way towards them. Jonah stopped before them.

"Hey Dad," Luke said. "How's your day been so far?"

Jonah's eyes began to glow in their blue color and the air crackled with blue K-Wave energy. Griffin suddenly started yelling inside the room, causing Trey to react. Jonah flexed, the force of his building energy blowing him away from the door. Griffin soon went silent, and when he did, Jonah turned his attention to the rest of them.

"Unless you want your brains fried as well, I'd suggest you all move out of my way…"

Trey got up and rolled his neck. He looked over to everyone else and the five of them took out their decks. Jonah surprised at this grinned.

"Good answers…" he said, both yellow and purple energy cackling along with the blue…

* * *

As Jake finished explaining himself to Dylan, an explosion suddenly erupted in the forest. Dylan and Jake bolted up and started running, only to stop when Tsume was thrown out from the forest. The Large cat slid on his feet to a stop, Shield in one arm, Sword in other, and the three teens covered in the remaining two arms. Tsume dropped to a knee, the quick reaction taking more out of him than expected. After letting the three free, He reverted to his card form and fell on the ground. CJ picked him up and slid him back into his deck case, with Tsume appearing in his small holographic form.

"Owe you one," Karon noted.

"Maybe we should address the crazy chick in the room before we start making promises." CJ highlighted.

"'Crazy chick?'" Jake overheard. He realized who they may have been talking about and ran up to them. Jamie grabbed his arm.

"Don't! Whoever she is, she's crazy powerful."

"It's okay, I got this," Jake reassured. He began to move, but Jamie grabbed his arm.

"Didn't you just hear me? She's going to do whatever it takes to get to Ms. Frediano. Everyone here is in danger if we don't move it!"

"Just trust me. Okay…?" Jake looked into her eyes.

Jamie took a moment and found herself nodding. "Okay, I trust you."

Jake smiled and kissed her forehead. "All I needed to hear." He turned back and that's when the mysterious woman came out of the forest, her appearance revealed thanks to the light of the bonfire.

"Surprised I followed you here?" The woman crossed her arms.

"Took you a long time, didn't it? Would've figured after seeing what we did to your forces you'd turn tail and run."

"_Run?!"_ The wild cackle echoed. _"Oh, you'd like that, wouldn't you?! Well, guess what?! Not happening!"_

"_That voice…"_ Yomi spoke up from Karon's case and materialized. "You're alive…?"

"_Well well well…if it ain't the runt of the family…"_ a purple stream emerged from the woman's deck case and materialized, giving the voice a body. The creature resembled a Ballom Creature; However, it was severely malnourished and decayed, and its arms and hands were bound by a red slab that rested on its shoulders.

"Stallob…" Yomi growled.

"You remember him?" Karon looked over.

"Remember when I said I had a memory resurface?" Yomi asked. "I now know it was because of him. That feeling I got before we encountered that Duelist. It reminded me of the one who laid waste to my clan!"

Stallob cackled. "What can I say? Quazla offered me a better deal in the end."

"You were the most honored soldier in the Darkness Civilization! You were the King's right hand!"

"The King is a sham! We Balloms were the strongest clan in all of the Darkness Civilization and Crath took what was ours away from us! Don't let the Dark Lords fool you. They're just as corrupted as the Cyber Lords. Quazla opened my mind to the truth…!"

"Quazla _broke_ it." Yomi retorted. "And doing that threw the Darkness Civilization into chaos. From that moment I swore to avenge my family and bring an end to everything he built…and as a tool of his, I will prove that what the Light did was mere mercy…!"

Karon, surprised at Yomi's dialogue was just as surprised as the K-Waves radiating off his creature. He looked up towards Jake and took steps forward. "Let me handle this."

"Can't do that." Jake denied.

"The hell you can't," Karon said.

"Look, you three got up during Kachua's outburst, right?"

"Yeah and?"

"I have a feeling that there was a reason for it. And she's going to need you three to make something of it."

Karon grew quiet. Jake turned to him. "I get it, you don't trust me either, but right now just forget about it and just take CJ and Jamie with you. Dylan and I will hold her off as long as we can and use Niofa to find you.

Karon still stood quiet. He snickered and turned back, side fist-bumping his shoulder. "Don't die."

Jake scoffed. "After all the trouble I've gone through, I'd never live with myself if I did."

That got Karon to smirk. He pulled away and walked away, crossing paths with Dylan as well. A brief whisper and they broke off as well.

CJ and Jamie reluctantly joined Karon as the three made it back to Jason, Kaitlyn, and Quinten.

"I'd hate to leave my brothers in arms, but it seems that I have no choice. Such is the burden of a hero…" Quinten said somberly.

"You know about her powers too?" Jamie asked her brother.

"As of recent. Quinten had a team who was over near the border of the Nature and Fire Civilizations digging underground for the last several weeks, looking for the tomb that kept them sealed off."

"Mind telling us just what it is…?"

Kaitlyn looked up at them, her eyes brimming with newfound strength and determination. With a firm tone, she told them:

"Dragons."


	10. Fate's Sick Sense of Humor

Chapter 20: Fate's Sick Sense of Humor

"Darkness, Fire, and Nature each had Dragons at one time. …" Kaitlyn began to explain, as Inferno carried them all skyward, above the Nature Civilization's airspace. "Their strength was unparalleled, and they threatened the balance of the Creature World at one point. The Mecha Del Sols of Light were Anti-Dragon weapons designed to destroy them, but my Grandmother put a stop to it before they could ever be activated. For centuries following, they laid dormant in Light's arsenal and slept alongside those they were designed to destroy."

"And even Quazla is terrified of them, which explains why he assassinated Principal Frediano and went after you." Jamie figured out.

"But fortunately for us, he made a crucial mistake," Karon said. "He assumed that Ms. Frediano was going to die. Or at the very least, he didn't consider that we'd sync with the Dragons through their seals."

"I've been meaning to say something regarding that," Kaitlyn said. "You guys can just call me Kaitlyn from here on."

"Any particular reason?" Jason asked.

"It's just that now with my Grandmother gone, I automatically succeed her as the gatekeeper."

"What's your point?" Jamie followed.

"Point being, I'm probably gonna have to retire from teaching so I can focus on this."

CJ and Karon looked at her. Jamie, who was already facing her reacted first. "What do you mean you're retiring? You can't quit!"

"I don't have a choice," Kaitlyn replied. "This is my world too after all. And if we're going to reawaken the dragons, then as the Gatekeeper I need to assure that they integrate themselves back into the world's ecosystem without having to fear extinction."

"So, don't call it retirement," Jason said. "You're taking a leave of absence until the start of the new school year."

"A leave of absence…?" Kaitlyn pondered the thought and looked up at her three students. With a small smile, she nodded. "I guess that could work."

Jason smiled. "Glad to hear it.

CJ and the others agreed. The former looked back as the village was indiscernible from the ocean of black beneath them. CJ was hoping as well to finish things off before long for Dylan and Jake's sake.

"By the way…" Jamie brought up. "Whatever happened to Mr. Quinten?"

Jason didn't answer, making Kaitlyn do so. "He said he'd walk."

"Walk…?" Jamie tried to understand.

"He doesn't like me." Jason reluctantly admitted.

"That's not a secret," Karon replied.

"He's also delusional…" Kaitlyn added.

"That's…a no brainer too." CJ replied.

"But to his credit, we couldn't make it this far without him and his allies," Kaitlyn said. "So, when all this is over, I owe him one."

"We're approaching the border." Jason pointed out, noticing the foliage beneath them decreasing and the increasing temperature, despite the cool night. Inferno lowered himself as the dragon descended until it touched on the ground.

The area had some plant life, but due to the dryness of the area, not a lot of foliage was prevalent. Inferno turned back into a card and fell into Jason's hand, the latter sliding the Bolmeteus back into his deck. From their landing spot, they began to walk down the path before them.

"So no one ever considered just blowing the tomb up?" Jamie asked.

"Grandmother naturally took precautions to protect the location. One of which was the aids of Giants." Kaitlyn explained. "Snow Faeries always relied on the might of the Giants, and this was no exception."

"Had a feeling you'd say that," Jamie said.

Eventually, the group came up to a spacious area where three peaks stood out in the distance, each of them having swirl-like markings on each of them. The middle peak stood taller than the two on its sides as well.

"That must be it, right?" CJ commented, looking at how high the tomb went.

Karon and Jamie looked at the tomb as well and after a minute they felt that something was…familiar about it.

CJ looked at them, noticing their puzzled expressions. "Aren't we going?"

They paid him no mind, the pair trying to piece together what exactly they were staring at. CJ rolled his eyes. "Whatever, I'm gonna go on ahead." And with that, he started moving forward.

Jason leaned over, seeing the smirk on Kaitlyn's face which she covered with her hand. "Quix said they were digging for hours, looking for the tomb…"

"Shhh, don't ruin it," Kaitlyn whispered.

CJ approached the large building and took steps towards the triangular entrance on the front. "How do you…open this?" He turned back to the others, this time Karon and Jamie stood astonished, while Kaitlyn was stifling herself. Confused, CJ turned back, where three bowling ball-sized orbs locked onto him. CJ felt them hone in on him, and unable to move due to fear, the structure began to shift, causing the ground to shake violently.

CJ fell on his back as the "building" revealed itself to be the head and shoulders of a giant. Jason managed to get him back on his feet and get him out of the way while the Giant erected himself for his guests.

Kaitlyn was hysterically laughing while CJ tried to gather himself.

"You knew, didn't you?!" CJ exclaimed.

"Maybe?" Kaitlyn coyly replied. She, of course, couldn't hold it and busted out laughing again.

"You okay?" Jamie went to him. CJ looked at her and straightened up.

"Where do we go from here?" CJ asked Kaitlyn.

Jamie held back from coming at him for his rude gesture and crossed her arms, looking up at the Giant. "Doesn't look like he's gonna let anyone passed him."

"Not while I look like this…" She said, taking off her glasses. "I'll talk to him."

Kaitlyn walked past them, prompting Karon to speak up. "What does she mean by that?"

"Is she going to turn into her Creature form?" CJ asked.

Jason nodded. "To be honest, I only ever remember seeing it just once when we were younger. She was always attached to Earth and if given a choice, I feel like she'd be one of us. But, that doesn't change that she was born as a Snow Faerie.

The three teens looked over as she stopped in front of the Giant. Kaitlyn took a deep breath and K-Waves began to ignite around her. Green electricity sparked, followed by red, and then purple. The three danced around her, causing a bright light to ignite where she stood. After a few moments, Kaitlyn was replaced by a young woman, slightly taller, her blonde hair dyed with greenish-blue hues, and her dress consisted of a brown veil over her eyes, a gold choker and blue, feathery scarf around her neck, and a pink and red garb that showed her midriff. Her legs were covered in matching leggings to her veil and she wore red boots that tied her outfit together.

"Ancient Giant, I beseech thee! I am Kachua, Keeper of the Icegate." She spoke. "Our world faces great danger, and as Guardian of the Dragon's keep, I ask you please to grant me access to the great beast beyond the doors. With their strength, our world can live to see another—"

"I REFUSE…" Ancient Giant interjected.

The keeper was taken aback. "Ancient Giant, I—"

"I HAVE PROTECTED THIS GATE UNDER INSTRUCTIONS OF QUEEN DIAMONDIA." Ancient Giant's voice bellowed. "FROM INVADERS BOTH LONG AGO AND AS OF RECENT…"

"As of recent…?" she snickered. "Quix that idiot! He left this detail out!"

"ONLY THOSE WHO I DEEM WORTHY MAY BE ALLOWED TO SET FOOT PASSED ME. BEASTS SUCH AS THESE BOLSTER STRENGTH THAT DO NOT AFFORD THE RISK OF BEING RELEASED. THEREFORE, ONLY THOSE WHO PROVE THAT THEY TRULY UNDERSTAND THEM CAN BE ALLOWED ENTRANCE."

"Kaitlyn's not worthy?!" CJ asked, trying to understand the hangup.

Jason pondered for a moment. "We gotta convince Ancient Giant that we need to get to them." He looked at the three of them. "Why not the three of you go? Maybe you guys can prove that you can connect to them."

Karon looked over their way. "It's worth a shot."

"Yeah, but we're gonna need her to scream bloody murder again." Jamie reminded. "Remember? They only reacted when she was crying."

"When she was crying…" CJ repeated. "That's what it was then, wasn't it…?"

They looked at him. CJ nodded, once he was sure of his theory. "I think I know how to convince Ancient Giant."

* * *

Belladonna drew her next card and set Mana, matching the two Light Mana that Jake had on his side. With a Water and Darkness Mana on her side, she tapped both of them. "I summon Kelp Candle."

Kelp Candle materialized behind her and floated patiently.

_**Kelp Candle**_

_**Civilization: Water**_

_**Power:1000**_

"I almost feel bad that I have to destroy it." Jake had to admit.

Belladonna grinned. "I wouldn't."

"Hey, uh I know this is a bad time, but why isn't there a Duel Field up?" Dylan asked curiously.

"Back on Earth, unless a Duelist has a substantial amount of K-Wave output, they need to construct a Duel Field to maintain the summoned creatures. But since we're in the Creature World, We don't need a Duel Field to keep them stable since they can easily maneuver here."

"Thanks for that."

Jake drew and set mana. "Time to put what I learned to good use. I summon Bronze-Arm Tribe!"

Bronze-Arm Tribe materialized beside him, raising its pitchfork to generate mana.

_**Bronze-Arm Tribe**_

_**Civilization: Nature**_

_**Power: 1000**_

Dylan blinked. "Since when did you start using Nature?"

"A lot can happen in several days. Let's just say I've made some friends." Jake explained.

"They'll all die the same," Belladonna said, drawing her card. She set Mana and tapped. "I summon Gray Balloon, Shadow of Greed."

Gray Balloon materialized next to Kelp Candle, the latter trying the resist the fear it developed from its partner.

_**Gray Balloon**_

_**Civilization: Darkness**_

_**Power: 3000**_

"Oh, trust me, no one else's dying today," Jake stated. "Enough blood's been lost and I'm gonna keep more from spilling over." He drew and set Mana, tapping all five. "I summon Milieus, the Daystretcher!"

Belladonna gritted her teeth, and Dylan threw his hand up. Milieus materialized as a group of golden plates that stacked on one another until they formed a golden arch. As it hovered behind Jake, it let out an energy wave across the Battle Zone.

"As long as I have Milieus, all Darkness Creatures and Spells cost two more."

Belladonna hissed, "You made this deck to counter me, didn't you?"

"What if I did?" Jake smirked. "If you can't handle it, I'll be glad to call things off now and take you in without any trouble."

Belladonna changed her composure. "Surely you jest. I was simply afraid that I wasn't going to have any fun with you." She drew and set mana. "I cast Energy Stream and draw two cards." She drew her cards and looked up at him. "Shame you can't hinder me from using Water."

"As if it'll really help," Jake said, drawing his card. He set Mana and tapped. "I summon Rodi Gale, Night Guardian."

Silver-ish lavender Guardians flew in from overhead and parked behind Jake, awaiting further instructions from their Duelist.

_**Rodi Gale, Night Guardian**_

_**Civilization: Light**_

_**Power: 3500**_

Belladonna drew and set Mana. She tapped all five and revealed the 3 Mana costing card. "I summon a second Gray Balloon."

Another Gray Balloon materialized on the other side of Kelp Candle who shivered from the presence of the two specters.

Jake drew and set Mana. "I summon Aeris, Flight Elemental."

The Golden Battleship-like creature materialized alongside the Guardian and Beast Folk.

_**Aeris, Flight Elemental**_

_**Civilization: Light**_

_**Power: 9000**_

"I bet I can guess what you're planning?"

"I bet I can guess you're gonna be disappointed." Jake countered.

Humored, she watched Jake tap Rodi Gale. "Finally, you're attacking!"

"Rodi Gale breaks your Shield!"

"Kelp Candle is going to—" Rodi Gale shot passed her, the sonic boom left shattering the shield before her. "How…?"

_**Belladonna**_

_**Shields: 5-4**_

"Rodi Gale's Stealth Ability. You have Darkness in your Mana Zone." Jake pointed out.

Belladonna reached for the shards and allowed them to regenerate in her hand. "Shield Trigger! Terror Pit on Milieus!"

Jake snickered, watching the purple hands retaliate to crushed, the key to his delay tactic. "I end my turn."

Belladonna drew and once seeing what she drew, she smiled. "Was wondering where you were hiding. And now with that obnoxious Blocker out of my way, I can bring you out." She set and tapped Mana. "I summon Megaria, Empress of Dread!"

Jake was taken aback as the Queen of the Darkness Civilization materialized. She was a slender, gray-skinned woman with bleached blonde hair and a grayish-pink wardrobe. Jake noticed the blue marks going down her neck and he suspected Belladonna did something to her.

_**Megaria, Empress of Dread**_

_**Civilization: Darkness**_

_**Power: 5000**_

Megaria brought her arms to her chest and threw them outward with an eerie scream. Like Milieus before her, the wave hit all the creatures in the Battle Zone, causing them all to radiate purple.

Jake looked at his creatures, attempting to figure out what Belladonna just did, but couldn't process it, as Gray Balloon hovered over Rodi Gale in the next second.

_**Gray Balloon: 3000**_

_**Rodi Gale: 3500**_

Gray Balloon hugged the Guardian and overtook it, the both of them exploding together, throwing Jake off balance.

"What the hell was that?!" Jake snapped.

Belladonna let out a small laugh, "My dear Megaria here has infected all the Creatures in the Battle Zone with Slayer. Mine and yours included. Now, what was it you said before about no one else dying?"

Jake processed his options and drew. As long as everything had Slayer, his options for attacking were _really _limited. He had to play things smart if he wanted to beat her. He looked to Hunter who was protecting some young ones up in the treetop. "You're up bud!"

Hunter heard him and nodded. "I'm ready!"

Jake looked back over. "I summon Innocent Hunter, Blade of All!"

Hunter flipped out of the tree and landed on the ground beside Bronze, drawing his sword, ready to fight.

_**Innocent Hunter, Blade of All**_

_**Civilization: Nature**_

_**Power: 1000**_

Belladonna busted out laughing. "A mere 1000 power won't even lay a scratch on me! What do you possibly expect to do with that?"

"Watch it, lady! You might just be surprised." Hunter spoke for Jake.

Belladonna smiled, excited at the concept. "I would just _love_ for you to show me then." She drew and set mana. "Gabazagul, Warlord of Pain, your Queen summons you."

A black void suddenly appeared on the ground before them, with the Dark Lord rising from it. It was a purple-skinned armored warrior, with chains and spikes traveling all over its body.

_**Gabazagul, Warlord of Pain**_

_**Civilization: Darkness**_

_**Power: 5000**_

"_Former_, Queen you mean…" Gabazagul pointed out.

"Oh yes, silly me." Belladonna apologized.

Dylan studied the two for a moment. "Wasn't that Stallob guy the one she was Synced with?"

"It's possible to be synced with more than one Creature," Jake noted. "Which is it? This guy's your partner, or is Stallob?"

Gabazagul looked over to him and crossed his arms. "Stallob is nothing but a happy accident."

"Happy accident?" Dylan repeated, caught off guard.

"You mean that he wasn't planned to be involved in any of this?"

"Not that I object at all," Gabazagul said. "Emperor Quazla's Envoy requested my aid to capture Diamondia's heir, and it just so happened that my lovely partner here has more K-Waves to spare. Some of which happened to make it to a former comrade of mine. So naturally, anything to make my job easier."

"Even if he's a suicidal maniac?"

"Naturally a Light dweller such as yourself puts the value of life to such an obnoxiously high degree. We Dark Lords are the dictators of such a trivial concept."

"That right?" Jake asked. "Then if I destroy you now, would you still call it trivial?"

Gabazagul bowed. "Can't kill what's already dead my friend."

"I can try."

"Enough talking. Gabazagul, Warlord of Pain forces all Creatures in the Battle Zone to attack. Megaria, if you'd be so kind as to break his Shield!"

Megaria obeyed the command and took a running start. She jumped into the air and dropped kick a Shield, before returning to her side.

Jake gathered the shards and reflected them to her. "You're not the only one with triggers; Shield Trigger: Kolon the Oracle to the Battle Zone! Tap Kelp Candle!"

The small gold orb materialized and shot a bolt at Kelp Candle, shocking the tiny Cyber Virus.

_**Kolon, the Oracle**_

_**Civilization: Light**_

_**Power: 1000**_

"Don't forget now, you and your weaklings have to attack because of Gabazagul."

"I didn't forget. Matter of fact, getting Kolon just now made things a lot easier." Jake said, drawing. "Get ready Hunter."

"Always."

Belladonna crossed her arms, awaiting the inevitable.

"Innocent Hunter, Blade of All, evolve…" he flipped over the card in his hand. "Into Alcadeias, Lord of Spirits!"

Belladonna's attitude of anticipation quickly shifted to one of shock as the small 1000 powered Beast Folk jumped into the air and transformed into the all-powerful 12,500 powered Shining Command.

_**Alcadeias, Lord of Spirits**_

_**Civilization: Light**_

_**Power: 12,500**_

"That's impossible! Surely that's why you summoned Aeris!"

"That's what you thought. Disappointed yet?"

"This doesn't make sense!"

"Quite the contrary. Innocent Hunter can evolve into a creature of any Race." Jake explained. "Because he shares the bonds of the Civilizations around him. He spent his whole life learning all he could about this world and vowed to maintain peace. And by Syncing with him, I hope to help him achieve that for his world, and mine as well!"

Belladonna stepped back, the radiance of Alcadeias getting to her.

"Don't blink!" Jake tapped Aeris.

_**Aeris: 9000**_

_**Gray Balloon: 3000**_

"Aeris can attack untapped Darkness Creatures! Go Aeris!"

Aeris charged a beam that Gray Balloon couldn't defend again, wiping it out. However, Gray Balloon's smoke rotted the Battleship, causing it to break apart and be destroyed.

"Kolon attacks Kelp Candle!"

_**Kolon: 1000**_

_**Kelp Candle: 1000**_

Finally relieved that the Ghosts were gone, Kelp was blindsided by Kolon that rammed it hard enough to kill them both.

"Bronze-Arm Tribe, use Megaria's curse against her!" He tapped the Bronze-Arm tribe, who up till this point waited patiently to attack.

_**Bronze-Arm Tribe: 1000**_

_**Megaria: 5000**_

The Creature charged the Queen of Darkness, but she resisted, spraying Bronze with a toxic fog from her hands. Despite it, Bronze manage to pierce her, taking her down with it.

"Besides, Gabazagul, Belladonna's field was cleaned, leaving no Blockers to defend her from Alcadieas.

"Oh, and just in case you forgot, Alcadeias nullifies any non-light spells. So, none of those annoying Terror Pits from you." Jake highlighted. "Now then, Double Break!"

Alcadeias aimed his hand cannon and fired, the beam of light passing the solo Dark Lord and blasting away two shields from Belladonna's side.

_**Belladonna**_

_**Shields: 4-2**_

Belladonna was growing irritated, finding her situation crumbling before her. Jake repeatedly stalls her as if all of this was premeditated. He purposely led her here from the Darkness Civilization and prepared this deck specifically to beat her.

If the odds were so stacked against her to this degree, why is she still so excited?

"Your move."

Belladonna looked at the two shields she received and couldn't help but smile wide. She looked up at him and Jake could tell that something in her snapped. She drew and set Mana. "Sovereign of Specters and Tyrant of Shadows, Descend to usher in your reign of chaos! Gazabagul, Evolve into Azaghast, Tyrant of Shadows!"

Gabazagul jerked up and spun around. "Evolve?! What is the meaning of this?"

She smiled. "What…? It's just a little something that Shtra gave me in case you outlived your use. Don't worry, it won't hurt."

"Absolutely not!" He denied, seeing the Evolution Crystal descent. "This was not a part of our agreement!"

"Well Megaria ain't here is she?" Belladonna threw out there. "Call it a… 'happy accident.'"

"NO…!" the Crystal made it to the Dark Lord and began to radiate, the dark energy expelling and completely shrouding the Dark Lord in a black orb before rising upward. The orb began to reshape into a giant purple and gray mask-like creature with spikes all over its backside. It floated back down, the smaller mask seemingly representing the actual face of the creature. But due to looking like a mask itself, it implied that the Creature was more like a puppet than actually alive itself.

_**Azaghast, Tyrant of Shadows**_

_**Civilization: Darkness**_

_**Power: 9000**_

Dylan and Jake felt a bit disturbed about that whole process, causing Belladonna to respond. "Don't look at me like that! Crath Lade is a powerful Monarch and Emperor Quazla knows this. While he hoped he'd side with him, he kept Gabazagul in the back of his mind just in case."

"You just needed Evo Bait for whatever this thing is…" Jake pointed.

"Yeah, but see when I say it, it sounds less messed up than it really is," Belladonna explained. "Not that I care."

"You're sick," Jake called.

Belladonna scoffed, "Your eyes are casting a pretty shadow too you know."

Jake shrugged the comment off, but not hard enough. Belladonna noticed it got to him. "Azaghast, Double Break!"

Azaghast, the mindless creature that it was lowered itself and generated a purple orb which it fired at two Shields. Jake shielded himself as they broke and scattered around him.

_**Jake**_

_**Shields: 4-2**_

Jake took his two shields and drew. He set mana and tapped Eight. "I summon Mihail, Celestial Elemental."

A being of pure white light materialized alongside Jake, once again radiating a blinding light and illuminating everything around it. A being of pure energy.

_**Mihail, Celestial Elemental**_

_**Civilization: Light**_

_**Power: 4000**_

"Eight Mana for 4000 power…?" Belladonna questioned. "You're up to something?"

"Remember the last time you assumed? Didn't work out so great for you, did it?" he tapped Alcadeias. "Double Break!"

Alcadeias recharged his cannon and erased her last two Shields.

_**Belladonna**_

_**Shields: 2-0**_

The cards generated in her hand, and once she saw them, she exhaled. "Everything is in place…" She looked at Jake. "Whether or not you have something planned, I'm about to erase it here and now!" She drew and set Mana. "Arise, Tormented slave of the Underworld! Stallob, the Lifesquasher!"

Stallob Materialized behind her and howled in a dry but audacious tone. The thin, crippled Ballom creature staggered to stay on its feet as it locked onto Mihail and Alcadeias.

_**Stallob, the Lifesquasher**_

_**Civilization: Darkness**_

_**Power 6000**_

"Remember me…?"

Alcadeias stared for a moment and nodded. "I remember nailing you to that barricade."

"It's a Ballom, but aside from being a non-Evo, it doesn't wipe the Battle Zone when it enters it…?" Dylan gasped, looking at Alcadeias. "Whoa wait, did…does Tenshi have his memory?!"

Stallob laughed heartily. "Then you can only imagine how badly I want to say _thanks_! Belladonna, do it!"

"With pleasure…" She tapped her last mana. "I summon Black Feather, Shadow of Rage…"

A black shadow materialized next to Stallob, armed with a skeletal head picked from a horned beast.

_**Black Feather, Shadow of Rage**_

_**Civilization: Darkness**_

_**Power: 3000**_

"Black Feather forces me to destroy one of my own creatures when it enters the Battle Zone…" Belladonna explained. "Black Feather destroys Stallob! And with Stallob's destruction, everything else is destroyed as well!"

Dylan's eyes widened. "It's like a suicide bomber..!" Although he made this realization, Jake stayed calm despite it.

"Mihail's ability!"

"Mihail floated between Black Feather and Stallob and prevented Black feather's ability to set Stallob off.

"What?! What do you mean?!"

"Mihail negates the destruction of all creatures other than itself," Jake explained. "If Stallob's a Suicide Bomber, then Mihail is the diffuser."

Belladonna was left astonished. He even had a counter for Stallob's effect… She suddenly let out a frustrated scream, enraged that Jake blocked her yet again. "AZAGHAST!"

Azaghast's ability kicked in, drawing power from Black Feather to extinguish Mihail, before going in and breaking Jake's last two shields.

_**Jake**_

_**Shields: 2-0**_

Jake took the two cards and added them to his hand. "Such a shame that it had to end this way. I can only imagine that Emperor Quazla's unraveling at the seams…"

Belladonna was too caught up in her despair to even hear him. Jake sighed and tapped Alcadeias. "Tenshi, Finish it."

Alcadeias nodded and aimed his cannon at her, dealing the final blow. Belladonna flew back and hit the ground several times before stopping, her deck scattered about.

The creatures dissipated with the end of the duel and Jake went over to the scattered cards and took both Megaria and Stallob's card. He stared at the latter for a moment and turned to the bonfire.

He walked over to it and threw Stallob into the fire, causing a reaction from Dylan.

"He wanted to die. He can do just that without taking the whole village down with him." Jake said.

Dylan didn't respond to that, making note of such a cold response to his action.

"I'm going to return Megaria to the Darkness Civilization. You should probably catch up with—"

"I'm gonna stick with you," Dylan confirmed.

"You sure about that?"

"Oh yeah, I'm sure. While we have a break I wanna see what the rest of this world looks like." Dylan explained.

Jake didn't necessarily have a reason to argue that and just shrugged. "Alright then, if that's what you want."

"Plus, I've been thinking of tweaking my deck some. Maybe a 2nd civilization will do me good."

Jake nodded. "I'm just the guy for that."

"Oh yeah, I know you are." Dylan smiled.

* * *

_**[Crystal Citadel, Water Civilization…]**_

"Don't let them get any further!" Aqua Knight ordered his Aqua Soldiers and Guards who heeded his command. Lancers and Paladins clashed with the Leviathans and the rebel Liquid People who rode them. Aqua Jolters and Shooters blasted back at the defending forces, all the while Aqua Agent and Grappler, used their Leviathan to ram one of the bridges, breaking the glass and allowing for them to sneak in. The pair hopped in and guided other Liquid people to join them.

"Today's the day!" Aqua Agent, a Liquid People who resembled a ninja exclaimed. "Emperor Quazla's age of tyranny comes to an end today!"

Aqua Grappler, a slim but muscular Liquid People nodded and took point. The pair ran to assault the Crystal Citadel along with an army of protestors in tow. Like them, they secretly opposed Quazla's takeover of the Citadel and subsequent actions, the assassination of Diamondia being the last straw. And after meeting Jake and joining the Light, the pair decided that while they had a powerful ally, now would be a good time as ever to catch him while the opportunity was upon them.

Shtra, once confident, was now panicking. Everything was going according to his Emperor's plans, and as he ordered, he synced Griffin and Gandar and hired Gabazagul as a replacement for Crath Lade. But not even Shtra could've anticipated that the Gabazagul's Sync Partner would _also_ sync with Stallob of all things. Stallob is a hand grenade no matter what side he was on and the last thing they needed was for him to completely ruin their invasion of Earth. But even Gandar has gone radio silent on him since he returned to this world. Reports were coming in that the Mecha Del Sols were deployed against Lord Skycrusher, and with Skycrusher presumably dead, these rebels were the least of his worries…

As Shtra paced the room he looked up at all the empty capsules that circled the room above. Pods where his fellow Cyber Lords used to reside in, all unified to maintaining the peace of their Civilization. Shtra forsook his position to become Quazla's follower when he rose to power, while the rest of the Cyber Lords either were deleted or thrown in prison. He stopped pacing and looked up at the massive supercomputer that was housed in the massive tower spiraling up the Citadel: Invincible Technology; a Supercomputer so advanced it has the capabilities to use probabilities to accurately predict the future.

Quazla used it to foresee the effects of Light's decision to side with Diamondia regarding the three Dragon Races and it resulted in him predicting that these mysterious creatures called Earthlings would enter their world at some point, which would lead the dragons to be released and the world to once again be thrown into Chaos. And using Invincible Technology, he carefully calculated every possible outcome he could predict to assure that this future would not happen, even going so far as to manipulate the Humans themselves, both then and now.

And Shtra, believing that Quazla would be their salvation, while everyone else called him a heretic, stuck by him to assure this. But now, with Emperor Quazla and their forces still on Earth, the unexpected rebellion by the people, and the impending invasion by Fire and possibly others…

Shtra turned to Invincible Technology. Surely it will have an answer. Instructions on how to survive. How to deny this reality. Surely this couldn't be the future that Quazla has seen—

But wouldn't that make Quazla wrong…?

Shtra hesitated to activate the machinery. He looked up at it again, but his attention was suddenly stolen by the loud banging of the doors behind him. Panicking, he paced again, at this point willing to surrender.

But that's when a Dimension Gate opened. Shtra looked over, the light of his Salvation upon him, he thought.

Jonah walked through the portal, exhausted, mad, and clearly one step from losing it. He saw the small, panicking Cyber Lord, the latter of which ran up to him.

"My Emperor!" Shtra bowed. "Our operation is falling apart as we know it!"

"I'm aware…"

"Gandar has preemptively activated Project Sol ahead of schedule and used it to destroy Lord Skycrusher and his fleet!"

"And Gabazagul's partner has somehow also Synced with that lunatic Stallob."

"I'm aware…"

"And now there are rebels that—" Shtra paused. "My lord…did you foresee all of this?"

Jonah activated Invincible Technology and typed furiously. His eyes darted back and forth as information poured in and after a few moments he yelled and slammed the desktop as hard as he could. "DAMMIT! DAMMIT! DAMMIT!"

Shtra, astonished at his Emperor's outburst confirmed his greatest fear. "It's over then…the Creature World will be…"

"No…" Jonah said. "I'm not going to let that happen. I am going to eradicate every last one of those Earthlings and take the Alpha Code if it's the last thing I do…! Then, I won't need this piece of junk to tell me that I'M WRONG!" He kicked the console. "This world will be mine to control…I can't let it be destroyed…I've worked too hard…"

"_Then, shall I provide assistance then…?"_ An otherworldly voice suddenly echoed in the chamber. Jonah and Shtra looked around until a glistening light began to flash above them.

An Evolution Crystal.

As it fell it stopped between them and they both just looked at it.

And suddenly an idea popped into Jonah's mind.

Before Shtra could react, Jonah threw his hand out and constricted Shtra by grabbing ahold of its data, similarly to how he did with the Earthling's K-Waves. Shtra screamed feeling the grip tighten as the seconds went by, as he levitated to Jonah's eye level.

"My…Lord?" Shtra tried to break free. "What are you…?"

"Nuh-uh, just trust me, old friend," Jonah said, taking hold of the Crystal. He jammed it into Shtra's chest, causing the small Cyber Lord to scream in agony as the raw power was forced into it. Data began to spew erratically, encircling the small creature until his screams grew silent. Jonah stepped back and allowed the data to completely cocoon Shtra's semi-deleted body, and watched as the amalgamation began to reform and grow in size…

All the while laughing maniacally as he comes one step closer to his presumed godhood.

* * *

_**[Umbreos Manor, Darkness Civilization…]**_

Tenshi dove down into the courtyard of the manor, where Schuka and Crath Lade were awaiting them, along with other smaller servants who were cleaning up the corpses of the fallen. Jake, stood on Tenshi's shoulder and drew Megaria's card. He grabbed a special scanner from his pocket and, after scanning it held the card out.

Light poured out from the illustration of the card and Megaria fell into her King's arms bridal style. Jake waved the card and turned to insert it in his pocket, but Dylan swiped it before he could do so.

Looking at the pure white front, he showed it to Jake. "What just happened?"

"Megaria was sealed inside the card. This special scanner is how DCA Agents gather data on new creatures to create cards for the game. Think of it like cataloging."

"So that means that the DCA kidnaps creatures and seals them in cards?" Dylan looked at the blank card. "That makes them sound like Zoo animals."

"At least you see how screwed up the DCA is." Jake pointed out. "Belladonna must have used this to seal Megaria in the card to exploit her powers."

"So why do you have one then?" Dylan pointed out.

"For reasons like this. Also, because I knew I was gonna need help and with Hunter and some other willing fighters along with him, they let me scan them and add them to my deck."

"You make them sound like Pokemon."

Jake laughed at the comment, "I'll explain it later."

"Yeah, you better."

The pair turned their attention back to Crath and Shucka as Megaria began to awaken. She looked to her husband and son and the family embraced, thankful for her safety.

"Each time it seems I owe the Light Civilization more and more."

"Don't think anything of it, just doing our jobs," Jake assured. "It's the least we can do since we had a hand in all of this chaos."

"You Earthlings have done more than your fair share at redemption." Crath acknowledged. "If not for Shuka and Star-Cry being personally acquainted with you Earthlings, then I would be as skeptical as Quazla and Gandar. But, through them, I had faith that you were not the threat that we were pressured to believe. And, I'm glad I made that decision at the end of it all."

"Those words mean more than you realize." Jake acknowledged.

"That being the case, please, come in and indulge yourselves as a sign of gratitude."

Jake and Dylan looked at each other. Dylan was somewhat inclined to do so, but Jake had to remind him of the task at hand, causing him to reluctantly agree. "We'd honestly love to, but we have to group up with our friends."

"I understand. Just know that if we can help in any sort of way, my son will see to it that your needs are—!"

A loud screech ripped through the skies, causing everyone who heard it to cringe in pain.

"What is that…?!" Dylan tried to talk through it. A sudden wave of K-Waves struck him as he finished ushering that sentence. "Dude, tell me you felt that too!"

"Could that be Jamie and the others?!" Jake wondered.

"No…" Crath Lade said. "That came from the direction of the Water Civilization…"

Jake and Dylan looked at one another and nodded.

"I shall lead you there." Schuka offered.

"Appreciate it." Jake nodded. "Let's go Tenshi!"

"Roger that!" Tenshi's wings spread themselves out and the group began to charge in the direction of the Water Civilization…


	11. Fate's Sick Sense of Humor Part 2

Chapter 21: Fate's Sick Sense of Humor Part 2

CJ led Jamie and Karon to Kaitlyn and Ancient Giant, as the latter continued to debate on whether or not she was worthy of accessing the tomb. When Ancient Giant noticed the trio he turned his attention to them.

"WHAT BUSINESS DO YOU HAVE, EARTHLINGS? WHY DO YOU SEEK ACCESS TO THE TOMB OF THE SUPER DRAGONS?"

CJ was startled by the voice booming before him. He felt a hand wrap around his and he turned to see Jamie standing defiantly beside him. Again, he pulled away and stepped forward. "Diamondia has passed away yesterday…"

"I AM FULLY AWARE OF THIS. WE GIANTS ARE THE OLDEST RESIDENTS OF THE LAND OF NATURE. WE FORESEE THE PEACE AND TRANQUILITY OF OUR LAND AND ARE AWARE OF ALL THAT TAKES PLACE WITHIN IT…"

"So then are you also aware that the Dragons behind there were crying earlier?" CJ pointed.

"I AM AWARE OF THIS AS WELL. MY QUESTION TO YOU, EARTHLING, IS HOW YOU ARE AWARE OF THIS…?"

Kaitlyn stepped up. "My Grandmother was connected to the Dragons. She convinced them to sleep to maintain the balance in this world. She was able to tame them and they came to respect her. And that respect was reflected in the pain we share from her loss. They responded to my despair because we're _all_ mourning!"

"And the Dragons heard her cries and joined. And we were able to hear their cries for vengeance…" CJ joined her.

Ancient Giant stood quiet for a moment to hear their explanation. Ancient Giant then straightened up and closed his eyes. The hums of the reptilian super creatures echoed in their ears, and while they couldn't understand vocally what they were saying, CJ, Jamie, and Karon could hear the feelings. They were mourning, but at the same time, they were excited, to find those who seemingly could provide them an opportunity to launch a counterattack and avenge their fallen friend.

"YOU EARTHLINGS…HAVE SYNCED WITH THE SUPER DRAGONS…" Ancient Giant's eyes opened and he turned to Kaitlyn. "THEY ARE BONDED, THROUGH THE BRIDGE YOU PROVIDED…GATEKEEPER…"

CJ, Karon, and Jamie took the compliment and Kaitlyn got closer to the Giant. "I ask thee again. "Our world faces great danger, and as Guardian of the Dragon's Keep, I ask you please to grant me—" she stopped and turned around. "Grant _us_ access to the great beast beyond the doors.

"With their strength, our world can live to see another day, both in this world and ours…" Jamie stepped forward.

"We swear an oath to maintain balance and tranquility for all inhabitants, becoming Guardians and protectors for all those who threaten it, to which we'll show no mercy…" Karon took a step.

"Because this is the legacy that we've chosen to uphold. And it's the legacy that we'll die to uphold. Because we are…" CJ trailed. He exhaled and looked up with the others.

"…THE KAIJUDO GENERATION!"

Jason crossed his arms, feeling a warmness inside at how much they've grown in such a short time.

But then another ominous feeling shot through him that extinguished the small flame of appreciation inside him and suddenly drowned him in constricting fear.

He quickly drew Bolmeteus from his deck, but the literal light of the enemy approaching froze him in place.

Everyone looked up and saw the brightness overcome the area surrounding. The source of it all: Kuukai and his squad of Mecha Del Sols from the skies above. The Gold centaur-like creature touched down on the surface and radiated with its light.

"We finally found you…Kachua." Kuukai's voice announced to them.

"That voice…" Kaitlyn recognized. "Gandar?!"

"Indeed, it is I." He chuckled. "Emperor Quazla has granted me immense power, and with my Mecha Del Sols backing me, there is nothing to stop us from taking over this world and setting it to a just and lawful society…"

"Haven't you bought a clue that Quazla is just using you for his endgame?! He doesn't want peace, he wants to rule us all so he can become a God!" Kaitlyn snapped back.

"Child you're far too ignorant even for yourself. Quazla's objective is to usher in peace through becoming, what you call, a God." Kuukai explained. "He has used the Water Civilization's most prized treasure, Invincible Technology, to foresee the destruction that's to befall both worlds and he's done everything up to this point to assure that that won't happen."

"My grandmother is dead because of you all! Don't start claiming that her death was for the greater good because it wasn't!"

"You have no idea what the Earthlings have planned for our world! The Survivor Uprising was only a mere foregleam of the might they possess! They are a threat. They will turn our kind against us, and dominate us until we are nothing but slaves!"

"If that's what you think about the Earthlings then it's you who's the ignorant one…" Kaitlyn uttered. "I've lived amongst the Earthlings long enough to know they are no enemies. I don't know what horrific future Quazla predicts, but I can assure you that these people won't be the cause of it!"

Kuukai couldn't help but sigh, finding it impossible to get through to the Snow Faerie. "As our allies, the Nature Civilization has been by our side in times of conflict. Which is why it pains me to see not only Diamondia's thinking distorted but yours as well…" he looked up at her. "This is my final warning. Are you truly going to side with the Earthlings?"

"I'm going to die for them if need be…" Kaitlyn stood adamant.

Kuukai nodded. He raised his sword into the air, and the Mecha Del Sols heeded the command to begin charging.

"So be it. Perish along with your incompetence…" Kuukai brought his weapon down, and caused the Mecha Del Sols to fire upon them in a unified blast…

But then the screeching sound made it to them, halting the attack. They all looked around, trying to figure out what that was, but the three teens also felt something hit them. The Dragons were reacting to the mysterious sound and were growing anxious.

They looked at one another and used the moment of confusion to run towards Ancient Giant. Kuukai noticed this after a moment and declared for his weapons to attack. Ancient Giant moved to the side and held his massive hands up, to shield the attacks fired, while Jason and Inferno blindsided one of them by coming up underneath them.

Inferno dragged the Mecha Del Sol into the air and tossed it, firing its blue beam from the cannon on its back.

"Follow them!" Jason exclaimed. "We'll hold them off!"

Kaitlyn, who watched from below nodded and ran off behind the teens. Where Ancient Giant once stood, there was a wide staircase that went down in the crevice where he stood. And on the bottom was a cave. The four of them wasted no time and managed to slip inside.

Immediately as soon as they walked in, the massive amount of K-Wave energy that expelled internally made them woozy but then energized them like an adrenaline rush. Kaitlyn grabbed a stick on the ground and snapped her fingers, causing Red K-Wave energy to spark a flame, making a torch.

"That's so cool!" Jamie reacted.

"Takes a bit of practice, but it is convenient." She replied. "I'll teach you how to do it one day after class."

"But I thought you were gonna take a leave of absence." CJ pointed out her comment from before.

"I can make time for my favorite student." Kaitlyn pointed out. "Right?"

Jamie didn't know how to reply to that statement, so she just gave a subtle nod.

Kaitlyn let out a giggle. "You pick and choose when you want to show your softer side, huh?"

Jamie turned red at the question and didn't say anything. CJ rolled his eyes.

"Jake doesn't have any trouble with that…" he muttered.

Jamie stopped and grabbed CJ's collar, forcing him to stop.

"Ow, what the heck are you doing?!"

"What's up with you? Huh?" Jamie demanded.

"What, nothing!"

"Oh, no, there's something alright, and I'm getting sick of it."

"I'm telling you nothing's wrong!"

"You're such a liar!"

"I'm not lying! Besides, it doesn't concern you anyway."

"Weren't you the one who said she's always inviting herself to your issues?" Karon asked, being the objective opinion.

"You're not helping!"

"I never said I was," Karon said.

"So, what is it? What did I do to make you so miserable all of a sudden?" Jamie crossed her arms.

"Why the hell do you care to begin with?"

"BECAUSE I'M YOUR PARTNER YOU IDIOT!" Jamie screamed. "' Why the hell do I care—' because you're not okay! Or would you much rather not talk to me?"

CJ gritted his teeth. "Just…stop talking."

"Not until you let me help you."

"You can't fix it my problem…"

"Let me try."

"I SAID YOU CAN'T!" CJ's exclamation included a wave of K-Waves strong enough to blow her backward onto the ground. Kaitlyn scooped her up, and CJ, realizing what he did, took off running deeper into the cave.

Eventually, he stopped as he couldn't see between his blurry eyes and the darkness. He didn't get very far, the light from the torch still noticeable from where he stopped. It'd be a few minutes before they'd get to him. He could use it to decompress and get himself together. He brought his knees to himself and cried. He tried to remind himself of Niofa's words from before but it didn't make him feel any better.

"Look at you…" A familiar voice spoke up.

CJ wiped his eyes and noticed a light in the darkness, much closer than the torch's light. Once he could make out the shape, he realized it was a Dimension Gate. Jonah stepped out, his glowing chest orb illuminating his path towards him.

The boy pushed himself up against the wall behind him and stared Jonah down, trying to put up a brave front.

Jonah stopped. "Don't bother. You're in no shape to get in my way."

"Don't underestimate me…" CJ said. He couldn't help but sniffle, which caused Jonah to roll his eyes.

"This world is going to fall." He said flatly. "Just like your world."

"Shut up! We're going to save both of them, and it'll start by beating you once and for all!"

"Beating me won't change anything!" Jonah snapped. "Breaking that seal behind you, won't change, anything. Face it. We both tried and we've failed…"

"I'm not giving up…"

"Your world is gone. And mine is soon to follow." He repeated. "Do as I have and make peace with it."

CJ reached for his deck.

"Are you even listening to me?!"

"Duel me…" CJ demanded. "I'll prove to you that not all hope is lost."

Jonah snickered. "You Earthlings and your blind optimism are illogical and infuriating. Fine! I'll put you out of your misery since you want to die so bad!"

Both of their hands cackled with K-Wave Energy and caused the tabletops to materialize before them. Their shields deployed and they drew their hands.

DUEL START!

* * *

Only getting a scrape on her elbow, Jamie ignored the mild stinging and raced with Karon and Kaitlyn to find CJ. A brief flash of light from a distance caught their attention and they followed it. As they got closer, they could hear voices out in the distance.

"_Torcon, Evolve into Barkwhip the Smasher!"_ CJ's voice bounced off the walls.

"_Kelp Candle Blocks!" _Another voice responded.

"Come on, hurry up!" Jamie picked up the pace, causing the other two to try and keep up. She eventually stopped, looking to her right and seeing the glowing teal Shields and the Marine Flower behind one of the Duelists. "CJ!"

CJ heard Jamie call to him and snapped. "Stay back!"

Stopping and processing what he just said, she initially reacted but Kaitlyn held him back. "That's the gate behind him…"

Jamie looked again and realized the massive door he stood in front of. "Is he…defending the door?"

"Possibly. Let's leave him to it and act depending on how this plays out…" Karon suggested, based on the situation.

Reluctantly, Jamie acknowledged the suggestion and the three watched from a safe distance.

Jonah meanwhile set mana and tapped three. "I cast Slash Charger."

CJ watched as his Deck suddenly levitated and faced Jonah. He swung his hand, spreading the cards out. Once he saw Fighter Dual Fang in the middle of the Deck, he chose it and cast it to the Graveyard.

A shocked CJ watched as the Deck shuffled and realigned itself with its spot. "What did you just do?"

"Slash Charger." He set the card to mana. "A spell that allows me to search your Deck and send one card from it to the graveyard. As you can imagine, I have a particular bias against that card in particular."

CJ gritted his teeth and drew. "Don't think you got lucky. He's not the only trump card I have." He tapped mana and tapped four. "I summon Stinger Horn, the Delver!"

A white-furred, horned beast materialized beside Barkwhip, bringing its gold, spiked tail over its back.

_**Stinger Horn, the Delver**_

_**Civilization: Nature**_

_**Power: 3000+**_

"Barkwhip, break his Shields!"

"Marine Flower blocks!" Jonah countered.

_**Barkwhip: 5000**_

_**Marine Flower: 2000**_

Without much effort, if at all, Barkwhip leaped over and brought his hammer down towards the Shield, however, Marine Flower swooped in and took the blast instead.

Jonah drew and set mana. "I summon Emeral. I use his ability to swap a Shield with a card in my hand. Then," he said, tapping three more. "I summon the Cyber Moon, Ardent Lunatron."

"Cyber Moon?" CJ repeated before the cave around them began to shake. It broke underneath them, as the cybernetic construct began to rise out of the ground, carrying them all through the ground and back up to the surface, grabbing the attention of Jason, Ancient Giant, and Kuukai's forces.

The Cyber Moon, Arden Lunatron was a large building-like creature resembling a perched Eagle. It stood at a decent height compared to Ancient Giant but its wide base made up for its overall size.

_**Emeral**_

_**Civilization: Water**_

_**Power: 1000**_

_**Ardent Lunatron**_

_**Civilization: Water**_

_**Power: 5000**_

"This thing is massive…" CJ looked around.

"I would be lying if I didn't draw inspiration from Earthling Architecture," Jonah explained. "I created the Cyber Moons as a form of defense for those Dragons you sought to awaken. I only knew it was a matter of time before they'd break out of their seal."

Before CJ could reply to the statement, a roar echoed from underground. His senses kicked in, and he realized it was the Dragons below, their voices clear as day.

"Speak of the devils…" Jonah looked down. "You're free now, you beasts! Come on out and lay waste to this world as you were destined to do!"

"Wait, he wants them to destroy everything?" Jamie asked surprised.

"It could be a trap," Kaitlyn said. "Lure the dragons out and use the Anti-Dragon weapons to destroy them flat out."

"I don't think that's it…" Karon said, watching Jonah's mannerisms.

CJ drew and set Mana. "I summon Rumbling Terrahorn!"

The beige rhino-like creature materialized in the Battle Zone.

_**Rumbling Terrahorn**_

_**Civilization: Nature**_

_**Power: 2000**_

Rumbling Terrahorn allows me to search my deck for a Creature and add it to my hand; And the Creature I pick, is Niofa, Horned Protector!"

Jamie watched CJ add the card to his hand, and suddenly remembered the conversation they had the day before.

"It's not going to do you much good," Jonah said.

"We'll see about that; Stinger Horn breaks your Shield! Using its Water Stealth Ability, he can't be blocked!"

Stinger horn jumped over CJ and landed on Jonah's side, using its tail to whip a Shield into shards.

_**Jonah**_

_**Shields: 5-4**_

Jonah drew and set Mana. "I summon Corile. Barkwhip returns to the top of your Deck."

The Alien-like Cyber Lord materialized into the Battle Zone. However, this Corile, in particular, was armored and looked more cybernetically enhanced than a normal one. Regardless of its appearance, Corile used its power to force Barkwhip out of the Battle Zone, sending it and Torcon to the top of the deck.

_**Corile**_

_**Civilization: Water**_

_**Power: 2000**_

"And I might as well return the favor. Emeral, break his Shield!"

Emeral likewise, generated a blue orb and cast it towards one of CJ's shields, shattering it and evening the playing field.

_**CJ**_

_**Shields: 5-4**_

"Can I ask something?" CJ spoke.

"What is it?" Jonah asked.

"What's wrong with that Corile?" CJ pointed.

Jonah looked over and took into consideration it's appearance. "He's a shadow. Of one who fought every moment of their life to make it to where they are. But it realizes now that fate has a cruel sense of humor." He looked back at CJ. "I'm sure you know all about that."

CJ ignored the shot at him and drew. "Don't compare me to yourself. I haven't given up yet!" He set Mana and tapped them. "Arise, Protector of the Fiona Woods: Niofa, Horned Protector!"

CJ slammed the card on top of Rumbling Terrahorn and the Creature proudly accepted the Evolution Creature, making it evolve into the even larger Horned Beast. Niofa howled to announce its presence, shaking the Lunatron with its impact.

_**Niofa, Horned Protector**_

_**Civilization: Nature**_

_**Power: 9000**_

"With Niofa, he's gonna search his deck for Dual Fang," Jamie predicted.

"You think so?" Kaitlyn asked.

Jamie shook her head. "I know he will."

"Elder Niofa, give me your strength!" CJ asked the beast. The Horned Beast nodded and began to glow. "Niofa's effect allows me to add one Nature Civilization Creature from my deck and add it to my hand. I choose Fighter Dual Fang!" CJ said, retrieving the card. He looked over to Jamie who couldn't help but smile at him. He wanted to ignore it, but part of him was happy to see it. He continued his turn, "Niofa, Double Breaks!"

"Ardent block!"

Niofa went in to charge Jonah's shields, but a sudden force field generated by the Lunatron kept him from reaching it. The card bounced into the air and Jonah cast it aside.

"Stinger Horn breaks your Shield!"

Stinger Horn once again used its tail to shatter another Shield.

_**Jonah**_

_**Shields: 4-3**_

The Shield came back to Jonah, but he took it and revealed what it was. "Shield Trigger: Terror Pit! I destroy Niofa!"

The hands materialized and grabbed a hold of the Creature. Niofa fizzled out of existence, the older beast crying out until there was nothing but silence. CJ was left feeling a sense of emptiness as he watched the Creature be destroyed as fast as he summoned it.

"Do you wish to still keep going?" Jonah asked.

CJ looked at him and his K-Waves sparked around him while proceeding to give him a pained expression. Jonah took that as a confirmation and drew his card. Mighty Emperor of the Sea, come to power and usher in a new age! I evolve Corile into Emperor Quazla!"

Corile responded to Jonah's move, soaring into the air to acquire the materializing Crystal. Once taken hold, it morphed into the blue-skinned Emperor, the same one that Karon and Jamie saw in the promotional video days before.

Only this time, actually being before the Creature itself, filled them all with a wave of despair.

_**Emperor Quazla**_

_**Civilization: Water**_

_**Power: 5000**_

"That's Quazla…?" CJ asked himself, seeing the Cyber Lord in all his might.

"Quazla attacks Stinger Horn!"

_**Emperor Quazla: 5000**_

_**Stinger Horn: 3000+**_

Emperor Quazla brought its massive arm up into the air and hammered Stinger Horn, who attempted to resist, but it resulted in it being crushed from the pressure.

"Emeral breaks your Shield!" Jonah followed up, shattering another Shield.

_**CJ**_

_**Shields: 4-3**_

CJ retrieved the Shield and looked at it. "Shield Trigger: Faerie Life! I gain an extra Mana from the top of my deck."

"And whenever you activate a Shield Trigger ability, Quazla allows me to draw 2 cards from _my _deck," Jonah said, retrieving two cards to add to his hand. He retrieved the two cards and smiled at the results.

"Better be something good."

Jonah smirked. "You'll learn soon enough,"

CJ drew his next card and he grew a grin. "Of all things, what timing!"

Jonah curiously watched CJ make his move. CJ revealed the first card. "I summon Mighty Bandit, Ace of Thieves!"

Mighty Bandit materialized and crossed his arms in a cool manner.

_**Mighty Bandit, Ace of Thieves**_

_**Civilization: Nature**_

_**Power: 2000**_

"And then, I cast Pangaea's Will! I'm able to select one Evolution Creature in the Battle Zone and remove the top card from it. Guess who I pick?"

Jonah exhaled and took Emperor Quazla, setting the card to Mana. Corile likewise, reverted to its original form. "You truly are persistent."

"I told you before, we're not giving up."

"I've heard you several times already. And I'm telling you that I have." Jonah stated once again.

"Wait so if he's given up already why are they even dueling?" Jamie asked. Even Karon didn't have an answer for that one.

"And I'm telling you that you can't!" CJ shot back. "If you care so much about this world as you claim to, then why are you trying to destroy it! Why are you giving up and trying to take us all down with you?!"

"Because I have nothing left!" Jonah exclaimed. "I've lost everything! I refuse to fight if there's nothing in the end for me to obtain…!"

CJ grew quiet. Jonah took a deep breath. "No family…no kingdom…everything I've done was in defiance of what fate already set in stone. Every contingency plan, every sacrifice, every moment…none of it mattered. So why fight at all? Why be optimistic now of all times? The world's ending so might as well live it up because we're all going to die!"

"That's not true!"

"You're just _children_!" Jonah retorted. "You have _no idea_ how much fate screws us, adults, over…and fortunately for you all, you won't have to go through it."

"Fate gave you a second chance, didn't it?" CJ caught Jonah with that question. "Didn't fate leave you at Quazla's doorstep? Didn't he offer you a second chance at life? Didn't he give you a chance to start over and make things right?!"

"SILENCE!" Jonah roared, his K-Waves exploding and causing the force of them to push everyone back. He drew his card. "I summon Marine Flower and Stained Glass!"

A new Marine Flower materialized, along with another Cyber Virus that resembled purple hexagons.

_**Marine Flower**_

_**Civilization: Water**_

_**Power: 2000**_

_**Stained Glass**_

_**Civilization: Water**_

_**Power: 1000**_

CJ straightened up and drew. "I'm not going to give up until I make you see what I see. No sacrifice goes unrewarded! Fighter Dual Fang: Roar you Savage Hero!"

CJ countered with Mighty Bandit taking the Stage, arming itself with the Evolution Creature and evolving into Tsume. The mighty hero roared, granting CJ two more Mana.

"Double Break!"

Tsume wasted no time, running his claws on his blade, and unleashing the Green energy wave from its air slash. It took out two shields, dropping Jonah down to 2.

_**Jonah**_

_**Shields: 4-2**_

"Shield Trigger…"

CJ realized he hit Emeral's trap and snickered.

"Flood Valve. I return Emperor Quazla to my hand from my Mana Zone."

CJ, taken aback thought to himself. "You knew I was gonna attempt to remove Quazla?"

"You're not the first Nature Duelist I had to put up within my lifetime," Jonah said, drawing his next card. "But with any luck, you'll be the last." He set mana. "I summon Corile."

Another Corile materialized, this time being a normal-looking one. It used its powers to send Fighter Dual Fang back to the top of the deck.

"And then I cast Slash Charger!"

CJ grew cold as Jonah removed Fighter Dual Fang yet again, sealing his Trump card with no way of retrieving it.

"This is what I was talking about," Jonah explained. "This is Fate's sick humor," he tapped Emeral, breaking a Shield."

_**CJ**_

_**Shields: 3-2**_

"Why your optimism is irrelevant in the face of it." Stained Glass broke a Shield next.

_**CJ**_

_**Shields: 2-1**_

"Why you fail to convince me to have hope, in a world where it doesn't exist!" And finally, Corile.

_**CJ**_

_**Shields: 1-0**_

With each Break, he watched as Jonah became more and more right. He didn't want to accept it. he wanted to believe that Niofa's words meant something. But…what if Optimism is just a fantasy…?

CJ picked up the final shield: Torcon. A Shield Trigger, but not one that would save him at this moment.

"Shield Trigger…Torcon to the Battle Zone."

But he activated it anyway.

Torcon materialized and threw his arms up, attempting to shield CJ from any more harm. Jonah saw how adamant Torcon was and passed the turn over to CJ, almost curious if he could pull off a miracle.

CJ drew. And passed the turn back.

"Corile, Evolve into Emperor Quazla."

Emperor Quazla re-appeared in the Battle Zone and looked down at Torcon, who, despite the size difference still wanted to prove that it was defiant.

"Finish it." Jonah tapped the creature. Emperor Quazla raised his arm into the air…

And hammered CJ off the platform and the Lunatron.

As pain exploded into his body from the impact, and as gravity caught hold of him and forced him downward, all CJ could think of was how this all leads back to him. He couldn't blame Jake. He couldn't blame Jamie. He knew these things, but it was all on him.

His jealousy is what brought the end of the world…

* * *

CJ heard a knock. Then two more. His door was then opened.

"Are you planning on waking up at some point?" Catharine peered inside the bedroom.

CJ squirmed for a minute and peered his eyes open. "…what?"

"I said, are you planning on getting up?" His mother repeated.

CJ blinked a few more times, realizing his pain was nonexistent, outside of some stiffness in his joints. "What are you talking about…?"

"Okay, I don't have time for this," She stated. "It's a school day and I have errands to run, so I'd suggest that you get your butt in gear before Junky spends the night with you again."

CJ groaned. "Fine, I'm up, I'm up." CJ forced himself up. "Man, I feel like I got hit by a truck." He opened his eyes completely and looked down, noticing a Duel Masters Card with him under the covers. He picked it up and a wave of shock hit him.

"Great, you're up. Breakfast is done when you get ready." Catharine said gleefully. She closed the door, but CJ didn't notice her leave. He was too focused on the card in his hand.

The card had a rainbow-colored border around it, with the mana cost on the bottom a mix between red and green. And the illustration showed a Dragon. A serpent with red and brown armor, and jade green wings, armed with a sword and shield.

With the name Bombazar, Dragon of Destiny…

Tsume materialized from his deck case. "Good your awake."

"Tsume!" CJ jerked over. "What is this?! Why are we back on Earth?! Where is everyone?!"

Tsume, overwhelmed with questions took a moment. "You… sound like you had a heck of a dream."

"A…dream?" CJ repeated. He grabbed his phone from the nightstand and checked the date and time. Again, he began to freak out, throwing the phone back. "What the heck is going on?!"

Tsume, confused as ever watched as his partner had an existential crisis. "What's with you?"

"It's Friday, right? Friday, April 14th?"

Tsume furrowed his cat-like brow. "It's Monday, April 10th…"

"No, that can't be it. He got out of bed and went into the living room, seeing his Father sitting with the news playing behind him.

"Hey, CJ, I need to talk to you about something important, so I'm gonna pick you up early from school."

"Like…around 6th?"

"That's when you have lunch right?" Nate confirmed.

"That's…just after."

"Alright, so then around that time."

"Yeah…sure." CJ nodded. "I'm gonna get ready for school then…" He turned back around and headed to his room. After locking the door, he took a deep breath. "Quazla must've knocked me _real_ hard."

"Quazla…?" Tsume looked over.

CJ looked over to him. "Okay come on, I know you guys have trouble remembering things, but this is going a bit far for a practical joke."

Tsume still clueless crossed all four of his arms. "You're not making sense."

"Nothing is making sense right now! I swear I've lived through these moments already! The only difference is this card didn't exist before. I mean, look at it!"

CJ flashed the card to Tsume and the Dual Fang looked up and down at it. "Two Civilizations…? Armored Dragon/Earth Dragon?"

"Right? Where did it come from?! What even _is_ an Earth Dragon? Aside from what I can assume is a Nature Civilization Dragon."

"You should probably ask your Dad about this."

"Nuh-uh. I've seen too many sci-fi movies to know that I can break time if I say or do the wrong thing!"

"Okay, now you're being irrational."

"How can I possibly be more irrational than this?"

Tsume tried to argue but CJ had a point. "So, then what do you suggest we do then?"

"I need to talk to Principal Frediano. If anyone's gonna know anything about this card it'll be her."

"What makes you so sure of that?" Tsume asked, watching CJ gather shower supplies.

"Because she's the Queen of the Snow Faeries," he opened the door. "And the one who sealed them away in the first place…"


	12. Laplace's Dragon

Chapter 22: Laplace's Dragon

When CJ walked up to the platform inside the train station near his house, he looked closely at the scene around him. As usual, the platform was filled with students, and he could guess that Jamie was somewhere near the front of the crowd, being that she always leaves a few minutes earlier to assure she gets on it. CJ left the same time, as usual, being at the tail end of the crowd, but he was able to move in and be mixed in deep enough to be able to still get on the train.

Same faces, he thought to himself. Then he considered the fact it's _always_ the same faces. They all go to the same school at the same time, so of course, he's gonna recognize faces. Maybe he should listen out for conversations? That wouldn't work. If he's not with Jamie, then he's definitely listening to music.

He thought harder. Kait—Ms. Frediano would hand back her first quiz towards the end of class today. If he remembered right, he got a B-. Jamie got a D. Afterward, Ms. Frediano would announce her make-up exam, and dismiss the class afterward. The day would proceed like normal, until 6th period when his father would pick him up, just like he said before. Then, after that, things would proceed as usual until Jamie would text him later that night.

It was then he thought to himself and realized that this Monday of all days was going to be the quietest day of that whole week.

The train pulled up and he followed the crowd into it. He took his spot against the door and put his earbuds in. It was a little awkward in a way, that things were playing as if the last week never happened. CJ was the only one who remembered everything. The City being decimated, running from the DCA, Dr. Collins's words to them…and what went down in the Creature World.

All of this had to be a dream, right? Like, who literally gets knocked back into last week? He couldn't reach for it, due to the clustering of the train car, but he thought of the card that rested in his breast pocket. This mysterious Dragon that appeared before him. Just what is it all about? How is it tied to him reliving the last week over?

The question plagued him until the train reached the stop. He exited and stood outside, waiting for Jamie to come out. As he remembered, she'd come out of the train, looking forward to getting her quiz back and seeing the big "A" on it.

Only…she didn't come out. The train closed its doors and pulled out of the station. He stood confused for a minute, deciding to wait for the next train to come a few minutes later.

"_You're expecting someone?"_ Tsume asked, noticing CJ's confusion.

"Jamie's usually on the same train as I am."

"_Maybe she overslept. I overheard Nate mention that she's been spending a lot of her free time at the DCA, training."_

"Yeah but I remember what happened today. We'd meet here, she'd be talking about how she Ace'd Frediano's quiz, only to find out she failed it."

"_And how are you so sure she failed?"_

"Because Frediano doesn't understand how stupid we really are." CJ leaned over and looked down the tunnel. Still no train in sight. "To be honest I'm amazed I made it out with a B-."

"_To be honest I'm amazed you even care so much about her being on the train in the first place."_

"And what are you implying?"

"_Nothing of real concern."_

"Yeah, right." CJ leaned up. He took his phone out and typed out a text. "Well, I'd appreciate it kindly if you keep whatever fantasies you have to yourself."

"_Only if you make it harder for me to come up with them."_ Tsume countered.

CJ turned around to head for the staircase, and immediately he got a response. "'Left early to meet up with Jake to discuss Team stuff. C U in 1st period.' She was with Jake?"

"_Was she not supposed to be?"_ Tsume asked.

"No, it's not like that, just…I don't remember that."

"_Maybe you forgot?"_

CJ was sure this didn't happen. He was _sure_ that she was with him on the train. After another minute, the train finally pulled up. He waited, but she wasn't on that train either. He accepted the fact and just followed the wave of students upward.

* * *

Walking into the Classroom, he looked over towards where Jake and Jamie normally sit. They weren't there yet. He was reminded of Tsume's words and quickly dismissed them, heading to his seat.

Dylan flipped around, noticing his neighbor arrive. "Yo, Bro."

"Morning…" CJ said, his thought trailing away.

Dylan tilted his head. "You good?"

CJ looked up at him. "Yeah, just uh…weird sense of Déjà vu, so to speak." CJ tried to remember how this morning played out. Aside from Jamie and Jake not being around, Dylan did speak to him as he always did, greeted him the same way and all. And if he did remember, Dylan would bring up…

"How you think you did on Frediano's test?"

Of course, he knew how he did. But for safety reasons, he can't tell him. "I don't know. Hopefully, I passed."

"Yeah right? I really thought Ms. Frediano was gonna be a cakewalk compared to Simon. Not only is she pretty but she's crazy smart too."

"Sound like you got a crush," CJ said. He remembered saying that.

"You know by the time we're seventeen we're considered legal in the state of NY."

CJ laughed. "I really hope you're not serious right now."

Dylan scoffed. "No chance, the last thing I want is the principal for a Grandma in-law. Speaking of which, how are you and Jamie doing with the whole 'partner' thing? She and your Dad are bonding a lot."

"Don't remind me…" CJ groaned. He paused. "How did you know that?"

"Know what?"

"That Jamie and my Dad have been getting along?"

"Word on the street," Dylan answered.

"What street?"

Dylan laughed. "I'm kidding bro, relax. But seriously, she's been spending a lot of time at the DCA. I know we're interning and stuff, but she's putting more time and energy into it than we are."

CJ shrugged. "Could be a coping mechanism."

"For what?"

CJ caught himself. He shouldn't bring up her PTSD. "Well, I mean…we've been through a lot, her especially. Maybe she just wants to get stronger."

"Yeah, that sounds like her." Dylan agreed. He looked up and noticed that she, Jake and Karon were walking in as well.

"That's weird. Karon's usually early." CJ noticed.

"We had a shift with Dr. Collins last night. Karon stayed longer since the shop was dead, he said."

"How's that going?"

"I mean, its nothing special. Dr. Collins brings up the Creature World a lot and the things he remembers. Kinda makes me wanna see it for myself one day. Honestly, he's a really cool dude overall."

"That's good to hear." CJ nodded. "All things considered, being falsely imprisoned and all, I keep thinking about how he's readjusting."

"I'd say that he's just happy to be free finally. A moment of normalcy does the body wonders."

"Tell me about it." CJ had to agree. Despite the situation, this conversation was probably the least stressful thing he's done since this mess started.

"Good morning my lovely students!" Kaitlyn strolled in the room with a wide smile. "How's everyone?"

The class all gave various responses, that seemed to make her glow a bit brighter. She as well seemed like her old cheerful self, ignorant of the events in the Creature World. CJ felt relieved seeing that. That being said, the class proceeded as normal. Kaitlyn wrapped up her previous lesson, mentioned how they were going to move onto WWII the next day, and grabbed the stack of papers which were her quiz.

"Now, in terms of the grades for this test, I'm happy to say that just about everyone did really great. And there were ones who didn't do so great…and one that really surprised me. So, I decided for those who want to have a do-over with the quiz, I'll be here during Zero Period to issue a re-take. And I promise it'll be a bit easier than this one."

She began handing them out, and CJ expected a B-. Instead, a D+ stared back at him. Caught completely off guard by this, he nearly missed hearing Jamie nearby expressing astonishment and shock in her muffled voice. Probably reacting to the low grade, she got, he'd normally be sympathetic, but as long as she got a low grade too, then this told him that things were proceeding as he remembered to some capacity.

Kaitlyn returned to her desk. "As I said, tomorrow, Zero Period, I'm allowing those interested to re-take of the test. So, all who want a second chance, or who want a better grade this time around, are more than welcomed to come in."

The bell rung as she made that announcement. "Alright you guys, I'll see you all tomorrow!"

The class all rose from their seats and made their way out of the doorway. CJ made it first and waited for his four friends to walk through. Although he had to remind himself that he wasn't talking to Jake.

"So…how'd everyone do on their quizzes? Anyone else bombed it as I did?" CJ flashed his grade, with a hint of optimism despite the expression he gave them.

"B+," Dylan said. "The founding fathers have found favor on me."

"B." Karon didn't say anything further.

Jamie looked at her friends. "Wow…"

CJ turned to her, noticing her expression. She looked and sounded disheartened. "Sucks to be you guys."

CJ blinked. "What?"

Jamie flipped over her paper revealing the big red A on the paper. "Perfect score!"

CJ's eyes widened. "Wha—are you serious?!" That's not what happened!

Jamie grinned. "Only one too. What, you thought I spent every second at the DCA dueling my hands off, didn't you?"

CJ and Dylan looked at each other, reluctant to say anything.

"I was helping her study for the test," Jake said, revealing his A- score. "Although, maybe it should've been the other way around.

Jamie nudged him. "We'll know for next time."

Jamie and Jake high-fived each other, and it's Dylan who responded to this. "Bro! Why didn't you tell us you were having a study session?"

"You two were in the middle of your shifts, I didn't think Collins would've given you guys the OK."

"The dude's a scientist, and this is for school!" Dylan countered.

"Whatever, the point is, it's over," CJ stated, walking ahead of them.

"Someone sounds jealous…" Jamie teased in a sing-song voice.

CJ flipped around. "I'm not jealous!"

Jamie leaned back. "Whoa, chill, it was just a joke."

CJ caught himself and cleared his throat. "Sorry about that."

"You're good," Jake reassured. CJ glanced at him and turned forward.

"Honestly, we just happened to be at the DCA at the same time. If it's gonna bug you so much, then I'll just let you know ahead of time." Jamie told him.

CJ continued to ignore them making them drop it altogether. All the way to their next class, CJ couldn't help but internally criticize his reaction. As much as he hated to admit it, he had to remind himself that nothing's going on between them and that it's all in his head.

For now at least…

* * *

Making up an excuse to go to the principal's office, CJ broke from his friends during their lunch period to head to her office. He walked inside where the secretary looked up at him.

"Is Principal Frediano in?" CJ asked, noticing the door closed behind the secretary. Normally Principal Frediano would keep her door open so she can keep an eye on students running about in the hallway.

Or so she claims.

"She's in the middle of a meeting."

The contents of his pocket grew warm. "It's important." CJ asserted, putting his hand over his heart.

The secretary squinted. After a moment she stood up and went over to the door. Opening it slightly she told those in the room that CJ needed to talk to Principal Frediano. She looked back and nodded. "You may go in."

"Thank you." CJ nodded. He swallowed and walked towards the door. He had to go in pretending that the events that he remembered never happened. Principal Frediano is alive, Quazla hasn't made any drastic moves…

And Principal Frediano doesn't know that _he_ knows her real identity; which means he needs to find a way to ease into that factor without too much alarm.

He entered the room, where Principal Frediano was sitting at her desk along with Kaitlyn, the pair drinking tea and in mid-conversation.

"Um…sorry to interrupt you guys but…"

Kaitlyn turned her body completely around. "Something on your mind? If it's about the grades from the test—"

"It's not about the test…" CJ stopped her.

Principal Frediano set her tea on the table and looked up at CJ. "It has something to do with the card in your pocket."

CJ paused. He reached and pulled the card out and looked back at her.

"I heard it from outside the doorway." She explained. She motioned to the chair next to Kaitlyn, and he decided to sit down, dropping his book bag on the side.

"I know this is going to sound weird, but I woke up this morning and found it. And…"

"And you suspect I may know something about it?" Principal Frediano asked him.

"Well, …you are, Diamondia, right?" CJ hesitated to speak up.

Kaitlyn nearly gasped and turned to her grandmother, who motioned for her to relax. "You know my real identity?"

"I also know that Ms. Frediano is Kachua, your heir." CJ turned to her.

"And you know this because…"

"Because…I woke up this morning, feeling as though I'm reliving the last week of my life."

Principal Frediano reached over, and CJ handed her the card. She stared at it for a long minute and set it on the table. "A Dragon of both Fire and Nature. Not unheard of, but incredibly rare for one to exist in this day and age."

CJ looked up. "Sorry, but, it's an Earth Dragon as well."

"I understand that."

"Aren't…the dragons sealed away right now?"

Kaitlyn tilted her head. "What are you talking about? Earth Dragons live near the waterfalls of the Nature Civilization East Ward."

CJ tried to comprehend that. "So…you never sealed the Dragons?"

"Abzo Dolba of the Zombie Dragons, Bajula of the Armored and Volcano Dragons, and Balis Gale of the Earth Dragons are the three Dragon Kings, and each of them maintains their respected factions of Dragons in the Darkness, Fire and Nature Civilizations respectively. While those like Emperor Quazla and the Light Bringers are apprehensive of them, those of the Civilization Counsel work tirelessly to maintain that they don't outright destroy one another."

"Civilization Counsel…" CJ repeated. "You make it sound like you're not a part of the Counsel yourself."

"That was a long time ago." She answered. "I've long since retired from that position so I can devote my time and resources to maintaining things on this side of the dimensions."

"How did you know she was on the Counsel?" Kaitlyn asked curiously.

CJ caught himself again. "Well…"

"Christopher, I can assure you that if what your saying is true and that you are presumably reliving certain events, then what you say now will not affect anything going forward."

CJ still was unsure to speak up. She had a point if any. He's already said a lot so there's no sense to continue to play it safe.

The butterfly's already been steamrolled.

"What I remember, is that the Survivor Uprising that happened a few weeks ago causes a response by the Civilization Counsel. You, Principal, remained neutral while your associates were stuck debating. A friend of mine and some DCA agents attempted to do something about it, but they were kidnapped by the Water Civilization's Emperor who declared war on Earth and used two of them as hosts for his allies in the Light and Darkness Civilizations. The city was destroyed, and my friends and I, along with Ms. Frediano, ended up in the Creature World to stop the chaos on both sides.

"You left a part out." Principal Frediano noted. "About how I was assassinated."

CJ grew cold and was left speechless. "How…"

"I'm not completely sure about these events, but I guess you can call it a feeling I have. I know that for things to escalate to the point of war, something dire had to have happened to me. And judging by your K-Waves, I sensed that you were anxious about something other than the war that took place, such as the cause of it."

"…Afterward," CJ continued, "I woke up to this morning, several days back, and everything that I remember feels like a really bad nightmare. One that I remember perfectly clear."

"And you believe that it has something to do with this card." She threw up.

"Something bad must have happened before you woke up," Kaitlyn suggested. "Like those sci-fi movies where the main character repeats an event until he gets it right?"

"I did lose a Kaijudo Duel. I guess I died then if everything reset right? Only instead, I woke up and everything's different."

"Such as?"

"Well, for one thing, I got a B- on your quiz, not a D+." CJ turned to Kaitlyn.

"Yeah, when I said I was really surprised, you were the one who surprised me. Your homework and classwork are always good. Are you a bad test taker?"

"Not particularly. As I said, I got a B- last time I took the test, so I don't have any idea why things are different now."

"If I may," Principal Frediano reinserted herself, "The days have reset, but based on what you're saying, things are different from what you recall. It seems as though you are dealing with a situation involving Laplace's Demon."

"Laplace's what?"

"Laplace's Demon is a concept developed over 200 years ago by Philosopher Pierre Simon Laplace." Kaitlyn chimed in. "Basically, if there was a creature who knew how every atom in the universe behaved, then they could know what happens between the past and future, to the point where they can manipulate it. But that would mean that everything is predetermined. Counter to that, since everything in life arguably happens randomly, it would make it impossible for such a being to exist."

"So what you're saying is I'm supposed to be this all-knowing creature being that I'm reliving my entire week step by step, but because of pure chance, things are not playing out in the way they did before."

"Which would mean that you aren't the cause of it, but rather the victim. Someone, or something, else is the main cause." Principal Frediano said, looking down at Bombazar.

"So, what do you suggest is the reasons for that?" CJ asked her. "And if you have any suggestions, I'm all ears."

Before Principal Frediano could respond to it, the bell for 6th-period rung.

"Come to my office first period tomorrow morning, we'll continue the discussion then." She told him. "For now, head on to class."

CJ stood up and picked up his book bag. "Actually, if I remember things right, my Dad should be coming to pick me up any minute."

"How come?"

"I was the reason that a World Tree popped up in Central Park. And he's coming to pick me up, to explain to me how said Tree is gonna motivate a certain Emperor to respond." He took Bombazar back and slid it into his pocket.

"Be careful with assuming." Principal Frediano reminded him. "You may be reliving the timeframe but as we said, you don't have the power to dictate matters necessarily."

CJ nodded, turning to the door. "True, but as long as I remember how things went, I just need to play my cards right and work things in my favor. Hopefully, until I can get to the bottom of this."

And with that he left the office, the two women returning to their lukewarm cups of tea, thinking about the moves CJ is to make going forward.

* * *

This…was not the way towards Central Park. As a matter of fact, this was the _complete opposite_ direction.

"Um…Dad?" CJ asked as he blindly followed his father.

"Yeah?"

"Where are you taking me?"

"Director Roman asked me a favor just before I left to get you. Just gonna take care of it really quick and get to where we need to go."

"Yeah…sure." CJ nodded. Principal Frediano's voice echoed back to him. He almost didn't know what to expect anymore so maybe now's a good time as ever to just stop trying to predict things.

Nate stopped in front of a shop and pulled the door open. CJ looked around and found the setting familiar. He looked inside and recognized the interior of the Coffee Shop.

"What're we doing at Twilight Café?" CJ asked.

"Running Roman's errand and grabbing a bite," Nate explained.

CJ was all for eating being that he chose to skip his lunch period, but why come to this place of all places? And what kind of errand did he have to run here?

Megan walked up to them with a look of anxiety. "It's surprising to see you two here. Table for two?"

"Please," Nate nodded. "How you've been Meg?"

"Great…"

Nate chuckled. "I'm not here on business. Well, actually I am but it can wait until after lunch."

Megan somewhat accepted that answer and lead them to a booth. "Anything to drink to start you off?"

"Coke?" CJ asked.

"Water, to start," Nate said.

Megan wrote it down and nodded. "Sure thing. I'll be back with your drinks."

With that she took her leave. CJ watched her walk off and couldn't help but notice her nervousness. Come to think of it, it was Team Neo that saved Karon that night and Megan and Cindy were the ones who bailed them out when they were trying to avoid the chaos in the city before—or days from now.

CJ looked at his dad. Could it be that he was the reason why Roman acquitted them and had them reinstated despite everything?

"How about a Duel while we wait for our food to arrive?" Nate asked.

"A Duel?" CJ repeated, not expecting that request.

"Yeah, I've been busy at work and you with school. Then with the internships and all. I don't think we've had time to just…hang out. Plus, I want to see how powerful you are for my own eyes."

"Think we'll finish in time before our food arrives?"

"I think we'll have enough time," he said, watching Megan return with their drinks.

"You guys ready to order?" She asked them.

"We'll make it easy for you," Nate said, "Just two burgers and fries. Well done for both."

"With bacon," CJ added. He glanced at Nate. "Mom's not here so she can't say anything to you."

Nate smirked. "With bacon on both."

Megan couldn't help but crack a smile at them. "You got it. I'll be back with them." She wrote the orders down and walked off.

Nate took his deck out of his jacket pocket. "Gonna give me a heart attack so you can win huh? That's dirty."

"I never said you had to go along with it," CJ responded, taking his deck out as well. He skimmed the deck and examined it briefly. It didn't reset. It's exactly how he and Jamie built it.

They shuffled, set their shields and drew their hands.

"DUEL START!"

"I'll start," Nate said setting Fire mana. "I summon Deadly Fighter Braid Claw."

_**Deadly Fighter Braid Claw**_

_**Civilization: Fire**_

_**Power: 1000**_

CJ watched him set the card down and drew. "Oh great. I can already see how this is gonna play out."

Nate shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not. Just because I'm using Fire doesn't mean I'm gonna end this in five turns."

CJ nodded setting Nature mana. "I end my turn."

Nate drew and set mana. "Braid Claw breaks your Shield." Nate tapped and pointed to one of CJ's shields.

_**CJ**_

_**Shields: 5-4**_

CJ took the Shield and looked at it. "Shield Trigger, Torcon to the Battle Zone!"

_**Torcon**_

_**Civilization: Nature**_

_**Power: 1000**_

CJ set Torcon as his response to Braid Claw's attack. Afterward, he drew and set mana. "I cast Faerie Life. With it, I add the top card of my deck to my mana zone." He flipped the top card over, revealing it to be Natural Snare. He set it to mana and tapped Torcon. "Torcon attacks Braid Claw."

_**Torcon: 1000**_

_**Braid Claw: 1000**_

Both cards were removed from the field and went to their owner's graves. Nate drew and set mana. "I summon Cocco Lupia."

_**Cocco Lupia**_

_**Civilization: Fire**_

_**Power: 1000**_

"Cocco Lupia makes Dragons cost two less, right?" CJ asked.

"That's exactly right," Nate confirmed. "Jamie ever used it on you before?"

"She may have mentioned it at some point that you encouraged her to take advantage of how powerful Dragons are and the support they have via Fire Birds."

Nate nodded. "I pass the turn over."

CJ nodded and drew. Nate watched his son for a moment, before speaking back up. "How's school going?"

"Good, I guess." He set and tapped three mana. "I summon Bronze-Arm Tribe. I add the top card of my deck to Mana."

_**Bronze-Arm Tribe**_

_**Civilization: Nature**_

_**Power: 1000**_

He moved a Torcon from the top to mana. "Then, I'm evolving Bronze into Barkwhip the Smasher."

_**Barkwhip, the Smasher**_

_**Civilization: Nature**_

_**Power: 5000**_

"Barkwhip breaks your Shield," CJ said, tapping Barkwhip.

_**Nate**_

_**Shields: 5-4**_

"And your friends?" Nate further questioned, adding the Shield to his hand and drawing.

"Managing," CJ said. "Why ask?"

Nate drew and set mana. "Talking to Jamie, she seems worried about you and Jake." He tapped four mana. "Cocco Lupia, making my Dragons cost two less mana, allows me to summon Magmadragon Jagalzor."

_**Magmadragon Jagalzor**_

_**Civilization: Fire**_

_**Power: 6000**_

"I bet she is," CJ replied.

Nate bit his lip a little, a bit uneasy by CJ's response. "Cocco Lupia breaks a Shield."

_**CJ**_

_**Shields: 4-3**_

CJ picked the card up and added it to his hand. "My turn—!"

"Uh-uh, not so fast, Jagalzor's Turbo Rush effect."

"Turbo Rush?" CJ repeated.

Nate nodded. "Whenever another one of my creatures breaks a Shield, A creature's Turbo Rush effect activates. Jagalzor's grants all of my creatures Speed Attacker whenever a shield is broken by one of them."

"Are you serious?"

Nate nodded. "Jagalzor attacks Barkwhip."

_**Jagalzor: 6000**_

_**Barkwhip: 5000**_

CJ snickered and put Barkwhip into his Graveyard. He drew and set Mana. "I summon Raging Dash-Horn."

_**Raging Dash-Horn**_

_**Civilization: Nature**_

_**Power: 4000**_

"When all cards in my Mana Zone is Nature, Raging Dash-Horn gains +3000 power and Double Breaker."

_**Raging Dash-Horn: 4000-7000**_

"Jame tells me that you and Jake aren't talking." Nate brought up. "Which I find weird being that it would take a lot for you two to not talk."

"Jake not only lied to us but kept serious info from us. It's not that I don't want to talk to him but I can't trust him."

"Mhmm." Nate drew and set Mana. "I summon Ultimate Dragon."

CJ perked up and saw the card be set beside Jagalzor.

_**Ultimate Dragon**_

_**Civilization: Fire**_

_**Power: 5000+**_

"Did you know that I've been visiting Robert since he's been imprisoned?" Nate asked him.

CJ shook his head. Admittedly, the fact that Nate took them to see him when they needed answers about Quazla's actions before all hell breaking loose, made him wonder why they went to him of all people. This must be what lead up to it.

"Robert betrayed all of us at the DCA after what he's done for the last number of years. But, despite how he did things, I can't bring myself to hate him as to why he did it."

"He manipulated people and tried to forcefully expose the DCA and the Creature World. And by doing that he pissed off the Creatures on the other side! And Jake knew about it all! And he's _still_ keeping secrets from us!"

Nate motioned CJ to quiet down. "I get it, I get it…But tell me something, why do you think he's keeping secrets? Why do you think your Mother and I kept what we did for a living, a secret from you?"

"To protect me." CJ acknowledged easily.

"Robert did what he did because he thought it was the only way to protect the Earth from Quazla. Good intentions, bad execution. Jake is like his father. He wants to protect everything and everyone that he loves. And if that means keeping secrets from his friends for their safety, then that's what he's going to do."

CJ thought back to that night when Jake said similar words. He didn't like hearing it then, and he doesn't agree with it now, despite what he told Jamie before. "But he shouldn't do that. Why be friends if we can't help him?"

"Because he doesn't want your help. He wants to take on the world's burden on his shoulders."

CJ took a minute to process what his father was saying. "You've been talking to Jake, haven't you?"

"Like the good Uncle that I am," Nate said proudly. "His mother's been going through rough times too. Even she had to come in for a bit of questioning to see how much she knew about Robert's actions."

CJ retreated, hearing that part. "I'm guessing Jake didn't want us to know about those things."

"Sometimes people keep secrets to keep people from feeling burdened with their issues. Jake's always been the strong one, right? Everyone's go-to person, everyone's voice of reason. It's hard for people to admit when they're hurting so they end up using distractions, be it work, or games, or what may have you."

"That's still no excuse."

"Then, in that case, you either have to deal with it or try and get him to understand your point of view. It's your move by the way."

CJ realized that they were still in the middle of a duel and drew. CJ had the advantage with Mana, but the fact was that Nate had three creatures to his one. He set Mana and tapped four, including his Natural Snare from earlier. "I cast Mana Nexus and add Natural Snare from my Mana to my Shield Zone." He took his tapped Natural Snare and set it to his shields.

_**CJ**_

_**Shields: 3-4**_

"Then, I summon Mighty Bandit, Ace of Thieves."

_**Mighty Bandit, Ace of Thieves**_

_**Civilization: Nature**_

_**Power: 2000**_

"Mighty Bandit, huh? You've made changes to your deck."

CJ nodded. "I had help. Raging Dash-Horn Double Breaks."

_**Nate**_

_**Shields: 4-2**_

Nate took the two shields and added them to his hand. At the corner of his eye, Megan approached them with a tray and their food.

"Oh, sorry about that," Nate apologized. "I'll finish this right now."

CJ blinked, watching his father draw his final card. He set mana and set the card down. "I summon Star-Cry Dragon."

_**Star-Cry Dragon**_

_**Civilization: Fire**_

_**Power: 8000**_

CJ looked down at the card and was suddenly hit with an ominous feeling like a memory suddenly resurfaced in his head. His brain automatically began to focus on the familiarity, although CJ couldn't piece together what it was about. Even the card in his pocket grew warm, which he ignored to keep from making it noticeable. All he could focus on were a large silhouette resembling missing fragments of the whole picture.

This memory distracted him enough to not realize Nate tapped Ultimate Dragon. "Ultimate Dragon Triple Breaks!"

CJ snapped back. "It's a Triple Breaker?!"

"Ultimate Dragon has Crew Breaker," Megan commented. "For every Dragon he has, Ultimate Dragon breaks an additional shield. Magmadragon Jagalzor is a Volcano Dragon, and Star-Cry's an Armored Dragon, meaning it breaks two additional Shields."

"Volcano…Dragon…" CJ repeated. The memory still lingering connected with the term in his head.

"As I said, Ultimate Dragon breaks your Shields." Nate reminded.

"Oh…right." CJ retrieved the Shields.

_**CJ**_

_**Shields: 4-1**_

"Jagalzor's Turbo Rush kicks in; Star-Cry gains Speed Attacker and breaks your last Shield."

_**CJ**_

_**Shields: 1-0**_

CJ took the card and immediately set it into his Graveyard. "Shield Trigger: Natural Snare on Jagalzor."

Nate acknowledged it and set it to Mana. "Tip for next time, When Jagalzor leaves the Battle Zone post-Turbo Rush, he takes along his Speed Attacker effect."

"Which explains why you didn't attack with him just now; Not that it matters."

Nate nodded. "Cocco Lupia attacks for game. And that's me winning in six turns."

Nate tapped Cocco Lupia and CJ conceded. The two cleaned their cards and Megan handed them their food before skipping off to greet the new customers at the entrance. Bombazar calmed down in CJ's pocket, but the image in his head lingered on despite that.

If anything, that and his father's Star-Cry Dragon could very well be his first hint as to what's causing all of this to happen…

* * *

Later on, that evening, as things began to wind down, CJ sat at the kitchen table, chewing on his pen and going over his notes for Ms. Frediano's make-up test. His mother was sitting a way's away on the sofa watching the news, along with Junky who was snuggled up on the other end of her blanket, and Nate returned to the DCA after he and CJ parted that afternoon.

Aside from several differences, everything played out as he remembered. And going back to what the Principal said before, its like reality is giving him a do-over of sorts. Things are playing out similarly to how he'd remember them, but key events are being altered and are unpredictable. Principal Frediano is no longer the Nature Civilization's representative, the Dragons were never sealed, He was the one who did poorly on the test, not Jamie…even his father didn't react to what he said about Jake, now that he thought about it. It was a slip of the tongue to say the Creature World was upset at Robert's actions, but CJ's father didn't react to that statement in the way he should've…

Does he know what's going on then? Is that the reason why he asked about school and his friends because he knows that something's wrong?

Before he could speculate any further, Nate walked into the doorway.

"I'm home…" He said, sounding exhausted.

"Hey," Catharine said, acknowledging her husband.

"Hey, Dad, can I talk to you for a sec?" CJ closed his book and stood from the table.

Nate leaned up on a chair while he kicked his shoes off. "What's up?"

CJ noticed his exhaustion. "You okay? Didn't think a few slices of bacon could wear you out."

Catharine's head turned slightly, and Nate perked up. CJ realized what he said and quickly changed the subject. "So, uh, yeah, got a sec?"

"Sure! What's going on…?" Nate pushed CJ to his room, away from Catharine's superhuman hearing. "You're seriously trying to get me in trouble, aren't you?"

"Honestly, I wasn't…!" CJ stifled his humor. "Seriously, I needed to ask you something about earlier." He walked over to where he threw his blazer at and fished the card from his pocket. He walked back over to Nate and showed him the card. "Any idea what this is?"

Nate took the card and looked at it. He bit his lip and looked back at CJ. "Where did you get this?"

CJ paused. "I…just woke up with it, why?"

Nate looked back down at the card and began to think. "I've seen this before."

"Wha—you have?" CJ asked, surprised. "Principal Frediano said that creatures of two civilizations are incredibly rare and seemingly unheard of."

"Your Principal?" Nate repeated. "When did you…"

"It's complicated," CJ answered. "Anyway, when did you see this card?"

"In a dream, I had last night," Nate answered. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about today."

"That's what it was?" CJ's eyes widened. "Not about the World Tree in Central Park?"

"What about it? I've already talked to you all about it, days after the Survivor Uprising, remember?"

He didn't remember, because that never happened. CJ and his father talked about it one-on-one. On this day.

"Wait so…when we went to Twilight Café today…"

"It was because I was worried about you and your friends," Nate explained. "I had a dream where the city was in utter chaos and I managed to find you all in the Creature World, which has also been left decimated."

The image resurfaced and context began to surround it. This image somehow connected to his duel with Jonah. Basing what his father just told him, the image grew clearer and one of the figures in that image became Bombazar, who roared in defiance and took off into the skies, leaving CJ paralyzed at its magnificence.

"I don't know what that dream was about, but it has something to do with this card."

"I think it goes deeper than that…" CJ admitted. "Because I know exactly what you're talking about…

…And it wasn't a dream."


	13. Chaotic Justice

Chapter 23: Chaotic Justice

"…_what's going on…?"_

"Corile, Evolve into Emperor Quazla."

Emperor Quazla re-appeared in the Battle Zone and looked down at Torcon, who, despite the size difference still wanted to prove that it was defiant.

"Finish it." Jonah tapped the creature. Emperor Quazla raised his arm into the air…

And hammered CJ off the platform and the Lunatron.

His friends were left awestruck. CJ disappeared from their sights as he passed the platform downward. Jamie dropped to her knees, and Karon was simply left speechless. Kaitlyn had her hands folded and was praying for a miracle through all of this.

But then, a ferocious cry erupted in the night sky. A purple blur swooped down past the Lunatron and made a sharp curve upward. The three looked up and watched as the mysterious object came down to them.

Jamie was the first to recognize the purple dragon. "Draconis…?"

Star-Cry Dragon knelt and rested the unconscious CJ before them. Jamie didn't hesitate to take him in her arms.

"…_is this a dream…?"_

"Are you alright? I came as soon as I found your location." Draconis stated.

"You're too late Draconis!" Kuukai declared, bashing Inferno and Jason away from him and the remaining Mecha Del Sol. "We've already won! The Civilizations are in Chaos, the Dragons are still sealed, and the Earthling's strongest warrior has fallen before Emperor Quazla. all it will take now is for us to control the chaos and declare ourselves our world's sav—"

"No…" Jonah stated. "It's over."

Kuukai looked over, confused. "Over? For them, surely this matter is over."

"No. I mean it's_ over_! Everything! The Creature World is going to be destroyed and there's nothing I can do to change that!"

"What is the meaning of this Quazla?!" Draconis demanded. "Are you saying that the chaos you caused was to avert the destruction of our world?!"

"Invincible Technology predicted this would happen. That the Earthlings would lead to our destruction. Everything I've done was to prevent this from happening, but nothing I've done up until now has so much as put a _dent_ in that future! That boy's ignorance is at fault for his condition, not me!

"…_Invincible…Technology…?"_

"That explains it," Karon said, being reminded about his statements during the duel.

Jonah cackled, ripping his collar apart and grabbing the core embedded in his chest. "Welcome to the end of the world, everyone…" Blue K-Wave Energy sparked around his gripped hand, causing reactions from those watching. But before they could react, the small Cyber Lord inside disintegrated, and the light in Jonah's eyes faded.

His body collapsed and tumbled off the side of the Lunatron, leaving everyone astonished by his actions.

Draconis shot to Kuukai. "We need to do something about this!"

Kuukai, on the other hand, roared in anger. "He lied to us!"

"Gandar!"

"No! I was promised to have the power to instill order in my image! To promote Light as the almighty Civilization we used to be! He promised us! And he turned his back on us!" He raised his weapon into the air. "ALL FORCES!"

"This fool…!" Draconis clenched his jaw.

Suddenly the ground erupted once again. A geyser of fire spewed from beneath the ground between them and Kuukai's army, forcing the latter to pull back.

"What now?!" Kuukai howled.

Once the geyser of fire ceased, a metal chain shot from the hole and seized Kuukai. Jamie felt a massive spike of K-Waves surround her, hearing the voice of a dragon in her head. She looked to Kaitlyn who continued to pray. Karon suddenly had a similar feeling, with K-Waves seemingly empowering him. The both of them began to radiate with their respected K-Wave energies, and then after a moment, CJ also began to radiate, with the Green Aura.

"Great Dragons I call upon you! Hear my cries and come to my aid!" Kaitlyn declared.

The three dragons responded and spectacularly emerged from the ground, ripping the earth open and emerging in the surface world for the first time in centuries. One was a long white Dragon resembling a Chinese Dragon with large white feathery wings and antlers. Another Dragon was a fleshly red color with skeletal bones lining its body, including a painted mask, as well as an assortment of pale blue tails extending from its backside.

Finally, one with the chain was a bronze- armored Dragon decorated with dragon heads on its chest and a pair of appendages extending from it. Along its arms and legs, magma coursed through his visible veins.

The three dragons roared as a result of their revival, and with the two former dragons turning their attention to the Nature and Darkness Civilizations respectively, the last dragon who held onto Kuukai tightened his grip on his chain.

"…_the dragons…"_

* * *

CJ's eyes opened in the darkness. He turned his head and reached for his phone. It was a few minutes after 5 AM. Ms. Frediano's exam was in two hours. He looked at the date on top of the phone. April 11th, Tuesday.

He set the phone down and sat up. Taking a deep breath, the 'dream' was still fresh in his mind. Quazla killed himself. And Kaitlyn woke the Dragons up. And Star-Cry saved him from falling, which explains why he triggered the memory.

It was a start, but it still doesn't explain what Bombazar is or where it came from. Speaking of which, he turned on his lamp, and on his Deck Case, the card rested. Which means that the previous day wasn't a dream either. This is real. He really did get flung days earlier, and he's still looking for clues as to what this is.

And whether or not he's dealing with an omnipotent creature from god-knows-where.

As he thought that the term clicked in his head. "Invincible Technology…"

Jonah! It's him! It points back to him!

"Tsume you awake?!" CJ grabbed his Case and shook it.

Tsume materialized from it and stood at the foot of the bed. "Now I am…"

"Have you ever heard of something called "Invincible Technology?"

"No memories, remember?"

"That didn't trigger anything anyway?" CJ asked, somewhat disappointed.

"I mean…does it have anything to do with Invincible Unity?"

CJ thought to himself. "I…would it? I never thought of that."

"Whether or not it does, that shouldn't be your concern right now. You got a test to prepare for, right?"

"I'm pretty sure the fate of both worlds overrules a test about the different wars America has been involved in during the last two centuries."

"Never know. Anyway, I'm going back to sleep." Tsume yawned and dissipated.

CJ sighed and threw the covers back. As he stood, his phone chimed, causing him to look over to it. He picked it up and saw Jamie's name labeled on the message.

_Hey, are you awake?_

CJ looked at the time again. It was just barely ten minutes after. _I'm going to take Frediano's make-up._

_Perfect. Can you meet me downstairs for a few minutes before you go? I need to talk to you about something important._

CJ thought to himself. This could go in either two directions: Either Jamie had a similar dream to him and his dad, or, as the previous April 11th, this is a ploy to get him and Jake to talk.

_Is everything okay with you? Why are _you_ up anyway?_ CJ typed and hit send.

_Just meet me downstairs, please?_

CJ rolled his eyes. _Fine, whatever._

Jamie sent a smile emoji and CJ threw his phone to the side. He had an hour to get dressed and figure out how to play this situation in his favor if this does turn into the latter…

* * *

Just like before, Jamie was waiting for him outside the building, the sunrise climbing upward behind her. She looked over when CJ walked out, somewhat surprised, but glad. "I was just about to text you."

CJ shrugged. "Told you, I had a test this morning. So, what did you need to talk about?"

"Hey, Jamie! I got your message…!" Jake's voice echoed as he approached from a way's away.

CJ snickered. Not that he didn't expect this, but if he had a choice he would've much rather have had the former option.

"Jake! So glad you could catch up with us!" Jamie exclaimed.

Her fake enthusiasm was just as irritating the 2nd time around, CJ thought to himself.

"Let me guess, you want Jake and I to talk things out?" CJ crossed his arms.

Jamie turned to him with a glare. CJ gave one right back.

"Okay, look; I've had it. I've tried talking to the both of you; _you_ especially," she pointed to CJ. "After a month I thought I could wait it out but after yesterday I'm just about done."

"What do you mean 'done?'" Jake asked, presuming a potential definition.

"If you're thinking about quitting the team, just know my Dad wouldn't have any of that," CJ told her.

Jake looked at CJ and back at Jamie. "You wouldn't do that… would you?"

Jamie looked over to him. "I wouldn't be too far off. I'll just join my Brother's team. Much rather be babysat than babysit you, two morons."

"Hold on a sec—" Jake tried to argue.

"Nope!" Jamie cut him off. "CJ's mad, as is the rest of us for you keeping secrets. Believe it or not, Dylan, Karon and I dismiss it because we can't be bothered to ask about it. CJ on the other hand, being your "best friend" hasn't forgiven you. And you don't seem bothered by that."

She looked over to CJ, "You, on the other hand, have taken this _way_ out of proportion and you're acting like a brat. We're all annoyed by the secrets but we're not letting it ruin our friendship with Jake. Whatever secrets he's keeping is his right and we need to respect it."

"So, what then? Why are you taking it upon yourself to try to fix this problem when it should be between us?" CJ asked.

"I just said. Neither of you are bothering to do just that. You two are my friends, and I care about you both. More than you realize."

CJ scoffed. "Right…"

Jamie exhaled. "Whatever. At this point, I don't care if either of you believes what I'm saying. I'm not letting either of you destroy my team. Especially over some petty dispute. Grow up and move on already."

CJ and Jake looked at each other, unable to argue with her. CJ hated that she was right. This was exactly what got him nearly killed. The secrets, the jealousy.

His immaturity of the matters before him. His ability to lie to himself; to tell himself that he's fine when he's not. That he accepts things for what they are when in his heart he's cursing fate for being cruel.

"I'm sorry…" Jake admitted. "For keeping things from you. Things back home have been…"

"Crazy?" CJ asked.

Jake nodded. "My Mother's broken. To know that my Father's done all that he did. And she's afraid that I'm going to turn into him somehow. I…just want to become someone she can be proud of. I want to be someone who… can protect everyone from people like him." Jake began to get emotional, finally allowing his feelings to come out.

"You can't take that burden on yourself." CJ countered him. "That's why you have us, your team. You told me before that you'd make any necessary sacrifices to see that things work out in the end. Don't include us in that statement. Don't sacrifice us if you don't have to. If you need help… then be a leader and call out to us."

CJ as well couldn't help but grow teary-eyed. He felt as though he finally accepted it. Jake, this whole time has been burdening himself with his family's actions. He's been stressed, and he didn't want to burden his friends with his family drama. Jamie wasn't at fault either, because she realized this. And chances are, she knew this whole time. CJ can't fault her for wanting to support Jake.

Even if deep down he craved her attention too.

* * *

"So, we were telling Karon and Dylan about the Duel Circuit Tournament," Jake said as the trio exited the train.

"That's coming up during the first weekend in May, right?" CJ wanted to confirm.

"The Qualifiers are," Jamie added. "The Tournament is set up into two parts: the 'Trial Masters, portion and the 'Stage Masters' portions. Five distinguished Kaijudo Duelists are stationed at key locations all over NYC. They can be challenged in any order and as many times as necessary within the opening week. Teams qualify by defeating the Trial Masters and obtaining their Trial Marks. Being that they're so tough, the rules have been changed this year to allow the defeat of the majority of them. Three out of Five Marks earn you a spot on the Stage Masters section."

"Another cool thing is that S-Class Teams like Team Geki were invited to be guest spectators." Jake added to Jamie's explanation."

"So that means we're gonna see duelists from around the world then? That's pretty cool." CJ acknowledged. "Guess I'll sign up later on when I go in after school."

The three made their way topside and continued down the path towards the school.

"You're not going to TCG Towers today?" Jake asked.

"My Dad wants me to come in in place of Jamie, being that she's been volunteering extra time there. He wants to give her a break."

"But I'm fine. If you don't want to go, then tell him." Jamie said.

"Nah, it's cool. I was going regardless, because I wanted to ask Doctor Collins something."

"What about?"

"Nothing big. Dylan mentioned something about a new set coming out and I wanted to see if I could get dibs to upgrade my deck. Thinking about trying two civilizations this time around.

Jamie turned around and began walking backward. "Think you can handle that?"

"I mean, I just really wanna beat my Dad. He has these Fire Cards that are just stupidly fast. I figure the only way to do that is match his speed somehow."

"Well, if you have any questions," Jamie took her foot off the curb. "You know where I'm—"

"Jamie!" Jake screamed.

His voice was shrouded by the blaring horn and skidding off the school bus that came inches from her. Jamie collapsed, wide-eyed and horrified her screaming shattering CJ's stunned expression. Before he could even react, Jake already had her on the sidewalk clutching the girl tightly.

"It's alright, I got you! I got you…" Jake cradled the girl and attempted to calm her down. Jamie began crying holding onto Jake while CJ stood stunned, not knowing how to react.

That wasn't supposed to happen…of all things…

The bus driver and other pedestrians gathered around them. And CJ could overhear them trying to convince Jake to call an ambulance. He reassured that their school was right there and that she would be fine, as they were heading straight to the Nurse's office. The boy couldn't shake the fear from him, as he continued to question this. He got the bad grade. His father took him to the Café instead of the World Tree. He and Jake made up instead of dueling. Those events were different enough.

But Jamie still texted him and made them talk. And Jamie was nearly was hit by a car. Why were these events involving her relatively unchanged?

"CJ come on!" Jake called from across the street.

CJ took a deep breath and snapped back to reality. He remembered what Principal Frediano told him. To go to her office this morning. He'll ask Ms. Frediano to take first period to do just that.

* * *

CJ couldn't focus. The test stared back at him, but everything he studied the night before was completely erased, replaced by thoughts of this whole situation. He was too distracted to consider thinking about it.

While he struggled to recall his notes, he looked up and saw his teacher seemingly knocked out on her desk. Granted when she was handing out the test she didn't seem fully awake, to begin with. CJ looked around him, noticing the three others who were having no better luck than he was. If they were struggling too, then it didn't make sense to keep this up.

So, he got up and headed to the desk. "Um excuse me, Ms. Frediano…?"

Kaitlyn turned her head, one eye barely open. "Mhmm?"

"Can I…go to the Principal's office?" CJ asked. "She said she wanted to see me first thing so I figured…"

"Yeah…yeah you're good…" Kaitlyn sat up and stretched. "God I'm so wiped…!"

"Not enough sleep, huh?"

Kaitlyn slouched forward and took a deep yawn. "Research…lots of research…" she laid her head back down. "I don't ever want to think of dragons for as long as I live…"

CJ took the hint and rested the paper on the table. "I'll try to be back before the period ends."

"Don't stress it." She assured. "I'm going to curve the grades anyway since I didn't have time to actually work on this." She opened her eyes, "besides, we're more concerned about what's going on with this."

CJ nodded. On that note, he walked out the classroom and headed straight for the Principal's Office. When he got upstairs, and down the hall, he could see that her door was wide open and as he turned the corner, her serious deposition was the first thing he noticed. Without saying anything he went inside and closed the door behind him.

"Sit down." Principal Frediano directed him. CJ immediately took a seat as well as pull the card from his breast pocket.

"My father knows about the situation. We both had dreams about the Creature World. And both dreams felt almost too real."

"That's because they weren't dreams. They were memories that you're subconsciously regaining. Memories that were erased by the culprit."

"That's what I figured. In mine, I was defeated by Emperor Quazla in a Kaijudo Duel and was saved by my Father's Star-Cry Dragon, Draconis. And…

"And…?"

"What is 'Invincible Technology?'" CJ asked.

"In laments terms, the Water Civilizations' main hub of information. It is the brain of the Civilization and rumor has it that the Cyber Lords converse with the technology to maintain their government. That supercomputer has as much significance as the Nature Civilization's World Tree."

"And does it connect to anything in particular? Like, where is the source of the information coming from?"

"That I do not know, but why ask?"

"Because in my dream, Emperor Quazla claimed that everything he's done was so to avert Invincible Technology's doomsday message, I guess you can call it. Nonetheless, it came true and the Creature World was doomed to destruction. And in his failure, Quazla…"

Principal Frediano got the hint and exhaled. "I take it you believe Emperor Quazla is behind this?"

CJ shook his head. "If he was then he wouldn't have destroyed himself like that. He was definitely taking orders from Invincible Technology. And I have a feeling that the culprit is related to it."

"No one truly knows what lead to the creation of Invincible Technology," Principal Frediano explained. "Legends are scattered here and there, but none of them link to that mysterious device."

CJ looked down at Bombazar. "Well, it's worth a shot to confront Emperor Quazla and get him to use it to figure out where this card came from right? Even if he isn't the culprit, he's the only real lead I do have."

Principal Frediano couldn't argue with that logic. "If that's what you believe will lead towards a solution then I will support it. As it stands, the Creature World is in relative peace, and I would appreciate it if it would stay so."

"Trust me, you and me both." CJ agreed.

The bell rung, signaling the beginning of first period, making CJ stand up. "Thanks for helping me out."

Principal Frediano folded her hands. "I'm not one to extend a hand when it comes to conflicts such as these. At my age, I would much rather leave it to Roman and his agents on this side, and the Representatives and their Envoys on the other. However, as Fiona Academy's Principal, I would never turn a blind eye to anyone of my students. No matter the circumstances."

CJ smiled, feeling the warm presence in his chest from Bombazar. This was the first time that he could sense Principal Frediano's K-Waves and the Principal smiled when she felt a connection.

CJ left the room and as soon as he was clear of her vision, Principal Frediano's smile disappeared. In those last few moments, a feeling came over her, as though her senses were triggered by something vaguely sinister.

And she felt as though Bombazar was somehow connected to it.

* * *

CJ re-entered the classroom, now with a more energized Kaitlyn helming the lesson. WWII was plastered in big letters on the board behind her. CJ remembered how this situation happened before, but he can't rely on his memories anymore. He took his seat and looked towards Jamie, who unlike before, wasn't angered by the denial to take the make-up.

Instead, she looked rather distant. Distracted. CJ turned back and took out his book, realizing that he may need to keep his guard up over the next few minutes.

"So, if you remember in our discussion last week, I mentioned we're coming up to the anniversary of World War II in a few months. So to get started, who can tell me the dates…? Casey, go for it."

"September 1st, 1939 to September 2nd, 1945."

"Excellent, so we're talking just over a hundred years ago. Now, being that this is American History, were we involved initially? What made us take part in the war…? Mark, how about you?"

"The attack on Pearl Harbor by Japanese forces on December 7th, 1941."

CJ turned back to Jamie, who continued to seem distracted. He relaxed a little regarding that. At the rate this is going, there shouldn't be any reason for her to have a panic attack.

"That is correct! Now before we move on, who here knows what lead up to Japan's preemptive strike? Jamie, you're surprisingly quiet."

CJ perked up, as well as Jamie. CJ spun back and saw Jamie's caught off guard by the question.

"…Sorry?" Jamie replied.

"What lead up to Japan's preemptive strike?" She repeated.

Jamie continued to hesitate. "Um…well…"

After a moment Kaitlyn looked around. "Anyone else knows the—"

"I know the answer just give me a second!" Jamie suddenly snapped.

There was a pause. Kaitlyn turned back to Jamie and CJ braced for the argument. Only it didn't come.

"Are you okay?" Kaitlyn asked, with a concerned tone in her voice.

CJ turned back and watched as Jamie slowly crumbled in her chair, clasping the side of her forehead as if she was dealing with a sudden migraine.

"Jamie?" Kaitlyn rushed over to her and knelt at her desk. "I need someone to take her to the nurse."

Jake was about to step up to the plate, but CJ quickly spoke up. "I'll take her."

Kaitlyn helped Jamie up who was borderline tearing up. CJ meanwhile packed his stuff up and escorted Jamie out of the classroom along with her stuff.

The door closed behind him and the pair made their way to the nurse's office. "If you weren't feeling good you should've stayed with the nurse," CJ noted.

Jamie didn't say anything, instead of taking breaths between the pain. "I hate this…"

"You and me both," CJ replied.

* * *

"Yes, this is the School Nurse, Elizabeth Carmichael calling regarding Miss Jamie Martin. Yes, well she came to my office this morning with complaints of a migraine. Yes, I was wondering if you or a Guardian can come and pick her up? Yes, that's fine. Okay, when they arrive I'll send her down to the main office. Okay, thank you. Bye-bye."

The nurse hung up the phone and turned around to Jamie who laid in the small bed and CJ who sat in the chair beside her. "Your brother will be here shortly to come and pick you up. For now, you rest and hopefully, the nausea from the headache will subside."

"Do you mind if I stay as well?" CJ asked.

Nurse Carmichael turned to him and sized him up. "You'd insist if I said no, wouldn't you?"

CJ didn't answer that, and he didn't have to. The nurse stood up and walked over to the back room, leaving the two alone. Once she left, CJ turned to the girl.

"Why didn't you come here earlier?" CJ scolded her.

Jamie looked over to him and rolled her eyes, deciding to focus on her headache over him.

"Jamie, I'm serious."

"Just stop talking…" She groaned, rolling over with her back facing him.

"Or what?" CJ crossed his arms. "You insist on worrying about me so I'm gonna do it right back."

"Not you too…"

CJ raised an eyebrow.

Jamie took a deep breath and stayed quiet. CJ leaned back in the chair and sighed. "I was scared…"

He looked over. She didn't budge from that statement. So, he tried again. "I was scared back then, and I'm scared now…"

Jamie moved a bit, but she still refused to face CJ. Nonetheless, he kept at it.

"Something you said this morning, made me realize something…" he continued. "Something…that I didn't want to admit. Something I was scared of accepting. And trust me, when I say that I can already tell how things would end up. Right now, though, things are so confusing, and for a minute, I thought that no one could help me fix it… so much that I didn't turn to the person who I could rely on more than anything…"

Jamie curled up, and CJ began to regret going on this tangent but there was no turning back. "Look, what I'm trying to say is…I…I'm—"

"Jake said he's in love with me…!" Jamie exclaimed in her curled state. Afterward, she began to cry both from the emotional pain as well as the physical. "That's…that's why I didn't go to the nurse…before… I'm sorry…!"

CJ didn't know how to respond to that initially. Caught off guard he reached over to caress her arm. She looked over her shoulder to reveal her emotional state.

"I'm so weak…!" She cried further. "No matter what I do…someone's always trying to protect me…I hate it. I hate it so much…!"

CJ stayed quiet. He sat back down and waited for Jamie to turn around for him. When she finally did she laid on her back, staring up at the ceiling. "I thought after everything that happened…that I would finally be over this. But…between the nightmares and PTSD…I'm scared…" she turned her head over to him.

"Sorry, but…" CJ began to ask. "Does Jake…"

Jamie turned her head and sniffled, "Can we not talk about him right now?"

"Yeah yeah totally," CJ immediately dismissed that thought process. "Okay, well, can we talk about him a little?"

Jamie looked over to him with a look of irritation. "CJ, please, my head's in a vice."

He retreated. He leaned back in the chair and after a moment Jamie spoke up again. "This morning…when that School Bus came at me…for a moment, I swear I saw something else entirely."

"Like what?"

"Something out of my nightmares. A gold lion thing."

CJ paused. "A gold lion?"

"Mhmm."

"Jamie, when did you have this dream?" CJ asked her.

She looked over. "Last night."

"Was I there?"

"If I say yes, are you gonna be weird about it?"

"I'm being serious. Was I?"

Jamie leaned up slowly. "I don't remember."

"What about Karon?"

"I don't know, maybe? Why are you asking—"

"Because I had a similar dream. My Dad did too!"

Jamie didn't know how to respond. She just laid back. "Please don't make my head hurt anymore…!"

"Okay…" CJ said. "Just, let me tell you about this." He took out Bombazar and held it towards her. She looked at it for a moment.

Her hand involuntarily sparked for a split second, before a sharp pain pierced her head. Jamie let out a sudden scream of pain and began to cry uncontrollably. The nurse raced from her office in the back while CJ shoved the card back into his pocket.

CJ was forced to step back while the Nurse attempted to calm Jamie down. She then grilled CJ before the office phone rung.

"Answer it!" The nurse snapped at CJ and without hesitation, he went to it.

"Nurses Office," CJ spoke into it. "Yes uh, she's busy right now…um, would it be alright if he came up here to get her? Really? Thank you!" CJ hung up. "Jason is on his way upstairs now to come to get you."

"Tell him to take her directly to the DCA's infirmary." Nurse Carmichael explained to CJ. "I would treat her here, but I don't have the equipment to fix her issue.

CJ blinked. "How did you…" he thought to himself and considered how much of a stupid question this could be. "Alright."

"And you go with them. I'll inform Principal Frediano that you were dismissed as well."

"Are you sure?" CJ inquired.

"Nurse's Intuition."

CJ didn't argue further, and when Jason arrived in the office, the pair helped Jamie on her feet and gathered her stuff. And with that, they left the premises moments later.

* * *

It was around his lunch period in school right now and all CJ could do was try to make this Pop-Tart last him. The pastry dropped into the tray on the bottom of the Vending Machine and he fished it out. He didn't expect to be at the DCA as early as this, but he could only look at this as a potential advantage; if not a case of extreme luck. He sat in the main lobby of the DCA's building, which was relatively quiet since this was during school hours, albeit there were visitors, especially tourists touring the building.

He felt his phone vibrate for the 8th time and like the previous seven, he ignored it, biting into the vanilla frosted snack filled with strawberry filling. He knew who it was and if Jamie couldn't be bothered to talk about him, then CJ surely didn't want to talk _to_ him. At least not while Jamie's laid up like this. So instead, he leaned back and considered the progress made thus far.

The reset happened because he fell victim to a mysterious creature whose manipulating events for whatever reason. There's a device in the creature world called Invincible Technology, which Quazla presumably used to predict the destruction of the creature world, motivating his actions. But, being that he couldn't change the result he destroyed himself, eliminating him from being the culprit. But that doesn't eliminate him from having information about this.

As for Bombazar, the card seemingly reacts in certain moments. And he's only shown the card to those who seem to have faint memories like he does, in an attempt to help him piece this together. Before CJ showed his father, he regained a memory during their duel when he summoned Star-Cry Dragon. And when CJ showed him the card, his father recognized it from the dream he had. Jamie, when shown the card, had the complete opposite reaction, which leads to this moment.

But that being said, the conversation involving Jamie, her nearly being run over, and the situation in the classroom. Jamie fits in all of this somehow? Could it be that he's just overthinking her significance because of his feelings…? That's probably all it is.

But then again, what explains her hand sparking when she was shown the card?

"Look at you…" Jonah's voice snapped CJ out of his state. He looked up and saw Jonah and Luke walking up to him. "What are you doing here this time of day?"

"Dr. Collins…" CJ repeated.

"_Doctors,_" Luke emphasized.

Jonah nudged his son. "How're you feeling? You look like you had a long day."

CJ was still wrapped up about what he saw in his dream to the point where he hesitated to answer him. "Yeah, it's been pretty exhausting. As a matter of fact, are you busy right now?"

Jonah was a little taken aback. Luke patted him on his shoulder. "Go on, I'll give you a pass."

"Are you sure?"

"Dad, I'm not a kid anymore. I'll be sure to bring you back something." Luke smirked. "Catch you later CJ."

CJ blinked. "Did I…"

"No no, you're fine. Honestly, I think you did him a favor." Jonah explained.

CJ chuckled. "You think so?"

Jonah shrugged. "Anyway, I was just on my way to the R&D department. If you don't mind, we can talk there."

An idea lit up in CJ's mind. As if the gods of fate were just sending one blessing after another. "Actually, there's another favor I had…"

* * *

"Invincible Technology?" Jonah poured coffee into the mug. "Where did you hear that from?"

"I overheard someone talking about it before. They must've been talking about Invincible Unity back then. Figured you know something about it."

The pair were off in a corner within the large department where other members of the department were working at their stations. This area, in particular, was a small coffee station with a table for those who needed a quick coffee break. Like Jonah for example.

CJ skimmed through the cards on the table, all of them covering the small table in bright red. He spent the last few minutes pulling Nature cards out and swapping them with Fire ones. Using what he learned about deck building from Jamie this is the first time that he's doing it on his own. Once he had 39 cards, in total, he took Bombazar from his pocket and slid it in the middle of his deck to make a complete 40.

"Of course, I know about it. I even know about Light's Invincible Aura, Darkness' Invincible Abyss and Fire's Invincible Cataclysm." Jonah said taking a sip of his drink.

There were more of those things? "Are they just as important?"

"Depends on the context. Aura's the Light Civilization's ultimate defense mechanism, able to withstand virtually any kind of attack from anywhere. Fire's Cataclysm is Lord Sky Crusher's answer to that defense, a massive assortment of cannons hidden deep in the volcanic mountains made to decimate literally everything. And then Invincible Abyss is not so much a weapon as it was an event, involving a rogue Darkness General named Stallob. Rumor has it he went insane and threatened the monarchy of the Darkness Civilization. Light was called on to intervene and they were led into the Xhalmic Crater where they were trapped and suffocated by the toxic poison that Stallob unleashed on them. That ended up in an Alcadeias being deployed who put an end to Stallob's rampage.

"An Alcadeias…" CJ pondered the thought. He finished his pop-tart and crumbled the wrapper while Jonah came up to him.

"New deck?" Jonah asked.

"Yeah, was thinking of trying out two Civilizations. Someone told me recently that they can see a burning passion inside, so I figured Fire might be a nice compliment to my Nature strategy."

"Fire and Nature are old friends and allies. Both are brash and aggressive. Like your father, Nate, and Robert."

"Yeah…" CJ agreed, though his voice trailed some.

"Then there was your mother, Catharine and Jake's mother Janet. Darkness and Light. They were easy to get along with."

"Like how Water allies itself with both?"

"Mhmm. Jonah nodded. "Exactly. Your mother was always clever, and Janet was always protective. They played off one another well, especially when dealing with adversaries. Water is a mixture of both, being that it's allied to them.

"Almost like there are two sides between them, right?" CJ's tone hinted at an implication, one that made Jonah hesitate. He took another sip.

"I know you're Emperor Quazla," CJ stated, causing Jonah to do a spit take in his drink and subsequent jump from the scalding liquid inside the mug, which also dropped reactively.

The reaction from the mug shattering caught the attention of some nearby. Jonah waved it off and ran to get a dustpan and mop. CJ awkwardly began reconsidering his accusation, not that he could take it back at this point anyway.

After cleaning up his mess, he cleared his throat. "Come with me."

"Look, I'm sorry for saying that I didn't mean to—"

"Come. With. Me." he repeated, sterner this time. The glowing blue eyes were enough to shut CJ up and get him to stand.

The pair exited the room and headed over to the elevator. CJ was dead silent and just obediently followed Jonah to the very depths of the DCA building. And once they arrived, the door opened, to a small basement-like hallway. Jonah rested his hand on the scanner, and the sealed doors unlocked to reveal the room on the other side.

Walking inside, CJ recognized what this room was. "This is the room where the DCA keeps their dimension gate."

"So, you remembered that…" Jonah said.

CJ turned to him. "I was right…you know about what's going on, don't you?"

"About as much as you do, I imagine." He responded.

"Did Invincible Technology predict this would happen?"

"No. That's what I'm trying to understand myself." Jonah answered. "Someone with the power to alter reality has reset things to what they were."

"Albeit a few changes," CJ took his deck out and showed him Bombazar. "I woke up yesterday with this. I don't know where it came from or why I have it. I had a dream last night, where I heard you mention Invincible Technology."

"Which is why you wanted to see me." He deduced.

"You were trying to save your world, weren't you?"

Jonah nodded. "I ran through countless algorithms to try and figure out how to prevent the destruction of the Creature World. But every scenario ended up with you humans somehow getting involved and the world falling. I've spent years studying and analyzing you humans in an attempt to subvert the destruction, but…this reset…it made me realize why I kept failing."

CJ was taken aback. "You realized why?"

"It wasn't humanity that was the threat in the end. And it wasn't us creatures either." Jonah stated.

CJ growing confused tried to process this. "Wait so then what does that mean, what destroyed the Creature World?"

Before he could get an answer, the doors opened behind them and a third person walked in.

Jonah grew obstinate at the sight of the new individual.

And CJ turned back, astonished at the sight of Jake crossing his arms.

"It was its Demon…"


	14. Strings of Sapphire

Chapter 24: Strings of Sapphire

"Jake…What are you doing here…?" CJ asked the teen who stood before him and Jonah.

"I could ask the same thing." Jake countered him. "You and Jamie disappeared after first period; you ignore all of my calls…"

CJ pondered the situation and concluded. He scoffed. That scoff turned into a chuckle. And the chuckle, into a full-blown hysterical laugh. "I get it…God, I'm so stupid."

Jake raised his eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"Everything…everything you've said and done. Your motives the secrets." CJ listed and gestured. And his arms dropped to his sides. "It was all for her. Everything was for her."

"Again, what, are you—"

"Jamie," CJ stated. "You're obsessed with keeping her safe. You've done everything in your power to keep her out of harm's way."

"I've done everything to keep _all of you_ out of harm's way, you know that!"

"Okay at this point its kind of hard to believe that. Like really, why else would you skip school and come down here of all places if you weren't looking for us?"

"Because I called him here." Jonah stepped up.

CJ paused. "You did what?!"

"As I said. Neither the Earthlings nor Creatures were the cause for the end of the world. It's him. And I'm going to put an end to it here and now."

"I guess getting my father thrown into prison for the rest of his life wasn't enough for you then, huh?" Jake said taking out his deck.

"Both of you stop!" CJ got in between them.

"Please don't get in my way!" Jonah exclaimed. "This is our last shot at victory! We can change the future, Invincible Technology hasn't predicted this reality, we have a shot!"

"So then let's use this to our advantage and talk it out!" CJ shot back. Earthlings, Creatures, its obvious that none of us want our worlds to be destroyed! Aside from everything that's happened how can we stand here and ignore the relationships we have made with each other?!"

"CJ, move," Jake said.

"Shut up! I'm not letting this go through."

"I said…Move!" Jake's eyes flashed gold and suddenly CJ felt a force shove him aside, the teen hitting the floor.

"What the…ow." CJ pushed himself up. "The heck was that?"

"This is your last chance to step down. You're messing with a force that you can't hope to comprehend. No matter what it tells you It's not an ally!"

"I don't need to comprehend it. As long as it gives me the power to protect what I hold dear, I'll gladly give it everything." Jake countered him.

"You'll die a fool," Jonah told him.

"If so, I'll do so graciously," Jake said, raising his hand.

Before CJ could even say anything his fingers snapped. The echo rang in his ears and the increasing rhythm threw him off balance. The room around him grew increasingly white all around until it was just the three of them in the void.

CJ stood up and took a deep breath, trying to process his surroundings. "What is this place…" his voice echoed into the endless void. He looked down and stared at the white floor, above at the white sky, and ahead at the endless road before them.

_The Realm Between Worlds…_ a mysterious voice echoed in response. _My World…_

CJ turned around reactively and there it stood. A massive sapphire and gold fortress stood before him, the sole structure in this void of nothing. "What the…how long was that there?"

"It's always been there," Jake stated. "Watching us."

CJ turned towards him. "You wanted to keep it a secret from us…"

"He wanted to keep its relationship with it a secret." Jonah insisted. "Whatever it told you was a lie. Take it from someone who fell for its tricks before."

"I already told you that it doesn't matter!" Jake snapped. "Because…my fate was long decided from the beginning."

CJ was still left clueless at Jake's vagueness. It was then he saw Jake look towards him.

"CJ, I'm sorry for everything; truly, I am. I promise to come clean to everyone once I finish things here."

CJ again was taken aback. "Wait are you still going to duel him? Jake, he's not evil, he's on our side! He's not going to—"

"Like I said! Once I finish things here, I'll come clean about everything…"

"There's no sense in talking to him. He's made his choice." Jonah said.

"But…this isn't right. I don't get any of this, why do you two have to fight?!"

"Because…" Jonah said, "that's what this reality dictates."

"Ready?" Jake asked, the table materializing before him.

"Ready," Jonah responded.

CJ got in between them once again. "STOP THIS!"

_There is no stopping what I've set in motion…_

CJ paused. The voice was back.

_Come, Earthling, let us get acquainted with one another…_

CJ felt his chest constrict suddenly as if the air was ripped from his lungs. His body grew hot and suddenly his K-Waves visibly ignited around him. Shocked and confused at what was happening, he suddenly began to glow green until he visibly vanished from before them.

Jonah and Jake didn't react to what just happened to CJ. Instead, they were deadlocked in their gazes towards one another.

"DUEL START!" Both Jake and Jonah exclaimed as Shields were deployed. With their hands drawn they accepted that this was it. Everything has led up to this very moment…

And there was no turning back…

* * *

CJ hit the crystal floor that suddenly appeared under him. After a moment he rose and looked around. He didn't know where he was, but the interior implied he was inside that mysterious fortress from before.

_Welcome…Christopher._

The mysterious voice knew his name. CJ got on both feet and looked around, to see if he could figure out where the voice came from.

_Do not bother to look, I am present before you…_

"Who are you?"

_Simply one who craves knowledge and understanding. Who are you?_

"You know who I am!"

The voice chuckled. _"I'm afraid I may have misspoken. Perhaps I should've asked, what are you?_

What kind of question was that? He thought. "I'm an Earthling."

_You're an anomaly. You are a paradox. You are…interesting, to say the least._

CJ didn't know how to respond. "Thank…you?"

_I wish to understand you more…please, teach me what it is that has aided you to defy me._

CJ still clueless did the only thing he could think of; pull out his deck.

_This is what you Earthlings use…to have the Creatures battle alongside you…_

"Yeah, …it's called a Deck."

_A…deck…I have heard of these…' decks.' Tell me, what is special about your deck? Something interesting is contained in it and I must know what it is!"_

CJ fanned his deck out and retrieved Bombazar. If there was any chance for him to learn what this card was all about, it'd be now. He held it skyward and awaited a response.

_Yes…! That's it. The paradoxical challenger of my arrangements!_

"What is it? Why does it have two civilizations? How am I connected to it?!"

_Yes, why indeed…? To think such lower lifeforms can birth such a magnificent miracle…!_ the voice laughed heartily, excitedly. _Tell me, where is the mother of this beautiful creature?! I must become acquainted with her as well!_

Mother? CJ didn't know how to even answer that.

_Could it be…you don't know…?_

"What do you mean by 'mother'?"

_Surely you lower lifeforms have ancestors, do you not? I simply wish to meet her. The lifeform that aided you in this miracle._

CJ still stood clueless. Impulse made him look around again for the source of the voice.

The voice chuckled some more. _Shall I provide proof to my words?_

The room began to illuminate, and, in a flash, CJ found himself in the familiar setting: outside of the Tombs of the Dragons, where the shaking chains drew his attention. CJ looked up and saw the Armored Dragon pull Kuukai towards it.

"This is…" CJ began to make the correlation between this moment and his dream.

_Moments before my Will came to fulfillment…_

* * *

Jonah drew and set Water Mana beside his Light Mana. "I summon Kelp Candle!"

Kelp Candle materialized behind Jonah, Jake standing unimpressed at the sight of the blocker.

_**Kelp Candle**_

_**Civilization: Water**_

_**Power: 1000**_

Jake drew and set Nature Mana besides Alcadeias in his Mana Zone. "I end my turn."

Jonah drew and set Darkness Mana. "I summon Emeral, which allows me to swap one of my Shields with a card in my hand."

Emeral materialized besides Kelp Candle and did as Jonah explained.

_**Emeral**_

_**Civilization: Water**_

_**Power: 1000**_

Jake drew set mana and tapped all three. "I summon Bronze-Arm Tribe. With it, I add the top card of my deck into my Mana Zone."

Bronze-Arm Tribe materialized behind Jake and raised its pitchfork, granting him an extra Mana.

"I must admit, after everything I did, I was sure in my victory. Leave it to me, to fall victim to irony." He drew and set mana.

"Yeah, what a shame," Jake said.

"However, at the very least I've been given a third chance," Jonah said. "This time for sure, I'm going to fix everything. I'll pay for my mistakes by unraveling its plans once and for all." He tapped his mana. "I evolve Emeral into Emperor Maroll!"

Setting the card on top of Emeral, The Evo Crystal materialized before it and it rose into the air and reformed itself. its body began to divide into honeycomb-like patterns until it gradually became a towering machine-like creature resembling a robotic infant, with glowing gold eyes and razor teeth.

_**Emperor Maroll**_

_**Civilization: Water**_

_**Power: 5000**_

Jake stared at the massive Evolution Creature. "Didn't scare me then, doesn't scare me now."

Jonah smirked. "That's because before it was a rampaging beast. Now it's my weapon to break you. Emperor Maroll, break his Shield!"

The Creature's razor-sharp teeth pulled apart and revealed a cannon between them. It activated and unleashed an electrified blue beam that impacted one of Jake's Shields, causing it to crack and then shatter before him.

_**Jake**_

_**Shields: 5-4**_

The shards flew past him and gathered together into a small ball-like object, which then shot a bolt of lighting back and hitting Kelp Candle.

"Shield Trigger: Kolon the Oracle to the Battle Zone," Jake stated.

_**Kolon the Oracle**_

_**Civilization: Light**_

_**Power: 1000**_

"You can try and fight it, but the events of this duel are inevitable," Jonah stated.

Jake drew and set mana. "Bronze-Arm Tribe attacks Kelp Candle."

_**Bronze-Arm Tribe: 1000**_

_**Kelp Candle: 1000**_

The paralyzed Kelp Candle was powerless against the Bronze-Arm Tribe that charged it, but the ensuing destruction of the former lead to the latter's demise regardless.

"I end my turn," Jake stated.

"You're not going to break my Shield?" Jonah questioned.

"Reminds you of someone, doesn't it?" Jake asked.

Jonah was taken aback. "Do what you want, it won't change a thing!" He drew and set Mana. "I cast Slash Charger! With this card, I search your deck and send one card from it to the Graveyard."

Jake allowed access to the deck. Jonah brought it up and spread it before him, looking for one specific target. After several moments, his eyes began to widen. "It's not here…"

"Guess that means I still have a chance, don't I?" Jake asked him.

Jonah snickered and made a choice. "Mileus, the Daystretcher to the Graveyard."

The card sent itself to the graveyard and Jake's deck shuffled.

"I end my turn…" Jonah said reluctantly.

"Don't want to chance it being in my Shields, huh?"

Jonah gritted his teeth as Jake drew. The latter set Mana and tapped. "I summon Aeris, Flight Elemental."

The move was almost taunting in nature as Aeris materialized besides Kolon.

_**Aeris, Flight Elemental**_

_**Civilization: Light**_

_**Power 9000**_

"It's your move…" Jake smiled, his expression matching his play.

Jonah didn't challenge him back, simply drawing and setting mana, thus ending his turn. Jake on the other hand drew, set mana and set two cards into his Battle Zone. "I summon Jil Warka and Rodi Gale."

Jil Warka and Rodi Gale materialized besides Aeris and Kolon in Jake's Battle Zone.

_**Jil Warka Time Guardian**_

_**Civilization: Light**_

_**Power: 2000**_

_**Rodi Gale, Night Guardian**_

_**Civilization: Light**_

_**Power: 3500**_

"I end my turn," Jake stated, with his line up of three Creatures.

Jonah drew and set mana. "I summon Corile…Aeris to the top of your deck."

Jonah's personal Corile materialized and used its powers to send Aeris away for the time being.

_**Corile**_

_**Civilization: Water**_

_**Power: 2000**_

"Emperor Maroll breaks your shield!"

"Jil's going to block it. Nice try." Jake smirked.

_**Emperor Maroll: 5000**_

_**Jil Warka: 2000**_

"Or so you think. Emperor Maroll's effect! Whenever it becomes blocked, it returns the blocking creature to your hand!"

Jil, as it went in to intercept Maroll was caught by surprise by Maroll's cannon, which, as Jonah stated, bounced Jil back.

"I see. No matter what blocker I have, Maroll can just return it to my hand." Jake said.

"Exactly. So be it Jil Warka or Gran Gure, your light's going to flicker out one way or another soon enough."

Jake drew and set Jil to Mana. "You would think that. I summon Aeris, Flight Elemental."

Aeris returned to the Battle Zone.

"But, you made one critical error in your calculations." Jake tapped two more Mana.

"And what's that?"

"I was never playing defensively, to begin with," Jake revealed the spell. "I cast Roar of the Earth! With this spell, I can retrieve one cost six or higher Creature from my Mana Zone to my Hand." He pulled the Alcadeias he added in the very beginning from Mana. He then went and tapped Rodi Gale. "Rodi, Break his Shield!"

Rodi Gale went into action and took out one of Jonah's Shields.

_**Jonah**_

_**Shields: 5-4**_

He retrieved his Shield and looked at it. "Perfect." He added the card to his hand and drew. He set Mana and tapped all eight, "Witness the fruit of my labor; the Ultimate Cyber Moon: I Summon Hawkeye Lunatron!"

The Area erupted as the massive bird-like fortress arose in a massive indigo stature. Similar honeycomb patterns expanded outward like teal wings as the structure stood as Jonah's ultimate weapon.

_**Hawkeye Lunatron**_

_**Civilization: Water**_

_**Power: 8000**_

"When Hawkeye Lunratron enters the Battle Zone, I search my deck for a card to add to my hand."

"A last-ditch effort I'm assuming?"

"A tool to heighten my odds," Jonah responded, fanning his deck and taking the chosen card. "Maroll breaks another Shield!"

Maroll powered its cannon once more and fired, taking out a second Shield.

_**Jake**_

_**Shields: 4-3**_

Jake added the card to his hand and rolled his neck. "Well, that's must be it then."

"Don't get cocky!"

"Says the one who went into this thinking he was pulling the strings."

"As I said before all of this, this reality isn't set in stone. Which means I have a shot to change it in my favor! Very soon, you'll be at my mercy…!"

Jake didn't respond to that, drawing. He paused for a moment and then spoke, "Just like them, right?"

Jonah hesitated.

"Right?!" Jake gritted his teeth. He threw a card into Mana and slammed a card on top of Aeris. "ALCADEIAS!"

Aeris rose up and like the previous Evolution Creature, it reformed and became the shining warrior, Alcadeias, Lord of Spirits.

_**Alcadeias, Lord of Spirits**_

_**Civilization: Light**_

_**Power: 12500**_

"_BREAK HIS SHIELDS!_" Jake howled, tapping his three creatures. Rodi Gale and Kolon went in to break the first two shields while Alcadeias lined its shot up and fired its Double-Breaking shot as well. The impacts blew Jonah back causing his impact several feet away to echo alongside Jake's outburst.

_**Jonah**_

_**Shields: 4-0**_

Jonah rose amongst the shards as all four cards returned to his hand.

"Aren't you going to activate that Shield Trigger?" Jake asked.

Jonah looked up at the Terror Pit he set back in the beginning, and then back at Jake who stared through him with pain and anger-stricken eyes.

"I've…caused you pain. More than I've caused myself…" Jonah said, walking back to his table.

"I watched you…" Jake said, holding back his tears. "While you tortured them…while you _killed_ her…!"

Jonah began to choke, being reminded of the act. His immediate regret, only noticeable when his anger towards Robert relaxed. The moment he was reminded that he was still human, despite his augmentations.

"I…I'm going to destroy you. And I'm going to make things right…" Jake stated. "_No one_ is going to feel that kind of pain again…"

"You don't think your friends will feel it when it's done with you?" Jonah threw out there.

Jake didn't answer.

"Well? Did you even think of that? When you accepted its offer, did you not think _once_ of your friends?!" Jonah snapped back.

"I don't want to hear anything from you!"

"I'm trying to warn you! Before its too late! I've broken free from it, so can you! Why can't you see it?!"

"Because I allowed you to break free! Me! I did it! Just so I can have this moment! This…moment…to get revenge. To keep my friends from fighting…from getting involved. I took that power…so they wouldn't have to…"

Jonah watched as Jake took deep breaths, to regain his composure. Jonah drew and proceeded to summon a trio of Marine Flowers.

"You're a liar." He tapped his remaining five Mana. "I cast Diamond Cutter!"

Jake's eyes widened.

"All my creatures that would be restricted from attacking have their restrictions lifted, including summoning sickness! Go, Marine Flowers!"

_**Marine Flower**_

_**Civilization: Water**_

_**Power: 2000**_

The trio of Marine Flowers all flew ahead and sideswiped Jake's Creatures shattering his three remaining Shields.

_**Jake**_

_**Shields: 3-0**_

"And now…" Jonah rested his hand on Hawkeye, "To put an end to this…What?!"

Jake stared blankly at the one group of shards that hovered before him. He reached for it, and it regenerated in his hand. "Shield Trigger…Holy Awe."

Hawkeye tapped involuntarily in response to a crashing bolt of lightning coming from the white void above, sending a figurative wave of shock through Jonah. "That's…no. No No No No No! How could this happen?! This wasn't supposed to be how this—!"

The shadow of Alcadeias came over him, causing him to look up at the towering figure, staring him down, sizing him up.

"You did this to yourself, Quazla, not me…" Jake uttered. "Tenshi…"

Jonah watched as Alcadeias' hand lined up with his vision. He relaxed and smiled. "So I did…"

The card tapped…

Alcadeias' light beam ignited…

And Jonah laughter echoed until his voice finally faded with the void.

For he finally understood its' sick sense of humor…

* * *

"Unhand me…!" Kuukai struggled to break free from the Dragon's grasp.

CJ watched as the Dragon reeled in Kuukai. His Mecha Del Sols honed in on the dragon, but Inferno and Draconis stood by its side to defend it.

"We need to move CJ out of here!" Jamie exclaimed. CJ looked over to see Jamie and the others hoisting his lifeless body away from the conflict.

Before CJ could even say anything, a squeal proclaimed itself from the distance, catching his attention. CJ turned back and saw a horned pig and its rider, an overly buffed yellow-skinned pig man wearing a white suit, armed with a double-bladed lance made of rock.

"Quinten! Up here!" Kaitlyn exclaimed.

"I have arrived Milady!" The Creature proclaimed. It continued to charge, giving CJ little time to step out of the way. The pigman completely passed through him to his surprise, with the teen looking at himself to see how this was possible.

_This is but a memory._ The voice confirmed. _You are but a spectator in this._

"Why are you showing me this?" CJ asked. "What do you get out of this?"

_First and foremost, knowledge. Knowledge, pertaining to the mother, of that creature._

CJ, as the seconds went by began to think to himself. Being a Dragon, it could've been Kachua…but what if it was Jamie instead? But…how would that be even possible? It had to be Kachua for sure.

"Ready?" Kaitlyn said as Jamie and Karon held CJ between them.

"Not really," Jamie stated.

"Come on, where's that strong girl who beat me?" She reminded. "You only showed me one aspect of your strength, right?"

Jamie looked at her and nodded. "You're right."

"Of course, I am." She turned back. "Now you two, we'll go on three."

Kuukai raised its weapon into the sky and the Mecha Del Sols charged their cannons.

Karon looked back and saw the glowing energy ready to be unleashed. Without saying anything, he leaped, dragging the others just as the Mecha Del Sols fired upon Arden Lunatron. The ensuing explosion caused the four of them to be blown further into the air, with CJ watching in horror, not being able to do anything.

Fortunately for him, he didn't have to.

From underground, even more, energy erupted from the lead dragon's hole and more dragons erupted from the hole, such as Jagalzor, who slithered underneath the falling ones to catch them, to their surprise.

"There's more of them?!" Kuukai exclaimed.

"Magnificent!" Quinten exclaimed as well, clearly posing as Kuukai's polar opposite in the matter.

The Dragon with the chains roared as if it was being ignored. Draconis and Inferno heeded its cry and turned their attention back to Kuukai.

"It's over," Draconis stated. "Surrender now."

The chains tightened around Kuukai as the Mecha Thunder was dragged up to them. Jason motioned, and Inferno locked onto Kuukai's Evo Crystal and fired a small missile at it, destroying it and forcing Kuukai to devolve into Gandar. Despite the de-empowerment, Gandar was smiling regardless.

"What's so funny?" Draconis grabbed the chain.

Gandar locked eyes on Draconis and his sadistically sharp grin opened to respond. "Oh, nothing…only that for all of your trouble, at the end of it all, we Light will forever hang above you to rain down justice…"

Jason almost immediately realized what it was. But before he could call to them, the star-like flicker in the sky disappeared, and down a massive blue energy beam engulfed Gandar and Draconis, to everyone's horror. Jason and Inferno immediately took to the skies at Mach speed to find the culprit, a lone Mecha Del Sol resembling a large satellite.

Thanks to the voice, a small holographic screen appeared besides CJ, allowing him to see what Jason saw from his Point of View. Through this, It was able to pick up on his curiosity.

_Sasha was created as the first Mecha Del Sol, the first true Anti-Dragon weapon. Virtually unstoppable. And it was Gandar's trump card in the event that the Dragons were successfully reawakened, and he was backed into a corner._

"If it's so strong then how did Bombazar escape it?" CJ asked.

_Valid questions deserve proper explanations, do they not?_

At that moment, A yellow beam shot from the direction of Empreya City, soaring for miles into the sky. Inferno took note and dove downward to avoid it. Jason was just barely able to catch a glimpse of Sasha's beam being intercepted and pushed back into Sasha, causing the creature to fade away as if it wasn't there.

CJ suddenly found himself in Empreya City, what was once a beautiful place now torn apart by the chaos of the giant Cyber Lord who made its way through, leaving nothing in its wake. The beam relaxed and the Cyber Lord closed its jaws, turning its attention to the civilians who sprinted in all directions to avoid it. Naturally, CJ couldn't interact with any of them and was left powerless as the Cyber Lord mowed through the crowd.

_Naturally, I foresaw Quazla's plight, and it was here I decided to contribute to the situation at hand._

Another screen popped up beside CJ and he watched the moment when the voice intervened between Jonah and Shtra. He watched as the voice granted Jonah the Evo Crystal. And he turned away when Jonah forced Shtra to evolve.

_How could I allow this to happen, you ask? Knowledge is paramount in this universe, after all. There is no other reason for my actions. _

"So what? Are we just some social experiment then?!" CJ cried out.

The voice didn't respond. _If you wish to see yourselves like that._

CJ didn't know how to respond. "I've seen enough…"

_Are you sure about that? I can show you more if you are—_

"I said I'm done!" CJ snapped, waving his arm back and casting his K-Waves out before him. "Just fix everything and leave me alone. Leave _us_ alone…!"

The voice took another moment. _I am afraid, that I cannot do that at this time._

"You're a freaking God, aren't you?!"

_I am a being bounded by an obsession of knowledge and curiosity. Whose only purpose is to accumulate knowledge to feed those who seek it… If I were a God, then I wouldn't be bothering with you lower lifeforms, now would I_?

CJ gritted his teeth, feeling his anger rise. His body was growing hot.

And a red flicker sparked across his face.

The voice was silent. And then laughter. _Beautiful…simply beautiful…as a reward for impressing me, I will grant you this…_

A glowing white orb suddenly appeared before CJ. He hesitated for a moment but felt inclined to reach for it.

_The power to reshape your reality is there for you. To set things right, or to set things in your favor…what choice will you make?_

CJ blinked, pulling his hand back. "Why are you…?"

_Because I wish to see the source of your powers. What makes you Earthlings such magnificent creatures…With my Alpha Code, I see you've revitalized a tiny part of your Civilization. And I've witnessed what one could do with reality itself…_

…_show me once more, what happens when one chooses to defy destiny…_

CJ stared at the light. His senses were overly sensitive to it, as his K-Waves slowly began to react to it, with each crack and crackle around him. He decided to reach for it once more.

And the flashes of both Green and Red Waves around his hand latched onto the ball of light.

* * *

"Hello, anyone home?" Dylan popped his head in the doorway. He scanned the room to the infirmary and caught sight of Jason beside Jamie while the latter rested. Needless to say, the latter two were surprised to see not only him but Karon walk inside the room.

"Aren't you two supposed to be in school?" Jason asked them.

"Yeah, but the thing is…" Dylan tried to come up with an excuse.

"The Principal dismissed us due to an emergency here."

"The Principal sent you?" Jamie said. She tried to sit up, but the pain forced her back. "Why would she…?"

"Guess is as good as ours." Dylan crossed his arms. "She didn't explain it. Just said that Dr. Collins wanted us to come."

"Just you two?"

"Jake cut. He insisted to come along, don't know why, because he ditched us the minute we got here." Dylan explained. "Did something happen between you two?"

Jamie hesitated to answer. "It's complicated."

"I'll say. Don't know why but I keep getting this feeling that something major happened that involved you two…"

"Dylan, stop talking please…!" Jamie covered her face with a free pillow.

"What? What did I say—!" his eyes widened. "Whoa, time out are you two…?"

Jamie screamed in her pillow.

Dylan stepped back. "Oh, come on, is it really that bad that he likes you?"

"YES!" her muffled scream was loud enough to get through.

"Even if it complicates things, I don't think it's dramatic enough to fake a panic attack…" Dylan added.

"You guys didn't hear? Jamie was nearly hit by a school bus this morning on their way to school. The trauma from that and…this is what's been stressing her out. The migraine's a result of her K-Waves spiking to astronomic levels." Jason explained.

"You were nearly hit by a bus too? What the hell Jamie?!" Dylan exclaimed.

Karon tapped him on the shoulder, finally speaking up. "Keep your voice down.

"Right…my bad."

Jamie removed the pillow from her face. "I can't catch a break…I get kidnapped, prevent a pandemic, and train my butt off and all I get for it is PTSD, nightmares, and confessions from two people."

"Two?" Karon raised an eyebrow.

"I think it was two…" Jamie tried to sit up again so she could curl her knees to her face. "CJ made it seem like he was going in that direction, so I panicked and told him that Jake told me…"

"How'd he take it?"

Jamie took a moment to think it over. "Almost like he knew already. And then I ended up telling him about the moment when the School Bus came at me. About how for a moment I saw something entirely different."

"Like a Creature?" Karon asked.

Jamie nodded. "He asked me if we were in the dream. He was there, but I didn't want to tell him. Jamie turned to her brother. "You were there too."

"What about me?" Dylan asked, feeling excluded.

Jamie shook her head. "Neither you nor Jake. Just us and…Dr. Collins…!"

That caught them all off guard as much as it did her. Red waves sparked again, and the pain spiked, pulling her back. she was crying again as her monitor began to fluctuate. The nurses in the room all took note and sprang into action, forcing the three boys out of the room so they could tend to her.

"What was that about?" Dylan turned to Jason.

"No idea. The nurse back at the school told me the same thing happened, which is why she was told to be brought here. Her K-Waves are unstable for some reason."

"Could it be a side effect of her training?" Karon suggested.

"Her training would only heighten her sensitivity to better control it, not make it unstable," Jason explained.

"It's the Neo Waves she synced with before…" A voice answered them. The three boys turned around, finding Luke approaching them.

"They've finally started to rear their ugly heads..."


	15. Chains of Destiny

Chapter 25: Chains of Destiny

The Elevator door closed before them and made its way downward. Luke turned to the other boys inside and began to explain the situation they were presented with. "The DCA's been working on a secret project called Project Neo for some years. Basically, it's the Omnistrain Virus modified so that it actually does what it was meant to do, aid creatures to achieve strength surpassing Evolution. Your Guardian Creatures were meant to be used as test subjects for the project."

"Yeah, we know about Project Neo," Dylan said. "Back when we were trying to look up you guys during the Survivor Uprising."

"You _think_ you know about Project Neo." Luke corrected. "In my own personal digging not only did I learn what Project Neo was about, but _why_ it was initiated in the first place."

"And how does that tie into my sister?" Jason insisted.

Luke looked over at him. "Sapphire Wisdom."

Jason was the only one to react to that. "Sapphire Wisdom is just a myth. It doesn't exist."

"If it doesn't exist then why did Roman initiate Project Neo? Why is it that we all just so happened to have similar dreams during the last several days; dreams that feel more like memories? If you ask me, Sapphire's been getting its hands dirty."

The elevator opened and Luke was the first to step out, Jason close behind him. "Again, how does this tie into Jamie?! What did you do to her?!"

"I gave her what she wanted." Luke stopped and turned around. "Power."

Jason had Luke up against a wall, causing the other two boys to break them up. Luke straightened himself up and continued to walk. "Look, I get why your mad, but think about it for a second. If for the sake of argument, Sapphire Wisdom _is_ real…imagine what its knowledge can bring out for the rest of mankind."

"What is Sapphire Wisdom?" Karon asked.

"A myth, like I said," Jason answered quickly, in an attempt to dismiss the conversation.

"The presumed source of the Alpha Code," Luke answered anyway. This perked Dylan's interest.

"We don't know that!" Jason insisted.

"_You_ don't know that. But I do. And so does Roman, and the person who hired me to raid the DCA's servers way back when. Because if word got out of Sapphire's existence then the DCA would be exposed for everything and more."

"So then what about Project Neo?" Dylan asked. "You said it was designed to power up our creatures past Evolution. Then what? What's the point of that?"

Sapphire doesn't exist in this world, or the Creature World. It resides in a void dimension between worlds, according to the data. Leading hypothesis, Roman wants to meet Sapphire, and he feels that Project Neo and the DCA is his only shot at it."

"And what if he succeeds?"

Luke shrugged. "Best case scenario, a Golden Age. I mean based on what I figure, Sapphire isn't malevolent compared to others, it's just as curious about us as we are of it. Wouldn't you say it's worth a shot to explore what can come out of it?"

"Not if you're going to use my baby sister to open Pandora's Box." Jason countered.

They finally stopped and Luke held his hand on the scanner. "Don't forget, the last thing in Pandora's Box was a small glimmer of hope.

The door opened, revealing the cell on the other side, and Nate and Robert standing together outside of it.

"Don't tell me. He's been having crazy nightmares too…" Dylan pointed.

_Magnificent, you are all gathered together…_

The group all looked around, trying to figure out where the voice came from.

_There should be one more among you…but no matter. I shall devise a manner so that they are not excluded as well._

Jason turned back and tried to run, but was repelled back by a force, causing him to bounce back.

_I imagine you all have various questions, as do I…but before all of that, I would like to draw your attention to a fascinating scene._

"Is this…Sapphire Wisdom?" Jason spoke, dumbfounded at the sound of the voice.

_For you see, all of you have continued to exceed my perceptions of your overall worth! Never in my lifetime have I ever expected you, Earthlings, to astound me in such ways…witness what I mean and from there continue to entertain me!_

A holographic screen appeared before them and it showed the white void world and the sole castle that resided in it. Jake came into focus and he made his way up the stairs of the castle and eventually inside. The group, barely able to question just how they were seeing this, just kept quiet and watched, not knowing how much they are at Sapphire's mercy.

* * *

The shining ball of light disappeared from before him, and his K-Waves calmed down. CJ's senses were in flux. There were many ways to describe what this feeling was, but he just settled on one that was almost too familiar for his liking: Confusion. Better to be ignorant and lost, then flopping through various emotions and spending just as much time justifying them.

Apparently, he had the power of reality in his hand. He had the chance to revert things to before the reset. Or changes things to a reality that he wanted. A reality that involved them to beat Quazla. A reality even, to undo the Survivor Uprising. To start over fresh and go back to that day in March when he and his family first set foot in NYC.

Did he really want this power? Was he forced to take it? Did he need to take it? Bombazar grew warm in his pocket. CJ must have unconsciously slid it back there, possibly thinking that he was going to have another shot to talk about it. He took Bombazar out of his pocket and stared at it.

"A miracle…" CJ said, staring longingly at the card. "A miracle for who?"

CJ heard footsteps enter the chamber he was in. he looked back and from the large doorway a few yards from where he stood, Jake stood.

CJ didn't have to ask about Jonah. Jake's demeanor was enough of a tell. He took out his deck and added Bombazar back into it.

Jake did the same, taking out his deck.

Tabletops materialized before them and after they shuffled and prepared themselves, they stared at one another one more time.

Words didn't have to be spoken. They knew that in their positions this was inevitable.

As friends.

As rivals.

As deciders of reality itself.

"DUEL START!" They both exclaimed.

* * *

CJ started by setting Nature Mana, and Jake matched him with Light Mana after drawing for the turn. CJ took his turn again, drawing and setting to Jake's surprise, Fire Mana.

"I summon Mini Titan Gett!" CJ exclaimed, setting the Human in the Battle Zone.

Gett materialized and skidded on the crystal tiling, resting his hands on his hips.

_**Mini Titan Gett**_

_**Civilization: Fire**_

_**Power: 1000+**_

"When did you change your deck?" Jake asked him.

"Does it matter?"

"It does."

"Well, you're not getting any other answer than that."

Jake clicked his tongue and drew. He set Nature Mana and passed his turn.

"I could ask the same for you," CJ said, pointing out the Nature Mana.

"It's your turn." Jake ignored his statement and insisted the turn pass.

CJ drew and set Mana. "I summon Quixotic Hero Swine Snout!"

The pink horned pig and its pigman rider materialized besides Gett.

_**Quixotic Hero Swine Snout**_

_**Civilization: Nature**_

_**Power: 1000+**_

"Gett, break his Shield!"

Gett nodded and began to skate, using the pillars around them to flip and gain air to allow him to drop kick one of Jake's Shields.

_**Jake**_

_**Shields: 5-4**_

The shards flew back towards him, but then stopped in place and regathered themselves. "Shield Trigger: Kolon the Oracle taps Quixotic Hero."

Kolon materialized and did what it was said it'd do, zapping Quixotic Hero with a bolt of lightning.

_**Kolon the Oracle**_

_**Civilization: Light**_

_**Power: 1000**_

Jake drew and set mana. "I summon Jil Warka, Time Guardian."

The Guardian materialized behind Jake and parked itself besides Kolon

_**Jil Warka, Time Guardian**_

_**Civilization: Light**_

_**Power: 2000**_

"Whenever another Creature Enters the Battle Zone, Quixotic Hero Swine Snout gains an extra +3000 power for the turn.", CJ explained, the pigman glowing green at Jil's summoning.

_**Quixotic Hero Swine Snout: 1000-4000**_

"Thanks for the tip," Jake said, tapping Kolon. "Kolon attacks Gett."

_**Kolon the Oracle: 1000**_

_**Mini Titan Gett: 1000**_

Kolon sprang into action by taking itself airborne. Gett aimed its missile launcher towards it and fired two rockets at it, but Kolon's bolts disrupted them as it descended and they dropped, the explosions swallowing them both, throwing CJ off balance.

CJ grabbed the table and shook it off. "My turn!" he drew, set his fourth mana and tapped. "I cast Crisis Boulder! Choose Battle Zone or Mana. One card from one of them has to go to the Grave."

"Jil from my Battle Zone." Jake didn't hesitate to choose.

"Wha—seriously?" CJ on the other hand did.

"When Jil is destroyed, I tap up to two of your Creatures in your Battle Zone," Jake explained.

Jil's destruction sent a shockwave that caught Quix once again and paralyzed him. A disgruntled CJ was forced to watch his creature Tap again.

"Back down now," Jake stated.

CJ turned around and saw that Jake was serious.

"You first," CJ answered.

"You can't beat me, CJ we both know this." Jake drew and set Mana. "I summon Bronze-Arm Tribe and add an extra Mana."

Bronze-Arm Tribe materialized in the Battle Zone and worked its ability to add Mana.

_**Bronze-Arm Tribe**_

_**Civilization: Nature**_

_**Power: 1000**_

Quix gained its power boost but it proved irrelevant in the long-run.

"Are you saying that because I really can't beat you, or because you can just use those powers of yours to bail you out?"

Jake didn't answer him.

"Are you ever going to give me a straight answer about these powers? How you caused the reset? How you came into contact with this thing? Why you came into contact with it?"

Jake still didn't answer him.

"No more secrets!" CJ yelled at him. "I'll beat them out of you if I have to!" He ripped the card from the top of the deck and looked at it. With a smirk, he set Mana and tapped five. "I summon Terradragon Regarion!"

The name caught Jake by surprise. Behind CJ, a dragon rose from behind, an amalgamation of vines and wood intertwined and braided to form the body of the dragon along with blue-green armor on its top half. Its front claws were replaced by large pincers resembling additional mouths, and leaf-like wings sprouted from them and in its back. Thorns took their place as its horns and spikes across its body as well.

_**Terradragon Regarion**_

_**Civilization: Nature**_

_**Power: 4000+**_

Quix got its power boost but all attention was given to the new creature. Jake, stood enamored at the sight of the beast and looked down at CJ, who's eyes were showing hints of shifting colors.

"I'm sorry," Jake said.

"You never were, don't kid yourself…" CJ shot back.

"But until I figure things out myself, I need to keep one more secret," Jake said. "And when I understand it, then I'll tell all of you."

"Only if you spill everything else," CJ said, K-Waves sparking before him. "Quix break his Shield!"

Quix jumped in and rushed Jake, taking out a second Shield.

_**Jake**_

_**Shields: 4-3**_

The card returned to Jake's hand and he drew. It was his turn to respond. "Did you ever wonder why my family suddenly moved from our small town in California seven years ago to NYC?"

"My parents told me that your father had a promotion that needed him to move."

"That's only half true. For as long as I remember, my Father groomed me to be his tool to destroy the Creature World. My mother tried all she could to prevent this from happening but to no avail. And my job was to recruit those who could help.

CJ paused. "That's why…you recruited me for this?! Back when you were trying to convince me—did you know that Tsume and I could sync?"

"My father guided Team Neo to acquire the Survivors and to get us to tap into our hidden K-Waves to sync fully with the Guardian Creatures. I was supposed to help, but…my feelings for Jamie clouded my judgment. Dueling Luke wasn't a part of the plan but I reacted and he had to improvise."

"So the entire Survivor Uprising situation. You knew about _every_ step going forward."

"When I realized how much danger Jamie was put through, I wanted to back out and try to disrupt it. It wasn't worth any of it…!"

"You and your father were trying to build an army… He wanted to overthrow the DCA because it was the one thing standing in his way from getting to the Creature World and waging war…" CJ pieced together. "That's just like how Quazla manipulated his way and assassinated Diamondia to get to Earth."

A chuckle left Jake. "Guess you can say that…"

"It's not funny!" CJ snapped. "What are you going to do if everyone else finds out about this?!"

"They already did," Jake answered.

CJ paused again. "They did…? When?" a thought crossed his mind at that moment. "This isn't the first reset, is it?"

Jake set Mana and tapped. "I summon Siri, Glory Elemental!"

Siri materialized behind CJ and stoically hovered behind him.

"If this isn't the first reset, then how many have you done up this point?!"

His response came in the landing of Bronze-Arm Tribe who shattered CJ's first Shield.

_**CJ**_

_**Shields: 5-4**_

"Your turn." Jake countered him. "How did you know about the resets? Why are you the only one who remembers what happened before?"

CJ gritted his teeth at the denial of his answer and drew. It seemed that he'd really have to beat it out of him to get what he wanted. He set mana and tapped six. "Roar the Savage Hero: Fighter Dual Fang!"

Quix acknowledged the Evo Crystal and subsequently evolved into Dual Fang.

_**Fighter Dual Fang**_

_**Civilization: Nature**_

_**Power: 8000**_

CJ added his two extra mana. "Regarion, with your +3000 Power Attacker, attack Bronze! Fighter Dual Fang, Double Breaks!"

_**Terradragon Regarion: 4000-7000**_

_**Bronze-Arm Tribe: 1000**_

Bronze was no match for the Dragon who grabbed it and cast it into the air. Tsume followed up, grabbing Bronze from the air and launching it in-between two of Jake's Shields, blowing them out.

_**Jake**_

_**Shields: 3-1**_

"You'll find out soon enough," CJ answered him. "But now I finally understand things a bit better. You kept things hidden from us because you didn't want us to know what you were doing, but what you've done."

"To answer your question, there were only two," Jake said. "The first one, After the survivor uprising, I was forced to come clean about everything. The team disbanded; my family was destroyed…everything that I wanted to protect shattered before me. With the team gone, and my father imprisoned, nothing was stopping Quazla's forces from invading and taking over. That's when Sapphire approached me and offered me a chance to undo what happened."

"And you took it," CJ confirmed.

"With my memories intact, I could basically predict how things would happen. But at the same time, I took the initiative. I kept the secrets to myself, and convinced Dylan to help me and Dr. Collins to try and de-escalate things in the Creature World."

"But that wasn't necessarily true, was it?"

"It was." Jake insisted. "The request to go to the Creature World to instigate peace threw Collins off. It was because of that I began to grow suspicious. And when we realized that there was no way back to Earth, I knew that Quazla and Collins were connected. And with Sapphire's help, it helped me weave my way through gaining a foothold on the Creature World side in such a short time. Dylan seemed curious himself, so I explained to him about all the things I ran into in this reality, leaving out the parts about Sapphire helped me foresee a lot of it.

"So the Creature World in chaos and the Earth being invaded…"

"Not only did I live it once before, but the second time around, I had the upper hand to undermine what could've been an even more catastrophic turnout."

CJ couldn't help but feel like that was cheating.

"But then there was the second reset." Jake pointed out. "And everything I did ended up being for nothing."

"And you're blaming me for it?"

"Why else would you have memories of the previous reality?"

"I didn't cause it."

_Not consciously…_ Sapphire spoke up.

CJ turned back, hearing Its voice. "What do you mean?"

_Listening to you two I'm learning more about what has happened. The Creature you created…its power to defy destiny…are the result of synchronization of unparalleled strength. Its powers kept you intact without my aid and caused a reset based on your desires to undo the chaos brought about by his actions. But these were not your desires alone…_

CJ's eyes widened. "Then…"

Jake gritted his teeth. "I've heard enough!" He set Mana and tapped. "Descend upon us, prince of the skies; Lead those who walk in the light to victory and salvation! Reign justice upon this world!"

CJ turned around, blinded by the light of the card hung in the air.

"Siri, Evolve into Alcadeias, Lord of Spirits!"

The Shining Command's tendrils wrapped around it and glowed in bright light. From the light cocoon, emerged Alcadeias as a miraculous being of light.

_**Alcadeias, Lord of Spirits**_

_**Civilization: Light**_

_**Power:12500**_

Alcadeias floated so that it was taller than Fighter Dual Fang, with the two grilling one another, just like Jake and CJ at that moment.

CJ could feel the tone in the room shift. Sapphire wait all this time to speak. It did this on purpose to get Jake to react. To push him.

But why…?

"Tenshi…Kill him." Jake looked up at CJ, revealing his angered golden eyes.

_**Alcadeias, Lord of Spirits: 12500**_

_**Fighter Dual Fang: 8000**_

Alcadeias heeded his master's command tackling Tsume. The pair crashed far away from CJ, causing the boy to turn back and watched as Tsume attempted to defend himself.

Tsume blocked and slashed at Tenshi, but the Shining Command moved graciously and countered with solid hits on Tsume, eventually bring his palm underneath the Dual Fang when it brought its sword overhead.

This ended with Tenshi's arm cannon ripping a hole through Tsume, one that pierced the roof of the room. Tsume's blade crashed onto the floor and he went limp, before dispersing.

"TSUME!" CJ cried. He knew that Creatures didn't really die in Kaijudo duels, but…the ferocity of that scuffle enforced a killer intent. CJ for the first time since that initial duel sensed fear regarding Tenshi. When it turned towards him, CJ felt his heart constrict.

He finally understood why Tenshi terrified him during that time.

"Tenshi never lost his memories, did he?" CJ asked. "He was always like this, wasn't he…?"

Jake didn't answer. "Your turn."

CJ went to draw, but his hand was shaking. One revelation after another. Eventually, he was able to take the card, but he couldn't bring himself to attack, fearing that he was only to make matters worse.

"I…end…"

Jake drew and set Mana. "I summon Miele, Vizier of Lightning, who taps Regarion. Then, I'll summon a second Jil Warka, Time Guardian."

Jil re-appeared, joined by the brown tear-drop drone who sent a ring of electricity to constrict Regarion.

_**Miele, Vizier of Lightning**_

_**Civilization: Light**_

_**Power: 1000**_

"Alcadeias…" Jake tapped.

_**Alcadeias, Lord of Spirits: 12500**_

_**Terradragon Regarion: 4000**_

Regarion tried to break free, but Alcadeias mercilessly grabbed the Dragon and slammed it into the ground, dragging it far enough while charging its cannon. Once it stopped, Regarion was gone.

"It's over," Jake stated. "Your spells are locked by Alcadeias' ability. And you have no creatures to defend yourself. I win."

CJ drew his card. Seeing what he drew, he looked up at Jake with exhausted, emotionally drained eyes, and smiled. "You do…?"

"Yes. I do."

"Yeah… well, guess what…? I'll just do it again."

Jake furrowed his eyebrow, then noticed the area around them began to shift. Bringing them to the grounds of Empreya City; amongst the chaotic scene that was Emperor Maroll's rampage. A scenery that was initially rejected…

Sapphire deemed necessary to present.

"I'll defy you…"

Before Jake could offer a retort, Tenshi glided from over him. This, of course, was just the footage of him, as Tenshi waited patiently for Jake to declare another attack. Tenshi in the footage attacked Maroll directly, slipping through its beams and retaliating, all in an attempt to hold the Creature back.

And all the while Dragons from all other directions followed suit, aiding Tenshi to push the creature back. Including Jagalzor who carried everyone along with it. Nature and Darkness' dragons who dispersed from the group, had allies on their backs and trailing behind them, all willing to aid and defend against Maroll.

Jake looked around and caught sight of Jamie and the others in the footage. He wanted to call out to them, but he realized that their voices were muted. He watched Karon and Kaitlyn get off Jagalzor and intercept with Himself and Dylan who came from a nearby direction and saw them land. The memories flooded Jake's mind as he relived the moment. Asking where Jamie was, seeing her staying behind to tend to CJ. His insistence to go to her but being held back by the chaos surrounding them.

And Maroll's overwhelming strength blowing all of its adversaries back like paper dolls. Jake continued to watch as the Cyber Lord turned its attention to Jagalzor who shielded Jamie and CJ. Jagalzor went in to defend but even it was taken down and left to die. Jake's heart tightened as he saw Jamie and CJ in the sights of Maroll with no defenses.

"Run…" Jake uttered. "Just…just leave him and run…!" Jamie couldn't hear him. Instead, she did the complete opposite and hugged the unconscious boy to shield him from the incoming blast.

And then, as if by a miracle, Draconis stepped in front of them just as Maroll's cannon fired, taking the blast. The Dragon collapsed before them, to Jamie's horror.

"JAMIE JUST RUN ALREADY!"

"She won't…" CJ said. "And that's something that a reset won't change…"

Jake turned around and saw CJ, the latter's eyes were now inflamed in their jade-green hue.

"She will…always choose me. She will always be there for me to lean on…" CJ said. "No matter how much I try to reject her. How mad she gets with me. She'll always be there to help me."

"Not another word…" Jake hissed. "You don't know her, how I do! I will sacrifice everything for her! She deserves someone who can _protect_ her!"

"SHE'S NOT A DAMSEL!" CJ roared right back.

That caught Jake. He looked back and to his shock Jamie stood in front of CJ, being the force between him and Maroll. Her fists were clenched, sparking with red K-Waves and her eyes began to illuminate in a bright, ruby-red color. The frequency of the K-Waves grew stronger and wilder, to the point that the ground began to break apart. Despite the strain, she continued to push herself. It wasn't enough for her, she had to keep pushing.

"She's a hero…my hero…" CJ uttered, tears streaming down his face. Jake didn't acknowledge him, instead, his own tears were going down his face as CJ woke up to Jamie's actions and came beside her, taking her hand.

"My partner!"

CJ, in the footage, opened his eyes and his eyes also began to glow as well, with his K-Waves growing erratic as well. The two waves intertwined together, expanding all around them. Draconis' lifeless body and a Terradragon nearby were caught in the waves and began to glow respectively. They raised their folded hands into the air and concentrated all they could. Draconis and the Terradragon meanwhile rose into the sky and began to intertwine as their K-Waves did.

"I summon…!" CJ started, tapping seven Mana. "Bombazar, Dragon of Destiny!"

The area surrounding them was engulfed in a blinding light, that encapsulated everything around them. The waves were so rough that it knocked Jake back from where he stood and caused him to tumble away. When he sat up, Bombazar's utter magnificent appearance was all that remained, with everything else around them returning to the room where they were before.

_**Bombazar, Dragon of Destiny**_

_**Civilization: Fire/Nature**_

_**Power: 6000**_

Jake was astonished. "What…is…that…?!"

"Proof of the bond that Jamie and I share…" CJ stated. "A bond that _I_ won't let you take from me."

"Your…bond…" Jake repeated, "created this…?"

"Yes. Because unlike you, I fell in love with the strong girl who has my back as much as I have hers. And I accept that it's because of our bond that I will beat you and make things right. Bombazar Breaks your last Shield!"

Jake didn't respond to that, tapping Jil to block Bombazar's might.

_**Bombazar: 6000**_

_**Jil Warka: 2000**_

"That's bullcrap…So what?! Does that mean that everything I've done for her was for nothing?! Why couldn't that be enough?!"

"It's exactly that reason why you'll never win her. Or any of us for that matter."

Jake gritted his teeth and went to draw. "I won't accept that! You're wrong!"

"Bombazar's effect!" CJ interjected. "He grants me a second turn."

Jake went wide-eyed.

"This is where your lack of trust got you. Where it will _always_ get you." CJ drew. "You can't force people to trust you. You can't force anyone to love you. You can't form a perfect world for just you alone. It doesn't matter how many sacrifices you make, or who you claim its for because it will never work."

Mini Titan Gett materialized in CJ's Battle Zone.

"Mini Titan Gett, Evolve into Armored Decimator Valkaizer!"

Mini Titan Gett instantly transformed into a larger Human creature with copper-colored armor, a blue cape and a massive gun-like armament on its right arm.

_**Armored Decimator Valkaizer**_

_**Civilization: Fire**_

_**Power: 5000**_

"Valkaiser's effect destroys one of your Creatures with Power 4000 or less." CJ pointed to Miele. Valkaizer locked on and sprayed Miele until there was nothing left. Alcadeias was all that stood behind Jake. Silent through this entire duel.

"No matter what happens, this ends here… and now." CJ said. "Valkaizer, Breaks your last Shield."

This was it. Everything that he's done. All the effort he put into preserving a place where his friends could be safe and sound. So what if at the end of it all he wanted to get the girl? He should deserve that at least, right? A reward for being the hero…the White Knight…

They were all right…he realizes that now…

Valkaizer locked on, and Jake snapped out of his trance, bracing himself for the worst at the last possible second. The final Shield cracked and shattered, spraying him back in the face.

The moment where Jake accepts fate was upon him. His punishment for the crime of defying it…

_**Jake**_

_**Shields: 1-0**_

The Shield reformed in front of Jake. He looked at it and was left without words. Except three.

"You were right," Jake replied. He took the shield and flipped it around.

Revealing Holy Awe.

CJ equally shocked, felt the energy leave him. The bolt of lightning came down on Bombazar, paralyzing him and keeping him from moving forward and ending things there and then. CJ relaxed and looked at Jake. "At the end of the Extra Turn Bombazar grants; the user loses the game…"

Jake still speechless aside from those few words stared blankly at CJ, feeling just as burnt out.

The two just stared at one another, as their creatures faded from the room. The room as well began to disappear around them, but not before the two exhaustedly collapsed on their backs, allowing themselves to disappear with the scenery around them, still silent.

_One final gift, for such a splendid show…_

* * *

CJ's eyes opened, seeing the familiar ceiling of his bedroom above him. Several blinks later, his eyes shifted to his right, his blinds hiding the sunrise. And to his left, where his deck case and phone sat, as they always do. And then back towards his ceiling.

His phone chimed. He looked over to it and reached over to answer the notification. His focus though went to the date first and foremost.

Sat. 4/15 20XX

"Saturday…?" CJ uttered. "It's Saturday…?"

He looked down at the message and it was Jake's name, labeled.

_You free?_

CJ rubbed his eyes to make sure he was seeing things right. He replied. _Just waking up, what's up?_

After a moment: _Cool, I'm on my way._

_Okay._ CJ wasn't going to ask. He could guess easily enough.

Jake arrived nearly an hour later, CJ's parents welcoming him inside. CJ came from his room, dressed and saw Jake as he approached the living room.

"What's up?" CJ asked him.

Jake walked up to him and held his hand out. "Still remember it?"

It caught CJ off guard. He took his hand and performed a special handshake and afterward they couldn't help but smile at one another.

"Some things never change…" CJ found himself admitting.

"I'm happy about that, honestly." Jake agreed. "Took us reshaping all of reality for me to realize that…"

CJ's smile shrunk. "So then…all of that did happen."

Jake nodded.

CJ turned. "Jake and I are going out for a bit we'll be back later."

Nate and Catharine were busy in their own activities and shooed the two boys away, trusting them well enough to not get into any trouble. With that, CJ got his stuff and followed Jake out the door as the pair headed to the elevator.

"So now what?" CJ asked him. "What's different about this reality?"

"Don't know yet," Jake answered. "Don't know if this was the very first one, the one I made, or the one you did. Or even one that Sapphire itself conjured up."

"That's its name, right?"

Jake nodded. "I'm betting on option D."

"And you figure that because…"

Jake foresaw the question and pulled out his phone. "Someone's been leaking Set information online. Rumors include multi-civilization cards like Bombazar."

The elevator arrived for them and they walked in. "What do you mean 'Like Bombazar'?"

"No idea." Jake continued. "But the only thing we can do now is just keep an eye on things for now. Sapphire Wisdom was a myth up until recently after all."

"A myth tied with the Alpha Code, Quazla's actions, _your_ actions…Sapphire's influence has been under our noses this whole time and we're just now wising up."

"Only because it allowed itself to be found."

"The DCA have any information on him?"

"Not that I can tell. I even asked my parents this morning. They don't have the slightest idea outside of rumors."

The elevator reached the bottom floor and the pair made their way outside. "' Parents?' Then does that mean?"

"The Survivor Uprising and Quazla's invasions never happened. Everyone killed or hurt in either event is fine as well."

"Even Dr. Collins?"

"Sapphire never used Invincible Technology to manipulate Quazla, meaning he never posed a threat. Which means that Collins never had a reason to create the Survivors."

"This means that there would be no reason for your father to overthrow the DCA and attempt to destroy the Creature World. No World Tree in Central Park, Dr. Collins is normal, Cindy's parents are still alive…everything is—"

"Exactly. Its almost as if nothing ever happened." Jake confirmed.

"So major reset aside, what does that mean? Every fight, every moment we shared…every memory…"

"We still remember it. But for everyone else, gone. If I had to guess, Sapphire granted us both chances to start fresh. To have new beginnings."

CJ stopped and suddenly concluded something major. and decided to open his deck case. He skimmed through and counted 39 cards. "It's gone…!"

"Bombazar faded away with the reset." Jake stopped and looked over. "Because it was a manifestation of the bond you built with Jamie…"

CJ felt the realization crush him internally. He didn't know what to say, or how to feel about that. "So…everything's gone then…?"

"Sapphire replaced memories too. You're still the fifth member of our team, you and Jamie still became partners in the DCA. Sapphire kept all of the good moments and replaced the dire ones."

"How's that any different from what you were trying to do?!" CJ snapped at him.

Jake didn't answer. CJ fell to his knees and started crying. He felt his heart shattering within. All of the moments that caused him stress, anxiety, that made him question his feelings towards the situations presented to him, the situations that forced him to accept things and help him grow…were all gone. And replaced by fake moments.

His feelings for Jamie through Bombazar's birth weren't dire moments. They were important. They were precious.

And Sapphire took them from him.

"Weren't you the one who told me that I couldn't have things my way?" Jake asked him.

CJ looked up and saw Jake kneel to him. "Weren't you the one who told me that?! If I can't have my perfect world then why should you?!"

CJ shoved him back. "You didn't lose anything so what does it matter to you?!"

"I WATCHED MY MOTHER DIE!" Jake shut CJ up. After that outburst, Jake clarified. "Sapphire showed me…after you all went into the Creature World, Quazla tortured my parents and I watched my mother _die_…At least in this reality, I have another chance to work towards my desires. So what if those moments are gone, good riddance…! At least we're on equal footing."

CJ's shrill breaths slowed. Jake was fighting back his own emotions while standing up. He held his hand out to CJ.

"We have a chance to start over. To have as normal of a life as we're gonna get. We both like her, right? So, let her choose who she wants to be with. That way twenty years from now, we can reminisce about how I talked you into playing a kid's card game." Jake smiled. "And how I was right about it."

CJ sniffled and couldn't help but let out a chuckle. He took Jake's hand and the latter helped him up. "Ok then. Fine."

"Promise?" Jake wanted to be sure.

"I promise." CJ nodded.

With that affirmation, the bond that the two boys shared was rekindled. And along with it, a new adventure awaited them on the cusp of a new future.

Both here, and in places beyond…

* * *

Shtra's small body took steps within the crystal throne room, much deeper within Sapphire's illustrious abode. Once it reached a safe and respectable distance, it bowed before the throne where a mysterious giant sat. Clad in golden robes, and adorned in sapphire, its hair extended through the hood of this mysterious creature and a mask hid its face, with a lone sapphire gem housing it as an eye. It sat with its scepter lying beside its throne, a yellow and blue Evo Crystal floating around it and legs crossed, as it took pleasure at the sight of Shtra.

"Master Sapphire…" Shtra addressed. "I thank you for allowing me to finally meet your presence. How may I be of service to you?"

Sapphire waved its hand and the room shifted once again, turning things back to the moment Jamie Oversynced. Shtra turned around and saw the beauty in her red eyes and the ferocity of her power. Following it by CJ Oversyncing as well and joining her as they used their combined strength to create Bombazar.

"Bonds…" Sapphire's voice bounced around Shtra. "Bonds…bring power. I wish to see more of this phenomenon."

Sapphire waved its hand again and what materialized now was a Light Bringer. A small ball of light with two beady eyes and small pincers for hands.

The Light Bringer floated to the small Cyber Lord and the two looked at one another. They reached out for one another and a light engulfed them. From the light, a pair of shimmering Evo Crystals emerged as well as the light reforming into a taller, bulkier being. What emerged, was a silver-armored alien-like creature, with two horns that housed an electromagnetic orb on its head, resembling an eyeball. In his right hand, he wielded a glowing golden trident, and in his left, a glowing azure spear.

"I part my powers unto you…from this moment forward, you shall be known as my Avatar of Hope. My…Wise Starnoid."

Wise Starnoid looked up to his master and bowed, grateful that it has now achieved the power to walk the stars… "I will not fail you."

Sapphire nodded, acknowledging the statement. And with that Wise Starnoid vanished from Sapphire's throne room, leaving the large Creature to be amused by its own thoughts…


End file.
